


Deep Sea

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Agent Whisper, Angst, Angst and Humor, BAMF Women, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Secret Identity, Smut, Spoilers, Tragedy, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 117,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: In which the past doesn’t matter and the future is everything, but somehow ending up stuck in the middle. It was just a mission, a mission that would end in the downfall of the Brotherhood once and for all, but everything doesn’t always go according to plan, now does it?





	1. The rodeo has just begun. [Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga begins...

“Whisper.” The agent moaned softly in disappointment, previously prepared to head into the peaceful pastures of dreamland, when the leader she followed had stepped through the door to the sleeping area, interrupting her attempts to get some much needed rest. “It's time.” Whisper nodded and began to dress in a casual outfit, careful not to break anything while turning in the cramped space. She pulled on a white tank top and some pants, trying to attain some privacy, and cringed when she got quite a few stares from touch-starved men and women who were waiting for some _action_. The woman ignored their lingering looks, seeing gazes of disappointment, and kept walking for the general area of the basement. In the center, surrounded by a motley crew of agents residing at HQ, stood Desdemona; patiently awaiting the arrival of her most trusted field agent, nodding silently when their eyes met.

“Now that you're all here, I have some disturbing news to share with you all.” Whisper eyed their leader, noticing just how much toll this life had taken on the woman. Desdemona was slender, from years of malnutrition that was sadly not unusual in the Commonwealth, and she looked much older than her forty years. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut short just above her small shoulders and her eyes were a warm brown. Whisper set her focus on the cigarette in her hand, knowing what was to come.

Des cleared her throat. “Late last night, one of our couriers, and the package they were transporting, were attacked by Brotherhood soldiers. They both succumbed to grievous wounds thanks to those _monsters_.” She spat. “This is the third such incident in the span of a month… we cannot allow this to continue, people…” She paused, looking around HQ to meet every eye in the room, letting the information sink in. “That is why Doctor Carrington and I have both decided that it's time we take matters into our own hands. The plan is simple: we send in one of our agents to work undercover. Infiltrate their ranks, essentially become one of them and work from the shadows. Grab their plans off the mainframe and return. The Brotherhood is, as of this moment, public enemy number two; second only to the Institute.” Deacon shuffled awkwardly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Des, are you sure you want to wage a war on these guys? Because I think that would be a monumentally stupid decision. The firepower-” he was cut off by Desdemona waving her hand in the air.

“I'm not waging an _open_ war Deacon… but the Brotherhood needs to be eradicated, and that is not up for debate.”

“I’m not debating it, Des… I’m just saying that maybe this isn’t the way to do it. Sending in Glory or I would just end in disaster.”

“I agree. Both you and Glory lack the skill and knowhow to pull off such a plan. And that’s is why I’m sending in Whisper.” The older woman turned her attention to the newest agent.

“I know that we’ve already asked a lot of you, but you’re our only chance at winning the war for the Commonwealth, so I’m asking this: Infiltrate their ranks, grab their plans and return to us. We’ll figure out just how to end the Brotherhood in due time, but for now, you observe.” Whisper nodded. “From now on, you’re Grace Garcia. The details of your personal life you can work out yourself.” Carrington came out of the shadows, dropping a bag in front of the agent.  

“This should be enough to keep you alive during your mission. This bag contains all you’ll need: guns, ammo, basic medical items and food.” Whisper looked it through quickly and picked up the 10mm. She tested the balance, finding it to her liking. “It also contains several holotapes. Download anything you can from the main terminal, but preferably all of them, and record the rest on your pip-boy. Though a word of caution: keep it hidden at all times… It would raise too many questions having it out in the open.” Whisper nodded understandably.

She let her mind wander to how she had acquired it, remembering the times that she wished the chems had erased.

_The pip-boy is all I have left of that life._

Since the incident that had left her widowed and void of a son to cradle in her idle arms, Whisper had wandered the Commonwealth in search of a new purpose… a new life to lead. She had ended up in the great green jewel of the Commonwealth, starved to near demise. That’s where she had found the only woman in the ‘Wealth that the agent could call friend. A nosy reporter by the name of Piper Wright.

The reporter had taken her in, fed her and clothed her, trying to get her clean from the chem addiction she had aqquired at the time, sourced from a wound on her left arm that stubbornly refused to heal. And because of the pain, med-x had been the only reasonable escape from the incessant aching.

She was so far gone that the withdrawal had been Hell on earth.  

Piper sat up with her night through night; witnessing the vault dweller’s slow decline into insanity. On the tenth night, Whisper had finally gotten some shut eye, waking up the next morning a new woman, ready to face whatever the Commonwealth threw at her.

It took some time, but it had been worth the effort.

After a few weeks, and her telling the reporter the reason for her sudden appearing into the brave new world, Piper had dropped a subtle comment about an underground organisation called the _Railroad_ that might be able to help get the woman’s son back from whoever had stolen him from his father’s arms.

Whisper stumbled into the world, wandering for days until the search finally came to an end… and the rest, as they say, is history.

She returned to reality. “How do I get aboard their ship? Last time I checked, it was heavily guarded.”

“That's an understatement.” Deacon muttered under his breath.

Des shook her head. “We don't expect that you can… not right away at least. That's where Glory comes in. Glory?” She turned to the synth heavy.

“Rumors have it, a small team of Brotherhood soldiers are hauled up in Cambridge police station. From what Bullseye tells me, there’s a shitton of ferals in the area. Sounds like they’re in need of an exterminator.” the agent nodded, chuckling in a low tone. “You better hurry along and help them before somebody else swoops in and saves their sorry asses.” Whisper put the 10mm in a holster on the inside of her black leather jacket, courtesy of Zeke and the gang, before flinging the bag onto her strong back.

Des clasped her hands together loudly. “Glory. Provide her with the coordinates. As soon as Whisper makes contact with them, we should prepare our next move. Saddle up people, the rodeo has just begun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!: I’ve re-written a few parts [Cough, cough, like half the chapter.] so now there’s a lot more background story, and things sort of have a red thread instead of jumping from scene to scene. I hope that the characters are a little more canon now since they were a little bit too OOC before, but in my defence, every writer has their own take on chars from fandoms, and this was mine.  
> Anyways, thank you all for taking the time to read my story, and I’ll see you in the next chapter that should be edited really soon.  
> Until next time, JA NE!


	2. His new obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seed of affection is planted...

“Initiate! We have a mission!” Paladin Danse barked out angrily, hardening his already stone cold face. Grace nodded, getting up from her seat, eyeing the bags under his whiskey brown eyes which suddenly became regretful and a low exhale slipped out past plump lips. “I apologize, Garcia… my tone is unacceptable.” 

“It’s okay, Danse. I understand.” And she really did. 

Ever since she had stumbled upon the distress call and swooped in like a knight in shining armor, sans the armor, to save the day, there had been one disaster after the other, with ferals trying to break through their defences and countless failed missions. Add that to the already sleep deprived soldiers and the homesick feelings… well…

Grace got the feeling that it wouldn’t take long before one of them broke down completely, whether it was through anger or sorrow, she didn’t know.

It didn’t help that the beds were beginning to rot and the sleeping bags were breaking at the seams, or Haylen’s incipit chattering all night through about everything and nothing at all that pissed them all off. Mostly about their strife in getting the deep range transmitter from ArcJet that eventually lead to them being able to contact the massive battleship.

They heard approaching footsteps and turned their attention to the Scribe currently in their field of vision, closely followed by the pissy Knight that Grace completely loathed. 

“What are our current orders, sir?” She spoke softly, in a way that only Haylen could. The Scribe brushed a stubborn lock of ginger hair to the side, staring at the Paladin and Initiate with azure eyes. 

“We're hightailing it back to the Prydwen. The Elder wants to meet her in person. It seems like Initiate Garcia will be joining us on a more permanent basis.” Haylen shone up, clearly excited to have a new member of their small recon team… Rhys however, did not… 

As Danse finished the sentence she could see Rhys’s face dropping and a nasty snarl began forming. Grace knew that he had a low opinion of her, and quite frankly, she couldn’t care less, but for the sake of her success on the mission, she had to at least gain some part of his trust. So she stayed silent, smiling gently at the group. 

But the agent knew that trust never came easy in the Commonwealth, and was never freely given. In order to get what she desired… Grace needed to earn it, which would take time. 

Haylen walked over the the corner, rummaging through the papers and research. 

“Very good sir. We’ll gather everything asap.” Danse shook his head.

“You two will remain here and wait for the reinforcements. It’s important that we not leave this place unattended.” The Scribe let out a quiet “oh”, something that the Paladin took no notice to as he simply turned to Grace. “Whenever you're ready, meet me on the roof.” With that, he left for the staircase leading up. 

She quickly gathered what was hers, everything from uniforms to essentials when she noticed in the corner of her eye that Rhys was hovering. Whisper wanted to desperately snap at, to tell him to get back to work, but the man was a rank above her and she knew that if he were to play that card, there was no way that she could win. 

“Congratulations,  _ Initiate. _ ” he spoke with disdain, stomping over. “Let me give you a word of advice. When you eventually screw up, don't expect us to have your back. Danse trusts you, but I sure as hell don't. I'll be watching you.” Putting the last of her stuff into the bag she turned to him. 

“I'll keep that in mind, Knight.” While Grace’s voice was calm, her eyes were a raging storm. Without further interruptions she left. 

Danse was exactly where he said he would be, on top of the roof, overlooking the Commonwealth while smoking a cigarette. He coughed loudly, throwing it away when he saw her walk through the door. 

She chuckled. “You know that those will kill you, right?” 

“Yeah, but I just can’t seem to kick it. You have no idea what that’s like…” He said sadly, grabbing a case of ammo from the ground. 

“I do know what it’s like… I used to smoke too, when I was younger and foolish. It’s not easy to give it up, but with enough effort and determination, you’ll get there… you’ll see.” 

Danse cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah? So how’d you do it?” 

She furrowed her brow, ignoring his question in favor of helping the Paladin with loading the ammunition onto the Vertibird. Danse didn’t pry, mostly because he knew just how much the past could hurt, even in the present moment. 

They boarded and set off for the airport. 

A soft humming was all she heard from the ‘bird’s motors working tirelessly, tuning out the chatter coming from the Paladin, who was giving a speech about saving the Commonwealth from the scum beneath their feet. Grace occasionally nodded to make it seem like she was actually paying attention, when in fact her mind were miles away. 

It didn’t take long for him to notice. 

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying are you?” 

“Not really… it’s been a long night and I’m way too tired to process a word of it. I’m sorry, Danse.” He nodded in understanding. 

“I get it. We’re all tired.” He paused for a moment before finally letting out what was on his mind. “You seemed a lot more rested when you stumbled onto the grounds of the police station.” 

“So?” She asked, dreading where this conversation was heading. 

“Seems like you had a safe place to sleep at night… not a lot of those out there. Where are you from?” 

Grace shrugged. “From all over, I guess. Grew up in a settlement called Sanctuary if that’s what you were wondering. Something…” Whisper paused, sighing deeply. “Something happened there, and I just couldn’t stick around. So I left…” 

“Wh-” He began, but was cut off by the undercover agent rising from her seat on the bench. 

“Look, I’d rather not talk about it right now, if that’s okay with you?” 

Danse nodded, both of them watching as the Prydwen came into view, shadowing over the small Vertibird with its massive size. It docked with a jerk, and they descended from the aircraft, heading straight for a man casually standing on the flight deck. 

Grace could hear them speak in the background, but was too lost in the moment to even catch their words. She was too busy admiring the blimp to care about their menial exchange of words and welcomes. 

Danse left, leaving her alone with the man in the black Captain’s hat that matched his skin tone. He waved her forward.

“Step forward, Initiate.” Grace put one foot in front of the other, taking a few experimental steps. “Huh… You don't look like a soldier.” He eyed her from head to toe, as if he was looking at her through a microscope, with great precision, which she completely ignored. 

“Looks can be deceiving.” Grace replied, holding back a sarcastic reply that desperately fought its way to the surface. The last thing she needed was to but heads with the Captain, Kells if she remembered correctly, the first thing she did. 

“Which is precisely I insist on meeting everyone who steps aboard the vessel personally.” Kells shifted his gaze to the Commonwealth. “The Elder is holding his address on the Command Deck… I suggest you head inside as fast as possible… you don’t want to miss it. If you have any questions, ask them now?” 

“What can you tell me about the Elder?” She asked, wanting all the information she could get on the man before they parted ways. 

“He is the leader of this division of the Brotherhood. In-” 

“Garcia, you better hurry. The Elder is about to give his speech.” Danse cut their meeting short, waiting by the door for her to catch up with the eager Paladin. While she was annoyed at the abrupt end to the conversation, Grace simply saluted the Lancer-Captain before turning her heel and heading inside. 

The lower section of the ship, the only part currently in her field of vision, consisted of a ladder, a descending staircase leading down to the Control Center and a larger room straight ahead. She followed the Paladin, past the ascending ladder, and into, what she deduced was the Command Deck.

At first glance, the man in front of them didn’t seem like all that much, until she really got a good look at him. He couldn’t have been much older than thirty, holding himself up high, towering most of the soldiers in the room by everything ranging from a few inches to an entire foot.

His brown, short cropped hair was brushed back, away from his square shaped face adorned by a big, bushy beard covering most of huge scar on his right cheek. His brows were furrowed and face hardened by years of difficult training and even more difficult times. 

Grace doubted that he’d smiled in a really long time. 

But what really caught her eyes were the eyes that were scouting the room, making every effort to catch every single person's attention as he paced and gestured with big, calloused hands covered by fingerless gloves. 

“Damn…” Danse said, snapping her out of her observation. “We missed the most of the Elder’s speech.” 

Grace wasn’t really paying attention to him at this point, her eyes stuck to the man in front of them. 

Even through the thick coat he was wearing, it was obvious that the man was big and muscled, probably from years of endless training. 

She just couldn’t stop looking at his eyes.

They were ice blue and glowed with a passion as he spoke of God knows what, burning brighter than a gas flame underneath a bunsen burner. Grace had the eerie feeling that she knew exactly who those eyes belonged to, but she just couldn’t place whom. 

_ In another world… _

“... We’ll be saving humanity from its worst enemy. Itself. Ad Victoriam” A round of echoing battle cries almost deafened her, tipping her off her observational balance, forcing her to come to the realization that Danse, somehow without her even feeling it, had ushered her forward. 

And now she was standing face to face with the Elder. 

“I care about them you know. The people of the Commonwealth.” The undercover agent wanted to argue that statement, knowing for a fact that no man that cared for a people condemned them by stealing the very thing that kept them alive. The Brotherhood was just a highly organized gang of raiders, sweeping in from a foreign country to take what they pleased, ranging from technology to agricultural knowledge and most importantly… the harvests the settlers of the barren wasteland spent years cultivating. 

_ Raider scum… _

She had to remind herself why she was here, pushing down the oncoming word vomits and insults, settling for a different approach. 

“I can see that. They’re playing with fire, and we need to save them.” He looked pleased enough with her answer, ghosting somewhere between a frown and a smile, all the while never actually tipping over to either one.

He nodded. “Exactly. I just hope we’re here in time. I refuse to allow the mistakes of the past to be repeated.” It was silent, giving her time to ask questions, an opportunity she couldn’t miss. 

“So, what do you want from me, sir?”

“I want you to start taking responsibility for this planet. To start making a difference. And from what I’ve read in Paladin Danse’s report, you’ve already begun that journey. Seeing as he’s one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation.” He silently gave a curt nod to the Paladin, who was smiling proudly. “Therefore, from this day forward, I’m granting you the rank of Knight. And, befitting your title, we’re granting you a suit of power armor to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride.” Grace wanted to moan out in disappointment, as she absolutely loathed power armor, but refrained from it. Instead, she kept staring into the ice blue orbs that forced her to search the deepest, darkest corners of her memories in search of answers she desperately wanted… nay, needed. 

_ Those eyes. _

“I’ll do my best to live up to it.” The soft words escaped her lips. 

“I’m certain that you will. In any event, once you’re finished becoming familiar with the Prydwen and my staff, Danse will show you where you’ll be sleeping. I expect to see you both rested and alert for tomorrow’s mission.” Grace wondered what sort of mission it might be, but before she could ask, he cut her off. “Welcome aboard the Prydwen soldier. Make us proud.” He gave a quick salute, watching as she did the same. They both whipped around when a Scribe came running through the door, completely out of breath. 

“Elder Maxson, we have a situation.”

Grace didn’t linger, following the Paladin up the ladder and into the heart of the ship, but couldn’t help to look back for one last gaze at the man, noticing how he was looking straight back at her. She quickly turned, heading upstairs, following closely behind her mentor. 

 

 

“This is your bunk.” Grace eyed the small bed, draped in black covers. “Quiet time runs from ten to six, not a word after or before that. Remember, if you screw up-” She waved her hand in front of her face.

“-We’ll go down together, yeah, yeah, I’ve got it. So, which bunk is yours?” She followed behind as her sponsor walked back down the stairs and into the mess hall, still waiting for an answer to her question.  

“All of the higher ranking officers have their own quarters.” Danse pointed towards the ladder. “Out there to your right is my room, the one across from me belongs to Kells and the one right in front of you is Maxson’s.” She nodded absentmindedly, eyeing the soldiers in the mess hall a little taken aback by what she saw. 

They were all big slobs, hanging over the table, with pieces of food escaping their mouths and landing on the table. Grace cringed at the sight, wondering how such strict and proud people could have such disgusting eating habits. 

Danse continued to speak. “And just so you’re aware, there will be no Knight in the Paladin’s quarters. I don’t want to see you in there, is that clear?” The undercover agent snorted uncharacteristically, finding herself genuinely amused by his words. 

“Don’t worry, your honor will be respected, Paladin.”

“It’s not my honor that needs respecting, Knight, it’s simply the rules.” She wondered, but didn’t ask, why such a rule was in place. Danse placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You want something to eat? It's a self serve station, so you just grab what you want.” Grace rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle nudge, but with him wearing power armor he didn't budge in the slightest.

Someone was standing right behind her, a presence that she had felt ever since stepping into the dining area, but had kept ignoring… until right now, when he was just a few steps away and the distance became smaller between the two. 

“I know what a self serve station is, Paladin. I wasn't born yesterday-” Metal connected gently just underneath her ribs, affirming what she already suspected. She expertly twisted the attacker’s arm around his back, pushing his face into the nearest table, watching his dirt brown eyes brimming with tears and fear. “That would be a very dumb idea.” The agent hissed between her teeth. 

“Knight Bauldy!” Danse shouted loudly, catching the attention of the Elder who was hastily approaching. 

“Easy, it's just a hazing ritual. I wasn't going to hurt you.” Bauldy said in a strained voice, struggling against her brutal grasp, trying to break free. Grace increased her force, feeling as the arm was about to pop out of its socket. The other Knight cried out in pain. 

“Knight Garcia! Release him at once!” She quickly let go, hearing the dirt blond man curse under his breath. Maxson stepped into her space, extending his arm to get ahold of the knife, which she reluctantly handed over. 

“Sir, if I may explain.” She started, but was abruptly cut off. 

“That won't be necessary. Knight Bauldy, such an action will land you in the brig for the next month. Danse, see to it that he gets to the police station.” There was a long pause and some uncomfortable shuffling, before he finally spoke. “Knight Garcia. A word in private. Everyone else, return to your duties.” 

The walk to his quarters wasn't long, but to Grace it felt like it took an eternity before finally reaching the door. He opened it, gesturing for her to enter. 

The inside wasn't at all what the agent had envisioned. It wasn't spacious or glamorous at all. In the middle stood a table, surrounded by metal chairs, behind it a desk with a terminal, a red flight couch, some counters and cabinets strewed out at random and a bed in the far right corner. A single rather than a double like she’d originally thought. 

“Are you injured?” He asked. 

“No, sir.” She paused. “Sir, I would like to apologize for my actions.” Maxson handed her a glass of whiskey, a fine brand judging by the smoky scent, that she sipped on casually, nodding in approval. 

He shook his head, swallowing the last of his own drink. “There’s no need. You acted appropriately.” When he offered her a second drink, she politely declined. One was enough for her.

The Elder leaned back in his chair, glass in hand and studied her for a moment. 

“Please have a seat, Knight.” Grace did as ordered, placing herself right in front of his prying eyes. Maxson was studying her, something that made her slightly uncomfortable. Eventually though, he averted his gaze, staring into his emptying glass. 

“I'm impressed. A woman as small as you managed to take down a Knight twice your size with just a flick of her wrist. For someone weighing a hundred and twenty something-” She cut him off. 

“Actually, it’s just a hundred.” There was a moment of silence, seeing just how stumped the man was. 

“That is extremely little for a grown woman to weigh. Though I suppose the Commonwealth is truly unforgiving.” She nodded, remembering just how much toll the new world had taken on her. He knocked back the last of the contents of the glass, swallowing loudly as he resumed his glaring at her.  

“Now I just need to find ten more of you.” There was yet another silence, but a comfortable one this time, and it seemed that they were content on just sitting in each other's company. 

“May I ask you a personal question, Knight?” 

“Go ahead.” She approved. 

“Your file is by far the smallest one we have.” She gave him a puzzled look. “The Brotherhood keeps files on every soldier within the ranks, and usually they’re filled to the brim with information… but not yours.” 

“I fail to see a question, Elder.” Grace replied, not liking where this was going. 

“I’m find myself curious about you. You’re not usually what we pick up from the wasteland… Miss.-” Maxson waited for her to pick up his subtle way of asking her name. 

“Missis… not Miss.”

“I see.” He answered, waiting for the woman to continue. “So what is your name?” 

“Grace Garcia, sir.” 

“Alright, Grace. Why did you join the Brotherhood?” The agent shrugged, not wanting to continue this line of questioning. “You must have a reason, everyone does.” 

“I guess I just got tired of wandering alone.” Her smile was sad, but also secretive, whether by design or just habit, he didn’t know.

“Where are you from, Grace?” 

“Sanctuary hills, near Concord. Born and raised.” 

“Why did you leave home?” He asked, wondering just how bad it would be to pry a little bit more. 

She swallowed. “I lost someone close to me, and I just couldn't stick around anymore. Too many memories you know…” He knew what she meant. “So I just packed my bags in the middle of the night and left, haven't been back there since.” 

“Was it the same man who gave you that?” Maxson pointed at her wedding band. She hadn't expected it, for him to ask such a question. 

“Yeah… Nate. Some guy decided that his life was more worth than my husbands.” She sighed sadly. Grace hadn’t even realized that his hand had reached hers until he withdrew, looking at her apologetically. 

“I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate. It won't happen again.” Maxson averted his eyes obviously ashamed of having let his feelings of attraction get the better of him. 

But she surprised him by smiling. “It's alright. I needed that.” It became quiet after that, neither one daring to speak up, afraid that it might ruin everything, but as with every moment… it needed to end. 

Grace cleared her throat, rising from her seat. “I should probably head to bed. It's late and I have that mission in the morning.” Maxson agreed, walking her towards the door. 

“Sleep well, Knight.” 

The undercover agent placed a gentle hand on his, squeezing slightly. “You too, Elder.” 

The woman left him, standing speechless, watching her swaying hips as she walked away. A seed of affection had slowly set its root inside a cold and cynical heart, warming it quickly. 

_ She was his new obsession. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so not beta-read so if you find any mistakes make sure to mention it! As always, thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Stick around for more, the kudos and comment buttons are there for a reason you know ;), and I'll see you in the next chapter. Until next time, JA NE!  
> Update!: As many of you have probably figured out by now, I’m completely re-writing some chapters to fit it better with later ones, removing continuation errors and whatnot, as well as grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Figured it might be better. =)
> 
> Until next time, JA NE!


	3. Just two bodies in perfect harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mission just got so much more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some light fluff in this chapter =)

Grace woke up the next morning with the worst headache she’d had in a really long time, wishing for the holy thou to smite down from above and end everything around the agent currently making even the slightest noise. Danse was the worst, dragging her out at the asscrack of dawn, chatting her ears off while heading to the Flight Deck where the Elder was patiently awaiting their arrival. 

The mission update was brief and somewhat unclear, something in the line of supermutants at Fort Strong that needed taken care of and a payload of Fat Man shells that they were ordered to retrieve.

Grace fixated her gaze on the Elder’s coat, wondering where one might acquisition such a fine piece of clothing.

_ It’ll be mine soon enough. _

Beside her, Danse was listening intensely, trying to memorize every little detail, no matter how small. 

“Any questions, Knight?” The agent remembered something the Elder had mentioned about their means of transportation.  

“Will the Vertibird be on standby for us, or will we have to get back on our own?” 

“The ‘bird will depart the moment it drops you off. You will have to make your way back here on your own, I'm afraid. Paladin Danse will stay behind to supervise the move of the Fat-Man shells. If you wish, we could dispatch a second Vertibird to retrieve you once the mission is complete.” She shook her head. It might give her some time to drop by Northagen beach to inform them of her mission. If she was, by some chance, assigned to the location for one reason or the other, it was vital that they acted as if though they’d never even met her. 

She shook her head. “That won't be necessary, Elder. I will be alright.” 

The small, timid smile didn’t go unnoticed by Maxson, nor by Danse, who both eyed the Knight with suspicion, wondering just what her intentions were. It was almost as if though she was… 

_ Flirting.  _

“Then get ready to depart immediately, the Vertibird is on standby. Dismissed.” He saw them hastily make their way towards the metal ‘bird. 

Elder Maxson watched as the curious woman fly away. 

  
  


Grace kept staring into the wall, unsure of how it had all happened, how she came to be sitting on the med-bay gurney with the Elder by her side. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the answer was dangling, hazed in a cloud of smoke that fogged up her brain. 

The last thing she remembered clearly was grabbing the signal grenade from his pocket and tossing it on the ground. 

_ We waited for so long…  _

_ There was so much blood…   _

“Garcia? Garcia?  _ Grace? _ ” Ice blue met chartreuse for a single moment before her panicked mind took over. 

“There’s so much blood…” Her eyes darted everywhere, refusing to settle on a single object. 

Maxson took her face into his hand, forcing her to look at him. Then he spoke in a hushed voice:

“Grace… What the hell happened out there?”

_ An hour earlier  _

“Primary target down… Look at that thing bleed. I'm going to find a safe place to land, and then hightail it back to the Prydwen for repairs. Stay safe.” DeLune spoke over the intercom. Grace heard the Paladin hit the ground first, landing with a booming sound, making several mutants stagger from the vibrating force. She followed close behind, feeling the thin boots crunch the scorched earth beneath her feet, skidding slightly as she darted towards her target. 

They made a haste work of the mutants outside the fort, almost effortlessly taking them down one by one. 

When they’d made it up the hill, walked through the door and slain everything inside, the Paladin pointed towards a dark corner. 

“Over there, the elevator.” Danse used a gloved metal hand to push the button. As they waited in the silence, she had time to look around and really take in the mayhem. 

_ Everything is wrong with this place…  _

“Knight? Ready to go?” Grace snapped out of her thoughts and without further ado she set foot in the elevator. 

Once the doors were closed Danse shifted uncomfortably. She hoped he wouldn't open his mouth and speak as she really didn't need the distraction right now. 

He couldn’t contain it any longer. “Were you flirting with the Elder?” Grace turned her attention to the man. 

“Absolutely not. He is the Elder. I was simply being polite. Maybe chivalry really is dead.” The elevator dinged, signaling the end of the line. The doors opened slowly, and the pair stepped out. 

_ What the hell is that smell? _

“Mutants up ahead. Watch your fire, I don't want to get hit by stray bullets.” She rolled her eyes, almost asking when he’d ever been, but remembered a somewhat similar situation at ArcJet. So she stayed silent, focusing on their task at hand. 

Grace leaned against the wall, peeking quickly around the corner to check if the coast was clear and to scout the area. There were stairs leading to the lower level, a few desks and cabinets, but mostly just trash laying around. 

She heard mutants talking to each other, as well as the stomping of their heavy feet on the concrete floor. 

The Knight looked over at her partner. “Paladin, permission to throw a grenade.” He gave a curt nod, sweat dripping off his brow. Grace pulled the pin out of the pulse grenade and threw it and it landed with a soft thump, downstairs. 

Three seconds later a deafening boom echoed out, loud thumps indicating that it had hit its targets, but had also alerted the muties that danger was coming. She leaped into action, gliding over the railing and landing with a soft thud, dancing between the enemies as if though she was a leaf in the wind. 

Danse had finally made it to her location, firing off shots left and right, narrowly missing her while trying to get at a particularly brutal mutant with a huge ass super sledge, one that was aimed for her head. 

They had both missed it… 

“Time to die, human!” Grace didn't even see it. She should have, but she didn't. In a corridor straight ahead, a mutant with a missile launcher stood, aiming at her. A sickly whizzing sound rang out louder than anything she’d ever heard before, heading straight towards her. 

_ This is the end… _

She was hit, hard in her side making her fly far across the room, landing against the wall with a brutal force that knocked the wind out of her. Grace really thought she was dead, utterly convinced that it had been the end, but when she gazed down… there was not so much as a scratch. 

The Knight assessed the damages, relieved that little ached apart from the wounds from getting tossed aside. 

_ Who tossed me? _

She looked to the right. 

_ Fuck. _

“Danse!?” Her voice cracked, betraying her with a weak noise. Eyes rested on a motionless figure, lying several paces ahead. “Danse!?” She tried again. 

Her legs moved on their own, carrying her across the floor where she fell to her knees in front of him. The mutant with the launcher had fallen from Danse’s shot having hit him right between the eyes and all the others were dead, the only sound was the one of a dog whimpering in the distance, but she paid no attention to it. 

All that mattered was him… 

And he needed help… fast. 

_ “Please wake up… please, you can’t die out here… I love you!”  _

The flashes couldn’t be stopped, raging through every dark corner. 

_ You can't think about that right now, he needs your help.  _

Ignoring the pain in her chest, she acted and thanked the luckily stars that he had fallen forward, leaving the valve in reach. The suit opened slowly, but because of the angle, not fully. She tried with all of her might to get him out, but his bones were just too heavy beneath the layers of skin and muscles. After three tries, and contemplating giving up, Grace finally managed to wriggle him free. 

Danse was unresponsive. She gently put her hand underneath his nose, feeling small puffs of air escape. 

_ He's alive. _

“Danse!? Danse!? Please wake up!” There was no response, and when she turned him over to his back, she understood why. 

The entire front was covered in blood. So much blood. 

She had to get him out of there… had to get him help before it was too late. The agent dragged him all the way up the stairs, trying desperately to wake him up, but failing. Grace pushed the button of the elevator, waiting for that sweet sound of its arrival patiently. There was a ding and she quickly dragged the lifeless body inside. 

“Come on! Move faster damnit!” Her voice came of heretic and her breathing quickened. She felt tears wanting to fall, but she wouldn't… couldn't let them. 

The elevator came to an abrupt halt, shaking slightly. Danse groaned.

“Danse!?” But he had passed out once again. Grace had no choice. With his entire weight on her shoulders, the smaller woman pressed on through the pain and the exhaustion fearing that in the end… It wouldn't be enough, but against the odds she managed to drag him into the lobby. Just a couple more feet and they would be out in the open.

“Leave… Leave me here… I'm…” He coughed. “I'm not going to make it.” She ignored him, and the little voice in her head loudly agreeing with him. 

“Don't try to talk, just breathe and stay alive.” The door flew open with a loud bang, hitting the wall even louder. Her lungs were burning in her chest, but he had it worse, so she forced herself to ignore how every breath felt like stinging ice raging through her. 

This was no longer about the mission Des had given her… This was about someone's life, someone who had trusted her and had taken her under his wing. Someone who had helped her get into the Brotherhood. Someone whose trust and respect she didn't deserve. Grace had deceived him. All of this was her fault. He was dying, because she had made a foolish decision. 

She took the signal grenade from his cramped pocket, holding it in her hand in uncertainty. 

Grace tossed it onto the ground, watching the smoke rise to the sky. The woman knelt before him, pressing down as hard as she could to his wound. To keep applying pressure was his only chance for survival. Grace didn't know how long he had been sitting there. Could be a minute, could've been an hour, still no Vertibird heading in their direction. 

She had to do something.

“You're not going to die like this, Danse.” She grabbed the knife from her holster and used it to cut the suit off his upper body. It was covered in a layer of sweat and…

_ Oh god… So much blood  _

She ignored the feeling of nausea, pressing through it with all the power she had left. 

His armor had probably saved his life, and now it lay discarded at the bottom of the damn fort. If he survived it, she wowed to repair it herself and if not… 

No. There was no time to think.

_ Just act. _

Before she knew what was going on, she had already put a piece of torn arm from her own suit and pressed it hard against the gaping wound. 

Still no ‘bird. 

_ Stop panicking and do something. _

Grace got out some latex gloves from her first aid kit, and put them on fast. With shaky hands, she put them to the wound, parting it to see just what she was dealing with. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when she got a good look at the gaping wound.

_ I have to do it.  _

“Stay with me buddy. ‘Cause this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch.” 

She knew what needed to be done… She needed to operate and without any kind of anesthetic he would feel everything. Quickly sterilizing her equipment, she went to work. 

Grace had to remove potential shrapnel without causing more injuries, which sounded easy enough, but since it could potentially have gotten stuck to organs, she had to be really careful to not cause more problems than she could solve. Doing a surgery in the middle of the battlefield with no backup could possibly do more harm than it did good, but… She'd learned from the best. 

Five minutes turned into ten and then half an hour, finally finishing in record time at just shy of forty minutes. Danse had long since passed out from the pain after ten agonizing minutes, screaming at the top of his lungs until unconscious grabbed ahold of him. She had managed to locate the bleeder and cauterize it quickly before patching him up, finishing by looking for pieces of shrapnel, luckily not finding any and closed him up. By the time the Vertibird arrived, she had successfully finished her operation. Grace vaguely remembered someone grabbing ahold of her shoulders, pushing her aside. The Lancer-Initiate turned to her. 

“What were you thinking!? You could have killed him!” 

Grace lost it. 

“What was I thinking? I was thinking about how lovely the weather is and how much I just love the smell of rancid Mirelurk, and hey!... Maybe just the fact that someone was dying in my motherfucking arms! What the hell took you so long!?” The woman didn't answer her instead gaping like a fish at the Knight’s outburst. With a sour look she grasped her small arms around the Paladin. 

“Just help me get him into the Vertibird” They used their combined strengths and after some extreme effort, he was lying down on the floor. 

The entire ride passed in silence, both quiet for their own reasons. 

Back at the Prydwen they were met by Knight-Captain Cade, the surgeon on staff, getting help from Kells to carry Danse on a stretcher. She watched as they helped him through the door her following close behind, but as she was about to walk inside, Claire grabbed her. Hard.

“I will report this! You could have killed him! You are dangerous and I don't know why Danse trusts yo-” her name was DeLune, something Grace would remember from now on. 

The punch landed straight on Claire's nose. Grace heard a sickening crunch and removed her hand. She somehow regretted it, but that didn't matter. 

It was already too late to take back now.    
  


 

Once she had finished her recollection of the incident, they were sitting in his quarters, sipping on some tea. Maxson had insisted he bring her there and with some effort and persuasion, Cade had agreed as it just upset her staring into the wall of the medbay. The Elder had handed her his coat and it was burying her, but she was content with it. 

He gently grasped her hand. 

“You were extremely brave, Grace. You were fearless. Despite the pressure.” She shook her head. 

“With all due respect sir, that's a load of crap… bravery is not being fearless. It’s about facing difficulties and despite your fear, push through. I was scared out of my mind… that he would die right there in my arms. I thought I’d killed him… and then then DeLune just had to run her damn mouth. I just lost it… and I'm sorry. I just couldn't fucking handle it… I lost my mind for one second. One second!” Maxson raised his hand, something he did often while trying to stop people from talking. 

_ So this is it, huh?  _

“Cade is questioning my decision about letting you out into the field again…” She expected the worst. “And you couldn't get a better compliment than that.” Grace raised her slumped head, surprised by his words. 

“What?” She asked, voice filled with shock. 

“Your fast actions saved Paladin Danse’s life. Cade is questioning my decision because he would rather have you here aboard the Prydwen, working as a surgeon.” That would potentially be better for her mission. With more time aboard the aircraft, it would be simpler to gather information and look for any flaws.

But something in her heart told her that she couldn't. Her place was out there, in the Commonwealth. 

“I told him that it was your call. Just know that whatever you choose, it would be the right decision. Either way, you're looking at a promotion. I would like to appoint you the rank of Knight-Captain. I’m sure that the troops would benefit greatly from your expertise and leadership. Many are already looking up to you and admiring your bravery.” Grace shook her head. At the action, the Elder was the one who was stumped. 

“With all due respect, sir, I didn't do it for a promotion or some shit like that. I did it because a man's life was in danger, a man that I trust and respect… and who I’m proud to call a friend… so if it's all the same with you, I politely decline.” He uncorked some wine, pouring it into two glasses. He gently handed her one which Grace knocked it back in a second flat, probably believing that it was whiskey through her hazy state.

The Elder leaned against the table, looking at her. With the glass in his hand, he swirled the sour liquid around. He followed her example and drank it all in one big gulp. 

“Now… Where do I find more soldiers like you?” A warm, bubbly chuckle filled his quarters. It turned into hysteric laughter, so much so that tears fell from her eyes. 

“I'm so sorry, sir.” She gasped for air in between laughs. “It's not really that funny, but I'm in really bad shock. I don't really know how to handle it.” Maxson smiled at her. Not because he found it funny either, but because her laugh made him feel something inside of himself that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt content, despite her burst of insanity. “I haven’t been this emotional for a long time.” When she stopped, tears ran down her face. He stopped smiling. It was quiet for a while before The Elder spoke again.

“As for the matter with Lancer-initiate DeLune...” She looked up and he was at a loss for words. Her beautiful green eyes practically glittered with tears and he was completely and utterly lost in the vast ocean of chartreuse. Maxson hadn't really thought about how to punish her for her actions. “I'm willing to overlook it this one time. You were in shock. Next time I won't be so lenient.” 

“You should punish me, sir.” Her voice was soft and hoarse at the same time. “I lost my temper. It took so damn long for her to reach us. Her attitude, it pissed me off.” She put her glass down. He offered to refill it, but she declined. 

“What is it today with people questioning my decisions?” He wasn't yelling, just raising his voice slightly. “Garcia, my decision is final. As for the other matter, I will have Kells look into why the Vertibird wasn’t dispatched immediately.” She didn't question him any further, just accepted that the reality of the situation. There was a knock on the door and a Squire quickly ran inside before the Elder could ask who it was or grant them any sort of permission to enter.

The young girl quickly caught her breath. 

“Sir! Paladin Danse is awake and asking for you.” Grace didn't move. “The both of you.” The Elder was already on his way out the door and Grace followed quickly in his footsteps, leaving the coat in his quarters.

The medbay always smelled strongly of antiseptic, but there was one smell that was even more prominent than that. 

_ Blood  _

She quickly eyed the man, battered and bruised, thanking God that he'd made it. 

He looked so small lying in the bed. Even without his power armor on, he usually looked so large and stoic, but right now, Danse just looked small and broken. The Paladin was propped up against some pillows, keeping him in a seated position. 

“Elder.” He croaked out. Maxson patted him on his shoulder, giving him reassurance.

“I'm glad you pulled through.” Danse let the corners of his mouth turn upwards just slightly and then turned to her with all the power he could muster. His warm brown eyes slightly narrowed. She approached. 

“Danse.” Grace started. The next thing she felt was a weak jab to her arm. “Hey, what was that for!?” She yelled, but not out of anger. He grabbed her chin in his enormous hands, and then he looked deep into her eyes. 

“Next time… Wear your damn power armor.” He hissed. Before she could react, he had pulled her into a warm hug and after the initial shock, she found herself returning it. When he let her go he went back to looking into her eyes. “Thank you for not giving up on me… I owe you my life.” There wasn't much to say after that on her part. So she listened.

“You really ought to promote her, Maxson. What she did, not many people would do.” The Elder chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Already tried, but she won't accept it.” Danse chuckled until he started coughing violently. Grace handed him a glass of water, which he more or less downed in a single gulp. 

“Well…” He said trying to regain his momentum. It seemed that even such a small thing as drinking some water took a lot of energy. “She is one of a kind. One of the best, and by far the most loyal woman I have ever met.” 

_ Sadly… regrettably… not to the Brotherhood.  _

They stayed like that for a while before Cade threw them out saying that Danse needed his sleep. 

They were just two bodies, standing outside the door, looking at each other, taking in every detail. Their eyes met, and Grace had to look away, lest they burn into her very soul. 

“You should turn in for the night. It's been a long day.” She saluted him, giving him a nod. Maxson grabbed her arm gently, swinging her around. When their eyes met again, Grace felt as if though she was putty in his hands. “I just… Thank you for everything you did today. You really are a magnificent woman.” His lips landed on her hand, gently brushing against the skin there. Before she had time to react, he pulled away. “I would very much liked it if you'd keep that quiet, I don't want rumors to spread. That was just a way for me to show my appreciation. If you feel like I've overstepped-” finally it was her time to silence him. She put her hand against his scarred cheek. 

“You haven't, Elder… I'll see you around.” With that she walked to her bunk. And she lay awake that night, thinking about it all. 

_ Just two bodies in perfect balance.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your feedback! You know who you guys are ;) I'm damn lucky to have you as followers.  
> Don't you just love Claire DeLune? If you really want to get in the modd for this chapter, you should listen to it. Just saying ;) It's on spotify and youtube. Next chapter will be out soon. Until next time, JA NE!
> 
> Update!: YAY! Another chapter finished, finally, so hopefully the next one should be edited within a couple of days ;) I changed some phrases and added some paragraphs as well as removed spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.  
> Until next time, JA NE!


	4. Tomorrow is a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the present... tomorrow's the future.

“Whisper!” The agent spun around, spotting Glory, who was walking towards her with big steps. 

Two weeks after the incident at Fort Strong, the woman who was known as Grace to the Brotherhood, had been given some well deserved personal leave. She had been the topic of quite a bit of gossip aboard the giant ship and moving around without getting worshipped or stopped in the halls grew impossible. 

All she really needed was to get out of there… For some peace and quiet. 

And now she was back at the church for a new assignment.

“Glory. Everything all right here?” The synth smiled. 

“Yeah, everything's good. Des told me to come and get you. She wants a status report or some shit like that.” Grace headed over to where Desdemona was usually standing and like she had predicted the older woman was leaning against one of the ancient beams. 

“Whisper. I need an update, stat.” The agent reached into her pocket, pulling out a small orange holotape before handing it to their leader.

“Here's everything I gathered during the last two weeks. I managed to make Knight on my first day, can you believe it? In one day. Some people spend years to even make lower ranks.” Des lit a cigarette, offering one to her as well. Whisper declined. She had given that up when Shaun had been born.

“That's quite the accomplishment. Anything else?” She desperately needed to tell someone about what had happened with Maxson, but it sure as hell couldn't be her boss. She and Deacon were friends, sure but this was nothing she could share with him, because of both of their ties to the Railroad, having pledged their loyalty to the underground organization. She would have to make a trip past Goodneighbour soon. There was a certain ghoul that came to mind.

“Me and a Paladin within the Brotherhood took down a fort overrun by supermutants. He got injured, which is why I missed the dead drop. I wanted to make it up to you.” Apologetically, she handed the strawberry blonde a bottle of Vodka… Desdemona’s drink of choice. 

“That really isn't necessary, Whisper. But thank you… Nothing else? Weaknesses you've discovered? Anything on the higher ups? Weaknesses in their defense system?” Grace smiled, handed the older woman a drawn map and she in turn spread it out on the table. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… the inside of the Prydwen. The only point of ingress and egress is through this door.” She pointed to it on the map. “It leads to the Command Deck. The Elder spends much time there, so he won't be hard to end once the time comes. If he falls, so does the Brotherhood.” Des smiled at her. She had done her job well. “The stairs lead down into the control room. Which is also where their major comsystem is located, and it's easy enough to knock it out. Over here is the ladder.” Deacon hung across the table, looking closely. 

“It leads to the main areas of the Prydwen. This room belongs to Lancer-Captain Kells. Somewhere in in his late forties, if I had to guess. African American, has a slight mustache, with brown eyes and always wears a Captain's hat. He runs the Prydwen. On the top priority kill list.” They all listened intensely. “Over here is Paladin Danse’s quarters. He's in his early thirties, Caucasian, brown hair and brown eyes, he's almost never out of his power armor, except for repairs, during meals and of course when he sleeps. He should be on our priority kills list. This man cannot survive, or we might as well have signed our own death warrants.” She took a small pause before pointing at Quinlan's office. 

“This office belongs to Proctor Quinlan, also Caucasian, British, blue eyes with brown-ish hair, early to late forties. Upon closer examination, I discovered one of his holotapes. Something about how he has Scribes gather Grognak magazines. He absolutely loves them. I myself have quite the collection so I'm going to try and befriend him. The man is responsible for the gathering of technology and holds a great deal of technical documents that might be beneficial to gather before killing him. He shouldn't be our top priority, but still a kill on sight target.” Across the corridor her hand wandered next.

“The medbay is run by Knight-Captain Cade. Estimated in the late forties. Bald with blue eyes. The man is their surgeon, he should in my opinion be high up on our list. Without their main medic, they're severely weakened. Don't underestimate him though, he's good with knives, from what I've heard.” She quickly explained the mess hall and the armor bay. 

“Proctor Ingram is a cripple permanently walking around in a customized power armor frame. Presumably early thirties. The frame keeps the woman upright, without it she won't be able to move at all. One well placed shot at the fusion core and she'll be immobilized. However, she does all of the maintenance around the ship so make sure to proceed with extreme caution around her. The woman may be a cripple, but she's one tough broad. Identifying markers; brown eyes, red hair. And over here.” She pointed to the next room over. “Is the cage.” 

“Proctor Teagan is almost always here. He’s their quartermaster. They lock him in there for most of the day. Many of you will probably overlook him, but be aware… He has a fast access to all of the weapons he sells. Also an expert marksman and he makes almost all of the mods for their weapons. Don't go treading around this part of the ship too lightly. Age undetermined. Black hair and beard, blue eyes.” She indicated at a pair of stairs, explaining their structure.

“Probably the first person you'll encounter on the third floor is Head Scribe Nerriah. The woman is eccentric and completely nuts, and highly unpredictable. Black hair and brown eyes, age undetermined but estimation would be late twenties. Has a couple of pet mole rats that she studies. I don't know much about her, but I'm sure she could handle herself in a fight. She's also in charge of the vegetation aboard the vessel. Make sure that some agents grab these experimental plants before blowing up the ship. Over there…” She pointed to an area a little further off. “Is the main sleeping areas. Me and about forty other Knights and Initiates sleep here. The higher ranking officers sleep a little further over there. I want to make one thing clear… There are children on the ship. Under no circumstances am I willing to kill a Squire. Make sure to grab them as well. There will be no dead kids when shit goes down. Understood?” Other agents nodded.

“Up there are the fuel tanks. Those will be our primary objective. Put a charge under each one of them and we’ll have ourselves a fallen airship.” People started celebrating the small victory prematurely. It was the furthest the Railroad had gotten in months. Deacon however looked a little puzzled. 

“What about this room over here.” His finger fell on the Elder’s quarters. “You skipped this one.” Grace shook her head.

“All in due time, Deks.” Her hands fell crossed against her chest. “This is the Elder’s quarters. If he by some chance isn't down on the Command Deck, he'll with most certainty be in his chambers. I don't think there's any valuable loot though. Elder Maxson, young man around twenty has brown hair cut military style. Tall and extremely muscled. An expert marksman as well. I want to make another thing clear. His coat and Final Judgment is mine.” Glory chuckled with her raspy voice crisp in the air. 

“Final Judgment?” She asked. 

“His Gatling laser.”

“Damn... overcompesating much? I heard he's quite the looker.” Grace raised her eyebrow, letting herself shift her weight from one foot to the other. 

“True, the man is handsome, but what's even more handsome is his coat. No other has been made. And I also want his power armor if I can grab it in time. It's like wearing the skin of your fallen enemies. Plus… that coat would look pretty cool on me.” The was a round of laughter. “What? It does.” 

“What do you mean it does? Have you tried it on?” She opted against telling them all about the moments she and the Elder had shared. 

“Not a chance, he never lets it out of his sights. So is everyone onboard with the plan? Just keep in mind that this plan is not a hundred percent up to snuff. This is just the facts that I've gathered so far.” Whisper heard no objections. Des clasped her hands together loudly. 

“Alright, it's simple people. Once Whisper gives us the all clear, I want Glory to grab all the agents available and head to the airport. There you will take control of their base, grab anything useful you can and wipe out any enemies you encounter. Take control of the Vertibirds as well, then join the assault aboard the Prydwen. Whisper, Deacon and Tinker Tom will head to Cambridge and commandeer the Vertibird over there. Using the manual I provided you should be able to fly it safely to the ship without rousing suspicions. Once aboard, give the signal and the attack can begin. Then eliminate the targets on your cards, place the charges and get away from he Prydwen before we blow this ship back to hell. Like Whisper said, this is a rough draft, there are still some loose ends that need tying up. But for now, this will have to do. What is it they say?; Ad Victoriam!” She mock saluted everyone. The laugher bugged Grace. 

When she killed, she did so without remorse, but these people seemed to celebrate. It made her sick to her stomach sometimes. But she pushed it down and kept quiet. 

“Whisper. You staying?” She shook her head at Deacon and then flung her heavy bag across her shoulders. 

“No… I need to get going. Figured I'd stop by Goodneighbour.” Deks bit his lip. 

“Need someone to travel with you? It can get pretty rough out there.” Grace shook her head and walked to the secret entrance. 

“Nah. I'll be fine. Besides, Danse gave me a pretty sweet gun when I joined, payment for ArcJet. Should keep me safe. I'll leave the dead drop in a mailbox around the corner whenever I get the chance.” Without further ado, the agent left the building once again becoming Grace Garcia. 

  
  


“If it ain’t my favorite gal. Been awhile since last, how you’ve been?” Grace shrugged not sure how to answer.

“Honestly, I have no fucking clue. You?” 

“Been a little darker than usual around here. Some raiders got past the gate the other day. Luckily no one died… well, almost no one.” He chuckled deeply. “So, rumor has it that you joined the Brotherhood. Don't like us freaks anymore?” Hancock asked, feigning getting hurt. 

“Railroad operations, you know how it is.” John nodded. “Hey, how much would you like to see that giant dick fly out of the sky?” She asked, soaking up the scents around the room. The state house smelled strongly of smoke, sex and chems. But Grace wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Hancock grinned widely. “You know me, Princess… It would be a dream come true. What do I call you this time?” The ghoul mayor knew not to call her by her real name, so every time she came to visit he made sure to use her fake one. “Last time it was Carly… Oh man, Carly was one heck of a gal.” She snorted. 

“Yeah, you and Carly got into all sorts of troubles. Still haven’t found your gun?” They strolled casually around the neighbourhood. The Brotherhood stayed out of Goodneighbour, giving her a chance to roam around freely without any chance of being seen.

“It’ll turn up. It always does.” Ghoul Ham, the bouncer, greeted them as they entered the Third Rail. Even from afar, Magnolia’s lovely voice could be heard. The Third Rail was located in some old subway transit tunnel underneath the city having once been a hotspot for tourists. 

Before the war, she and Nate had often gotten off at this station. When she was pregnant with Shaun, there used to be an ice cream stop down there and man did they make the best ice cream, she thought solemnly. 

White-Chapel Charlie handed them two drinks, one whiskey for her and one rum for the mayor. Of course, it was always free of charge when she came down here with him. The couches were decent enough, but the agent still made sure to look before sitting down. Puke and pants, not a good mix.  

“It’s Grace Garcia this time. Still haven’t figured out all the details yet, but it’ll work itself out I hope.” John nodded. Even though he was a ghoul, he hadn’t been around since before the war like she and Daisy had. 

“Alright, Gracie. So… “He took a long drag of a cigarette he had just lit. “Brotherhood, huh? What’s it like in that ship?” Her laugh was probably what Hancock liked most about her. It was rare, but on special occasions and when the agent felt secure she would let it out. 

“Well, despite the awful stench, and the overbearing heat… It’s not all that bad. Though… Something happened a couple of days ago.” He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out, and a puff flew her way that she waved it off. “There’s this guy…” 

“Oh god, hon. Already?” She playfully swatted at him. It was his turn to laugh. She took a sip of her drink, cringing slightly. Pre-war, whiskey had been the only alcohol she drank. Now… it was more like take it or leave it. 

“No… it’s not like that. Anyway, there’s this guy. He’s my sponsor and his name is Danse. We went on this mission and he got hit by a missile. Damn mutie. Not important. I had to operate on him right out there in the field. I thought I was going to crawl out of my own skin.” John knew exactly how much she hated it. It had been a skilled handed down to her by a very special man from the past. Like always, if she wanted to talk he was there. But he wasn’t going to force it out of her. “The damn Vertibird I signaled for took an hour to arrive. He pulled through if you’re wondering, not important either. It was just…” He leaned forward, listening more intensly. 

“It’s just… When he was lying there, in a pool of his own blood, I just got so worried. This is just supposed to be a mission, John, but I think… I think I’m actually starting to get attached to these people.” The mayor put his cigarette out, throwing the butt, god knows where. Charlie would take care of it in the morning while he was sweeping. 

“Damn, love. That’s rough.” Grace sighed. Then she put her head in her hands, leaning forward. The ghouls hand was warm on her naked shoulder. She knew for a fact that he was more than interested in her sexually, but she had no intention of reciprocating those feelings. Not because of how he looked or what he was… John just wasn’t her type. 

“Yeah… and there was this other weird thing.” He withdrew his hand so she could sit up straight again. “When me and the Elder left the medbay after seeing Danse, he just kind of… Kissed me. Grabbed my hand and placed it on my knuckles and I swear I can still feel his lips, lingering there. He told me that I was a magnificent woman. It was just… strange.” He outright barked out a laugh at the statement. “What!?” 

“You’ve been on that ship for a month or so, and these dudes are already swarming around you. First your sponsor and then the Elder. You got a magic cootch or something? What do you do to make men fall for you so damn fast?” Grace shrugged. 

“I have no fucking clue.” 

  
  


“Knight, step forward.” Elder Maxson was standing in the Command Deck by the time she arrived at the Prydwen. Grace had to quickly switch gear in the forest, and had been too distracted to notice the swarm of bloatflies. Needless to say, she was covered in gunk. She had been hoping to sneak back to the showers undetected. “Mind explaining… that.” His hand pointed at all of her. Grace twirled around, lifting her arms. 

“You like it? Apparently it’s the newest fashion.” He did not look amused, and cocked one eyebrow. “Sorry… I got ambushed by some bloatflies on the way back here. I’ll go clean off immediately.” She saluted him.

“You have a mission. Tomorrow at eight A.M, meet me and Kells on the Flight Deck to discuss the details. Dismissed soldier.” He didn’t have to tell her twice. Just as she was passing the sickbay she overheard two voices. 

“I’m sorry, Mary… I truly am, but Elder Maxson has denied my request to put you out into the field.” The first voice was male, and belonged to Knight-Captain Cade. Grace didn’t have a good enough angle to see the woman, but she recognized the voice. 

“Daniel, please. He listens to you. I can’t just roam around this rust-bucket all day long, it’s driving me insane.” It was Proctor Ingram. She made a mental note to remember their first names. Probably not that important, but every piece of the puzzle in place made for a pretty nice picture. She casually strolled past the medbay, not even looking in their direction. Grace made it into the shower, having turned quite a few heads in the cafeteria. 

The water felt like heaven on her skin, even if it was lukewarm and had terrible pressure. The soap roamed every inch of her body, making her feel warm and clean. Grace stepped out of the shower feeling like a new woman. She thought about her mission as she was getting dressed in her pyjamas. Somehow she had to find a way to access the mainframe. Most likely Maxson’s. All of that would have to be figured out tomorrow. 

_ Tomorrow’s a new day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait? This chapter took a long time to write, despite being so short. I've been extremely busy with work. Hopefully the next chapter should be out soon. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos, they remind me why I'm doing this. Anyways, until next time, JA NE!
> 
> Update!: Edited heavily in this chapter, since I wasn’t quite pleased with how it looked before. Hopefully you like the new changes. ^^  
> Until next time, JA NE!


	5. Steel preserve me, for I am falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her walls are slowly, but surely, breaking down...

_ It felt peaceful, like floating underneath the surface, just waiting to break through. Her skin felt lose, never sticking to her bones, but she didn’t mind. If she was going to get broken up, this was the perfect place… not that she knew where she was.  _

_ Over her head there was light. A bright light.  _

_ Something burned. A hand was against her throat, holding her down. She didn’t even realize it until now.  _

_ She was dying.  _

_ Someone was choking her, holding her underneath the surface.  _

_ She remembered. This wasn’t a dream…  _

_ This was a memory.  _   
  


 

Grace woke up to the sound of her own screams, a horrible sound that had woken everybody around her as well. She was vaguely aware of where she was, but it still didn’t feel as if she was actually there… she still felt stuck in that dream, and it was holding on to her closely, refusing to let go. 

In her panic, she barely registered the two strong arms wrapping around her small body, holding her so closely she could hear their heartbeat. 

A soft thumping that calmed her jittery nerves, ever so slightly.  

The agent had a vague memory of being lifted, but it seemed so surreal. Somehow it had to have been true… she must have been carried, or how else did she get to the sickbay?  

“... Shock brought on by…” Her vision was fading, her ears sussing out everything around her. Grace wanted to silence everything around her and disappear into oblivion. “...course of action should be…” 

And then she blacked out.    
  


_ Earlier _   
  
  


Maxson was prepared to head to bed when he heard a woman screaming at the top of her lungs, sending haunting goose bumps all over his skin, making the small hairs rise. He sat back in his chair, waiting for someone to either come and get him or calm her down, but the wailing continued and there was no knock on his door.

Eventually he’d had enough of it, rising from his seat, and closed the door softly behind him as he exited. His feet carried him across the ship, towards the sound. It came from upstairs so he treaded across the walkway all the way to the Knights sleeping area, where he found her, sitting so still it was almost as if she had been turned into stone. 

He could’ve figured out who it was by just listening to the frequency of her voice. Maxson slowly approached, afraid he might scare her further, but she didn’t even see him, didn’t connect the dots in her own mind. 

“Knight?” He tried, and failed, to catch her attention. It was like the words fell on deaf ears. “Knight?” He tried again. People had started gathering around the pair, intruding their space and crowding them. “All of you, step back.” He ordered, which they followed, backing off. 

“Garcia? Can you hear me?” Maxson waved his hand in front of her eyes, but he didn’t even get as much as a flinch. It was as if she didn’t even know he was there. He turned to the crowd. “Did anyone try to communicate with her?” A young Knight stepped forward. 

“I tried to talk to her, sir, but she didn’t respond.” The Elder went back to watching Grace, careful not to startle her. 

“Did anyone touch her?” No response. The Knight opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before sighing. 

“I did, sir. I tried to wake her, but then she started screaming and became threw punches at me. Squire Tensta tried to rouse her as well.” He reached carefully for her bare shoulder. Right now, Grace was as fragile as glass and as scared as a Rag-stag, but he had to remind himself that even the Rag-stag who was afraid could deal crippling damage. 

“Garcia. I’m going to put my hand on your shoulder. Don’t be frightened, I’m not going to hurt you.” His hand landed softly on her silky, slightly sweet covered skin, and he braced himself for the worst…

But she didn’t even so much as flinch. The Elder kept on stroking it gently. 

He cautiously lowered his hand until it was on hers and grabbed it, wrapping it around his strong neck. Maxson placed his free arm behind her kneecaps and hoisted her off the bed extremely carefully, fearing that she might get scared at the sudden shift… but she just leaned into his embrace, sobbing into his chest. 

The Elder turned to his soldiers. “I suggest everyone goes back to sleep. Squire.” He addressed one of the younger ones aboard the ship. “Go wake up Cade. Tell him I’ll be in the sickbay with Knight Garcia and that it’s an emergency.” The Squire left without so much as a word, heading in the opposite direction. 

He carried her across the ship, ignoring the shocked looks he got and kept on walking. Her body was cold against his own, and she was shivering forcefully. The only clothes on her back were a pair of sweatpants and a white wifebeater that did little to shield her from the biting cold. Maxson wasn’t better off.

His own sleeping attire was just a simple pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt, his bare feet growing colder by the second.

Maxson made a careful turn around the corner and into the medbay, trying to keep her as steady as possible and to avoid any shaky or sudden moves. He tried putting her down on the gurney, but her nails felt like claws when they sunk into his skin, refusing to let go. To avoid causing any additional stress, he sat down on the metal chair in the corner with Grace in his lap, cradling her close. He absentmindedly started stroking her soft garnet red hair, soothing her with soft words. 

It wasn’t two minutes later that Cade had crossed the doorstep, spotting the pair instantly. 

“Elder. What happened?” Everyone knew that the doctor slept soundly between the hours of ten and six, very little in the way of sound fazing him, which was probably why he probably hadn’t heard the commotion. 

Maxson tried to let go of her once again, wanting to put her down on the table for Cade to examine, but her grip was as firm and unyielding as a bloodbug sucking crimson liquid from its victim. 

The doctor yelped out a warning. “Don’t! If you try to pry her off, it will send her into more of a panic than she’s already in.” The Elder didn’t argue. Maxson rose, spun around and sat down on the table with her snugly situated in his lap. The examination table was hard and cold and the bright lights hurt his eyes, but he didn’t mind. So long as she was safe, he could sacrifice his own comfort. 

“The Squire told me that she woke up screaming. From what I heard it’s a shock induced panic brought on by a nightmare, a very bad if the information is correct. Whatever she dreamed about, must have been really quite horrible to bring on this kind of reaction.” Cade snapped his fingers right next to her ear, but she was just as unresponsive then as she had been before. The older man’s face dropped. “The best course of action should be to monitor her overnight. When she’s out of this state, I’ll talk to her more extensively.” The doctor pointed towards a rocking chair in the corner. “If you don’t mind sleeping here tonight, that chair is the most comfortable you’re likely to get.” Maxson nodded. Not that he was particularly happy about the thought of sleeping in a chair all night, but did as he was told nevertheless. The Knight-Captain left and came back with a pillow and a big blanket that he wrapped around the pair. 

He stood silent for a while before talking. “You shouldn’t have picked her up.”

“And what, pray tell, what you have me do? Hm? Leave her there?” Cade sat down by his terminal and logged it into her medical records for later examination. 

“Actually, yes. At least until I arrived. I could have given her a sedative beforehand. Now…” Cade sighed, putting a hand on his bald head. “... Squire Blakely told me that she wouldn’t let anyone touch her but you. Henceforth, she’ll probably need you more than you realize. I wouldn’t be surprised if she were to cling to you every chance she got.” He’d be lying if he said that it would annoy him, because in all actuality… Maxson wanted nothing more than to have her close… 

He stroked some hair out of her oval shaped face. “It doesn’t matter. So long as she’s okay, I’m okay with it.” The doctor looked baffled at the Elder’s answer. 

“You have feelings for her, don’t you?” Maxson didn’t answer, mostly because he knew that Cade was right, although he was reluctant to admit it. The Knight-Captain sighed deeply. “I don’t think that the council will approve of her, but it’s ultimately your decision.” 

The Elder nodded, knowing that he was right.

They didn’t speak more after that. Grace had fallen asleep, and Maxson could feel it tugging at him as well, eyelids growing heavier. Before he fell into slumber, Maxson thought about the smell of her hair and the way her body felt against his. With one last sigh, the world went dark.    
  
  


Grace woke up in quite the awkward position with her arm flung around her head and the bars of the rocking chair digging into her tender ribs. With a huge yawn, she sat up straight, panicking for a moment unsure of where she was, but when she saw Cade, she relaxed. 

The agent tried standing on her feet, but they were too weak to carry the rest of her body, knees buckling under the pressure. She vaguely remembered last night, but was still unsure of who had helped her get there… unless she’d gotten herself all the way to the medbay on her own. 

Her mother had told her that she sometimes walked in her sleep, so maybe she still did. 

But the feeling of somebody’s arms around her had felt so real… 

Her eyes met Cade’s “Ah, Knight, good morning. Sleep well?” He asked politely. 

“Yeah… how did I get to sickbay, Knight-Captain?” At least she was aware of her surroundings, the man thought. He noted it quickly in her file before turning back to the Knight. He avoided the question, though he didn’t know why… perhaps because he felt that it wasn’t his place to say anything. Cade rose from his seat and walked over to her, stethoscope in hand.  

“You were brought in last night, completely unresponsive and panicked. It was a really bad nightmare from what I’ve heard. Deep breath in.” He placed the scope on her chest, listening to her beating heart. “And out…” She complied. “Alright, everything seems to be well enough physically. How are you doing mentally? Any lasting effects?” The woman in front of him shook her head. 

“Not really. I feel just fine. A little sore from sleeping in a chair, but that’ll pass… How did I get here though if I was so unresponsive? Please don’t avoid my question.” The man scribbled something on a piece of paper, putting it in her chart. 

“You were brought in by the Elder…” Her face became rosy and flushed. The doctor’s hands started typing on the keyboard, noting several items he was in dire need of, such as stimpacks and RadAway’s. 

For a while, the silence was deafening. The man approached her with a pill and handed it to her with a glass of water. “This is an antipsychotic. You’ll be on this course of treatment for a week before I can determine if further treatment is needed.” He found it strange when she swallowed it without so much as asking what was in it. She handed him back the glass, seeing his eyebrows shooting up. 

“I find it best not to argue with doctors. You’re the expert after all.” His laugh was warm and a little high pitched, but she found herself growing calmer. 

“Well, lucky I got to put that expertise to good use then.” The laughing gradually ceased, leaving in its wake a thoughtful expression. “Speaking of expertise. Where did you learn how to operate? There’s nothing in your file about you getting any sort of field training, or anything about a medical background… not that there’s much in your file for that matter either.” He muttered. She bit her lower lip before answering. 

“My dad was a medic in our settlement growing up. Ever since I was old enough to hold a pistol, he started training me. He taught me everything I knew.” It was a blatant lie, but to reveal anything remotely resembling the truth would have devastating consequences. 

Outside the medbay, the ship was in full bloom, voices like bird chirper, happy and content with a fresh start of yet another day. 

Cade muttered out a hm. “He must have been a heck of a teacher. The Elder informed me that you turned down my offer to become a surgeon. You have plenty of raw intelligence in the field, so why not put it to good use?” Grace smiled and stretched her sore muscles. 

“I did, remember? I saved Danse’s life. Without me, he would have been dead. My place is down there, in the Commonwealth, not up here curing a mild radfever.” She paused when she saw the hurt expression on Cade’s face. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I just mean… I can’t stay up here cooped up like the rest of you. I don’t know how you manage it.” Cade opened the top drawer of his desk and when she peered inside her eyes went as big as saucers. 

“Those are-” 

“Brotherhood tags… Yes. I do it for all of those I couldn’t save. The ones who died during my watch. I keep them there to remind myself why I’m here… and of course the other reason is my daughter back at the Citadel. I do this for her future.” He cleared his throat and sighed. “I’m clearing you for active duty, but please make sure to rest up and not push yourself too hard. I don’t want you going into a tailspin.” He handed her a chart of pills. “One each day, no more than that… and if you need someone to talk to, the door’s always open.” Garcia nodded, took the pills and saluted before walking out. 

  
  


The information that he’d given her wasn’t exactly new, since everybody was supposed to be in their bunks at lights out, and the Knight-Captain was no exception, but she’d noticed as she had glanced over at the man while he was taking notes, that the terminal had no password. Even if it wasn’t, and she was sure it was not, the mainframe, the information would most definitely come in handy. 

Grace entered the dining area, inhaling deeply. It smelled strongly of freshly baked bread and mutfruit jam. Mostly though, it smelled of deathclaw surprise, an absolutely rancid meal in her less than humble opinion. 

_ Not that everybody agrees with me.  _

She spotted the Paladin sitting by the table. “Danse! You’re back!” He barely spared her a glance, being too busy with wolfing down his food instead. Beside him sat a young Scribe, eyeing his impressive muscles with a lovestruck look on her face, sighing contently.  

Eventually, after he’d finished the last of his food, he replied. “Yeah, Cade said I could finally eat solids again.” He paused. “Hey… I heard about last night. Are you okay?” Grace shrugged and pushed her food around the plate, disturbed by the smell coming from it. She gave up the thought of eating it and settled for munching down on the bread, answering him in between bites. 

“Yeah, I suppose.” She wriggled uncomfortably. “Cade told me that the Elder helped me to the sickbay… is that true?” She turned to the woman sitting next to the Paladin.

“I wouldn’t know, ma’am. I don’t follow the gossip.” The Scribe answered, not taking her eyes of the Paladin’s impressive biceps. 

“It’s true.” Danse said. “I heard you scream all the way to my quarters. Maxson walked out of his room shortly after that. When I stuck my head out a couple of minutes later, he was carrying you into the medbay.” Grace stared at him in shock. 

“He what?” She exclaimed.

“He carried you into the medbay. Is there a problem with that?” He replied. 

She blushed, ignoring his question. “What happened then? Did he leave?” Danse shook his head and grabbed a small piece of bread from his place to soak up the last of the deathclaw surprise.  

“Nope. He must have stayed all night. I didn’t hear him come in until early this morning.” 

“That explains all the staring.” All around them, people were whispering, pointing and glaring daggers at her, and she couldn’t for the life of her understand why… until now. 

“Do you want me to tell them to stop?” He asked sweetly, almost like a mother hen protecting her chick. 

She shook her head. “No, that would only make it worse. The gossip will die down eventually when they realize that there’s nothing going on between me and the Elder.” The Paladin nodded and went back to his meal. 

Halfway through it, Quinlan had walked into the mess hall with cat in tow, yelling at a poor Scribe for some unknown reason.  

“Your incompetence will be noted in a formal report.” Maxson came out of nowhere, glaring at the Proctor. The female Scribe, Lisa Bennett, looked like she wanted to piss herself in fear, or at the very least, cry. 

“Proctor. What’s the meaning of this?” The Elder shouted, denying Quinlan the opportunity to explain himself. “Whatever it is, I suggest you keep it in the confines of your office, and not reprimand the Scribes in front of their peers. Understood?” He nodded. “Very well then. Dismissed.” Out of all the people in the mess hall, his eyes had to lock with hers. 

“Knight, I’m pleased to see you are doing better. Has Cade cleared you for active duty?” 

“Yes, sir.” Maxson nodded slowly. He had intended to find her when she wasn’t surrounded by so many of her brothers and sisters, but now was a good a time as any. 

“Very well then, Knight. In that case, you have a mission. Meet Kells and I in the Command Deck in an hour.” The Elder turned to Danse who had finished his meal and was now on his second serving. The poor Scribe urged him to slow down, but all she got in response was an annoyed grunt. “Paladin. Nice to see you’re back on your feet. I trust recovery is going well.” Danse nodded.

“That’s good to hear. Now you take care of yourself and don’t stress too much. You’ll be back in that armor of yours in no time. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Paladin, Knight, Scribe.” With that he left.

After the incident at Fort Strong, Grace had been true to her word. She enlisted the help of some other Knights and a Lancer to fly back to the fort to retrieve the armor for the Paladin. 

It had taken her a couple of days to fix it up, and a lot of late nights, but it had all been worth it when she saw the look on Danse’s face. 

She smiled at the memory and rose from her seat, heading directly for her bunk. Quickly and quietly, she changed out of her pyjamas and grabbed her bag, heading for the one safe place on the ship where she could record some new data. 

It was a small maintenance closet in the B corridor, secluded and from what she’d learned, was used for cleaning supplies. Seeing the ship, the items within weren’t utilized that often, and the corridor itself was only frequented by deck Scribes and soldiers that desperately needed some alone time, whether it be for tears or other… more private actions. She cringed at the thought and carefully checked for people before slipping inside. Grace grabbed her pip-boy, put in a fresh tape and started talking. 

_ “Whisper log 15. Agent found out some information regarding the medbay terminal. It’s unlocked and Cade is out like a light between the hours of ten and six. The plan is to grab everything possible without being discovered. With a little luck, their medical records will be included in the next dead drop. Agent out.” _ Whisper stuffed it into the bag and peeked her head out, making sure that the coast was clear. 

When it was, she snuck by several people, avoiding both conversation and questions regarding her mental health and dumped the bag in her footlocker before locking it tightly. 

She grabbed the key and headed for the Command Deck, but was surprised to see it empty, though the voices of her superiors could be heard from downstairs. Kells was standing with his back against her, talking to the Elder. 

“I just don’t know if that’s the smartest idea, sir. What if-... Ah, Knight. Approach.” Grace was surprised when he noticed her without turning, but she determined that he must have seen her in the reflective glass… either that or he had eyes in the back of his neck. “I have an urgent mission for you. Logistics down at the airport have reported provisions missing. Almost fifty cans of cram and boxes of instamash has disappeared without a trace.” 

_ Odd _

“Someone's been stealing food? You have at least a few doussin weapons and power armor parts down there so why would somebody be stealing food?” Elder Maxson cleared his throat. 

“That’s exactly what we want you to find out. Speak to Knight-Sergeant Gavil down in Logistics. He’ll provide you with the details. Dismissed Knight.” She saluted him before turning her heal. In the back of her neck, Grace could feel his glance following the sway of her hips as she walked, and damn if she didn’t enjoy the attention.

When she was out of their field of vision, Kells chuckled deeply. 

“I have to admit, sir. You have great taste in women. She’s beautiful, intelligent and her prowess is admirable, but the council would never approve of a woman that has no previous ties with the Brotherhood. Rothchild would be outraged if he knew who you’ve been bedding.” Maxson scowled. 

“First of all, Kells. I don’t care what the council has to say about my choice when it comes to which women I bed or not. Secondly, I haven’t.” He replied wryly.  

“But you wish to?” The young Elder ran his hand through his messy hair and turned to the the other man. 

“Out of line, Captain.” No one argued with the Elder after that. 

 

 

“You’ve been feeding these ferals?” She said, confused as to why the Initiate would do such a thing. 

It had taken her exactly five minutes after meeting Clarke to figure out that something was not as it seemed. Knight Lucia, one of his closest friends, had noticed his strange change, everything from being aloof to disappearing right after his shifts and returning only in the dead of the night to his bunk, covered in dirt and grime. 

Grace had been tailing the young man, following his every step like a shadow, when she’d finally figured out where he went. 

Once upon a time, before the war, this had been the baggage check for the airport, amongst other areas that were off limit to anyone who didn’t work there, but now it was all in ruins. The battle to make it to him was tough, since he had grabbed the only keycard to the elevators, presumably during one of his visits, but eventually, through a lot of effort, she had caught up with him, catching him like a mouse in a trap. 

And now, they were standing in front of each other, getting all his dirty secrets out in the open. 

“No, well yes… But before you kill me, hear me out. I had a friend once, a ghoul. As human as you or me. But the Brotherhood… The Brotherhood says ghouls are abominations. They all deserve to die. Would you kill him, too? Just because of what he is?” 

“Was he a feral?” 

“What difference does it make? Weren’t they all human once? I joined the Brotherhood two years ago. In all that time, I never doubted our beliefs. Never questioned them. But during the battle of the airport, the ghouls… They just kept coming. I… I killed… I don’t even know how many. They started running away. But we… We kept going. I killed them. I killed them all.” Grace thought for a long time before answering him. 

“You don’t have to do this… you don’t belong in the Brotherhood, Clarke. The way I see it, you have two options. One, I report you to Kells who’ll probably punish you harshly for your treason… or you join me. Join us.” Clarke cocked a brow. 

“I don’t get it… join us? I’m already in the Brotherhood.” 

She shook her head. “Not the Brotherhood, Clarke.”

“Then who? Who are you working for?” Looking at him with sad eyes, she explained. 

“The Railroad. I’m one of their agents, sent here to spy on the Brotherhood. Your opinions on ghouls, feral or not… it just shows that you don’t belong with these people. You belong with those who will protect you, and who share your beliefs. Maybe you don’t believe that synths are allies like we do, but you’ve at least shown me that somewhere deep inside of you is someone who cares for everyone around him. Given time… I think that you’ll see that the synths are all just victims and slaves to their cruel masters. Listen, we’re on the same page when it comes to ghouls too, Clarke, even the rest of the Railroad agrees. Wouldn’t you rather help us and in turn help your friends?” Tears ran down his face.

“I don’t know. What am I even doing with my life? Maybe… maybe it’s for the best. What are you going to tell Kells?” Grace shrugged, gently placing one hand on his shoulder. Clarke took it carefully in his own. 

“I’ll figure something out. In the meantime, you should head to Old North Church. I’ll come check in on you tomorrow to see how you’re doing. You know where it is?” He shook his head. “Head north from Goodneighbour, and follow the freedom trail. It will lead you to an old church by the coast. Once inside, head into the basement. There you’ll find a time dial. Enter the password “Railroad” and you’ll be greeted by Desdemona… our leader. Tell her that Whisper sent you and that you want to join our cause… just make sure that you’re out of your uniform… the Brotherhood is not held in a high regard in neither Goodneighbour nor the Railroad… besides… the Commonwealth isn’t safe, not even for the Brotherhood of Steel.”    
  
  


She took the vertibird up to the airship, passing the Knight by the door who eyed her forehead suspiciously, but he didn’t ask what had happened. It wasn’t any of his business anyway. 

Grace easily passed him by and walked down the steps to the Observation Deck where the Captain was standing around, checking on some numbers.

He spun around and greeted her. “Knight, what happened?” Kells pointed to her forehead.

“I found out who’s been stealing the supplies… Initiate Clarke. I confronted him too early and he pistol whipped me.” In all honesty, i was self inflicted wound, made to make the story more believable… no one doubted the victim, after all. “He left the airport heading north, I think… I’m still a little bit foggy on that front.”

“How so?” He asked. 

“I passed out. Didn’t wake up until a few minutes ago. I saw him bolt past a broken plane in the back though.” With the false information, she would send them on a wild goose chase that could last for a good few weeks. Besides… it would suck up quite a lot of their resources and manpower in the process, leaving the airport more vulnerable for an attack. 

“I’ll report this to the Elder and he’ll decide what to do when we find the Initiate. In the meantime, you should go see Cade so that he can take a look at that wound. Dismissed, Knight.”  

Grace didn’t need to be told twice. The blood was gushing down the side of her face, running down onto her uniform and staining the orange suit red with crimson liquid, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. She needed to get it looked at and change clothes as soon as possible too. 

Luckily no one stopped her on the way, so she reached the medbay quickly. 

“Ah, Knight…” Cade turned around looking at her, immediately noticing her wound. “What happened?” The older man led her to a chair where she sat down. 

“Kells sent me out on a mission this morning… to find out who’s been stealing food from Logistics and well… I kind of screwed up. At least I found out who it was.” She said, watching as Cade grabbed an anesthetic from the vial and flicked the shot with his nails. 

“Who was it?” She sat down when he motioned for her to, answering his question as he was inspecting the wound. 

“Initiate Clarke. I tried confronting him, but he pistol whipped me before running.” He stuck the needle into her forehead without any sort of warning, making her winch. 

“I expect you’ve already shared this information with the Elder?” Grace shook her head, watching him thread the hypodermic needle with a prolene thread. 

“No, Kells said he was going to report it to him. Do you think I’m in trouble?” 

“Not at all.” The man in the doorway didn’t startle her, but had an impact on the Knight-Captain, who spun around quickly. Even through her haze, Grace knew exactly what the Elder’s footsteps sounded like. She’d heard him coming from miles away.

Maxson shook his head in disbelief. “It seems that every day there’s something new. You’re in here more than you’re out doing missions. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to work as a surgeon instead?” Grace chuckled, then winced when Cade pinched the part of her forehead that wasn’t numb. 

“Still sure, Elder. You heard what happened?” He nodded and furrowed his brows. Maxson looked really worried. 

“Yes. We’re sending out a detachment to look for Clarke, but that will have to wait until morning. There’s a radstorm incoming and I don’t want to risk any lives if it isn’t strictly necessarily. Are you alright?” He finally asked. 

“Yeah, sort of. Kid threw one hell of a pistol whip. I’ve been hit worse though.” Her mind wandered into the deep vault of her psyche, where the memories of her father danced around like a gypsy through wildfire. 

Cade began his work, ignoring their conversation completely. 

“I can assure you that when he’s located, he’ll be brought back here to be executed.” She stared at him with mouth hanging open.

“Executed? That seems a little bit rough.” She said aloud. 

“Not at all… this is treason. I’m sure that you’ve figured out by now that the Brotherhood doesn’t take lightly on such a thing.” Grace was silently wondering if he tried to check for inconsistencies in her story. Maybe he was growing suspicious. 

“Yeah, I know that we don’t… but still. Executing a kid for stealing a little bit of food.” 

Maxson huffed out an unamused chuckle. “A month's worth of food that would have fed our soldiers instead is not just “a little bit”.” He paused. “Did he say anything else to you?” 

She shrugged. “Not really. He admitted to stealing the food, but when I asked what he used it for, he hit me with the gun. I don’t remember anything after that.” 

“Yes, Kells told me that you said that you passed out.” She nodded. Cade finished the last of the suturing, tossing the gloves into the garbage. 

“Normally I would tape this kind of injury, but I’ve run out of medical tape for the time being. I hope you don’t mind the scar?” She smiled brightly. 

“Not at all. It’ll make me look totally badass. Like you, sir.” Two pair of eyes met, and it was like the entire world stopped spinning for a moment before they regained their momentum. “Is it true that you fought a deathclaw all by yourself at the age of thirteen?” The Elder sat down in the chair next to hers, crossing his arms. 

“While glorified, that’s more or less the truth, yes. Though I wasn’t completely alone. I was with a Knight, who died protecting me. Knight Gallum. Good man, but one hell of a fool. Didn’t even realize there was a deathclaw tailing us until it was too late. I barely managed to kill it before I passed out.” 

“And the supermutant? Shepherd was it?” His hand instinctively went to his beard, stroking it lightly. “Did you take him on “alone” too?” 

“No… That I had an army behind me for. Defied my superiors orders, but in the end, it was worth it.” She placed her hand in between her shut thighs, slumping her shoulders slightly. It made her look innocent. Almost cute, or so she had been told. “That’s not to say that you should ever do such a thing. My orders are your law.” 

“Whatever you say, Elder.” She noted a barely discernable blush dust his cheeks. She thought it looked good on him, made him look his age. “And Elder at sixteen?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. There was one bad Elder after the other before me. The incident with Shepherd only sealed the deal, so to speak. The other Elders named me the supreme commander of the Brotherhood of Steel, and seeing as I am the last descendant of Roger Maxson, and overall the last Maxson, it wasn’t a hard decision.” 

“And the Citadel?”

“What of the Citadel?” He asked.

“Were you born there?” Maxson shook his head, looking her dead in the eye.

“No. I was born in New California. I was nine when my father died. My mother sent me to the Citadel after that, to toughen up. Thought I was too soft. She died shortly thereafter.” Grace let a chuckle slip out, but stopped when she realized that she had offended him.

“I am so sorry, sir. I wasn’t laughing at your mother’s death… I just… Too soft? I imagine the only thing soft about you is your beard.” His eyes softened, frown leaving his face for the moment. They sat back enjoying each others company. 

“I suppose you’re right. Though I should really trim it, it’s getting to be quite the nuisance.” Grace leaned forward, narrowing her eyes, but never letting the smile leave her face. 

“Hm, yeah. You’re probably right. Looks like you need a haircut too.” Maxson smiled quickly. “I used to cut my mother's hair before I left my settlement. Just give me a pair of scissors and a straight razor and I’ll take care of it.” He scratched his beard once more. 

“Yeah… maybe. You any good?” She cocked her eyebrow and pouted. 

“Guess you’re just going to have to find out, sir.” It felt strange somehow, being so casual around a man of his title… but it felt good, to just being able to sit down with no barriers between them, no titles getting in the way. 

“I guess I will. Think you can come around to it tomorrow?” Grace remembered her promise to the former Initiate. Her smile dropped, and he seemed to notice. 

“Actually, sir. I was wondering if I could have some leave of absence. I think that maybe some time away might clear my head. I was planning on heading to Diamond City and visit some of my friends. If I’m not needed here that is.” He looked over at Cade. 

“Should be alright. So long as you keep taking those pills I gave you and have that wound re-dressed, it shouldn’t be a problem.” The Knight-Captain replied. The Elder leaned forward, getting up from his chair. 

“If Cade says it’s alright, then I see no reason why not. How long do you need?” He asked her. 

“Three days, if that’s okay with you.” Maxson nodded.

“I can have a Vertibird drop you off, if you’d like?” Grace replied with a quiet “yes”. Maybe she could stop by there before she went to the church. Might be good to see Piper again. 

“Thank you, Elder. That would be very kind. I’ll make my way back on my own.” He dug in his pocket for a second before handing her something heavy. 

“This is a signal grenade. Throw it on the ground and the Vertibird will hone in on the unique electromagnetic smoke. Could come in handy if you get into trouble on your way back.” Cade had started typing on the terminal, filling the room with the sounds of keys being pressed. 

“Thank you Elder. I’ll put it to good use.” She got up as well. 

“I’m certain that you will. If not, keep it. It’s usually only preserved for Paladins, but I’m willing to make an exception for you. Are you going to bed? It’s getting quite late.” Grace didn’t realize that so much time had been taken into preparing herself to meet Captain Kells. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the counter. 

_ 23:40 _

“Yeah, I think I will.” Before  leaving, she placed a hand on his arm. “I never got to thank you. I heard that you helped me to the sickbay last night… so… ehm… Thanks.” 

“No need to thank me.” With a smile, he left her standing outside. Grace would remember that smile for many years to come. 

_ Steel preserve me, for I am falling.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit… This was not supposed to be this long. Anyways, thank you for reading. Next chapter will focus more on the Railroad questlines and meeting Grace’s friends. Next stop, the Railroad. Choo choo. 
> 
> And as per usual, possible spoilers for the Railroad quests. Don’t worry though, she will be back on the Prydwen in no time. 
> 
> Until next time, Ja ne.
> 
> Update!: Rewritten some parts, added a few more lines of dialogue and changed so facts that I’d previously gotten wrong. Also corrected some spelling and grammatical errors. Thank you all so much for your support! I’m working on chapter six, so the updated version should be up soon ;) 
> 
> Until next time, JA NE!


	6. I'm going to watch you burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing like the bitter taste of defeat...

“Thank you for the lift. As always, this has been a pleasure.” The Lancer gave her a curt nod before firing up the engines. It was a pleasantly warm day for a change and it reminded Grace of the weather before the war. No radstorms that forced everyone to take cover, no rain that felt like acid on your bare skin and certainly no hell fires that burned on the hottest of days in the Commonwealth.  

“The pleasure was all mine. I’ll see you around, Knight.” She gave one last goodbye before turning, heading towards the gates of Diamond City. The Lancer had dropped Grace off just outside of the Fens street sewers, which worked out fine for her. It shortened the distance considerably and gave her time to change out of her uniform.

The walk was invigorating, and the day was young, with no real stress to get to her destination, so she just enjoyed the journey. When Grace reached the gates, it was still early. Outside a woman could be heard arguing with the comsystem once again and it was like deja vu. 

“Come on, Danny! Again? You can’t keep locking me out like this. I have rights!” The raven noticed the vault dweller cautiously approaching. “Oh Blue.” Piper smiled, making her teeth glitter in the sun. Her hair had been cut again, leaving her black locks just slightly shorter than last time they had met. Her eyes studied the dweller before settling on the bag. “What are you doing back here? Visiting? Well… That’s gonna be hard since the damn gate won’t open.” The woman turned to the comsystem for the last part of her sentence. On the other side Grace could her Danny huff in annoyance.  

“Danny.” The garnet haired woman leaned forward, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “... really? Again? Just open the damned gates” And like the wave of a wand, albeit a very pissy and annoyed wand, the gates opened. “Thank you Danny. I’ve got a box of fancy lads snacks waiting for you.” 

Piper followed her lead as she walked up to the security booth. 

“Here you go.” She handed over the sweets to the officer. “You know that McDonough can’t keep doing it, don’t you? Locking citizens out of their own homes? What would happen if there would be an article tomorrow investigating this shit?” He was halfway popping one of the cakes into his mouth when he answered her. 

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll pass the word on. Better head on inside before the mayor shows up. I don’t want to get written up.” The reporter tugged on her flannel shirt, pulling her through the last security gate. Grace had opted against going into Diamond city, clad in Brotherhood armor… they weren’t exactly popular there and the cover she’d worked hard on maintaining would get blown. Luckily she didn’t need to worry about Piper sussing out her secrets. Even though she was a reporter, she always kept her mouth shut… mostly. It was to her that Grace owed her life… after all, it was she who had picked the vault dweller off the streets and cleaned her up. Piper really was the most trustworthy person she knew, and she never used Grace’s real name anyway, so there was no need to worry about that getting out. 

The old stadium brought back memories of a distant past. Of tailgating and hotdogs, Nate catching a baseball their very first date, and of the first kiss they’d shared on their way out. She smiled sadly. 

“Hey, Nat. How’re the paper sales going?” Nat, Piper’s baby sister, was standing right outside the publication agency, waving a newspaper high in the air. The resemblance between the two of them was almost frightening, she thought. The reporter had told her once that they both looked like their father… the father they had lost. 

Nat replied with a huge grin. “It’s going good. McDonough showed up yesterday looking for you. Something about the new article.” 

“What did you tell him?” Nat smiled. 

“That you were off chasing the story of the century.” Piper laughed. Her sister, despite being so young, was a real smart ass, witty and not afraid to bring down the thunder. 

“Atta girl! Listen, I’m going to head inside and catch up. I’ll see you in a bit, okay?” Nat handed Grace the latest issue and she fished some caps out of her pocket. As always, it was way too much, but the agent didn’t mind. A kid her age should really just go to school, but Grace knew how hard it was on the both of them losing their family like they had and despite what people thought, the reporter was an excellent tutor for her younger sister… besides… Piper needed her around.   

“Thanks.” Nat said. “See ya.” Grace bid the same and headed on inside. Piper’s office/home smelled strongly of ink and abraxo cleaner. She was such a good sister and despite almost being too busy to eat, she always made sure that Nat had it good and clean around her. 

“So…” She said sitting down on the couches in what they called their living room. “What have you been up to, Blue?” The reporter lit a cigarette, the thick fumes filling the air. 

“Done some jobs for the Railroad…” Piper flicked the ashes all over the floor. 

“You know you can trust me, right? I won’t tell a soul.” Grace knew that in her heart, but trust never came easy for her, not even for the woman that had saved her life. Even before the war, she had never been quick to trusting anyone. Part of why she became what she had in the end. 

“Yeah, I know.” It was quiet for a while before she continued. “I’m undercover at the moment.” Piper’s eyes practically sparkled. Her reporter eyes as the vault dweller had come to dub them. 

“Spill. Now!” The last of Piper’s cigarette burned up, and she ground it out on the ashtray. She handed Grace a Nuka-Cola before uncapping her own. 

“I’m undercover in the Brotherhood of Steel.” Piper erupted like a volcano, spitting liquid all over before the agent had even finished the sentence.

“What!? Oh, this I’ve got to hear! Oh, shit. Sorry, lemme get a towel.” Grace studied her surroundings, something she did whenever she had time. The picture on the wall was new, probably from Piper’s latest adventures in the Commonwealth. The washing machine spun slowly, indicating it was on its last cycle. 

“Here ya go!” Piper said when she’d turned the corner and the towel was basically thrust into her face. Much had ended up on the floor, but some gotten on her clothes, which she wiped off before handing it back to Piper who used it to clean up the rest. Once she was seated again Grace continued. 

“The mission was supposed to be simple. Infiltrate their ranks, gather information, hack the main terminal looking for weaknesses in their systems and then… end them.” Piper knew about her affiliations with the Railroad, having been the one that had pointed her towards the church in the first place, and while she had met Desdemona, the two women never truly got along. True, Nick was one of Piper’s closest friends and the synth friends Des had introduced to the reporter were greeted with a warm smile and sometimes even hugs, but she never agreed with Desdemona’s view on human life. 

The reporter looked around, confused. “Wait, what do you mean “supposed to be”?” Grace gulped down some Cola before turning her attention to the press in the corner of the room. It served as a wall for Nat’s “room”. Toys were lying in disarray from what she could discern. 

“There’s… there’s this man-” Grace started. 

“Oh god, Blue! You’re in love!?” Piper wasn’t known for keeping her voice down. By now, the entire city must have heard their conversation. “Who is he?” 

“Well… That’s just the thing. I can’t fall in love with him and I’m not saying that it’s love… but… when I give the signal for the Railroad to attack… he’ll be dead. He’s just… I dunno. He reminds me of someone that I used to know.” The raven knew not to ask too many questions on the vault dweller’s personal life, at least before the war. Usually it was met by a distant look and a sad smile. 

“That doesn’t really answer my question? Is it that Paladin that has been broadcasting on that strange military frequency? Danse, I think his name was.” Grace drank the last of her Cola before shaking her head, bottle still in mouth. 

“No… That’s my sponsor. He’s an all around good guy. I actually saved his life, if you can believe it. Operated right out there in the field. Poor guy got shot by a missile pushing me out of the way. Danse is just a friend though.” Piper cocked her eyebrow skeptically. 

“Mhm… A man pushes you out of the way, risking his life, and he’s “just a friend”. To be honest, I’ve heard better lies from you, Blue.” Grace hadn’t even thought of the man in that way, but hearing Piper say that really opened up her own eyes. All of those stolen glances she had caught him halfway through, all the late nights staying up talking him through his recovery. 

“Oh my god… do you think… do you think he’s in love with me?” The raven haired woman shrugged.

“Sure sounds like it… hey you still did answer my question! Who’s the guy you’re in love with?” She wriggled uncomfortably in her seat. She trusted Piper, but this was something that could be a potential thorn in their relationship. 

Reluctantly she answered. “It’s… It’s Elder Maxson.” She could see her friend going from “Yay Blue is back” to “The fuck did you just say?”. 

“Blue… Oh no… Blue, no. The biggest dick on that flying dickmobile. The high dick of the Brotherhood of Dicks. Shit!” And that was the reaction Grace had dreaded. 

“I know! Ok, I know I fucked up, but… when he’s not so damn uptight he’s actually… sort of nice… I… Oh my god, I don’t even know what to say. There was this thing after I saved Danse. He kissed my hand, like some sort of gentleman, and told me how it was kind of a “personal thank you for saving my best friend” sort of shit. Then… there was the whole thing with me getting pistol whipped. He came to visit me in the sickbay and we just sat there talking for like half an hour.” Piper sat with her mouth agape, totally speechless, which was something new for her. The reporter rubbed her face with great frustration. 

“Yeah, I kind of noticed that. What the hell happened anyway?” Grace crossed her legs and leaned forward. 

“I was sent on a mission. Someone had been stealing food from Logistics. Turns out it was some Initiate who was using it to feed the feral ghouls underneath the airport. Everyone thought that part had been destroyed, but apparently not. I found the guy-” 

“And he totally whipped you? Oh my god, I’m going to strangle him!” Before Piper could get out of her seat, Grace waved her down. 

“No, let me finish. The kid was totally broken up about a friend he had made that was a ghoul. During the fight for the airport he killed so many of them, and he just felt bad. For the ferals. Said he was helping them heal and whatnot. So I confronted him…” She stopped the woman from interrupting again. “... And told him to join the Railroad. I kind of had to make it look like he had done this and gone AWOL.” 

By the time she had finished, Piper sat still. The raven looked like she wanted to pull her own hair out, maybe even throw that beautiful cap of hers in the trash. 

“Damn… The Brotherhood sure does fuck up a lot of good people. And the kids that I’ve heard about…” 

“Squires.” Grace chimed in. Piper lit another cigarette and waved it at her. 

“Yeah, those. I can’t believe that the Brotherhood forces kids to join. I mean what kind of a child should have to live like that?” The agent swallowed.

“Back in my days, child soldiers was forbidden. You couldn’t legally join the military until you were eighteen.” 

_ Except for me. _

The reporter waved her hands violently in front of her face, making the ashes from her cigarette fly everywhere. While she place smelled strongly of abraxo, there was always some trash somewhere. Now she knew why. 

“We’re getting off track here so let’s get back to the point. You’re in love with the man you’re supposed to assassinate? How are you even going to do it? I mean, I dunno if I would ever be able to. If I fell in love, I sure as hell could never envision having to end his life.” The vault dweller placed her head in her hands, leaning forward and pushing back the tears that threatened to fall. 

“I don’t know, Pipes… I have no fucking clue…” And she couldn’t keep the flood anymore. It was like a dam bursting. It had been too long since she had cried… really just let it all out. “Oh my god, Pipes… What the hell am I going to do?” She felt two slender arms wrap around her, and a kiss being placed at the back of her head. Piper’s hand rubbed small circles on her back before she placed her head on Grace’s shoulders. 

“I dunno, Blue… I really don’t know.” 

  
  


It was hours before they finally got out of Publick Occurrences, heading for the Detective Agency that belonged to everybody's favorite synth. 

Nick was a gentle soul, giving more than he ever took. Grace had known the original Valentine back in the day. She knew the police and detectives in the city by heart and name.  _ Known,  _ she corrected herself. 

“If it isn’t everybody’s favorite dick! How are you doing Nick?” Grace cringed. 

“If you’d refrain from calling me that, I’d be doing fine thank you for asking.” The chain smoking synth took a moment to light a cigarette before handing the packet to Piper. She happily took one. 

“What, Nick? That’s your name, isn’t it?” He humphed before flipping through the magazine he always kept on his desk. It was a pre-war magazine that he claimed he found while on a case. Grace knew for a fact that it had been a gift from Ellie, but he was too proud to admit that he was more than a little bit in love with his assistant. 

“Real cute, Pipes.” He turned to the vault dweller. “And there we have her. The most well liked woman in all of Boston. How’s my favorite gal?” Grace laughed before giving him a warm hug. The original Valentine did the exact same thing whenever they met. 

“Good. I’m undercover at the moment.” The air in his office was dry, not that she minded. It made it smell heavily of dust and smoke though, which irritated her nostrils. She smiled at the detective. 

“Really? So what do I call you now?” She took her time to flip through a new file that had landed on his desk earlier in the week. Something about a missing woman that someone wanted found. 

She grinned. “Grace Garcia. Knight in the Brotherhood of Steel.” Piper cleared her throat, making her head turn. “Oh, sorry… The Brotherhood of Dicks.” the raven nodded, pleased with the agent’s change of words. 

“Is that so? Should I be worried? I am an “abomination”… or so I’ve heard.” The vault dweller shook her head slowly, going over the details of the file before putting it down. 

“Nah, right now I’m just me. Just refrain from using my real name. Keep in mind, if I see any Brotherhood soldiers, I’m going to have to call you some pretty nasty shit. To keep from blowing cover and all that.” He muttered a “lovely” underneath his breath. 

“So I take it this isn’t a social call. What can I do for you, doll?” She leaned back against the desk while Piper was around the corner talking to Ellie. 

“It is… well sort of. I’m following up on a lead as well. Last time we parted, we weren’t on the best of terms. I kind of had to clear the field, you know?” He nodded. “I’m sorry if I hurt your circuits or something like that. I just… Maybe I should just go.” Nick pulled her into a hug. 

“Not a chance in hell am I quitting you now, doll. You’re the only one I have from before. Even if it ain’t the same Nick, it’s still the same mind. I remember the first time you were in the station. Telling me to go, what was it, “to go fuck myself?” Grace laughed before letting him go. She was forgiven, which lifted a huge weight from her chest she hadn’t even realized was there. It had been nagging her though. “So what’s this lead?” She took some time to gather her thoughts. 

“Right… So we still have to locate Virgil. He’s supposed to be somewhere within the Glowing sea. I think it’s better to maintain cover and take someone from the Brotherhood with me. I doubt that I could get another two weeks of leave. Plus, with the right modifications their power armor might just be airtight enough to keep out radiation all together.” Piper reappeared with Ellie in tow. The women were laughing about something. 

“You okay on your own here, Blue? Me and Ellie are going to Dugout.” Grace nodded “I’ll see you later then.” She nodded and watched the two women walk out of the detective agency. It was just her and Nick now. 

“That might be a smart idea. Plus, if you work with them for now, it’s likely to raise less of a stink. Do you think the Railroad will agree?” She gave him a hard pat on the back. 

“Hey, come on, Nick! This is me we’re talking about. I could sell milk to a cow.” And he couldn’t help but agree with her. 

The rest of the day passed relatively fast. Before she knew it, it was getting late. Luckily Grace had purchased homestead, a small house just off the market district. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it did have a certain charm to it. The way the lights flickered whenever she showered, or how the fridge kept making that loud humming noise. It felt like home away from home. She turned the key, making the maglocks groan protest. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going to oil you up soon, I promise.” But she never did. When she heard that sound, she knew she was home. Grace went to sleep that night having but one thing in mind.

_ Him _ . 

  
  


The trip from Diamond City to the church usually only an hour, if she didn’t run into trouble on the way, that was. Grace decided to stop by Goodneighbour and talk to Daisy before continuing. The ghoul was pre-war as well and they often swapped stories. As of late though, their conversations had grown shorter, both of them having troubles remembering. Grace informed Daisy of her operations, deeming the woman trustworthy enough. 

She’d left, cap pouch a little lighter, but fully stocked up on ammo.

Grace skipped through the streets of Boston, reaching the church faster than she thought and because of her status as an agent, she had access to the hidden entrance. Whisper did however, have to be extremely careful on when she entered. One person in the wrong place at the wrong time could bring down the entire organization. She was in luck as there were no prying eyes as far as she could see. 

The first one she saw upon entering was Deacon. He greeted her with a smile and a warm hug. 

“Hey everyone…” He let her go. “Whisper’s back! Damn, girl. Get in trouble much?” His hand reached for her bandaged forehead. Cade had to be extremely careful, seeing as the skin of people’s foreheads tended to be extremely thin. That had forced him to make the stitching tight and it was currently pulling at all of her facial muscles. Grace wouldn’t be surprised if she’d already popped one. 

“Yeah, sort of.” She said. “The doc aboard the dickmobile didn’t have any tape so he had to sew. I’m going to see Carrington after I talk to Des. Did Clarke make it here?” Deacon pointed to a man in the corner, now wearing an almost identical set of clothes as she did. His shirt was blue whereas hers was green. 

“Yup. He got here yesterday. Pretty shaken up though. Glory totally berated him with all of her questions. Brutal interrogation, more like it.” Des was where Des always was. Leaning against the pillar. 

“Whisper. Mission report.” Grace donned her business face. 

“Right. I’ve managed to learn small things about the crew.” She handed over the holotape on which she had recorded most of the data. “I haven’t been able to access the mainframe though, but I’m sure that I could grab the medical files off Knight-Captain Cade’s terminal. Might yield something useful. Maybe a soldier that’ll crack under the pressure. I also managed to sway Clarke into joining us. He’s a good kid, Desdemona.” She dropped her guard a little bit.

“Don’t worry, we’ve already gotten as much information as we could out of him. He’s sworn us loyalty. That undercroft will prove useful given time. Maybe if we were to place explosives-” In the corner of her eye she could see Clarke get on his feet. 

“What the hell? I thought you said you were spying. You never told me you were planning on killing everyone!” She knew she’d fucked up the moment he pulled a knife on her. Grace sighed. 

“Put that down right away. You don’t turn a weapon on one of your fellow agents.” But Clarke wasn’t dropping it. She knew she’d fucked up. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“Hell no! You won’t kill them. If you do, I’ll kill you!” Grace approached slowly with her hands in the air. 

“Clarke, please put it down. I know that you’re just fresh off the boat, but there really is no hope for these people. Better people than us have tried. They see the things they don’t understand as the enemy. In reality, those “abominations” are no different from you or me, but the people within the Brotherhood doesn't get that. The steel won’t bend nor break as they like to say. They’re a threat to the Commonwealth. As long as they’re here, the citizens here will never be free to choose their own fate. Please, just put the knife down.” The new agent’s eyes darted around, like hers often did in situations similar to this one. 

“Fuck you! I thought you wanted to help! I’m sick and tired of all the death. All the killings, that’s why I left. I won’t let you hurt them. I won’t!” Before she could quite grasp what had happened, Clarke lay dead on the dirt floor, bullet in his head. Glory had been fast acting.

“What the hell, Glory!? I could’ve handled it without him having to die! Why would you-”

“Don’t try to tell me that he wouldn’t have been a liability. I already told Des that if he fucks up, it’ll be the last thing he does. I’m sorry, Whisper. I know you have a soft spot for dumb animals, but this is one situation motherly love can’t solve.” In the back of her mind, she knew that the synth was right. Grace barely knew the man, but she felt sorry for him. So young, so full of love… and it had been his downfall. Grace felt like she had betrayed him. She promised him safe haven and in some twisted way, he got it. 

He was finally home, in heaven, she hoped. 

She sighed. 

“Alright, I get it. Maybe I was too soft on the kid. Maybe I should have told him before I let it come to this…” She trailed off, remembering what Maxson had told her. “The Brotherhood is hunting him. We should drop the body off up north. That’s where they’ll be looking.” Des nodded, already having agents moving his body. “Proceed with extreme caution. The area is infested with Brotherhood forces. I would suggest dropping him off near Salem. It will rouse the least suspicion. To the Brotherhood it would just look as if though he’s been killed by someone out there.” Deacon was in the corner, emptying his stomach. He never could deal with the stress of taking someone’s life. Watching them die like they did, Grace had had to learn. From the second she had stepped out from the vault it had been one body after the other, adding to the already existing notches in her belt. 

“Whisper?” Desdemona patted her pack. “You’re bleeding. Go see Carrington. Then we have a mission for you, if you’re up for it. I think you need to sleep and you can get to it tomorrow night.” Grace shook her head as she was being led to the good doctor. 

“I can’t. I have to be back by tomorrow. It has to be tonight. Where’s the dead drop?” The strawberry blonde woman sighed, thinking of God knows what. Grace knew she wasn’t the most tentative person. To others, always, herself however… she always seemed to come second. 

“The mailbox two blocks from here. Old man Stockton is sitting on a package that needs to be moved. It should have been yesterday, but there were… complications.” Grace knew what that meant. Brotherhood. 

“Alright, I’ll head over there as soon as I can. How’s H2-22 doing?” Carrington removed the dressing and proceeded to pull the stitches out one by one. 

“I don’t know. After his memory wipe, we lost contact. Last I heard he’d been spotted in some settlement. One of yours actually. Starlight-inn.” Grace smiled. To the Railroad it was common knowledge that she was the General of the Minutemen. She had purposely kept that information from Elder Maxson, fearing that her story wouldn’t match up if she did as it was widely known that the General was a vault dweller from another time, frozen for two hundred years before finally being awoken and pushed into this brave new world. 

She smiled. “Starlight drive-in actually. It’s almost by Sanctuary. Maybe I should go visit soon. It’s been way too long before I’ve run missions for the Minutemen. Some General I turned out to be.” She muttered. 

“Who’s got it covered while you’re working with us?” Grace winched as he placed the tape over her gradually blackening wound. 

“Preston and Ronnie are taking the settlements to the north and the east. They sent out some new recruits to the south and west. I think that Piper keeps an eye on Hangman’s alley.” Deacon approached the group, having puked his guts out to the point where there was nothing more to empty it of. 

“Des, I’m going out for some fresh air.” He sounded upset. Grace didn’t blame him. As much as she hated this part of the job, it was a part that needed to be done, despite her personal feelings. 

“Be back before Whisper heads out. Too many agents crowding the entrance might rouse suspicion.” He kept walking, not even giving her a wave in acknowledgement. “So, you’ve got that covered for a while?” Grace nodded. “Good. Once you’re done here, head out. Stockton is in trouble if we don’t get to him as fast as possible. We’re counting on you Whisper.” 

“You always are, Des.” Her laugh was radiant and put Grace at ease. For the moment…     
  


 

She vowed then and there that she would never rest until the Brotherhood was but a memory…  a passing reflection in her rearview mirror. 

The dropsite had been compromised and the armor clad Knights had jumped them before they could blink. Stockton had been injured and the synth had been killed. But so had the Brotherhood soldiers. Not even one of them had gotten out alive. That had been a stroke of pure luck, since one of them had called her by name. Thames.

From afar, smoke was erupting, but she paid it no mind.

Grace needed to get the man to safety. 

“Just another couple of miles. Don’t worry, you’ll live, old man.” Stockton was barely hanging by a thread. 

She wouldn’t rest until each and every one of them had paid for their crimes. Hate is what had reduced this world to ashes in the first place, and now it was going to burn once again. 

_ I’m going to watch you burn.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for killing Clark, but I promise it all serves a purpose to the storyline. Anyways, thanks for the comments and your kudos, it's really nice to recieve feedback every once in a while. Until next time, JA NE!
> 
> Upate!: Jesus Christ XD I feel like I rewrote the entire story XD Mostly just the mission and some dialogue, but apart from that it’s essentially the same. If I don’t manage to fix the next chapter tonight, it should be out in a few days.  
> Until next time, JA NE!
> 
> So until next time, JA NE!


	7. Fall into my web, little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lies of leading two lives is finally getting to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that's I'm listening to "You just got slapped" from HIMYM while writing this chapter? You decide ;)

Stockton hadn’t survived his wounds after all. No matter how much she had tried, it had been the end of the line for him. His last dying words had been:  _ “Never give up on love, dear child. Love will set you free” _ .

He had died with a smile on his face. 

But Grace couldn’t forgive the Brotherhood… not for this. Stockton was more than just a man of convenience to drop disoriented synths on. He had been her friend. The one man whom she had considered a father. 

But at the end of the day, she still had to go back to them. 

_ Those who forget the mistakes of the past, are doomed to repeat them. _

Damn Maxson and his stupid words that got stuck on her mind! Damn that motherfucker. 

Grace made it to the ship, mind angry and filled with thoughts of revenge, but her face never faltered. She had to keep her disguise up, because she had a mission to complete. As soon as she could, she would download the medical files and then… then she would find her way onto the mainframe or die trying. 

The first thing she noticed after boarding the blimp had been the massive crowd of people, overflowing the area. A man on a stretcher was brought off a Vertibird and when she saw his face, the agent froze. 

_ Oh no. _

Knight Thames. He’d been the one who attacked the old man last night, dealing the killing blow. All the color drained from her cheeks and she grew cold. 

_ I fucked up. _

If he was alive, there was no telling how much he had told them. Cautiously approaching, she was spotted by the Elder. 

“Knight!” Whisper was prepared to jump off the deck, sans power armor. Maybe she would live, maybe not, but it was better than the alternative. “You’re back” Grace never let her eyes of the man, which Maxson took notice of. “Knight Thames and his team were attacked during a routine sweep last night. He’s the only survivor.” Grace had been so stupid. She’d seen smoke coming from the mass grave, but she had never considered that it could have been a signal grenade. “I lost one of my best Paladin’s…”  _ Please don’t let it be Danse, please don’t let it be Danse, please God, I’ll do anything, just don’t let it be Danse.  _ “Paladin Jonsson.” She exhaled. “I lost six Knights and one of the finest Paladin’s I’ve ever had the pleasure of serving with.” 

“Do you know who attacked them?” He shook his head. At least she was safe. 

“No… Sadly, Thames hasn’t woken up yet, but I’m sure when he does that he’ll be able to tell us everything.” This was what she had dreaded. She was left alone with the Elder, still wearing her dirty traveling outfit. He leaned in a little closer. 

“Grace…” She shuddered as her name fell off his lips, even if the name wasn’t hers. “Are you alright? You look a little bit… I don’t know. Shaken up.” She nodded, pushing back the need to vomit all over him.

“Yeah… It’s just that… I’m relieved that Danse wasn’t amongst them. I know that it’s inconsiderate and horrible, but I’m just… relieved.” The Elder tightened his grip on his upper arms and nodded. 

“I understand… to be honest, so was I. He was supposed to, but Cade wouldn’t sign off on it.” 

“That’s lucky. I just feel bad for those who didn’t make it.” She said. 

“That may be so… but they knew the risks when they joined. Every day might be your last. While I hate to admit it, no one within the ranks is safe from death. Not even me.” Even through all the hate she felt for him, she still felt at peace around him. 

“That’s true. Sometimes we like to forget that.” His eyes fell on her lips as she spoke. She wanted so desperately to reach up, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss tomorrow out of him until there was nothing left, but she didn’t.

“We sure do.” His solemn expression made her feel a pang of guilt in her chest. Leading two lives were finally starting to take its toll on her. “In any event, you should head inside. I’m sure that Cade would like your assistance.” Then she remembered the new mission.

“Actually sir. I might have a lead on the institute.” His interest was peaked. “I learned of a man during my stay in Diamond City. A man named Virgil. He was, if the rumors are true, an institute scientist until he left. He’s hiding somewhere within the Glowing Sea.” Maxson grabbed her arm, pulling her inside until they reached Kells. 

“Tell him what you told me, Knight. Is your source reliable?” She shook her head. The older man was sipping on some freshly brewed coffee. 

“I’m not sure if the source is anything to go by, but it’s the best lead we’ve had since… well… ever. Would it really hurt to go have a look?” Maxson gestured for her to proceed. “There was the drifter that I met during my stay in Diamond City. She told me about this man she’d met, who was heading into the Sea. Guess she earned his trust, ‘cause he told her everything.” Kells shared a look with the Elder before returning his attention to her. 

“Making such a trip on a rumor would be incredibly stupid. Not only because of the radiation, but because you’d be risking your lives going in blind like that. Not to mention you’d be living in your power armors for at least a week. I won’t allow it.” Maxson raised his hand. 

“It’s not up to you Kells. How sure are you, Knight? Anything less than a hundred percent won’t do.” Her eyes met his, hard as stone. 

“A hundred and ten percent, sir. There was also some additional chatter about how an institute Courser had been dispatched to eliminate him.” She gently twisted the truth. In all honesty, Kellogg had been the one sent out to end him, but Grace had killed him before he could finish the job. “If we don’t hurry, it might be too late and our best lead will be gone by the time we get there.” Maxson thought for a while before turning his head to her. 

“Sometimes you have to fumble in the dark to find the light… I’ll allow it. Talk to Proctor Ingram on modifying your armor to suit your needs. Knight.” Grace locked eyes with him. “I want you to take Danse with you on this mission. Inform him as soon as possible. Dismissed.” The look she got from Kells was worth more than a thousand caps. He was angry. 

“Yes, sir! Ad Victoriam Elder.” She quickly saluted him before heading upstairs. She still had a Knight to deal with.

  
  


It had been a long surgery. He hadn’t survived, which saved her the trouble of smothering him in his sleep later on. Stockton had gotten his revenge at last. Cade approached her, bottle in hand, carrying two glasses. 

“I’m still on duty, sir. Plus I’m not taking any chances with alcohol. Not sure how I would react with your pills in my system.” He put it back on his desk. 

“You’re still taking them?” She nodded.

“Of course. You ordered me to. I don’t disobey orders that carelessly.” The doctor chuckled before sitting down. Grace was sitting comfortably in the rocking chair in the far right corner. 

“I suppose you don’t. Alright, I’m going to head to bed. Some Scribes will come in soon enough to remove his body. It’s a damn shame… Sorry, I don’t mean to bore you. After he’s gone, you’re dismissed.” She nodded again.

She tried focusing on the Knight, but let her mind wander. 

_ “Damn it. Abort mission! Abort. Fox! Head to the base asap.” She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The mission was a bust. The enemy knew they were coming. Distant gunfire could be heard in the background.  _

_ She had to leave him behind.  _

_ It had been an order. And one never disobeys their Captain’s orders.  _

_ They made love that night, underneath the willow tree. He held her until she fell asleep. But she woke up alone.  _

_ So alone. _

  
  


The next time she became aware of her surroundings, she was sitting in the mess hall, surrounded by her fellow soldiers, listening as the Elder spoke.

“Knight, I heard about Thames. It wasn’t your fault.” Grace nodded, sadness on her face being genuine, to her great surprise.

_ What the hell… The man was nothing to me… This is ridiculous.  _

But it really wasn’t. It wasn’t at all about Thames… this was about Stockton. So it finally caught up to her. Maxson leaned across the table, almost letting his hand reach hers, but they were too out in the open, the mess hall was crowded. 

“I know sir… It’s just. He was a good man.” Maxson nodded. The words just slipped into the air. “This…” She gestured between the two of them, shushing herself slightly. “This has to stop, whatever it is. You’re the Elder of the Brotherhood and I’m just a lowly Knight. I know that sounds like a shit excuse, but what if people found out if it became more serious? I’ve heard people talk ever since you carried me to the sickbay. You wouldn’t do that for anyone else… Would you?” Maxson finally sat down across from her. 

“No… I probably wouldn’t. And maybe you’re right, maybe you are just a lowly Knight… but damn it if I’m not-” She shushed him, face growing stone cold. 

“Don’t… you might think that you’re falling for me or something, but I… I can’t… Nate… I’m still in love with my husband. I’m not ready to move on and maybe I’ll never be. I just don’t want to string you along because I  _ might  _ someday be ready.” The mood was tense between them. “Find someone who makes you happier than I ever could. And let’s keep this…” She gestured from him to her once again. “- Strictly professional.” People were walking by, but none seemed to notice them. 

“If that’s what you want, Knight.” He got to his feet, prepared to walk away, but he turned around, putting one hand on the table. “Just so you know… no one could make me happier than you, Grace. I have never wanted someone like I want you. I just wanted you to know that before you leave. The Glowing Sea is a dangerous place and if, God forbid, you don’t return, I wanted you to know.” He straightened out his battlecoat quickly and turned to her. “Knight.” He walked out of her sights. From nowhere, Danse approached the table and sat down where Maxson had been sitting not a minute earlier. 

“Hey. I heard about Thames. That’s gotta be rough.” She nodded and blinked a tear away. It fell slowly down her cheek. “I… I heard about our mission. So I’ve talked to Ingram, and she’s modifying our armor as we speak. Should be done in a week.” Danse was never really good when it came to feelings, she had noticed while traveling with him.

“Alright…” The tear fell onto the table. Grace tried her best to keep them at bay, but soon found herself letting a couple more fall before stopping. “I’ll… I just need some fresh air.” The half eaten tray with Mirelurk cakes were left standing on the table.   
  
  


_ “Whisper log 16. Agent and Paladin Danse have been given permission to head into the Glowing Sea to search for escaped Institute scientist Virgil. The expedition will take roughly two weeks there and back. Agent and Paladin will be dropped off at the edge of the Sea and then begin their journey. After Old man Stockton’s death, a survivor was discovered named Thames. He died of his injuries without needing Agent’s assistance. He won’t be causing any further problems for the operation. Agent will download information from the medbay terminal at the earliest convenience. Agent out.”  _ The recording stopped abruptly and she removed the pip-boy from her sore arm before heading out of the closet. 

Grace was going to have to drop it off in the mailbox first thing tomorrow morning. Luckily Deacon had chosen one closer to Goodneighbour which ended up being perfect. 

As per Elder Maxsons request, both her and Danse had gotten the week off to rest up before their trip. Ingram was working on their armor when she had left the armor bay. 

As Grace was passing Elder Maxson’s quarters on her way down she overheard a bit of conversation she wasn’t supposed to. Her blood froze to ice. The door was closed, but the voices from the inside grew louder and bolder. 

“ _... He was found near Salem. Apparently he thought he could make his way up north, presumably to Far Harbour, but ended up shot in the middle of the road. It’s almost too good to be true, Elder. I mean, we’ve been looking for him, but to find him like this. In the  _ **_middle of the road_ ** _. Something’s not right. _ ” It was Kells. And she had a feeling about whom they were talking about. 

“ _ It’s true, it’s almost too good to be true. Maybe someone is sending us a message. Knight Garcia said she saw him run off north before she passed out. The museum is on the way. There are also raiders operating in the area, and the children of atom _ .” Elder Maxson sounded like he hadn’t slept for quite some time, despite parting ways with him just hours ago. When she had seen him, he’d looked relatively fine. 

“ _ You seriously can’t suggest that this was just a simple mugging? _ ” Knight-Sergeant Gavil’s deep voice stood out from the rest. This was bigger than she originally thought. Grace hid in the corner, making sure that the Knight on watch couldn’t see her before grabbing a stealth-boy. She tuned the buttons before stepping closer. 

“ _ No… we’re not, Gavil. We’re suggesting that someone is sending a message. To the Brotherhood or me personally, I have no idea _ .” Maxson sighed deeply. “ _ All that we know is that he was killed elsewhere. There was no blood at the scene apart from that on his clothes. A head wound that size would have left significantly more blood and brain matter. Did he have any friends? _ ” 

“ _ Apart from Knight Lucia, no. He was a loner. We still haven’t found out why he was stealing either. We haven’t found any of the food or where he might have taking it. And Knight Lucia swears that she had no idea what he was up to _ .” Gavil said. Grace’s breath grew ragged. If the evidence didn’t point at Lucia or anyone out there, then it was going to come back to her. 

“ _ Perhaps we should interrogate Knight Garcia again. She might remember something else now that she’s not concussed. _ ” Her breathing stopped for a moment, anticipating the worst. 

_ “Perhaps… _ ” It was Elder Maxson. “ _ I’ll call on her shortly, right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. A settlement has asked for the Brotherhood’s help… supermutants have been raiding them. _ ” 

“ _ Isn’t that the Minutemen’s job? I heard that their General is one hell of a woman. They retook the Castle within half an hour, killing the damn mirelurk queen with one shot from a fat man launcher. I saw the battle from here. Ever since, Teagan has had problems getting settlements to hand over crops. _ ” There was a loud sigh.

“ _ Normally it does fall into the hands of the Minutemen but this settlement hasn’t been propositioned by them yet. They say they’re willing to donate some crops in exchange for protection… _ ” His sighs grew more frustrated. “ _ It’s like fixing a leaking dam. Plug one hole and there’s always yet another leak… Kells, you run an internal investigation on the patrol that got ambushed. Gavil, you look into other possible angles, who Clarke was talking to more than Knight Lucia. Find out as much as you possibly can. I don’t want any accusations out there before all the evidence is in, understood? _ ” He paused for a moment presumably to wait for an answer. “ _ Cade, have you finished Thame’s autopsy _ ?” 

“ _ Yes, sir. Apparently there was a small but significant tear on his heart. Both me and Garcia missed it. It was located just below the- _ ” Somebody slammed a hand into the table. 

“ _ What do all of these things have in common? Knight Garcia! What more evidence do you need? She worked on Thames and she was tailing Clarke. Are you so blind that you can’t see it, Elder? Is her round hips and ample bosom clouding your judgement enough- _ ” The roar caught her unaware, making her jump slightly. She needed to drop her bags off, right this moment. Any second now someone would come looking for her. 

“ _ Don’t you dare, Gavil! I am the Elder, you will speak to me with respect! Am I making myself clear!? _ ” Maxson’s voice was ruthless and harsh.

She made sure she was in a secluded area before turning off the stealth device before hurrying off to her bunk. There she dropped all of her possessions into her foot locker before heading into the showers. She needed to clear her head and the water inside was warm enough to relax her slightly. 

The clothes were discarded before setting foot into the stall. It was a coed shower, but it really didn’t bother her. Never had she been ashamed of her body. Why would she need to? 

Her shoulders were small and round, arms slender but muscular at the same time. Her breasts were round enough to fit the palm of a fully grown man. Waist was small and hips were wide. Her thighs were muscular and her feet were petit. Her fingers were long. Grace’s mom had called them piano fingers. Such an instrument had been lost to the ages. At least she hadn’t seen one since she set foot out of the vault.

Grace’s face was oval shaped, with soft features. Nose was small, lips were full, and her eyes… Grace’s eyes were green. Freckles adorned most of her body, but left the lower part of her face alone for some reason. The only ones on her face were on the bridge of her nose. 

She felt a cool breeze and quickly realized that the curtain had been withdrawn. 

“Garcia.” She let out a shriek before covering up her private parts and her chest. “Elder Maxson would like a word with you.” Grace slapped Danse across his face, making him stagger back several paces. “What the hell, Grace!?” 

“Funny, I was just about to ask the same thing! I am naked in the shower! You couldn’t have waited until I was done in here before informing me?” Danse rubbed his sore jaw. 

“I could have, but Arthur wanted to see you at once. Plus it’s nothing that I haven’t seen before.” Grace slapped him again just for good measure before turning his gaze away. 

“You’re such an ass, Danse! A woman is naked in the shower and you just walk- Wait… Who’s Arthur?” His eyes met hers for a second before glancing down at her side. 

Pre-war, she had gotten a tattoo that reached all the way from her hip up to the underside of her left breast. Flowers and vines intertwined. The same one that Danse had his eyes fixed on. 

“Is that a tattoo? They’re extremely rare in the Capital Wasteland, let alone out here. Where did you get it?” Grace shrugged. 

“I can’t remember. I was drunk off my ass… You still haven’t answered my question!” He shook his head quickly, probably to get some mental picture out of his head. Since her talk with Piper, she had noticed these small things with Danse. The same as before, just more prominent. 

He stood up straight again. “Elder Maxson. You honestly didn’t know his first name?” Grace shook her head, quickly dragging the soap up and down her body. A faint blush was present on his face. “Well… I’m… I’m gonna leave you to it. He expects to see you in ten minutes, so make sure you’re there by then. The Elder doesn’t appreciate tardiness.” He turned his heel, leaving her alone in the stall, naked and cold.   
  


 

“Enter.” A curt and precise answer could be heard from the other side of the door. He was sitting, glass in hand, by his table. The same table they had both been sitting at her first night aboard the Prydwen. It was the small things she remembered. Cade was also present as was Kells and Gavil. “Knight, have a seat.” 

Once she was seated, a glass was pushed towards her. She took it and gulped it down quickly. Cade whistled. 

“I’ve never seen a woman knock back whiskey as if though it was water.” She was offered a second, but declined. Grace needed a small amount to calm herself, but not enough to dull her ability to lie. 

“May I ask why I’m here, Elder?” It was eerily silent. 

“I want you to tell me about Initiate Clarke. Where did you say he was heading after you confronted him?” Grace put on her mask. 

“I believe he was heading north. I’m not a hundred percent sure, though. I passed out before I could determine absolute direction.” Gavil growled at her from the couches in the corner. 

“Was he alone?” Grace nodded. “Was he carrying any of the stolen goods with him?” She shrugged. “Did he have a gun on him?” Another nod. “The gun he used to do that to you?” He gestured at her bandage. 

“No sir… When I confronted him, I drew my own sidearm. He was quicker. He disarmed me and grabbed my gun. Then he hit me. I don’t remember much after that, just waking up some time later.” Cade knocked back his own drink. Maxson just stared at his. 

“That would be consistent with your injuries. The gun he was carrying wouldn’t have matched the imprint done on your forehead. How’s it healing?” Kells was fiddling with the hem of his uniform. 

“It’s healing nicely, sir. I had it retouched on the road. Doc Crocker is a miracle worker.” 

“That explains why the new dressing wasn’t in the Diamond city records.” Cade chimed in. Diamond City records could easily be bribed out of the doctors, but the ones on the road didn’t keep such records. 

“I want you to tell me about what happened with Thames. I don’t need the details, just a regular runthrough. Keep in mind that I’m not trained in the field.” The room was cold against the woman’s naked shoulders, and her hair was dripping.  

“Thames was brought in early this morning with gunshot wounds to his abdomen and chest. Me and Knight-Captain Cade performed surgery to fix his ruptured intestines. We thought we’d gotten it all, but somehow he bled out in a matter of seconds.” Gavil’s breathing grew heavier. 

“That’s consistent with Cade’s version and the official report. Did you… ease his suffering?” Grace froze. The Elder kept his face straight, awaiting her answer. 

“You mean, did I kill him?” There were some awkward gaping. “No sir… I did not. He was unconscious, he wasn’t in pain. If his wounds hadn’t been so grievous-” A hard slam vibrated in her ears. The Knight-Sergeant stepped closer to the accused woman, stepping way into her comfort zone. 

“Enough! You’re lying. You killed him! Just like you killed Clarke! You’re a devious little harlot that needs to be put in her place! You damn-” A palm connected with his face. “You bitch! You hit me! You’re angry because I’m right!” Maxson had to restrain him. Grace’s face was calm as she stood, looking him dead in the eye. 

“No Knight-Sergeant. Slapping you merely seemed like the best way to silence you. I’m a grieving widow. I am by no means a “harlot”. I did not kill Thames or Clarke.” She sighed. “In retrospect, maybe I shouldn’t have slapped you…” She walked closer, stepping into his personal space for a change. “So I apologize, and I’m prepared to face the consequences.” The woman turned to Elder Maxson who had let go of Gavil. He stormed out, with the meanest looking face she had ever seen the man express. 

The room grew tense. 

“Any additional personal leave you might request will be denied until I feel that your punishment has been sufficient. Also, you’re confined to the Prydwen for the next week. Professionally, this can never happen again…” She caught onto his drift. 

“And personally?” He peered around the room. Kells was stifling a laugh. 

“That’s one hell of a slap. My ears are still ringing. Lucky I wasn’t on the wrong end of that.” Kells lost his battle against the oncoming howling of laughter. 

“You’re one hell of a woman, Garcia. I feel bad for any man on the wrong end of that.” She nodded, and the Elder dismissed them both.

He moved silently as he approached a bench in the corner. His hands reached for something, and seconds later a pair of scissors and a straight razor was placed in her nimble hands. Without a word, the man took a seat. Grace didn’t need more of an invitation than that. 

The giant coat was placed gingerly on the table, towel already on his broad shoulders. It grew silent, nothing but the occasional clip could be heard. Until he cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry for Gavil’s behavior. Such a thing is inexcusable.” She shook her head without losing her focus. A sigh whispered into the clouded room. 

“There’s really no need to apologize. Besides… I think he got the message to never say such a thing again.” He nodded. 

“All done.” It hadn’t taken long for the split roots to get taken care of. The beard was neatly trimmed in just under fifteen minutes. 

“Thank you… For being who you are, Grace. You are unlike anyone I’ve ever met. I know this isn’t strictly professional like you wanted it. But it needed to be said. I understand if you-” 

“It’s alright. Thank you… Arthur.” The suckle of breath did not go unnoticed. She placed the tools on the table. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. No matter how small, it’s gotten me through a lot.” Grace had to stand on her toes to reach his face. The kiss to his cheek was chaste, sweet and innocent, but it spoke volumes. She left him standing there. 

In the back of her head, a single sentence flew across. 

_ Fall into my web, little one. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback! It's been amazing reading all of the comments ^^ And sorry about Stockton, but the reason will be apparent soon enough. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out by tomorrow, but I wouldn't count on it considering I'm such a procrastinator. Anyways, until next time, JA NE!  
> Update!: I’ve fixed a few things and removed the part about Kells’s inappropriate comment. Since I’ve changed a few future chapters, it just didn’t fit in anymore. Thank you all for reading, and welcome to you all new readers. It’s a pleasure seeing that new people keep dropping by to read, even after all this time =)  
> Until next time, JA NE!


	8. When the somber sky falls down, you're there to catch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, she knew... he was the only one who could keep her from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further complications and heavy smut! Please note the new tags.

She had already dropped the holotape off before the sun had broken over the horizon, and had gotten back to the Prydwen before anyone had realized that she had left… but everything was becoming increasingly more difficult and even more dangerous than she’d originally anticipated. 

Whisper was losing sight of her mission, her mind going around in circles. Memories from the past jumbled with thoughts from the present, merging into a giant big clusterfuck all together.

“Garcia!” The low baritone voice caught her unaware. Grace whipped around, coming face to face with Danse. “Where have you been? You’re not supposed to leave the base.” Her hand instinctively rested on her hip, cocking it slightly for effect. 

“No, dear Paladin… I didn’t. I was just out for a cigarette.” He cocked his own eyebrow and crossed his massive arms. 

“For four hours? That’s one hell of a cigarette… Considering you don’t smoke.” Of course… There was that small detail. She sighed deeply before chuckling.

“Well… Shit. I don’t suppose you could let it slide this one time? I just needed to clear my head, that’s all. I wasn’t too far away.” Grace took her lower lip between her teeth giving a shy smile. Danse was not impressed. 

“Flirting won’t get you anywhere, Garcia. I’m afraid not, this has to be reported to the Elder at once.” His voice wasn’t angry, just slightly more stern than usual. It was like pulling a rabbit out of the hat when Grace handed over the fancy lads snacks from her bag. 

“Are you sure about that,  _ Paladin _ ?” He sucked in a breath before looking left, then right, assuring that no one was looking. The small box disappeared into the man’s dufflebag, but not before opening it and grabbing one. 

_ Danse only wears that bag on missions. _

She grinned. “So I can count on you to keep this little secret of ours?” He popped a small cake into his mouth. Danse spoke at the same time as he was chewing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about _.  _ This is just a Knight offering her Sponsor a box of fancy lads without any ulterior motive.” She smiled. No matter what, come hell and high water, she knew that Danse was easily bribed with a box of the delicious pastries. 

“That’s what I thought. Now I see you have the big duffel bag today. Hard mission?” She was led into the mess hall and took a seat while the Paladin fetched the both of them some poor excuse for porridge. Sadly, Beyhard, the usual mess hall officer, was out sick this week. The man behind the counter was not a man Grace recognized. In the corner of her eye, a Knight approached.

_ Someone I do recognize.  _

In the early hours of the morning, where she had dropped the holotape off, there had been someone lurking in the shadows, and judging by the general outline and blood splatter on his uniform, it had to have been him.

“If Maxson asks you, you never saw me this morning. Got it?” The threat hung heavy in the air, making her own daring spirit rise to the challenge… but she was also the mighty cat, smart and calculating. 

“And why would I do you that favor?” Haynes was his name if her memory served her right. Mid twenties, a little shorter than Danse, but the same hair and eye color as the Paladin. Not as handsome though. Nose was a bit too big and eyebrows too furrowed. 

He replied smugly. “Because if you don’t and I go down for this, then you’re going with me. You weren’t supposed to be out there either.” Her devious smile fell into a angry expression. “We got a deal?” 

“What deal?” Danse had chosen the perfect time to interrupt the fiery conversation. The Paladin put her plate down carefully in front of her and she dug in, gazing at the older man. 

“Haynes gives me his Pipfall in exchange for my Grognak comic. Right Haynes?” He grumbled something incoherent before nodding at the Paladin and herself. He promised to hand over the hologame later and she in turn gave him the all clear to grab her comic from her bed stand. Without further ado, the Knight left. “So… The mission?” Danse swallowed some of the porridge before leaning in closer. She did the same. 

“A settlement down south has requested our assistance with a supermutant problem.” The massive man leaned back once again. She mimicked the action, sipping on some scalding hot tea that had been placed on her tray. 

“I thought that that fell under the jurisdiction of the Minutemen.” It was widely known that the Minutemen was not held in a high regard within the ranks, mostly because of Proctor Teagan and his requisitioning orders that were damn near impossible to carry out. She grew proud of the fact, but it made it harder to badmouth her own organisation.  

Grace tried to impersonate someone who disliked the Commonwealth militia and listened to her mentor speak with excitement brimming from his voice. “Normally it would, but this settlement has escaped their radar.” She took another sip.

“What’s it called?” The Knight asked.  

“Jamaica Plains. Old town, said to be a treasure hidden somewhere in it. Wanna go treasure hunting with me after the mission is done?” In all honesty she had no desire to. She’d already found it months ago, along with the settlement. The only thing of value for wastelanders would be the bat that hung over her bed in the Castle, while the other stuff didn’t interest anyone but her. 

_ It’s from a lost world… my world.  _

“Sure… Why not?” Grace replied, despite the disinterest. 

It was strange how Jamaica Plains hadn’t come to the Minutemen, which only begged the question  _ why _ .

The Castle must have missed their request for help, or had been too busy to answer. She was sure to take it up with Preston the next time she met the man. 

The Paladin continued. “Fingers crossed we might be able to bring it back here for the Brotherhood.” With Danse it was always just about the Brotherhood this and the Brotherhood that. Sometimes it was amusing, but sometimes it was just downright annoying.

“Yeah…” She paused. “Did it just get cold in here?”

“Rise!” Elder Maxson roared out furiously. The man was basically fuming anger as he stood, straighter than ever, and had it not been for that small fact, Grace would have probably laughed at his impeccable timing. Everyone in the mess hall rose. “Early this morning, a settler from Jamaica Plains was attacked by a Brotherhood soldier. I want everybody with information on the attack to step forward! If not there will be dire consequences for everyone involved. Cornel Garvey and the General is just waiting to use this as an excuse for war.” His eyes scanned the room meeting every gaze of his soldiers, but Grace was looking elsewhere. At Haynes. 

_ That motherfucker, I’m going to strangle him with my bare- _

“Knight Garcia.” Her eyes snapped forward. Ice blue met chartreuse green in a staredown. “Do you know something?” She realized why she had been called out. Her eyes had been focused on Haynes for far too long. Now all eyes were on hers. Including the Knight’s. 

“No sir… I do not.” His lips formed a thin line, eyebrows furrowing further. 

“Are you sure,  _ Knight? _ ” Malice practically dripped off his tongue. “Because I believe you do. Who was it?” He had sniffed her out almost immediately, reading her as if though she was an open book. “Did you see anything?” Grace’s own facial expression mimicked his almost to a fine point. 

“No sir…” Maxson’s rage bubbled right underneath the surface, but he kept it pushed down, while admittedly struggling. For a man in his twenties, his frown lines sure indicated someone who had been alive much longer than that. 

The Elder eyed her, eyes narrowing. “My quarters… Now!” He barked at her. “No one leaves this ship until we get to the bottom of this. Someone go get Proctor Teagan. I need to have a word with him once I’m done with Garcia.” The walk to the Elder’s office was awkward, but she carried herself with a head held high. Grace’s eyes never met someone else’s. 

The soft metallic click of his door brought her back to the real world. 

“Have a seat, Grace.” A drink was all but pushed into her hand, and he made quick work of his own. The burn was a welcome change of pace. Maxson stood, eyes boring into her very soul. “Who was it?” 

“Elder, would you refrain from using my first name. I already informed you of my decision regarding professionalism. Or had that slipped your mind?” Maxson ground his teeth, then snapped his jaw shut making a strange sound. 

“Well in that case,  _ Knight,  _ I don’t appreciate your tone. Now I want to know exactly who it was.” It was a battle for dominance to determine who the alpha really was in the room, and she wasn’t sure if she was going to win this one. Grace had patience on her side, but Maxson was furious. 

“I don’t know, sir. Had I known I would have reported it at once. As it stands, you pulled me out at random and tried to set an example. You humiliated me in front of my peers and I would-” It was a sharp smack. Grace believed that she had been hit, but felt no pain. Instead his palm rested on the table. She had flinched hard enough that Maxson’s eyes were now apologetic. 

“I apologize, Knight…” He donned an angry face once again. “The matter still stands that you know something and you’re not telling me. Grace-” She cut him off, using her stern motherly voice. 

“Knight. Or Garcia if you must, Elder.” The giant hands that had rested on the table were now furiously pulling his hair. A sharp intake of breath later, she stood face to face with him.

“You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met! You’re playing a game of hot and cold, and I am not enjoying it. You let me hold you, you let me touch you and then you push me away. And as if that wasn’t enough, then you just had to kiss me last night. You’re driving me fucking insane, woman!” She tried to cut in, but he just wouldn’t allow it. “You tell me that you don’t wish to string me along, but then you do just that. You hide behind excuses of your dead husband and then you-” Much like with Gavil, he hadn’t seen her palm until it connected with his face. He took a step back observing her angry glare.

“Don’t. You. Dare! Don’t you dare bring him up. I lost the love of my life and my son. I have no family left. You… are the most heartless man  _ I’ve  _ ever met! You take and you break and you bully and you tease! I regret ever joining your cause, Arthur Maxson. Because the way I see it, maybe you’re just about the worst-” It was silent, no one dared utter another word once the knock was heard. 

“Who is it!?” His roar was mighty, like an angry lion. 

“It’s Proctor Teagan, sir. May I enter?” His eyes met hers before stomping off towards the door. Taking a shaky breath she barely heard the last part of the two men's conversation. He re-entered the room, having regained some sort of composure. 

“Let’s set aside our personal problems for now. I need to know who it was. That soldier hurt an innocent civilian. They need to be punished.” Grace raised her head slightly. 

“What will happen to them?” Maxson let out a heavy sigh. His expression softened slightly, letting a calmer face take its place. 

“Depends. If they show remorse and come forward by the end of the day, I’m willing to let them off with two months in the brig and a week of supervised cleaning jobs. If not…” She knew what that look meant. 

_ Death. _

“I won’t turn on my comrades, but maybe I can convince the person responsible to come forward. Would that be acceptable, Elder?” A curt nod ended their conversation, but neither moved. They stood there, running the earlier conversation through their heads. 

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have slapped you. I lost my temper and it was inexcusable. I am willing to take full responsibility for my actions, sir.” Maxson raised his hand, placing it gently between them. 

“Just… Just leave. We’ll deal with this later. Right now I have to talk to Proctor Teagan. Dismissed, Garcia.” The tone was the one of a hurt man, licking his wounds.  

“Ad Victoriam, Elder.” Her heel turned, heading straight for the mess hall. She passed Proctor Teagan on the way out, not sparing him a second glance. Danse grabbed her before she could reach Knight Haynes. All eyes were on the pair as the disappeared into the Paladin’s private quarters. Through the wall, two male voices could be heard, arguing loudly. 

Danse’s room was just as spacious as the Elder’s, if not even more. There were a couple of lockers, a desk and a bed with a few trunks spread out here and there. It was warm and smelled strongly of musk and cologne. It smelled like Danse. The most peculiar item was the dog bowl by the door seeing as the Paladin didn’t have dog. 

He glared at her with worry in his eyes. “Was that where you were this morning? Jamaica Plains? What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Grace?” The woman shook her head, opening and closing her mouth several times before setting her mind on the right track. 

“No, of course not Danse, but coming forward with information might implicate me as well. I was out when I wasn’t supposed to be, remember? The one who did it saw me close to that area. I’d look just as guilty as they do.” Danse stood completely still, arms crossed on his chest. He did that often when he was disappointed at her. Like a scolding father. “Maxson made me a deal. I convince the person who did this to come forward and the consequences won’t be as dire. I was going to go talk to them.” The tall man sat down on his bed. His hand patted beside him, and she sat down, back straight and rigid whereas his was hunched in defeat. The Paladin rested his face in his hands. 

“Grace… It doesn’t matter if you’re discreet in asking the person to turn themselves in… just following you is going to implicate them.” She sighed heavily, resting a hand on his shoulder. He placed his larger over it, burying it in his own. 

“That is why I need your help.” He looked questioningly at her. “Let’s just pull a couple of people at random from the crowd and bring them with us. Let’s give them a quick interrogation, asking them if they saw anything. If they saw me leave, just come up with something as an excuse. I know I’m asking a lot here…-” Danse shook his head, making some strands of hair falling into his face. 

“You’re really not. You saved my life, and now it’s time for me to save your ass from trouble.” She laughed. “What?” The laughter died down. 

“It dawned on me that I consider you one of my best friends… and I don’t even know your first name. How fucked up is that?” His face grew stern at her curse word. 

“Language.” And the stern father she had once known, came back to her through the face of another. So she replied the same way she had to him. 

“English…” They both fell into a fit of giggles before falling back into the soft bedding he rested on each night. Her head turned for a second… and then he was towering her, leaning down to catch her lips with his own. 

_ Oh no. _

“It's Richard.” 

Grace didn’t even have time to think before it all came crashing down. Like the rain from heavy clouds. Danse’s tongue danced across her lips, but Grace was frozen, unable to move, until he moaned and it could be stopped no longer.  

With Arthur it had been small innocent things and while hot and heavy, it was nothing compared to Danse. The Paladin placed his giant hands on her slender waist, before trailing upwards. They reached the fly of her jumpsuit, tugging at it gently. 

And she couldn’t find it in herself to stop it from happening. 

Her own nimble fingers found the hem of his wifebeater, pulling it off quickly. Soon his pants followed, along with her own shirt. Until they were both left in nothing but their underwear. His holotags hovered slightly above her face. Danse’s erection could be seen through his boxers, tenting them impressively.  

Grace settled her eyes on his chest. Less hair than expected, she thought through the arousal. A small patch covering his mighty chest, reaching below his navel ultimately disappearing into the clothing underneath. The Paladin’s abs were rock hard under her touch, ending in a predominant v. With one swift motion, he pulled down the last piece of clothing before removing hers. With a final look of confirmation, and a quick nod as answer, he lowered himself into her. She was so wet, he slid in without resistance. 

Grace gasped breathily. His impressive girth stretched her to the limit and a hand found the bundle of nerves, circling around it. She gasped even louder. Danse silenced her with his plump lips, biting her down hard enough to make her feel alive. 

_ It’s been so long.  _

“You know, I’ve wanted to do this ever since I met you. You’re just so beautiful.  _ Grace _ .” She let a small tear escape, rolling onto his arm. If he felt it, he didn’t care. She wasn’t hurt… Not by this. It was the feeling of being touched that let the dam explode. For some reason, her thoughts wandered to the Elder. Maxson had hurt her, but this was not revenge. This was just two bodies moving in sync, merging ever so slowly. 

He picked up his pace, snapping into her while at the same time being gentle and experimental.

“Fuck.” She groaned out, realizing how close she was. Her release was like heaven opening its gates. Danse bit hard into her neck, suckling gently on the skin. Grace shook violently, stars dancing across her eyes. 

It wasn’t too long before he followed, emptying himself inside of her before rolling over. They lay next to each other, a big pile of panting messes. 

Danse had calmed his breathing, leaning over her with a sad expression covering his beautiful features. That’s when she noticed the sobbing. 

It was her own. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you… Grace, please don’t cry.” She didn’t stop him from holding her closely, kissing her forehead, carefully avoiding the stitches. 

“No… No you didn’t. It’s just… I haven’t been touched like this since Nate died. It just felt so good.” 

“I don’t know what happened. It’s just… I’ve wanted you for so long, but now that it’s happened… I can’t help but to feel…” Grace finished his sentence. 

“Dirty?” Danse nodded and she couldn’t help but to nod back. “Maybe… this wasn’t such a good idea, but I really enjoyed it. You’re a surprisingly gentle lover.” If there was one thing Grace loved about the man, it was his laugh. It was warm. Just like Nate’s. She realized then and there that the two most important men before the war were two exact replicas of her previous relationships. 

Danse was Nate reincarnated. Same warm brown eyes, same smile. Same in every single way but one. She didn’t love Danse. 

Arthur… Arthur was an exact replica of… of a man she didn’t have the strength to even think about. Memories flooded her mind. Of a man whom she’d made love under the willow tree with. Of stolen glances and heavy kisses. The man which had left her to die in a ditch out in nowhere. Nomansland soon crawling with enemies. 

He replied. “So I’ve heard. Though that doesn’t generally last long. Give it time… you’ll understand.” Grace reached for her underwear while cocking her eyebrow at him, wiping away the stray tears. 

“So you’re saying that we should do this again? Despite this feeling?” Danse hopped into a clean flight suit, leaving the dirty clothes on the floor. 

“Well. Yeah. You find me attractive, and you already know how I feel. Just let me make one thing clear.” He leaned close to her face and pecked her gently. “This is just sex. Just two people blowing off some steam once in awhile. No feelings. No relationship. No complications. Deal?” He extended his hand to her and she took it in hers, shaking it. 

“Deal. So about my plan? Do you think that it’ll work?” He shrugged.

“It’s worth a shot.” 

There was a sticky and runny feeling as she rose to her feet. She cussed loudly. “You came inside of me didn’t you?” He nodded with a shameful expression on his face. “Do you have a bathroom?” He pointed towards one lockers. Just beside it was a door she had yet to notice. “Alright, once I’m done we will leave, you will look angry and I will look apologetic. Then I will pull someone along, ad you do the same. I get to choose first.” Leaving out the information on the culprit. Danse simply nodded before straightening himself out.    
  
  


Arthur had heard everything. From the tiniest kisses to the loudest of groans. Inside of his quarters, his favorite Paladin was defiling his woman. The woman that he wanted.  _ His woman. _

But he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry, because he just felt empty. 

All that remained was the nagging feeling that this was somehow his own fault, that he had put them all in this situation. If he hadn’t lashed out at her… maybe it could have been him laying between her legs. 

Instead, Danse was the one she had chosen. He had overheard all of it. It gave him a little bit of comfort knowing that it was all just physical. He doubted he’d be able to handle giving her up wholly to another man. 

Maxson poured some liquor into his glass and swiveled it around, lost in deep thoughts. 

The whiskey didn’t burn his throat anymore, nor did it make him gag like it had once done. He knocked it back before reaching for seconds. There was a knock on the door, stopping his action. He muttered a grumpy reply. 

“Sir.” It was Knight Haynes. “I would like to confess. I am willing to accept my punishment.” A little voice in Arthur’s head told him to utilize the guilty man in his favor and blackmail him into spying on the Knight and Paladin, but remembered the promise he had made to Grace. 

“Two months in the brig, one on supervised cleaning duty. Now get out of my sight. Report to Kells.” The other man fled like it was the scene of a murder. Tonight, Arthur was getting smashed. 

Without a care in the entire, fucking world.    
  


__ Twenty minutes earlier.  
  


She had gone through a half a doussin Knights before finally reaching Haynes. His eyes followed her, studying her every move.

“You narked on me, huh? Hm” He huffed out. “Figures. So did you tell the Elder what you were up to?” She shook her head. 

“No, and neither will you. You’re bound to get found out eventually. Me… I’ve got a failsafe in place. You’ll be taking the fall alone. Get out on top of this with what little honor you still have left, intact. The consequences will be less dire. Make your choice by nightfall…” She left him standing there. 

Not ten minutes later she saw him leave for Maxson’s office, Danse looked at her in awe. 

“How do you do it? You’ve got something special in your pants that I don’t know about?” She laughed. 

“My dear Paladin, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” For once since waking up, she felt at peace with her company, but mostly she felt lucky to have Danse in her life… because in the end, he would be there for her.

Always.  

_ When the somber sky falls down, you’re there to catch me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for all of you Danse/FSS fans out there, here's a little something for you. Anyways, thanks for reading as well as your kudos and comments. Special shoutout to HancockBlocked. You're awesome =) Until next time, JA NE!
> 
> Update!: So I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it wasn’t my favorite one, it was still nice. =) I’ve tweaked it, just a little bit as some phrases were bugging the hell out of me XD 
> 
> Until next time, JA NE!


	9. If this is dying, I'm happy to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feeling was like fire... and she loved how it burned.

Today was the day… 

It was finally time…

Time to carry out their mission in the Glowing sea… to finally get the answers she desperately wanted… 

_ Needed _ .

But this wouldn’t just be a simple stroll through the super-mart, shopping for milk and Dandy boy apples… no. This was the ground zero for the bombs, the most dangerous place in Boston. 

Grace had seen them as she was lowered into the vault, felt the heat and the radiation wash over her, like the heat from a thousand suns. It still burned every time she remembered that time. 

Danse was standing next to her, power armor heavily modified to accommodate their living arrangements for their tour in purgatory. They would be dropped off, by a Vertibird, at the edge of the Sea and picked up at the rendezvous when they called for it. 

She desperately hoped that the signal grenades would shine through all the radioactive fog. 

Elder Maxson stood by his friend’s side, bestowing words of grandeur upon his brother in arms. 

But Grace saw the way he looked at Danse and it wasn't a look one would give a friend. It was a look given by an enemy, like a deathclaw eyeing a lonely straggler on the road. 

The Elder stood in front of her rigidly. “Knight! I hope you're aware of the risks you're taking. The Brotherhood thanks you for your services. Is there anyone I could contact in case of your demise?” Demise. That was such a funny word. Too clean… too pristine.

Nevertheless, she nodded. “My settlement, Sanctuary hills. Talk to Mama Murphy. Tell her Cricket loves her and that she will see her soon.” He didn't ask though he desperately wanted to. 

“As you wish, Knight. Gods be willing, I will see the both of you soon. If you aren't at the rendezvous within the two week timeframe, a detachment will be sent out to retrieve your bodies. I wish you both the best of luck. Ad Victoriam.” They all saluted one another and they approached the docked Vertibird with a hovering sense of dread… a feeling that this may very well be the end.  

It had all been too damn clinical… like a scalpel cutting through flesh. The tension was high. Not that Danse seemed to notice. Not that he ever did. 

Maxson hadn’t even stayed long enough to watch them depart. Figures, she thought. So with one last heavy sigh, she was ready for whatever the new wasteland had to throw at them. With a shaky thrust, the Vertibird was off. 

_ Off to hell…  _   
  
  


The moment they had stepped out of the ‘bird it had been one disaster after the other. During the first hour since stepping off the aircraft, just a hundred clicks away from their drop off sight, a Deathclaw had appeared out of nowhere, almost killing the both of them while slashing away with its deadly talons. They had narrowly escaped, but not without injury. Danse was limping slightly, though he tried to conceal it, and making a shitty effort of doing so. 

Grace herself was pretty sure her ribs were broken, but because of the high radiation it would be unsafe to check. Until they were relatively sheltered it would be too much of a risk. So they pressed further, ignoring the pain in their search for answers. 

At some point during the day, Grace had shot a couple of stingwings which was perfect for scavenging. The meat tasted funny, but a quick check with the suits geiger counter made sure that it was safe for consumption, and in this place… you couldn’t be too picky. The pair ate in relative silence, only breaking it to discuss the mission that Maxson had given them. 

Though her own mission depended on finding Virgil no matter the cost. 

Come a decision, she would have to leave him behind. It was a horrible thought to have, but in the back of her mind, Grace knew that her reason for being here was too important to let personal feelings come in the way. Over the past couple of months, Grace had been in constant danger. On several occasions, she had even feared that she had been compromised and her cover had been blown… but Lady Luck was long since a friend of the undercover agent. 

“Grace?” She snapped out of her thoughts, following the Paladin’s voice. “We need to set up camp. This cave might not be airtight or safe from radiation but it provides enough shelter. Do you want to take the first or the second shift?” 

“First. I’m not really that tired.” That was a blatant lie. Grace had been tired from the moment she’d set foot out of the Vertibird, but Danse needed the sleep more than her right now. The injury was only getting worse, by the looks of his limp… 

“Alright. Just make sure to guard the entrance and keep your helmet on no matter what. Drink plenty of water beforehand and for God’s sake, don’t forget the Rad-x. I don’t want you turning into a damn ghoul.” The words fell off his lips like it was a curse. 

_ A damn ghoul. _

“Sure thing, Paladin. So long as you take some too. You’re more at risk than I am.” The Paladin did as he was told and stepped out of the armor. The geiger counter indicated relatively low levels of radiation, which was amazing considering their location… not that they knew where they were. 

They had no sense of direction nor did they know where to look next. She’d heard some rumors about the Children of Atom holding out somewhere in the Sea, but where, neither knew. For all they knew, they could be hauled up in some cave, just like this one. 

She sighed in defeat, keeping a close watch over the entrance. 

Danse hissed slightly when he took the first step out of the armor, forcing her to turn around to a horrible sight. Caked blood covered the right leg of the orange jumpsuit, mixing into a strange color. Grace was at his side in a matter of seconds, tearing more of the leg of the suit to assess the damages. It looked grim, but mostly it was superficial and it was a major relief. 

“Hold on, let me get the suturing kit.” First she removed the bunsen burner from her bag, sterilizing her equipment. She waited for a small amount of time before cleaning the wound while waiting for the needle to cool down. There was a sound, a small hiss, indicating the pain he felt. The antiseptic stung like a bitch, but getting an infection in this place wasn’t an option. “Sorry.” She said. “I’ll get some Med-x.” 

“No, I’m fine. Just keep on going.” She stopped her movements, jumping out of her own armor only to sit down in front of him. 

“Yeah right. Because you want a burning hot needle through your leg without any sort of anesthetic.” Admittedly, she had a point. 

“Not really, but I need to be in control of my senses… plus… that Med-x was only in case of a real emergency. I’ll tough it out, don’t worry. Just get to it, will you?” There was no point in arguing, besides he was right. With latex gloves on, she proceeded with the suturing. Small hisses and sharp intakes of breath was all that could be heard. 

“Hey, you should really talk to Maxson when you get back.” The Paladin chuckled through the pain. 

“Why’s that?” He asked. A slight wind blew through the entrance, bringing a rotting smell. She knew what that meant. 

_ Ferals nearby…  _

The Knight ignored it, promising herself to set up some can chimes just in case, eventually turning back to their conversation. 

“Because you can’t let him stomp all over you, man.” She stated.

“I will do no such thing. If Maxson is angry about something, he’ll discuss it with me in a calm and orderly fashion.” She scuffed out a sigh of annoyance.

“No, he won’t.” She muttered.  

When she was done, Danse pulled on a fresh uniform from his pack. If there was one modification the both of them were happy about, it was definitely the new storage compartments. They could easily store both weapons and clothing as well as a variety of other necessities. Including a portable water purifier capable of gathering both rainwater as well as purifying water from the ground. So Danse kneeled down to grab it, just to clean some water for the quick wash that he longed for. 

It was cold and harsh against his overheated skin, but it felt wonderful to finally scrub away the sweat and the dirt that had basically started growing on him. Danse thought back to their debate. 

Grace was guarding the entrance, searching for any signs of hostile lifeforms approaching. Luckily, it was unbelievably dull as the Commonwealth monsters slept peacefully underneath the verdant sky. 

The suits geiger counter suddenly went off the charts, indicating a radstorm was incoming. Even with the suit, the amount of radiation could potentially be harmful so Grace had no other choice but to admit defeat and retreat back into the cavern. 

Danse was surprised to see her, having just changed into a radiation resistant sleeping attire, but once the first lightning strike struck just above their heads he understood. There was no point in killing oneself standing out in the open. So Grace carefully sat, clad in a full set of power armor, on a rock. The Paladin had spread his bedroll out against the wall with a laser rifle resting just beside it.

Without so much as a word, he fell asleep. 

  
  


It had taken them a week of endless roaming, after making too many wrong turns, until they found the atom worshipping lunatics. Their leader had very overtly given them directions to the cave Virgil was supposedly in, happy to be rid of both the Brotherhood soldiers and the affront to nature hiding out in his lonesome.

They had left, feeling better about their odds, but extremely nauseous from the radiation.  

They had both fallen ill that same night, having no other choice but to remove their helmets and projectile vomit all over the cracked mountains, trying desperately to stop and contain the nutrition they desperately needed

In the end, it couldn’t be helped, and they surrendered to their reflexes. Of course removing their helmets left them vulnerable to the radiation all around not to mention enemies. By some minor miracle, the RadAway’s and Rad-x had removed a lot of the the damage the split atoms had caused, but sadly… not all. 

The trek up the mountain, towards the scientist’s cave was hellish, both dehydrated, dirty and hungry with bones too heavy to carry them any further. 

The deathclaw waiting up high, next to the entrance, was just the icing on the cake. 

“G-Grace… I can’t… I can’t do this… I can barely raise my arm… to shoot.” Danse’s pants were so heavy that it alerted the sleeping stalker, it raising its head in an angry display of power and protection of territory.

She knew he was right. “I know… but we can’t give up. I’ll distract it, and you run inside.” 

He wanted to argue, to compromise with her, but before he could even open his mouth and talk her out of it, Grace had vanished, charging into battle with a half broken power armor and very few bullets to back her up. 

With the little strength he had left, Danse lifted his gun and took aim. 

Their shots ran out in unison, few actually hitting the lurking beast. 

The exhaustion was too overbearing. Coupled with their need for food, water and a single moment of peace and quiet, it seemed like all was lost. 

Suddenly it scurried off into the distance, leaving behind a small nest upon broken branches and stones, them wondering curiously what had scared it off. A loud, angry roar from behind gave them the answer. 

_ Another one…  _

This deathclaw was bigger, meaner, angrier along with a lime green glowing hue, and right now… it was charging right at them. 

“Run!” 

In the haste, Danse wasn’t sure whether it was him or Grace who had shouted, but right now it was irrelevant… right now they needed to get inside. 

They ducked into the cave in the last second, hearing the ‘claw hit the wall with a force that shook the dirt floor underneath their power armor, radiating into their core. 

The Knight and the Paladin quickly surveyed the new area, ducking for a shot being fired at their heads. 

_ Laser.  _

Grace knew they were in the right place when Protectrons started shooting wildly, forcing them into the action. The turrets, the Protectrons and the can chimes were all taken care of, through joint forces and maximum effort. Danse believed that the fight was finally over… but when they rounded the corner. 

“Not another step closer! I know you’re with the Institute! You’ve been looking for me! You won’t get out of here alive!” Before them stood a giant green beast, a mutant with incredible intellect unlike any other they’d ever met. 

Grace panted heavily. “Dr. Virgil?” 

“You know who I am! The Institute sent you here to kill me! Don’t play stupid!” He shouted. 

The Knight raised her arms. “We’re not with the Institute, we’re with the Brotherhood of Steel. We mean you no harm… please stand down.” The mutant didn’t budge so much as an inch. 

“I know Kellogg sent you!”  _ Kellogg _ . Dammit, Grace thought. Telling Virgil that he was dead could raise more questions from Danse than she wanted. She gawked at the green mutie. “I won’t let you kill me!” 

“Please, calm down Virgil, we won’t hurt you. Just please listen to us. We-”

The first shot hit her, the sound echoing off the walls lie crashing waves, ringing loudly in her ears. She didn’t even realize what had happened before the pain hit. Danse raised his gun to fire, but she yelped out through the pain; 

“Stop! We need him… Just… Just tie him up for now. I-” 

The last thing she remembered was darkness and the wonderful feeling of falling asleep. It was peaceful. 

_ If this is dying, I’m happy to go.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I love it when people keep returning. It means I did my job right ^^ Anyways, until next time… JA NE! 
> 
> Update!: I changed some dialogues, the beginning, added a new scene with the deathclaws and gave a more descriptive information on their journey. I felt that the original version was just too meek. It just didn’t portray their struggle well enough. ;)   
> Until next time, JA NE!


	10. She was safe in his arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying was an endless string of memories passing through your mind...

She was floating on the clouds, shapeless and carefree. It had taken but a moment to perish, and dying had never felt so good. 

One second she was Grace… the next she was herself again. The six year old girl running around the yard and sitting down by the TV while the hot afternoon sun baked the neighborhood. 

“ _ You look upon the silver shroud…-”  _ the sound was abruptly cut off and the picture quickly faded with a flash of white. 

One second she was on the floor, sitting with nothing but happiness and glee on her face, the next, she was thrown across the room like a ragdoll. The startled shriek alerted her frightened mother. 

“Carmen!” His mighty roar scared her so much so that she shuddered and shivered. The whiskey on his breath could be smelt from all the way across the room where she had landed. The sound of ceramic connecting with the floor as the plate shattered made her run underneath the table, cowering in fear. “You bitch! Get in here! Now.” Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen carefully before getting dragged out by her hair into the living room. A sharp slap was placed on her face… then another. Each word being punctuated by a smack. “What the hell is she doing inside!?” The beating ceased while he was waiting for an answer. 

“Richard, please! It's too hot out there.-” The girl could feel her mother's pain all the way from where she was hiding.

“Damn kid is going to grow up without a brain! It'll rot if she watches TV all the time! She sits way too fucking close! What do you have to say for yourself? Huh!?” Her mother didn't answer in time and the young girl flinched, turning her head. This time he used his fists… those always left the worst marks.  

“Ow, please stop! Richard you're hurting me.” By the time she opened her eyes, her drunkard father had her mother by the hair, tugging roughly. 

“You… Don't tell me what to do! And you!” He pointed towards the little girl underneath the coffee table. “If I see you in here before dinner you're going to get the same treatment.” The little one ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her only friend was the swing he had built her that one summer long ago. It seemed like a distant illusion, to remember him as anything but the man he was today.

She heard footsteps approach from behind and she knew exactly who it was, an art she had learned was discerning whether it was safety or danger ahead. 

“Baby… I'm sorry. Your father is just having a hard time, is all. He’ll get better.” But she knew… he never again be the same.

“No he won't mommy.” It was a bitter pill to swallow, but the woman knew deep in her heart that the girl was right. “We should leave him. Let's just go. We’ll start over. Just you and me… please, mommy. Let's pack our things and go.” Her mother had been so shocked hearing such words from her six year old daughter. The mother was supposed to take care of her daughter, but sometimes that's not the case. 

They had left that night, while her father was passed out on the floor. 

They had left Chicago… Never to return. 

_ “Grace! Wake up. Please, Grace!” But she didn't want to wake up. It was so peaceful.  _

Her psyke pulled her into yet another memory. 

This time of a teenager, rebellious and badass, picking fights left and right, pulling stunts out of her hat as if though it was magic, never getting caught… but this time she knew she had fucked up. 

The coffee tasted bitter against her tongue, burning all the way down her throat worse than whiskey did. Across from her sat a man with a worn fedora and an even more worn out grey trenchcoat. 

“Hello, doll. The name’s Nick… What's yours?” The teen snorted at him, ignoring him completely before turning back. 

“First name Fuck, last name You!” The teenager held back a loogie, not wanting to be charged with assault on a police officer as well. 

The robbery and theft had been bad enough. 

“Look, doll. I don't want to be in this situation any more than you do, but for your sake, just tell me something. Why'd you do it huh?”  _ Huh?  _ Always the way her dad ended his sentences.  _ Huh?  _ Like an ignorant and confused child. 

Even back then her hair had been long and constantly got in her way. And it was way too easy to pick her out of the lineup. 

“How about you take my advice and go suck a dick or something? I ain't talking.” She was fully prepared to deal with a heavy sigh an admittance of defeat, but was surprised when she got none of that. 

“Engaged to a woman, I’m afraid.” They sat in silence before he turned back to her. “Look doll, you're just a teenager. Juvi is not the place that you want to end up in. You're smart. I can tell… and you've got a way with a gun. How about you use it to do something good with your life? Become a cop.” She thought long and hard before answering. Admittedly it wasn't a very pleasant answer. 

“Allez vous faire foutre.” He barked out a laugh. 

“It would be scientifically impossible to go fuck myself, doll… better men than I have tried.” She couldn't help but to smile. A small devious smile, but at least it was something. 

“You know your French. Teach you that at dick academy?” The teen took another sip of her coffee. 

“No, in France actually. You ever been?” She shook her head slowly, making a few rebellious strands of hairs fall out of the pony tail. “You know, if you work in law enforcement you'd be able to afford a trip every now and then. You don't want to be stuck in Boston your entire life now, do you?” And that that moment she knew he was right. 

“Why’d you do it?” He finally got around to asking.

She shrugged. “Maybe I just like the excitement. Makes me hot for later.” He chuckled deeply. 

“You know, I don’t believe that for a second. I know psychopaths when I see them, and you ain’t one… just give me something to go on here. I’ll make you a deal… I’ll talk to the DA and they might show some leniency.” The teen shook her head. 

“Nah… I think it’s better left unspoken.” 

“No it definitely not, believe me. The longer it’s left unspoken, the worse it gets. Just tell me and I’ll make sure that you won’t get in so much trouble. The woman at the pharmacy has agreed not to press charges.” 

She snorted. “If she’s not going to press charges, then why would I give you a reason? I ain’t in any real trouble.” 

“Actually, you’re in a lot of trouble, doll. Maybe the pharmacist won’t sue, but the police department can’t just ignore an armed robbery.” Someone entered the room, giving him a slip of paper. The detective nodded. “Your mother is here… you wanna see her?” 

“Nah… I’m good. You know, you can’t legally question me without an adult or a lawyer present… but I’m guessing you already knew that.” 

He laughed. “Yeah… I do know that. But you refused your right to both make a phone call and to have a solicitor here. In case you refuse, I have no other choice. Just give me a reason… the truth. You want to tell the truth, right?” 

She chuckled cynically. “The truth? Yeah, because that always gets you out of trouble.” The teen muttered.

“Not always… but there are crimes of desperation… that’s why you did this, isn’t it? All you asked for was medicine to treat cancer. Someone close to you is sick.” She froze. “Your father? No… your mother.” The teen sighed in defeat. “What sort?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Not really, but it might be good to talk about it.” 

“Pancreas… there’s nothing more the doctors can do for her except for making her more comfortable in her last few months. Even though the pills halt the process, the damn doc won’t prescribe them anymore… says she’s a lost cause. Her insurance doesn’t cover them. Do you know how fucked up it is that they charge less for gold than they do for cancer medicine… and even more so when you realize that without it… you’re as good as dead.” She reluctantly let out tears of desperation. “I get that they’re expensive to make, but to trick people who are already down on their luck like that… it just makes me so fucking angry. I robbed the place because my mom’s request for them had been denied for the third time. I just can’t sit by and watch her die any longer.” 

He put a hand on hers. “Do you have anyone to live with when she passes?” 

“No… my father is a drunk fucker. He’s probably passed out in a bar somewhere as we speak… either that or dead. I have no siblings, no relatives, no friends that I can crash with. When she dies, which will be very soon, I’ll be alone.” 

The detective shook his head. “That’s not true, doll… you’ll be placed in foster care and-” 

“Not a fucking chance. I’d rather sell myself on the street when she does croak. I don’t want to go through hell again.” She said solemnly. 

“I get it… I really do. When that happens, you give me a call. I might be able to help you somehow. They do take people on early admissions into college. Some with excellent scholarship programs. Might be worth a try.” He handed her a business card with personal information on the man. 

“Yeah… maybe.” 

Her mother was waiting for her as she was taken out of the station. At thirteen, she still used her air of authority over her mom. It wasn't fair after everything the woman had gone through. 

“Baby! I'm so sorry! I'll be better.” It came out automatically, something she's said to make her husband return from the bar in the middle of the day. The teen grabbed her mother's hand. 

“This isn't your fault. Come on. Let's go get some ice cream. See you around, Nick!” He gave her a wave as she left the station, looking towards a brighter future. 

_ “Scribe, clamp. We're going to have to cauterize the bleeder! Elder I know you're worried, but you have to step back. Let me do my job!” All she heard was Cade’s voice before being pulled away into darkness. _

It was dark the next time she realized she was wandering in her own abyss. The parts she was now in. 

_ “Fox! Do you copy?”  _ The sound of the crackling coming from her earpiece indicated a shaky connection. 

_ “Copy, shield. Primary target located. Firing at your command.”  _ A short click later the deep, raspy voice answered. 

_ “Fire at will”  _ Before the last part of the word was spoken, her bullet had hit the target. The man slumped forward, confirming the kill. 

_ “Target down. Rendezvous back at the base. Fox out.”  _

The woman, now sixteen years old, dropped everything carefully into her sniper case, returning to the base.

Their HQ wasn't overly spacious, but it just made it that much easier to locate him. He was standing, cigarette hanging lazily between his lips. She went right up to him and pulled it out of his mouth before taking a long drag.

“You have but to ask for your own, agent.” After her mother passed away, she had gone to stay in the streets. It was dirty and far from glamorous, but it had taught her to be tough. How to care for herself where others would not. 

“I know, captain… but the look on your face is all the more priceless when I do this instead.” The woman shoved the stick back into his mouth. He answered with a grunt. 

“You're a strange one, Cricket.” It had been her nickname back then. The one he called her by. 

“So are you Captain.” The older man, nearing his fifties, had a son her age. And a beautiful wife who adored him. Every time they were together it left her with an unspeakable guilt. His hair was getting grayer by the minute. Every time she saw him, a new one had popped up. 

“This is he.” She knew he was talking into his earpiece. “Alright. Right away, sir.” He turned to her. “The commander has given us an updated mission status. Enemy movement at secondary location. ETA five minutes. Move out.” She quickly got to work, gathering everything she needed.

The ETA not even been two minutes. They had switched positions, her giving her secondary her beloved weapon. In the woman's hands rested a .44 caliber gun. 

“Proceed with extreme caution, enemy-” He never even got to finish his sentence. The bullet hit the man with such a force that he was sent flying. For the first time since she'd joined, she dared abandon her mission. She fell to her knees, vaguely hearing bullets fly by her face. The woman spun around, hitting one of her targets. Two more followed. The woman turned back to him.

“Please wake up… please, you can’t die out here… I love you!” But when he opened his eyes, they were cold. It wasn't the eyes of her lover… It was her captain. 

“Damn it. Abort mission! Abort. Fox! Head to the base asap.” She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The mission was a bust. The enemy knew they were coming. Distant gunfire could be heard in the background. 

She had to leave him behind. 

It had been an order. And one never disobeys their Captain’s orders. 

When he had not returned by nightfall, she had gone out looking for him. And Fox found him, propped up against a tree, four minutes from the base. The agent fell to her knees, once again. 

Her gentle hands could be cruel, but they healed him as well. The bandage stayed on his massive torso, basically holding it together. 

“Captain… I love you.” But he didn't reply. This was just an affair. Rebecca hadn't been present enough for her husband not to stray. His teenage son was the same age as the agent herself. It felt awful… but it was their secret. 

“I'm sorry, but you know… you know that I love her. This is… just something between two people who can't fall in love.” She straddled him, pulling out his length. 

“I know… but… but for now, I just need to believe that you love me. Just this once.” 

She woke up alone and cold. They had made love under the tree. And then he had left. That was the day she had her heart broken. 

_ “Grace… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. I acted like a child. Can you forgive me? Please Grace… just wake up. I’m begging you.” Droplets landed on her hand. She felt it touch something scratchy. She remembered that beard from somewhere else. _

“Do you like it?” She barked and doubled over in laughter. 

Two years after the incident at the base, almost losing her captain and the only man she believed she could ever love, the agent had returned to Boston. Nate, her husband, was sitting in the park, eyeing the sky when she’d passed by. She met him and it was like heaven opened up. 

“What? Isn't it charming?” Nate had been away for six months, leaving his pregnant wife, while he was fighting the Chinese invaders. 

The current cause of her laughter had been the man's beard. Nate always stayed clean shaven, so her laughter wasn't really an amused one so much as a surprised one. 

“It makes me look like a dad! Right?” She shook her head, stroking her growing belly. He placed his hand over hers. 

“It makes you look like a dirty hobo. Plus it grows in patchy… I love you either way though.” They kissed gently.  

_ “I'm sorry, Arthur. There isn't anything else that I can do. It's up to her now.” Her hand was warm and safe in his keeping.  _

Before her flashed her life, back and forth from past to present. Ice cream on the pier, walking the freedom trail, her wedding day, Shaun's birth, the vault… The first bike she ever owned. 

It was an endless string of faces and names that she had not uttered in so long. Calling their names was like screaming at God, getting no answer.

_ Because they’re all gone now.  _

_ Get ahold of yourself. You're not Grace… You're.- _

“Grace!? Cade! She's awake!” Grace opened her eye slightly, vision blurry and hazed, but she saw him as clear as day. 

“Arthur.” And the dam burst. He wrapped her in his embrace, swearing to never let go again. 

_ She was safe in his arms.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all probably already guessed, Grace didn't die. Wouldn't be much of a story if it ended there. Anyways, thank you all so much for your feedback, it's really nice to recieve it once in awhile. So, thank you guys. Next chapter should be out in a couple of days. Until next time, JA NE!  
> Update!: Changed a few grammatical errors, some spelling mistakes and inconsistencies with earlier chapters and later ones. Also I added some more dialouge between Nick and Grace. Don’t forget to check in on chapter 11… I’ll make sure to have an updated version up soon.  
> Until next time, JA NE!


	11. Finally, the wicked rests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all yearn for what we can't have...

_ This is how I die… I’m one hundred percent sure of it…  _

_ I am going to die… _

There was a sigh and the sound of fingernails tapping a table top, the rest of the void being filled with the sound of the ticking clock. 

“Of fucking boredom…” Grace muttered, resting her head in her hand with a blasé expression telling the tragic tale. She understood, didn’t necessarily like it, but she understood nevertheless that the recovery time was of the utmost importance for her health…

But to be stuck aboard the Prydwen for the past week had been hell on earth. It was in these moments that the vault dweller longer for the sweet pain of radiation coming from the Glowing Sea, burning her skin, turning her into a ghoul. 

_ Then again… maybe not. _

Grace scratched her rashes for the umpteenth time, forcing Cade to rise from his seat and grab her hand harshly, away from the healing wounds. 

“I’ve asked you not to do that about a hundred times now… weren’t you the one who said that she didn’t disobey orders that easily.” The Knight-Captain asked in a stern voice while grabbing the fingernail clippers off the shelf. 

“Not  _ easily,  _ Cade… that doesn’t mean never.” 

This had been her life ever since returning to consciousness after the gunshot wound that had left her so close to death… and yet so far away. It had been an endless string of checkups after that coupled with annoying conversations, regarding her mental health, which he stopped asking about once the man realized that he was getting nowhere with that approach. 

Instead he’d been tormenting her by refusing her the pleasure of scratching an itch that desperately needed to be scratched. 

But in the end, she understood why. 

The skin on her collarbone and her stomach were dry and extremely sensitive, breaking at the smallest contact. To scratch it would only make it worse. 

But everybody’s had that one itch that just won’t stop, she thought angrily, eyeing the empty bed where her sponsor had been laying in since their return. Albeit, he’d gotten out much faster than she had.

Danse’s injuries weren’t as extensive, which meant that strolling around the Prydwen while maintaining his precious power armor was a fucking walk in the park. Meanwhile, she was stuck here… in the medbay. 

Cade continued to rub the gel onto her patchy skin, humming a soft tune. “Lift your arm, please.” He sang in a cheerful chime. Right now, Grace wanted nothing more than to murder the poor bastard, but she knew better than to do that…

_ This openly. _

Nevertheless, she lifted her arm for easier access. “How have you been?” 

She cocked an eyebrow. “How have I been?” He stopped to look her in the eye. “Are you serious, Cade?; I’ve been stuck in this oven for the past week, baking like a fucking prewar strawberry shortcake.” She paused and grinned. “Never been better.” The Knight sarcastically replied, disregarding her brain’s advice to keep her mouth shut. 

_ It can go fuck itself too…  _

“Alright, I get it, Garcia. I shouldn’t have asked.” The doctor took one look at the clock and then at her. “How about you head into the mess hall for some breakfast? I heard that there’s porridge.” She groaned in disappointment, wishing that the food was at least better here than in the wasteland. Right now, she craved for a big, sloppy, cooked wasteland-style bloatfly… anything other than the slimy porridge would do. 

But it was a chance to get back with the crew so she rose with a small smile; so small, he barely even noticed it. 

“See you around, Cade.” He bid her the same as she finally walked into the cafeteria, hair put up in a bun with droplets still landing on night shirt, dampening the material, finally feeling as if though the overbearing heat just got a little bit more bearable. 

Danse was chatting idly with the same Scribe that had been on “Paladin duty” the same day that… 

_ The same day Maxson “helped” me into the medbay.  _

_ The same day that Clarke had died. _

_ The same day that I finally made a crack in his unbreaking posterieur.  _

Grace had to stop herself from wandering further into the darkness, lest she get lost forever and never return to the mortal realm… the one where Danse and the Scribe were subtly flirting with one another. 

Well…

At least she was.

Danse however; not so much. 

The last lines of their conversation was all that she managed to overhear before interrupting the pair. “- and that was the last time that I drank a Dirty Wastelander.” The female Scribe, with piercing cornflower blue eyes and short obsidian colored hair, howled out a laugh, only managing to scratch the surface of Richard’s funny bone. 

All the woman got out of the Paladin was a nervous laugh with his painstakingly obvious uncomfortable face, which had escaped the Scribe’s radar. 

That all ceased when he finally saw her standing in the doorway to the sickbay, bruised to the teeth, overlooking the scene in front of her. Grace noted the blue eyed woman’s sheer and utter disappointment when the Paladin was no longer looking at her, feeling left out and discarded. 

He motioned for her to come over and take a seat next to the pair, but once she was seated, he rose. 

“Where are you going?” The two women asked in unison. 

He looked at both of them with a shocked expression. “To get Garcia some breakfast. I’ll be back in just a moment.” He turned to the Scribe. “It was nice talking to you, Niyla.” Danse abandoned the sinking ship so to speak, heading for the counter, with a silent “finally” falling off his lips. 

When she focused on the other woman sitting at the table, she was met with an angry glare. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Grace asked, both uncomfortable and annoyed with the situation. 

Niyla snarled out a response. “Because you’re in my way.” 

“Excuse me?” She retorted, half asking, half hissing. 

“You heard me… Danse is mine, and you’re in my way. I want you to back the fuck off, or else-” 

“Or else what, Scribe?” Niyla froze when the Paladin’s deep voice could be heard from just behind her. He placed the bowl in front of the injured Knight, handing her the silver spoon. “Because that sounded just like a threat to a senior officer. Were you-” 

“Paladin! Knight!” Kells was on them like fly on shit in a second, giving Niyla the perfect opportunity to escape with what little dignity she had still intact. 

_ Good riddance.  _

“Captain, is something amiss?” Danse asked, his “Knight in shining Brotherhood power armor” syndrome poking its head out to play. 

Kells pursed his lips in anger. “Virgil is refusing to talk. Elder Maxson is requesting your presence down at the airport.” Because of the panic state they’d ultimately brought him in with, Grace wasn’t surprised that the mutant refused to talk.

The Paladin got up from his seat. “Yes, sir. Right away. Garcia, you'll remain-” Kells stopped Danse dead in his tracks.

“Elder Maxson has requested Garcia’s presence as well. He believes that you might be able to loosen Virgil’s tongue.” Hopefully, her powers of persuasion would be enough. 

The Knight dug into her meal, spooning the horrendous sustenance into her gape. “Of course, Captain. I'll be down momentarily, I just need to finish my meal. Would it be alright just to go see Cade too?” 

“That should be alright. Everything going alright, Knight?” 

“Well…” She trailed off. “I’ve been having some issues… womanly issues lately, and-” Grace didn’t even get to finish the sentence before the two men had scurried off faster than their legs could carry them.

“Works everytime.” She muttered with a grin on her face. 

  
  


The doctor was sitting by the terminal when she intruded. “Cade…” She experimentally called out. 

“Ah, Knight. What can I do for you?” Grace took a seat on the metal chair, clutching her knees to her chest. 

“Would it be possible just to run a quick test?” His smile radiated heat, bringing back some warmness in her cold body. 

“Of course, Garcia. What did you have in mind?” The woman wriggled uncomfortably, dancing around the question as if though it was lava on the floor. Eventually, she gave in. 

“I need a pregnancy test.” The room went dead quiet, not even the ticking of the clock seemed to fill the awkward silence. 

Cade blushed furiously. “Ehm… Of course. Sit down and I'll draw some blood immediately.” She did as instructed, taking a seat on the gurney, breathing in steady breaths.

He worked in silence, only the occasional beginnings of a question wanting to fall off his tongue broke it. 

Cade couldn’t keep it at bay any longer. “May I ask who the father might be?” Grace smiled, but looked away. 

“You may, but you won't get an answer. If it's positive, I will inform him myself.” 

He nodded in understanding, putting away the equipment he’d used. “As you wish, Knight. I will have the results within a couple of hours. Did you have anywhere to be?” The Knight hastily got off the table as if though her ass was on fire. 

“Elder Maxson has requested Paladin Danse and I to be down at the airport for Virgil’s interrogation.” The doctor threw away the latex gloves, getting to work on washing his hands. 

“Alright. I will call for you when the results are in.” The woman left the sickbay, heading for the Vertibird. The Paladin met up with her halfway and they strolled casually towards the dock.

“What did you and Cade talk about?” He asked. Grace dotted finger against her nose, something he’d learned early on meant that she wasn’t going to say shit about anything. 

The ride down was quiet, with her head filled with visions, flooding her senses. 

To be honest, Grace wasn't even sure if she wanted any more children. Danse would be a wonderful father, she was sure, but what would that matter when… when… 

_ When he will be dead soon anyway. _

In the back of her mind, she imagined what it would be like. Danse walking around in civilian clothing, bags on their back as they walked the Commonwealth hand in hand, kids running around their feet hoping that one of their parents would pick them up. Eventually with him giving in and letting them ride on their father’s strong shoulders. All of them taking naps together and waking up next to him for the rest of her life. 

_ Just a stupid vision.  _

“We're here.” She snapped out of her daydreaming for a moment, looking ahead. In a broken chair, too small for the giant super mutant, Virgil was sitting with his hands bound behind his back with strong, beige rope. His nose was bloodied and his normally green skin was filled with cuts and bruises. 

_ Strange how they're all purple.  _

The Elder watched her descend from the stairs. “Garcia.” Maxson looked her dead in the eye. “Would you like to do the honors?” She nodded cautiously and with a heavy sigh, she approached the mutant. 

“Hello, Virgil. My name is Grace Garcia.” He looked away in shame. “Look, I know that you acted out of fear for your life, but you don't have to be afraid anymore. No one will harm you further.” Arthur huffed in annoyance, to which she replied with an angry glare. 

“Really?” Scepticism rolled of Virgil's tongue. She nodded, bringing the sweetest smile she could muster under the circumstances. 

“Yes. I promise that no further harm will come to you…  _ if  _ you cooperate with our investigations. I know that you're hunted, but we can protect you. Share with us your knowledge on the Institute and their location, and we can guarantee your safety. Can you do that? Can you share?” He nodded, but when he didn't start, and when she saw Arthur in the corner of her eye approaching the mutant, she was quick to draw her breath. “Let's start with your full name and what you did for the Institute.” He mumbled under his breath.

“My name is Brian Virgil. I was the head of the BioScience division. I was responsible for testing the forced evolutionary virus on human subjects. The goal was-” the fist connected with the green man before Grace could react. She should have seen it coming. She had to pry Maxson off him before anything further could be done.

“Hey! Hey! Enough.” She shouted, holding him back with her small and fragile hands that felt like flesh being ground against sandpaper. He was panting furiously, watching in anger as the mutant spat out blood. 

“Let go of me!” When she didn’t let go, he wriggled free and turned to her, one finger pointed at her face. “I am the Elder! I say what goes!” She took his bearded chin in between her fingers. 

“Elder… Please. You asked me down here to help you… so let me help.” Her pleas had not fallen on deaf ears, and with one final look of defeat, he muttered something under his breath before shuffling off into the corner. 

“Squire!” The young boy in the corner walked up to her. “Go get some ice, a towel and some water. Then go get Cade. Tell him to bring the suture kit and some gauze. Understood?” The Squire bolted before she could get a reply from the young one. 

“I'm fine, Knight.” Maxson spat in exasperation. She reached behind the mutants arms and grabbed a knife Grace kept hidden in her standard issue military boots, proceeding to cut away the bindings.  

The agent turned to him. “You misunderstand me, Elder. The ice is for you, the sutures are for him.” He was about to protest, but kept quiet when her stern motherly eyes looked into his, as if though she was scolding him. Maxson was smart enough to know when he’d met his match. 

Kells had his laser gun drawn, pointed at Virgil. “Lower your weapon, Captain” She said just as sternly. “- Or the only thing you're going to get from him is brain matter and blood.” While obviously not being thrilled about getting ordered around by a Knight, obeyed and stood down, observing the two. 

“Thank you.” The mutant replied, offering up a sad smile in return. “For the record, I didn't enjoy what I did, but I was following orders. Didn't you do something that you knew was bad against your own moral compass, for the sake of following orders?” Grace had, both before and after the war. 

She sighed and overlooked the damages. “Yes.” The Knight paused unsure of how to ask, but charged in, deeming the situation beyond repair anyway. “So you turned people into mutants?”

“Yes.” He replied curtly.

“Why did you turn yourself into one?” Virgil pulled back and flinched when her skin touched his. 

_ Poor thing probably hasn't been touched in a long time.  _

Back in Sanctuary she had a mutant friend of her own. Strong was fierce and lived up to his name, but differed from his brethren in so many ways. Rex had tried to educate Strong’s clan of brothers, but it hadn't worked. Instead he had been locked in a cage at the top of the Trinity Tower. Her newfound mutie friend had been totally fascinated with McBeth, often requesting her to read the script Rex had given her. 

Virgil found his voice again. “I did it to be able to disappear. The Glowing Sea is a dangerous place, in more ways than one. Turning myself into one of them helped me survive.” She nodded, watching as Cade walked up to her suture kit in hand. 

“Knight.” She grabbed it from him without so much as a word.

“I'll give you a shot of Med-x if you want it.” He shook his head. 

Grace nodded, understanding his decision. “So you were the head of BioScience and you experimented on people, turning them into mutants. Anything else?” Virgil cleared his throat. 

“Yes… I helped the other scientists synthesize an antidote. You're going to destroy it aren't you? The Institute?” Arthur looked like he wanted to say something, but she stopped him. There would be no more bullshit coming from his mouth today, she decided. One final push might be enough to tip the boat.  

Grace shrugged. “I honestly don't know what we're going to do. I want to say no just to ease your mind, but… I can't promise that we won't. My personal wish is that we can sway them… to talk them into surrendering peacefully.” Virgil's face turned sour. 

“That won’t happen…” He muttered. “But if you’re going to destroy it, and I give you a way to do so, I want something in return for helping you.” 

“Go on.” She ushered, beginning her stitching. 

“The antidote. So I can keep on trying to perfect it. Maybe one day we'll be able to correct the mistakes of the past.” Grace nodded. 

“Yes. That would be for the best. I promise you that I will give it everything I have to bring it to you. It would be in everyone's best interest to have one less mutant in the world.” He looked like he wanted to say something else, but held his tongue. “Spit it out, Virgil.” Within it was a single tooth, bouncing like a nickle on the pavement.

“Not what I had in mind, but kudos. You want something else don't you?” He turned to The Elder for the next part of his request. 

“There's a scientist… Someone that I want out. If you can manage to that is.” Arthur reluctantly nodded. “The Brotherhood has worked with this woman before. Madison Li.” Maxson suddenly looked as if though it was Christmas and his parents had just gotten him a car. He wanted desperately to negotiate more terms, but Grace cut in once again. 

“We’ll try our very best. That's what I can offer… and I'm sorry.” He eyed her in confusion. “I gave a promise that you wouldn't get hurt further.” Her face may have been calm, but her eyes were fiery and filled with anger, squarely directed at the Elder. He just huffed in recognition that he’d heard. 

Virgil placed his giant palm on hers. “Thank you… and I'm sorry for shooting you.” Grace shook her head and finished the last suture, putting everything back in the kit. 

“You were scared. You thought we were coming to kill you.” She eased into the next part of the conversation. “You said something about Kellogg coming for you?” Virgil’s eyes flew up in realization.

“You know him?” Grace shrugged.

“Sort of… he’d been stirring up some trouble in Diamond City so a friend of mine asked me to look into him. Turns out, he was more than just mercenary scum…” Maxson’s brows furrowed. 

“How so?” He asked. 

She finally took her time to spin around and look at the man again. “He kidnapped a child… kept him in his house in Diamond City.” 

“What happened to Kellogg?” The ex-Institute scientist cautiously posed the question. 

Grace looked him dead in the eye, hoping that somehow he’d understand what she was about to say. “I killed him… to give a grieving mother some closure.” The mutant’s eyes widened slightly and his breath quickened. 

_ He knows who I am… hopefully.  _

“What happened to the kid?” Arthur asked, still in the dark. 

“I don’t know.” She replied in her usual tone. “I’m still looking actually. Kellogg told me that he’d taken the kid with him to the Institute. So when we get in, I’ll branch off for a moment just to go look.” 

Maxson couldn’t argue with her on that point, seeing as how she herself was a grieving mother, void of a son to hold… so when the time came, he would allow it. 

“I will keep my end of the bargain…” Virgil began. “So long as you do your part.” The agent nodded slowly, keeping a smile on her face the entire time.

“Of course, Brian. I do need to leave, but I’m sure we’ll find somewhere for you to sleep tonight. I might check in soon and bring you some stuff… magazines and such, to challenge that mind of yours, if you’d like?” He nodded, and tried to muster up a smile. Keywork being  _ tried.  _ It was horrible, too teethy, but at least it was better than having to part with the man on bad terms.

For once, she thought that maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ Arthur had given up his anger and let the entire situation go and moved on… but obviously, she didn’t know Arthur Maxson well enough to tell. 

“You shouldn’t have promised  _ it  _ anything. Once it’s exceeded its usefulness, it will be disposed of. Grace, don’t you see? It’s a danger to the world… an abomination… a liability.” He grasped her arm, preventing her from escaping, intending on giving her an earful when she cut him off.

“Sir, please let go of my arm… It hurts.” He did as he was told, but still stood close to her. “And please… we’ve already discussed it more than once, Elder. Garcia or Knight.” Lips grew into a thin line on his face. 

“Of course… Garcia.” They stood for a while, shifting a little bit before returning to conversation. 

“Sir… I made a promise to that man, and whether or not he actually is a man at this point is a matter of differences in opinions.” She watched his expression change, brows furrowing even further. Grace exhaled loudly. “He can help us, Elder. So please let me do my part.” With a deep sigh Arthur carefully grabbed her chin in his hands, like she had done to him before. 

“I really hope you know what you’re doing, Grac-Garcia…” He quickly corrected himself and let go of her arm. “It… He will be in the brig if you have any further questions. Grab  _ Danse _ and get back to the Prydwen.” His voice was basically dripping with fury when he mentioned the Paladin’s name. 

“Elder… Why do you hate Danse? You have no reason to, sir.” Midway into his step, he stopped and turned to Grace, facing her. 

“Because he gets you, and I don’t. Call it jealousy or pettiness, but…” Grace nodded slowly, head still kind of hanging on her petite shoulders. “I think you know how I feel about you. It’s eating me up alive and I don’t know how to handle it.” 

“Do you think you can try to just… I don’t know… let it go?” 

He smiled quickly. “No. I’m not  _ that  _ big of a man… but I would like to apologize to you for my behaviour the other day. I shouldn’t have stooped to such a level as to bring your dead husband into the argument. I can assure you that it will never happen. Can you forgive me?” Whisper smiled at the man, nodding silently. 

“For what it’s worth, it’s just physical between me and Danse. There are no feelings involved, but you knew that already didn’t you?” Arthur nodded as well.   

“The walls are really thin, and Danse’s quarters are right next to mine.” He paused, smirking deviously. “You sound lovely when you-” She cut him off, looking as red as a ripe tato. The Elder’s laugh radiated the deepest corners of her soul. “I will see you around, Knight.” 

“You certainly will, Elder.” 

  
  


“Grace?” The agent sat down right in front of her Paladin. “Did I do something wrong?” She cocked her eyebrow in confusion. As far as she knew, Danse hadn’t done anything wrong.

“No… Why? Have I treated you unkindly?” 

“No, of course not… Not you, just… The Elder has been giving me hell lately. Commenting on the littlest things, things that aren’t even wrong. It’s been bugging the hell out of me and I don’t know how to fix it. You were right that day in the Glowing sea when you said that he’s pissed about something. I just can’t figure out what it is.” 

“Danse… Can you keep a secret?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

“You’re joking, right? How long has this been going on?” Grace chuckled.

“Fair point.” The silence hung heavy in the air. “He’s jealous and hurt. I rejected him, and he got mad when he realized that you and I were-” She was interrupted by a young boy running hastily towards them.  

“Knight Garcia?” A small Squire, not more than twelve, approached the agent. “Knight-Captain Cade wishes to see you right this moment, ma’am.” Grace nodded, downing the last of her soup before getting up. The woman turned to her Paladin.

“We’re not alone in this world when it comes to pain, Danse. He’ll get through it, even if it means he’s going to have to fight his way through.” With that, she followed the young child to the sickbay. 

  
  


“Knight. Please, have a seat.” She did as instructed. “That would be all, Squire. Please close the door on your way out.” The child nodded swiftly and headed out. The soft metallic click indicated that they were alone. “So how have you been?” He asked. 

“Doc, please cut the bullshit. You said you’d come get me once you had the results. So what’s the verdict?” 

“Straight to the point, eh. Well, you’re not pregnant. The tests show no elevated HCG levels. I don’t know whether to congratulate you or offer my condolences.” Grace placed a hand on her stomach, peering up at him. 

“Neither I suppose. It’s just that I’m five days late. I’m never late… not since I can remember.” 

“Perhaps it’s stress, or maybe it’s the radiation sickness you suffered from in the Glowing Sea.” They sat, both running through any possible causes in their head when she realized that it might be good to check.

“Can you run a quick fertility test? To check if I’m able to have children?” He grabbed a clipboard from a cabinet, skimming through the questions. 

“I don’t see why not.” Cade looked into her eyes. “Alright, first I’m going to ask you a series of questions. Bare in mind that they might be a little bit… intrusive.” Grace ushered for him to go on. The doctor cleared his throat. “Do you consume any high amounts of caffeine, chems, alcohol or smoke tobacco?” She shook her head. 

“Second question; how often do you and your partner have sex?” She cringed, but answered nevertheless. 

“Every once in awhile. It’s not a serious relationship or anything like that, but he’s the only current partner I have.” She peered over the edge of the paper. “I can see the questions, you know?” Cade tilted the clipboard slightly, making her unable to see the rest. Grace frowned, finding it pointless for him to hide it when he was going to ask them anyway.

The Knight-Captain noted it on the sheet. “Third question; are you taking any medication that might disturb your cycle?” She shook her head. 

“Just the pills you gave me and they ran out awhile ago.” He sighed, motioning for her to sit down in a chair with some stirrups. “Take your pants and undergarments off and let’s have a look. I’m going to do an ultrasound to check for-” She pulled her clothes off in record time and sat with both legs high up in the air. 

“I know doc. Not my first gyno exam.” He cocked an eyebrow before sitting down. The man gently poked and prodded with his instrument, making her want to sink through the floor in sheer awkwardness. 

“Just curious, when did you get your last one? Gynecologists aren’t easy to come by.”  

“Traveling doctor came by every year to our settlement. I got regular checkups since I was fifteen.” Cade nodded as he stuck a gloved finger right inside of her. “Oh damn… That’s cold.” The lube on his latex gloves was icy and made her shiver. 

“Pardon me, I should have given a warning. Well everything looks normal… Except… Knight, have you given birth?” The memories wandered back to before the war. She was lying on a bed delivering Shaun, Nate beside her every step of the way. All the way from her water breaking as far as to stay two days after the birth itself just to make sure she was safe. The scars from the stitches were still visible, even to this day and age. 

She nodded sadly. “Yeah… I had a son… Shaun. He’s… gone.” He let it go after that, not wishing to prod more than he already was.

There was a loud bang with an angry Elder stomping in, looking angrier than a beehive. “-Cade I need you to-”

“What the hell! Get out!” Once he spotted the awkward way she was situated in, and Cade peeking up from between her legs, Arthur couldn’t have been gone faster. The heavy metal door slammed shut with a bang. “Well… That was almost the most awkward thing I’ve experienced in my life.” Cade kept quiet. 

A minute later, he withdrew the machine and removed the protective plastic around it, tossing it in the garbage. She got onto her feet, pulling her clothes back on. 

“Well, everything looks normal. Ovaries and uterus are in prime condition. It might just have been the stress from the past weeks. I’d recommend you take it easy for a few days and your cycle should return to normal.” 

“Got it. Thank you.” The older man removed the gloves, binning them before shaking her cold hand. “This has really eased my mind.” Narrowly escaping the questions, Grace ducked into the hallway. Arthur was sitting down on a chair next to Quinlan’s door, looking as if though he wanted to say something, but she stopped him with a raised hand. 

“We’ll never speak of this again, is that clear Elder?” Maxson simply nodded. “How much did you hear?” Her face was flushed with pink, and Arthur wasn’t better off. 

“Nothing, really.” He paused. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, Knight.” She nodded in appreciation. “If that would be all, I have to see the Knight-Captain. Goodnight.” She sidestepped him and began walking up the stairs to the Knights sleeping area to tuck in for the night. 

  
  


“Ah… Elder. What can I do for you?” He paced lightly around the small room, only stopping to close the door behind him.

“I need some sleeping pills. Preferably ones you can mix with alcohol.” Cade chuckled. 

“If they come up with such a pill, I will let you know, Arthur. Mixing those two could cause serious problems with your liver and your sleeping patterns not to mention in high dosages, it can kill you. May I suggest a different approach?” Maxson nodded, giving the man permission to speak freely. “A woman and a glass of wine can get you a long way. It would do wonders for the stress as well not to mention the tension in your joints. Or a quick workout before tucking in for the night.” Arthur wanted nothing more than to sleep, but since Grace’s venture into hell, he hadn’t been sleeping well at all often lying awake worrying. He’d tried everything save for drugging himself down to a point when not even his own mother would recognize him.

Maxson shook his head. “I’m afraid that is out of the question. The woman I have my eyes on at the moment would rather enjoy such a time with another man _. _ ” Cade understood instantly who it was when Arthur’s eyes wandered to the examination chair. 

The doctor chuckled quietly. “She’s a fiery one… So I guess you’re not the potential father then.” His blood froze along with his entire body, rooting him to the ground. He wanted to wrangle the man before he spilled every last detail. 

“What did you just say?” The man took a sip out of the can of purified water before correcting himself. 

“Potential. Garcia thought she might be pregnant. Her tests indicated that she wasn’t.” It was like his brain was solid ice at this point. 

_ Danse and her…  _

“I want you to keep me posted on any appointments she attends. I know that patient client confidentiality agreements hinders me to make an official request… but unofficially I want to know everything that goes on.”

“You have a feeling on who her partner is then? Is he unfit to care for a child?” Maxson honestly didn’t know how to answer the question. It was a difficult one. Danse was capable, sure, but he would not make a great dad in Arthur’s opinion. What little free time the man had was usually spent on working. Danse didn’t exactly grasp the concept of leisure time. 

He reluctantly answered. “Know, yes. As for whether or not he’s unfit is not for me to decide. Nevertheless, I would like her records.” Cade shook his head, indicating a hard no. 

“I fear I’ve already shared too much with you, Elder. I can’t in good conscience hand over those documents to you.” Arthur bit his tongue, but nodded. He knew when he was beaten. No matter how much he wanted, he had to respect that she was with somebody else. 

It had taken him six hours to calm down and come to grips with the fact that he wasn’t her only choice. By now, he wasn’t even sure that he was a choice at all. It stung… the truth _.  _ Arthur was, in every sense of the word, a petty man, at least when it came to matters of the heart and flesh. The ones who challenged him were easily discarded and dealt with and the women he wanted could easily be persuaded. 

_ Not this woman, though. _

Arthur sighed in defeat “I see. My apologizes, Knight-Captain. I shall not make such a foolish request again. As for the sleeping pills…” The doctor perked up in his seat, suddenly remembering why the Elder was in the medbay in the first place. Cade reached into the drawer, pulling a bottle of little round pills out for the younger man. 

“One each night, roughly around half an hour before you wish to sleep. They may make you feel a little bit tired the next day, but that can be easily fixed with a quick workout. Don’t overdose, I don’t want to have to pump your stomach again, sir.” The comment made Elder Maxson think back, remembering a similar situation back in the Capital Wasteland. He quickly pocketed the bottle before reaching for the handle. “As for the matter with the Knight…” He stopped dead in his tracks, listening to the man. “I always found that when you offer up a bit of yourself, women tend to do the same. A word of advice… tread carefully. Give her some rope and she’ll do the same. Just don’t hang yourself with it, for God’s sake.” Arthur intended to take him up on that advice. 

“Thank you, Daniel. You’ve been most helpful. Good night.” The doctor bid the Elder the same. Maxson headed back to his quarters, popped a pill and laid down in his bed to finally rest. 

_ Finally, the wicked rests  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, been busy studying for my drivers test so there hasn’t been a whole lot of time for writing. The next chapter should probably be out soon, so keep hitting that refresh button. Thank you guys so much! Until next time, JA NE!  
> Update!: I desperately want to tell you that I won’t edit this chapter more, but it’s 13.37 and I haven’t slept for 32 hours XD There will, most likely, be a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but hopefully, I’ll have enough energy to fix them tomorrow… wouldn’t count on it though =( I’ve changed more than I thought I would in the story, plus got one Scribe more involved [Lol], but I hope that the new changes might be better for future chapters. It just feels like they’re constantly swinging from “yay, I love you” to “Go fuck yourself and never come back.” XD I can’t explain it, but it just feels like the mood swings are too many in some chapters XD Anyways, thank you all so much for the support ;)   
> Until next time, JA NE! 
> 
> P.S: If you guys were wondering, I passed my license exam! I finally have a drivers license! Yay! xD


	12. For a single fleeting moment, there was peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude that leaves a minute’s amity…

It had taken her three days, and incessant begging from both her and Danse, to convince Cade to clear her for active duty. Eventually though, he’d given in, as had Maxson. 

Ever since the Glowing Sea, Arthur had barely let her out of his sight. He was, more often than not, watching her and Richard with a hawk like gaze, which freaked the chocolate haired Paladin out thoroughly. 

Needless to say, she and Danse hadn’t gotten any time for themselves. 

At last, she’d had enough and requested two days leave for personal reasons, to recuperate in Diamond City, or so she’d said. 

In reality, Desdemona really needed a status update and with all that had been going on lately, it was something that couldn’t be put off any longer. 

So with a sob story about how she really needed to go back to Diamond City to see her best friend and inform the reporter that she’d survived, she’d gained Arthur’s sympathy. 

Although, at first he’d argued that he could have sent somebody out to relay the information, to which she had replied with a hard no, saying how Piper wouldn’t believe them unless she were to do it in person. 

With a heavy sigh, and an even heavier frown, he granted her that personal leave, provided she return by nightfall the following day.

Grace had packed her bags and grabbed the bare necessities, intending to head for the church. 

_ But first, I need to see Virgil.  _

When she reached the brig, she spotted the Knight on watch, Lucia who was usually on Logistics detail, standing around eyeing the wall with a stone hard face. Behind the woman sat a huge supermutant, on a bench that was way too small for the green beast, twiddling his thumbs in disinterest. It was true that most people in solitary never did have anything better to do, but Grace didn’t understand why Kells felt it necessary to deprive the former scientist of any sort of mental stimuli. 

_ It’s just cruel…  _

Suddenly, Lucia spotted her, standing up straight and greeting her with a salute. 

Grace raised her hand. “Verena, you can leave. I want to speak to him alone.” The Knight gave a respectful nod before heading out, leaving the two to chat. Grace approached the supermutant, who peeked up when she came into his view. 

“Hello, Virgil. I brought a magazine I thought you’d might like.” She handed him it through the metal bars. 

“Thank you. Out of all the people here, you’re the only one who’s actually nice to me.” Grace chuckled. It was probably true since the Brotherhood doctrine forbade her fellow brothers and sisters in steel to be kind to the mutant. Despite the circumstances in which they found themselves in.  

“Well, like my mother used to say “ _ A little kindness doesn’t cost extra”.  _ She was right… she usually was.” He nodded and flipped through the tesla science magazine, skimming through the pages. 

Without looking her way, he spoke. “I know who you are… you’re Shaun’s mother.” 

Grace didn’t move a muscle, just simply placed her arms across her chest. “So you figured it out?” She asked. 

“It wasn’t hard to… after what you said the other day… about Kellogg taking the kid back to the Institute, and you killing him to give a grieving mother some closure. And…” He trailed off, finally raising his head to look into her eyes. “He looks a lot like you.” 

She gaped quietly. “He does? Is he alright? I-is he being treated good?” 

“Yes, he’s fine… but you and I both know that you won’t just take me at my word. You need to get into the Institute and see for yourself.” It was true… she never really did trust somebody that she’d just met.

She grabbed a chair from the corner and sat down in front of the bars. “So how do I do that?” 

Brian put the magazine aside and focused all of his attention on her. “I assume that you know how people enter?” 

Grace nodded slowly. “Yeah. They use teleportation.” 

He scratched his chin. “Precisely, but not just anyone who figures it out can gain access. You need to build something called a molecular relay. Fairly simple to do actually. Many of the materials you need can be found right out here in the Commonwealth.” He paused. “Apart from one.” 

“And what is that?” She asked, leaning in closely. 

“A Courser chip… I assume that you also know about Coursers, being with the Railroad and all that.” The undercover agent tilted her head, hung her mouth open and frowned deeply. 

“How did you know?” 

“Kellogg kept tabs on you. He had some of the synths gather as much information as they could on you and your activities. You’re quite impressive.” In annoyance, she leaned back, listening to him continue to spill the dirty secrets she thought she’d closely guarded. “General of the Minutemen, the Silver Shroud, agent of the Railroad… Whisper, was it?” 

“Yeah…” 

“And… Fox, operative under-” 

She cut him off hastily. “I get it. You know a lot about me.” Grace stopped him from continuing and returned to the reason why she was here. “So, you need me to kill a Courser and grab the chip… then what?” 

Virgil pursed his giant, green lips. “You build the interceptor. When you return, I’ll give you the materials list so you can get started.” She was about to get up and leave the scientist to reassume his alone time when he stopped her. “One more thing.” 

“What?” She asked gently. 

“You can’t just plug the chip itself into the relay. You need to decode the information on it and load it onto a holotape. After the information is in your hands, I’ll help you progress further.” She could live with that and gave a quick nod in reply. “Thank you for the magazine, and don’t worry… your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you.” She answered sweetly. 

“Stay safe out there and for God’s sake… Don’t die.” The woman smiled.

“Wasn’t planning on it, Brian.” 

  
  


Grace was dead set on hurrying to the Church to grab Deacon so that they could be off towards the C.I.T ruins and hopefully return by nightfall, but the trip to Goodneighbour had been necessary. 

Her ammo supply was dangerously low and her shoes had been ruined when she’d stepped into a muddy puddle not far from their HQ. The sloshing sound her boots made were enough to attract raiders from miles away, so a change could be put off no longer. 

Daisy had given her some relatively new ones that the ghoul herself had only used once or twice, and to Grace’s great surprise, they fit her perfectly. So with new shoes and fully stocked up on ammo, she set out for the one place in Boston where she could be herself. 

Not towards the church, not towards the Castle… but towards Vault 81. 

Sure, it was quite the detour and the road was increasingly more dangerous the further west out she got, but the agent just needed some safe place to sleep for the night, and the chance to relax, like she’d told Maxson she would do. 

The Courser hunting could wait until the morning, she decided. 

As Grace passed the gates of Diamond City, she thought back to long before the war; to when she had just been four years old and still completely, blissfully unaware of the wrongdoings of the world. 

The tailgate they’d done that year had been the last real family moment the three of them had shared before alcoholism had grabbed ahold of her father like a creeping fig vine that stubbornly refused to let go, sucking the life from its host. 

They’d driven hours just to walk the freedom trail, to see Fenway Park and the statue of the great Paul Revere. In the end, it hadn’t been enough to save her parents marriage, nor had it been enough to save her father from the deep pit of despair he’d fallen into. 

Grace shook the thoughts out of her head to narrowly avoid bumping into four supermutants heading in her direction and chose a different path. The reservoir came into view before the garnet haired woman, who stayed on her current trek to seek some much needed rest. 

She hadn’t realized just how much time had passed until she stood before the entrance of vault 81 and the stars had begun twinkling above her head. She’d left the Prydwen around mid morning, intending on making it in time before lunch, but had instead been stuck in Goodneighbour, reminiscing about the good old days with Daisy. 

_ There’s a reason that the rearview mirror is so small. _

Her mother was, like she usually was, right about that. If one spends too much time looking into their past, one misses out on an entire life happening before their very eyes. 

With one last sigh, Grace stepped inside, leaving behind the thoughts that plagued her tired mind. 

  
  


The escape tunnel didn’t take too long to walk through, but it was long enough for the atmosphere to thoroughly creep her out. 

In the background, Curie could be heard chattering intensely about how the dust in the air could potentially be harmful to her as a human. She shrugged it off, too caught up in trying to reach the cellar in the intended time frame for a change. 

Not long after opening the doors to HQ, a gun was thrust into her face. Luckily, her combat training made her able to disarm her attacker and turn it on them instead. 

The white haired synth stuck her hands in the air. “Woah, chill out. I’m sorry. I thought you were an intruder.” Glory’s raspy voice pulled her out of her trance. She handed the heavy her trusty sidearm, and sidestepped her. “I’ll take that as an “you’re forgiven”.” The agent didn’t answer verbally, just kept pushing through, towards the group that had formed by the pillars. 

Curie stayed with the heavy, talking the poor synth’s ears off. Whisper walked straight up to Desdemona who was busy debating some battle plan with the master disguiser, both caught up in their conversation. 

“Come on Des, a chance like this isn’t going to come around again. If we just strike from the east and then- Oh… Whisper. Welcome back.” The agent offered up a curt nod in response. 

“What are you two discussing?” The Railroad leader took a long drag of her cigarette. 

“Deacon thinks that it would be the perfect time to strike the Brotherhood, and I’m inclined to agree with him. They helped you get the information we needed and now they’ve overstayed their welcome in the Commonwealth.” The strawberry blonde paused before smirking widely. “I heard an interesting rumor about a certain supermutant you apparently helped. That true?” Whisper shrugged. 

“Which one. The dumb one back at Sanctuary or the ex-scientist currently in Brotherhood custody? Both are true.” Des chuckled. 

“Of course there’s more than one. I was referring to the one in custody. We could get him out of there before we hit.” The vault dweller shook her head.

“Des, I haven’t gotten anything off the mainframe or the medical terminal. Plus, striking now would just be stupid. The Brotherhood has a lifetime stock of fat-man shells in their arsenal.” She borrowed Teagan’s words, but they felt wrong falling off her tongue. “I think we should wait just a while longer.”

“Here we go again…” Deacon muttered through his rage. “You’re stalling the mission. Does it have something to do with the young reincarnation of Adolf Hitler?” Grace gaped in disbelief. 

“How did you-”

“I have eyes on the inside other than you. Or maybe it’s the hunky Paladin?” She was shocked at his statement. Why would they need to send more than one agent in? Unless…

“What, you don’t think I can complete this mission?” In Desdemona’s defense, she did try to stop the master disguiser, but to no avail. 

Deacon was on a warpath, and nothing could stop the shit from going down any longer. 

He snorted loudly. “No, Rory, I don’t think you can… I don’t think you’ll ever be able to, and here’s why; you’re in love with him. The Paladin is just a plaything, I get that. But Maxson is-” Her punch landed hard on his nose, making those stupid sunglasses he always wore, crack under the pressure. 

The bald disguiser hit the floor with a loud thud, leaving her standing upright, panting like a madman. “Don’t. You. Dare!” She shouted. “He means nothing to me. And don’t you ever call me Rory, again. That woman is dead… I’m not her anymore.” Curie jumped into action, floating over to the injured man, pinching his nose, making him cringe in pain. 

_ Serves him right. _

“Madame, was that strictly necessary? I believe that you may have… Yes… Monsieur, your nose is broken.” Deacon waved her off, getting back on his feet impressively fast.  

He picked his broken glasses off the floor. “You’re playing a dangerous game, you know that right?” She snarled at his question, angering him further. “Eventually it’s going to blow up right in your face. If she betrays us-” He turned to Des, who was frozen in shock. “-don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With that statement, the man scurried off, sitting down in front of Carrington. 

She pulled her eyes from Deacon, and surveyed the room. The reactions varied, all from anger to shock. Grace immediately regretted her action, and turned to their leader. 

“I’m sorry for my behaviour, Desdemona. It won’t happen again.” She handed the woman her holotape. “The latest log. It includes some personal information on both Paladin Danse, Proctor Ingram and Knight-Captain Cade. I hope it’s useful… I want to make one thing perfectly clear.” The vault dweller let go of the holotape, letting it slide into her leader's hand. “ _ I  _ give the all clear. Not anyone else. You promised me that. In return, I won’t abandon this mission no matter the toll it takes on me personally… I’m leaving.” The injured man tried to get to his feet, but the agent waved him down. “I’m sorry, Deacon…” She stormed off without hearing his reply. 

  
  


With many bumps and bruises in varying shapes and sizes, Grace set out for the Castle together with Preston once again for some medical attention that they both desperately needed. 

The General had managed to land on her arm after a brutal explosion that had rocked the both of them, resulting in an extremely nasty gash on her arm that was still bleeding. 

The Colonel wasn’t better off with a black eye beginning to form and most likely few broken fingers. Though, they counted themselves lucky, seeing as how it could have ended very differently. 

Grace doubted that they would have made it had not a Gunner broken free in the last second and started shooting at the Courser. He had unwittingly given his life for theirs, as the synth had been to preoccupied with the new hostile to even notice the General’s fragmentation grenade hitting the floor with a loud thump. 

It had exploded prematurely, while they were still ducking for shelter, which had caused more serious implications than Grace cared to admit. 

Eventually though, their mission had been a success, and the pair had left that place with a runaway synth escaping through the streets of Boston, running into her new life of freedom. 

Grace could appreciate that sentiment; the need for liberation from the chains and bondage. So she had let the synth go, without further questions about its cruel masters and their location.

Which was exactly what she and Preston were still arguing about when the Castle walls safely engulfed them. 

“I understand her fear, General, I really do. But did you really have to just let her go without so much as  _ one  _ question?” The agent grabbed a few stims’ off the counter and furiously jabbed herself with one. 

Preston took the other, getting to work on assessing the damages from the grenade. 

She sighed in exasperation. “For the umpteenth time, Preston, yes! Yes, I let her go without asking her so much as  _ one  _ frickin’ question! She didn’t need more pain and grief for the time being. The Commonwealth has no shortage of that. There’s really no need for me to add to her hardship.” 

He muttered out an; “I guess” and finally let the issue go. It was far too late into the afternoon to bother with these things, especially before dinner had even been made and eaten.

It was unspoken between the two, but they both knew the reason for their bickering was a mixture of pain, hunger and sleep deprivation that kept the demons awake and bitter. 

Despite having slept better in vault 81 than she had in months, Grace couldn’t seem to shake the exhaustion she’d had since waking up from her two hundred year slumber. It took its toll on her, but also on her relationships, that were tearing more and more with each passing moment. 

At some point she wondered why she even tried mending what was constantly breaking. 

The General grabbed a can of pork n’ beans from the shelf in their dining room and dumped the contents into a small cooking pot. The least they deserved after a mission like that was a hot, cooked meal, even if it was canned before the war. 

She stirred it with a ladle, cocking her hip while humming a sweet tune. 

Behind her, Preston was chuckling warmly, having set his annoyance aside for the moment. Grace spun around and eyed him in unamusement. 

“What are you laughing at?” With ladle raised high, and hips tilted even further, she scolded him. 

“All that’s missing is the apron.” She saw his point. 

The agent turned back to the stove. “Yeah, yeah, I know that I’m being too much of a mother.” 

He grinned widely. “It’s not just the cooking. It’s the way you care for everything around you. Even with your homicidal tendencies, you still manage to nurture even the deadliest of creatures. I’m sure that if there was a deathclaw around the corner, you’d try to cradle it in your arms.” 

She huffed, but deep inside her mind, she knew that he was right. 

  
  


“Knight Garcia?” Her head wouldn’t stop spinning. She hadn’t been expecting all of this to happen. “Knight? Can you hear me? Garcia?” 

The moment Grace had set foot aboard the Prydwen, the Knight-Captain had hastily pulled her into the medbay, where Maxson lay sprawled out on the same bed Danse had been months ago, connected to machines and tubes. 

She raspily gasped out a response. “He OD’d?” Cade flipped through the Elder’s medical journals before handing it over to the woman standing in front of him.  

“Yeah. Luckily, there’s no need to pump his stomach. I gave him some IV fluids, so that should keep him safe… for now.” He added. “I told him not to mix them with alcohol.” The doctor cryptically muttered and sat down by the terminal to log the new visit into the Elder’s file. 

Grace put the clipboard aside. “Then what do you want from me, Cade?” There was a momentary silence, everything silent except for the beeping coming from the heart monitor, before he answered. 

“I want you to sit by his side through the night. If you could manage it, that is?” Grace nodded. “Good… If he wakes up, keep him calm and get him to drink some water. It can only help at this point.” 

“I will…” There wasn’t much more to it than that. Cade left her alone with Maxson, heading for his quarters.

She peered over to the terminal. 

_ Now’s your chance. _

The red headed woman took a seat in front of the computer, quickly sticking the holotape into the cartilage. It made a couple of quick beeps indicating that it was done. With Elder Maxson’s new records on it, it might be enough to get back on the Railroad’s good graces again. 

_ Hopefully. _

“Grace…” The silent rasp made her jerk into action. Quickly stuffing the tape into her pocket, she hastily spun around. “Grace… Is that you?” 

“Yeah… I’m here.” The way his eyes glassed over confirmed that he hadn’t seen her download the information, at which she sighed in relief.  

“I’m sorry, Grace… Garcia… Sorry.” A quiet grunt gave away his pain. The agent approached with a glass of water, helping him sit up. He chugged it down fast, making a small stream trickle into his thick beard. “Fuck… I keep forgetting not to call you that.” He finally exclaimed when he was done. 

“I’ll let it slide for now… you’re hurt, and you need at least some sort of familiarity.” Grace grabbed the glass from his calloused hand, refilling it until finally handing it back to him. “How do you feel?” She asked. 

“Like I’ve been run over by a herd of brahmin… What time is it?” The agent shrugged.

“Somewhere after six I think” She paused giving him some time to nod before angrily glaring at him. “Why?” The young Elder looked puzzled at her question. “Cade muttered something about some pills you weren’t supposed to mix with alcohol… what sort of pills did he give you?” 

“It’s not important.”

“What. pills!” She angrily shouted. 

He gaped like a fish for a while, until the man finally gave in. “Sleeping pills.” 

Grace started pacing. “You could have slipped into a coma or damaged your liver, not to mention, you could have fucking died! There’s a reason you don’t mix those sort of pills with alcohol, but you just disregarded that entirely! Did you decide that living a moment longer wasn’t worth it? Is this what this was? A suicide attempt?” A finger rose into the air, silently indicating for her to be quiet. “No, you know what? You-”

“Knight.” He tried speaking over her, but it only added to the fire that fueled her anger. 

“You’re lucky, you know that? If it had not been for a Squire finding you, you would have with most certainty died!” Her feet moved on their own, reaching the edge of his bed. “What. Is. Wrong. With. You. You. Stupid. Man!?” Each word was punctuated with a smack to his arm. 

“Knight!-” 

“No! Just no! I was so damn worried! You could have died! You… You… Damn you, Arthur Maxson…” She let tears of frustration escape, falling down her rosy cheeks and down onto the floor. 

A big hand landed on her much smaller one, pulling her forward. He didn’t stop tugging until she was laying down, half on top of him, listening to his steady breathing. She kept on crying, holding onto him tightly for support.  

“I’m sorry…” He finally whispered. “I was angry, I drank too much and… It was a momentary lapse of judgement. It will never happen again. I promise you.” Slightly chapped lips rested on her forehead, placing small but sweet kisses wherever he could reach. 

It was strangely addictive, despite the dread in the back of her mind telling her Deacon was right. She would never be able to hurt him. 

Grace tried to postpone the inevitable, tried to postpone his execution, but soon enough… it would be time to choose sides. 

His apologies were chanted like a mantra, ceasing to sound like actual words anymore. 

It lulled her into a sense of security, knowing that she was safe and right where she should be. She felt at peace… 

_ For a single fleeting moment, there was peace.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than the previous chapters, but believe me it was ten times harder to write. Next chapter should be out soon. Some more Danse and Grace moments coming up, people! I would just like to personally thank all of the people who commented and left a kudos, you’re life savers!  
> Thank you! Until next time, JA NE!
> 
> Update!: I added a lot more story, including where Curie had mysteriously appeared from, as well as the title of the chapter. I also changed some continuity errors that slipped through the first check. XD It turned out better than I expected if I do say so myself ^^   
> Until next time, JA NE!


	13. Peace and quiet, balance and serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the right time to let go of the hate.

“So. Can you crack it?” All of the participants in the conversation were standing in the armor bay and all eyes were on Proctor Ingram as the crippled woman leaned over her terminal, trying to make sense of the numbers dancing across the screen.

“Sorry, Knight. I know that a lot is hanging on this, but this is one piece of technology I’m not familiar with. Do you have a backup plan?” There was always a soft hum surrounding them inside the Prydwen, part of the reason she never slept well there. Grace needed absolute silence.

She peered back at the other redhead, smiling cryptically. “Yeah… I think I might have some connections. I’ll bring it there immediately. I will return when I have the results.” The Elder tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. Though to be fair, Maxson hid it gracefully in his hand. When the conversation ebbed, Arthur grabbed her gently. He lead her to a more secluded area of the bay.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” She answered.

“I woke up and you were gone…”

Grace nodded. “Yeah, I had to. Big day and all that.”

“Cade cleared me for active duty. I want to speak with you in my quarters tonight when you get back.” There was no arguing with the man at this point. Grace knew she could try, but she really didn’t feel like it.

“Alright. I’ll see you tonight, Elder.” Where he was not professional, she decided to be. At least he had respected her wishes and not called her by her first name.

“That will be all, Knight. Dismissed.”   
  


Mess hall was certainly the word for it as there were tables covered in yesterday’s leftovers with dirty floors from the soldiers constant stomping in with filthy boots and not to mention the state of the stove. But it provided enough sustenance to keep everyone aboard fed.

“Garcia. A moment please?” Danse’s deep bass voice vibrated through his chest. Grace recognized that tone…

“Yes, sir.” They both strolled casually to his quarters, her mostly talking about upcoming missions and supplies they would need to gather. Danse was courteous enough to listen, even though it really didn’t matter to him.

His quarters were as they always were, warm and with a heavy scent of his collonge. It brought back memories of her late husband as the smell was almost identical, but where Nate’s had been sweeter, Danse’s was richer.

Once the door was closed, he pounced. “Grace…” She had been correct. His hard member pressed gently into her hip. On the Prydwen he usually removed his armor, giving her a perfect view of his sculpted body.

“Richard…” She countered. Grace almost never called him that since it brought back memories of an abusive father and her sniveling six year old self in despair, but had to remind herself that this was not her father.

This was her lover.

“You do the strangest things to me, you know that?” A mischievous grin donned her delicate features. She knew exactly what he was been talking about. Breakfast was usually a dull affair between the two of them and while they both enjoyed each other's company, they were typically too tired to speak.

This morning, the agent decided to spice things up, “accidentally” dropping her empty cup onto the floor and bending down with her ass pointing straight into the air, giving him a perfect view.

“That was kind of the point. We haven’t done this for a while. I’m too wound up… But hey, look who I’m speaking to.” The last word was punctuated with a firm grasp of his tense biceps. He gave a grunt in response, catching her lips with his own.

They stood for a while, twirling and twisting their tongues, fighting for dominance. Danse and her had finally gotten comfortable enough with each other that she let him take the lead and win the occasional battle of tongue wrestling. He withdrew, a string of saliva still connecting them.

“God, I’ve missed this.” He chuckled at the end of the sentence, sending the vibrations into her as well. She quickly joined in. Danse unzipped her flight suit, as he had done so many times before and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Her bra and panties soon followed.  

Grace wriggled out of the legs of the suit and Danse was quick in removing his own. Where hers was orange, his was now green, a kind of vibrant olive green that suited him well. Whilst removing clothes, she finally gained some air to speak.  

“Uh-huh. And yet you’re the one who’s been hard to get at lately.” His length was throbbing, almost painfully she deduced, so the Knight dropped to her knees and pulled the rest of the suit down with her.

His member bobbed free, sitting comfortably right in front of her face. The Knight took it in hand, pumping slowly. It was leaking precum.

“Fuck.” The man grunted at the contact. She inched closer, licking the underside root to tip wiggling her tongue. With one swift motion he was buried at the back of her throat. “Fuck… Grace.” Some additional words fell of those wonderful lips of his, but they were too incoherent to make out.

“Mmmh?” Her vocal cords vibrated, sending waves of pleasure through him. She continued the motions for a while, grabbing his strong, big thighs with her small hands and dug her fingernails into the skin there. It was too much. Quickly withdrawing, he led the hazy woman to his bed. The Knight was absolutely dripping with slick, her nipples stiff and standing up and she was panting like a dog.

“Be a good girl and lay down.” The vault dweller did as she was told, lying down on her back. The sheets were soft, clean and slightly cold against her own feverish skin.

Danse inched down to her sex where he flicked his tongue out slowly. Grace hissed, not having the willpower to stay silent. Hearing that, he started twirling even more, until he had his nose buried in her soft locks.

Gently, the man took the small bundle of nerves in between his teeth before sucking it. She moaned loudly. Danse smirked into her while he was still licking away. It was like he was a cat and she was the water, lapping everything he could get.

“Oh my god damn it!” She screamed. Deciding it was time for some teasing, he looked up at her, whiskey brown meeting her beautiful chartreuse eyes.

“That doesn’t make any sense… Either it’s “Oh my god” or “God damnit”. It just doesn-” To silence him, Grace pushed his face back down.

“Yeah, yeah, big guy. Don’t get cocky. Argh.” He put his finger inside of her at the perfect moment, silencing her too. There was no point in arguing with him. Danse knew he had won.

Just as she was about to cum, he backed off earning him an angry glare. The Paladin rubbed his dick a couple of times.

“Where do you want it, _Grace_?” She moaned out in frustration.

“Through my knee, please.” She spat angrily. “Where do you think, you big lug? Put it in!” Danse gave no indication that he had heard her, just kept on rubbing. “Okay, fine… Please _Danse_ … Please put it inside of me.” He smirked, looking at her through half lidded eyes.

“Hm? Where inside? There are several places to put my cock.” His words went straight to her cunt, making her wetter than she thought was humanly possible.

_Say what you will, the man’s a cruel lover._

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.” The cursing didn’t go unpunished, a sharp rap landing on the inside of her thigh. He was amazing when he was worked up. “Put it in my pussy… Please? _Richard._ ” And she got her reward.

He adjusted himself over her, giving a sharp thrust until the man bottomed out. Grace was lying there, a steaming mess. Her jaw hung slack, her nails painting a pretty picture on his back with amazing gracefulness and eyes rolling back into her head.

The Paladin grunted, thrusting violently enough for the bed to move several inches. They had had enough foresight to at least put padding in between the bars and the wall. The banging would disappear into the normal humming of the engines, getting lost in a sea of noises.

Each thrust pulled her closer to the edge, each hit into that perfect sweet spot making her moan just a little bit higher. Sweat mingled, lips meeting and the smell of sex filled up her senses. It was overwhelming and they just couldn’t postpone the inevitable anymore.

With one last sharp thrust, her inner muscles clamped down on his cock, making her cry out in pleasure. The Paladin tried saying something but choked on his own words. Just as she was coming down from her high, he came spilling inside of her.

He gently rolled off her as to not crush the smaller Knight, since Danse was at least twice her weight and more than a foot taller, even out of his armor.

No words were spoken, just some laughing and some panting filled the sounds of the room. As always, he dragged her over to the shower and damn if it wasn’t heavenly showering with someone without there being any need for sex.

Seeing as Danse was in his early thirties, which she’d learned a few weeks back, he was getting too old to go again so quickly after the first round, but Grace wasn’t disappointed though. It gave her some well needed rest, just feeling the water drag over her sore body. She passed him the soap and they made quick work of each other. Once they were sufficiently clean, they got dressed. The Knight rubbed the towel through her hair, ruffling it quickly.

Over the weeks the arrangement had been in place, Danse had gotten pretty good at braiding her hair. Grace had even taught him how to do a dutch braid, though that one required a lot of effort and even more time, time which they didn’t have at the moment. He settled for the one she usually wanted, careful not to pull her locks too hard.

“Hey, I heard that you’re heading out for an op. Want company?” He finished putting the band in and the last bobby pin.

“Nah, I’m good. It’s just a standard mission. Plus, you’ve got more important things to do.” Grace gestured to the giant pile of paperwork sitting atop his desk. The man really enjoyed postponing everything to the last second. “When does it need to be in?” He cringed.

“Tomorrow…” Danse sighed deeply. “You’re right. I should stay. I’ll see you when you get back.” She kissed him quickly and walked out, ignoring the guard on duty with his dirty looks. Everyone who had been on door duty outside of the Elders quarters had probably heard her and Danse on multiple occasions, not that the Knights ever said anything about it. They were being respectful after all.

More than once though, when she and Danse got their freak on, there had been a small but distinguishable grunt of annoyance coming from the Elder’s quarters. One time there was even a sharp slam. Prior to their fight, Grace had often moaned loudly on purpose, just to anger him. She often thought it might give him a lesson in laying claim to things that really didn’t belong to him.

Of course it didn’t, but it was her way of rebelling against the man.

The agent strolled over to her bunk, gathering the necessary items before heading out through the door into the Commonwealth.  
  


Mid-day, Grace reached the Castle, making small talks with the synths and the ghouls. Strong was standing in the corner with Mac. He had been moved due to an issue with a settler in Sanctuary hills. Their brother had been killed by a mutant, and the scars had been too fresh, but Strong didn’t mind though and neither did the inhabitants of the Castle. The green mutie was good at surveillance and even better with a super sledge and MacCready even offered to teach the mutant to become even better with a sniper rifle.

“Human strange. Human should become brother. Less thinking, more smashing.” The mutie still didn’t know how to put the most basic of words into a sentence. Not that it was too much of a problem. She knew what he was trying to say and so did the others.

“Yeah, yeah. Now just look through there and hold your breath. Then aim, now you wanna be real careful and not-” A loud bang echoed out. “Sh-fu-m-damn!” Mac’s tried his best not to curse, but when the gun went off unexpectedly, an incoherent string of them just fell out. “Strong, safety on until you want to fire. Oh hey, boss. You’re back.” She waved at the both of them, Mac doing the same while Strong just waved the gun. “Hey, what the- don’t wave that thing around, Strong. You could kill someone.” The giant scratched his head.

“Strong confused. Thought gun was for killing. Useless gun.” Strong thrust the sniper into Mac’s arms, leaving the two of them alone.

“How you doing, Mac?” He shrugged.

“Daisy finally got word from the Capital Wasteland. Duncan got the cure so he’s gonna be fine. I’m happy for the time being.” That was always the thing with the mercenary. Happiness was fleeting and nothing good ever stayed around for long.

“You know something?” She started. Mac shrugged again. “Sadness and grief is there to make us appreciate the good times. Can’t be sunshine without a little bit of rain, am I right?” They both walked up the stairs and sat down on top of the wall overlooking the ocean. It was peaceful. No mirelurks, no raiders and best of all, no Brotherhood of fucking Steel.

“You usually are, Rory…” Her name felt like acid in her brain. She didn’t want to remember those days. That name was cursed, but he kept on talking as if though he hadn’t noticed. To be fair, he probably hadn’t. “Hey, Glory was here a couple of hours ago.”

“What did she want?”

“She took that robot of yours to get a new bod. Apparently the memory wipe hadn’t worked on one synth. Glory said it’s what she would have wanted.” It was obvious that Mac was talking about Curie and not Codsworth. While the Mr. Handy robot was more than just the average Mr. Handy, he was still happy with just being himself.

“That’s fantastic. Curie’s been hounding me for weeks. I just didn’t know who to ask, you know?” He nodded. “So where did they go?”

“Goodneighbour. Said something about a Doctor there, at the Memory Den.”

“Amari.” Grace uttered.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Said she might be able to help out. No guarantees though.”

“There never are, Mac…” Gently, the waves moved to shore making the sun even more appreciated. It was during these days that Grace wanted to go back in time… Before all of this.

“I miss Lucy. Not all the time, I’m still glad to be here. But it’s always there, in the back of my mind. So is Duncan. Sometimes I wake up and I think they’re right there next to me.” A single, lonely tear fell from his eyes. Grace wiped it off, grabbing his face in her hands.

“I know how you feel.” His heavy head landed on her small shoulder, letting the tears fall. Each time apologizing, but she ignored it. He never needed to apologize for being human, for feeling, for wanting, for hoping and dreaming.

“I know you do, Rory. Thank you so much for everything.” A gentle hand landed on the mercenaries shoulder.

He walked her to the entrance of the giant pre-war building, giving her a hug as they parted ways.

“Hey, Mac.” Said man turned to her, eyes never leaving hers. “Don’t apologize for feeling. You’re golden, man.” Grace left him standing there, overlooking the ruined houses and the broken city.   
  


“Rory…?” Came an experimental call. Deacon still wasn’t sure if the woman was cross with him from last time. “I’m sorry for the way I acted. For what I said and all that. I was worried I might have scared you off for good.” Grace approached him with open arms, patting his back in a friendly manner.

“Don’t worry, Deeks… I’m like a deathclaw, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I accept your apology.” It was a thing of hers. She never said ‘it’s okay’ when it really wasn’t. Saying instead ‘I accept your apology’. Not only did it sound better and more sincere, but it also gave the other guy something to think about. The bruise on his face was slightly purple. Deacon had new glasses too. “I should be the one apologizing. I kinda lost my temper.”

“You’re forgiven. PAM has a mission for you.” PAM was a pre-war robot, created for the purpose of predicting the future. Well, as far as possible anyway. They walked through the sleeping area, careful not to wake those who had been on night duty.

“I’m actually here for another reason. I’ve got a Courser chip.” Deacon’s face lit up like the 4th of July. Des must have overheard that because in the next moment she was on them like bloatflies on shit.

“Did I hear something about a Courser chip? You got one?” Whisper smirked. “That’s fantastic! Give it to Tom immediately. He’ll get it decoded.” Without further ado, Grace handed it over to the eccentric inventor. The engineer put it into his terminal, quickly getting to work.

“Don’t worry, Whisper. I’ll take care of this lickety split.” Strange choice of words, but not uncommon seeing as it was Tom.

“Hey, before I forget.” Her hand reached into her pocket, removing a small tape. Desdemona took it. “Everything from the sickbay terminal.” She turned to the disguiser. “And you’re wrong, Deeks. I’m not in love with either one of them. Rather, there’s personal information of mine on that holotape. Most of it is accurate. But… I trust you all fully, which means that my personal feelings shouldn’t affect the outcome.”

“Thanks… I believe you.” Whisper knew that he didn't but he let it go.

There was always a sense of dread and that horrendous smell of mold surrounding the new headquarters.

Grace had been to the switchboard with Deacon on their first op. It had been ten times bigger and that much better than the old north church. But at the same time, the church was at a much better location. So all in all it evened out.

Suddenly Tom yelled out in glee. “We got it! We got the code! Let me just load that onto a holotape for ya.” In Grace’s hand now rested a brand new holotape with inside information of the Institute.

“Great work, Tom.” Des gave Tom a hard smack in the back, making him stagger forward. He caught himself just in time before falling, but Desdemona seemed unfazed. “Alright… You should bring this back to the Brotherhood at once. Good work, Whisper.” When the woman didn’t move, the leader grew suspicious. “Anything else, agent?”

“Actually, yes there is. What if we really do work with them? Hear me out, okay?” The older woman let the agent continue. “Let them build the device, giving me more time to gather information on them. Any information you get, they get if not a little bit reduced. That way, my cover is maintained and the mission can continue… At least a little while longer.”

“Yes… That would be most beneficial. Then I should probably give you this.” Another holotape was shoved into her hand, this one with writing on it. “That’s a network scanner. Load that into the nearest terminal you find and it will download every ounce of useful information it can find. I would also like for you to make contact with Patriot.” Puzzled look on her face, Grace just had to ask.

“I thought Patriot was just some codeword we used… so if it’s not, then who’s Patriot?”

“Where to start? Patriot’s a saint, that’s what.” Deacon had all but stolen the words out of Desdemona’s mouth. “For one, he’s an absolute gift from God. He leads synths up here, right to us. If you want us to make contact, that means there’s a plan in motion.” The last part of the conversation was directed at the strawberry blonde woman they called leader.

“Yes, Deacon. Make contact with Patriot, meet up with him or her and make plans to break out as many synths as you possibly can. Understood, agent?”

Grace understood perfectly. Never during her time down at HQ had she refused an op. It was just the way her ball rolled. With new directions in hand, Grace set out on foot back to the giant airship.

Cold air streaming through her hair, Grace felt invincible, walking through the streets of Boston.

  


“Enter.” Elder Maxson had just woken up from a particularly wonderful nap when it was rudely interrupted by a sharp rap to his door. The only meeting the man had planned was with-

“Sir… You wanted to see me as soon as I came back.” Arthur visibly relaxed when he heard her voice, not something he did consciously. “May I sit?” He nodded.

“So, did you get all the information we need?” It sounded bitter and sour when the words fell out, but it didn’t seem to bother her in the least.

“Yes, sir. I decoded the chip and got some plans from Virgil. We should be able to build the signal interceptor as soon as you give the go ahead.” A bottle of whiskey was opened and poured in generous amounts into two glasses. Grace took hers while Arthur let his be for a while.

“Good. I’ll give Ingram the all clear to start building in the morning.” It was eerie and uncomfortable when silence took over between the pair. It was like both of them were waiting for the other to speak, not daring to start.

“Sir.” Grace finally broke the silence. “Was there anything else?” Arthur couldn’t even remember why he had called her into his room anymore. Perhaps just to observe her and enjoy her company. Perhaps it was something else.

“I know about the baby.” Her posture changed in an instant. Growing rigid and tense as if someone was holding a knife on her. He took the opportunity to swallow down the bitter liquid, giving both of them time to consider their next move.

“What baby?” She asked.

“You and _Danse’s…_ ” Grace frowned deeply when he spat out his friend’s name as if though it was a curse.

She grew enraged. “There is no baby, Maxson. And even if there was-”

“I’m not speaking to you as an Elder right now… just as Arthur. Would you have kept it?” He spoke through gritted teeth. Grace was boiling over, rising to her feet.

“That really is none of your business, _Maxson_. My sex life is none of your concern.” He lost his own temper.

“And yet you moan like a whore every time you’re with him. I hear the two of you and it makes me fucking furious listening to you be with him.” It was in that moment that she realized that Arthur Maxson was really not worth her anger. All those moments of acrimony, just washed away leaving Grace with an extreme sense of clarity.

“I really have nothing more to say, Arthur.” He was visibly taken aback when she spoke his name. “I have the right to be happy… even if it isn’t with you. We’ll keep the noise down. Now if you excuse me I really must get to bed. It’s late.” He grabbed her cold hand.

“Grace… I… I’m sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t be this petty. But I am. I’m a broken man in many ways. I’m cynical and I’m full of this hateful ball of anger all the time and I don’t know what to do about it. But somewhere deep in my heart I know that there’s a chance for us to be together. Why else would you kiss me? And then let me hold you and feel you do the same.” She really didn’t have an answer for that.

“Peace and quiet, Arthur. Meditate, take a walk, take a break from your work. Go down to the airport once in awhile. Take in the scenery and breathe in the fresh air. Don’t stay cooped up in here all day doing nothing more than looking at words on your screen. Balance and serenity. And learn to let things go. We’re never alone in this world, but sometimes we need to feel like it in order to function.” She took a break. “It might not be the answer you were looking for, but it’s the only one I can provide you with right now.” Grace placed her free hand on his scarred cheek, rubbing gently. He leaned into the touch as if though it was all that mattered. A small kiss was placed in her palm, making the cold skin feel so much warmer.

“And for God’s sake, stop listening in on us. Do some sound proofing if it bothers you. Stop torturing yourself over it. And if you can find it in yourself to do so, please stop punishing Danse. It’s not his fault. Nor is it mine or yours. It’s just something that is happening. My body and my heart are mine to give away freely as I wish. If you want it, you’ve got to earn it.” Grace kissed his cheek and walked out, leaving him to his own lonesome.

Maybe he would take her advice…

_Peace and quiet, balance and serenity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here ya go, my little freaks ;) Yet another piece to add to the puzzle ^^ If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos, it's really nice to get some of those every once in awhile. Also, check out the other stories on my channel, those need a little bit of love too ;) So until next time, JA NE!  
> Update!: Changed so little in this chapter that it's barely worth updating really XD Until next time, JA NE!


	14. In the cold night air, she became herself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is broken. But for a moment... they're okay with that fact...

Arthur had taken her up on her advice after all, and for once it felt as if everything was right with the world. The Squires were dancing not to some tune down at the airport, occasionally stopping to take a breather in between songs and radio chatter. Travis had certainly perked up later, growing bolder and more confident and it was a welcomed change. 

The Knights were conversing amongst their groups about trivial things such as power armor fixes, tasks that needed completing and whatever food they wished to see in the mess hall. Lately it had been mostly Mirelurk stews and soups largely because of its availability. 

And then there were the Scribes who were looking over some papers, probably filled with orders from Proctor Quinlan. 

Nothing felt more right in this moment. It felt strange to even think that, since everything was wrong. This world was broken, he thought. 

_ Just like me…  _

Arthur pushed down the feeling of dread, instead choosing to simply continue the casual stroll with no particular destination planned. He ended up cutting it short and walked up the stairs where the Vertibird was dormant, Knights and Scribes alike straightened up and saluted as the young Elder walked by. 

The ride up to the ship never took long, but today it seemed like an eternity. The paperwork had been piling up and if he put it off any longer, Arthur would surely be drowning in it. The Knight at the door greeted him on the way in informing him that Garcia was requesting to speak to him in his quarters. 

It made the Elder quicken his pace, almost jogging. He ignored several people trying to catch his attention, as they were not important at the moment. Arthur found her leaning against the wall right outside of the room. 

“Hello, Elder.”

“Knight. Was there something you wished to speak to me about?” Green. Grace’s eyes were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. It was like the grass that he’d heard about. The one before the great war. Her voice brought him out of the trance. 

“Yes, there was. Shall we step into your quarters?” He unlocked the door, without answering her and invited her in with a silent gesture. Only when the door was closed behind the pair did Grace speak. 

“I need to request some personal leave.” The Elder poured both him and the Knight a drink which she happily accepted. As usual, there was only one. The chair creaked slightly when he withdrew it from the table and Garcia took the hint, sitting down in front of him. 

“Is that so. May I ask why?” There was something about the Knight that fascinated him. Somewhere behind chartreuse eyes, secrets were dancing by eluding anyone that looked for too long. 

“It’s our anniversary in a couple of days. Mine and Nate’s. And… I think I might need some time afterwards, just for myself. I’d like to request a week if that would be alright?” It was sadness that was occupying his chest. A sadness of watching the woman he wanted talking about another man. She wasn’t his, but there was hope yet. You want my heart then you’ve got to earn it, she had said. Arthur had no clue on how to win a woman’s heart. Usually the Maxson name did that, but this woman was different, not like any other he’d met. 

“I understand.” He eventually said. “Who am I to deny such a request. As you wish Knight. I’ll give you a week, but after that I need you to return to the Prydwen.” Grace rose from her seat and saluted him. 

“Thank you. Ad Victoriam, Elder.” He saluted her back.

“Ad Victoriam, Knight.” There was something about watching her walk away that set his mind in motion and Arthur wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her back in, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Every time his brain stopped him while his heart betrayed him. 

So there he stood, alone.

  
  


She never meant to lie. Well that in and of itself was a lie. She couldn’t tell him the truth, but Grace had hurt him in the process and herself as well. 

“Knight, may I have a moment?” Danse was hovering right outside the Elder’s quarters, waiting for her. 

“Of course, Paladin. What can I do for you?” The man herded her into his private quarters, locking the door behind them. “What’s this about, Danse?” 

“When the hell were you going to tell me about the baby?” Grace shook her head, pursing her plump lips. 

“What the hell is it with you Brotherhood fellas?” She muttered so quietly that he didn’t even hear her. She continued in a louder voice. “I was never pregnant, so there was literally nothing to tell you. There is no baby, Danse. There never was.” Richard started pacing, armor making a loud noise against the metal flooring. 

“Still, you thought you might be. I just want to know, Grace. Is there someone else? Is that why-”

“No Danse… There’s no one else. How did you even find out in the first place? That information is confidential.” Cade must have told on her. In which case, the Knight would have to have a long discussion with him about doctor patient confidentiality. 

“Cade was talking to his trainee about the medical records. I wasn’t supposed to eavesdrop, I swear. I was going to walk away. But then I heard him mention your name, and I just… I just couldn’t. So that’s why you were there the other day?” Grace nodded, answering his question without any words. “You also ran a fertility test. Did it come back positive?” 

“I don’t know. Cade hasn’t gotten back to me with those results. Said it might take some time. So now that you know, does it change anything between us?” It was unwelcoming. The silence. 

“No. If you still wish to continue this, and I don’t see a reason not to, then nothing will change.” With that, there really was nothing more to say. As she was walking out, he stopped her. “Would you have kept it?” Grace thought for awhile.

“Would you have wanted me to?” 

“That’s beside the point.”

“It’s really not. If you’d have said no, then I wouldn’t have. I can’t raise a child on my own so if you didn’t want to be there with me…” She trailed off. Danse took a deep breath.

“And if I had wanted you to?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Richard was satisfied with that answer, choosing not to pry more. The moment between them was fleeting, giving her the opportunity to slip out without feeling guilty.   
  
  


“A molecular relay? What is that?” The basement of the church was buzzing with energy, everyone busy with their own tasks. During the past couple of days the mood had been tense because of Brotherhood patrols running dangerously close to Bunker Hill, yet again. 

“I can’t describe the actual science behind it, but the short version. It’s our ticket into the Institute.” Glory still hadn’t gotten the full details on the newest update of the mission. Because of the synths trip to Goodneighbour, she had only gotten back early this morning. 

“That’s hardcore. So how you gonna do it?” After Grace’s first mission at the Switchboard, she had a similar answer in mind.

“With a whole lot of bullets and a whole lot of blood. What else?” Desdemona was lurking somewhere in the shadows, slipping almost unnoticed into PAM’s room. “Hey, listen. I’ve gotta give Carrington some updates. Before I forget, how’s Curie?” Glory chuckled. 

“She’s got a smokin new bod. It’s what G5 would have wanted. Even though I’m not entirely sure if it’s the right thing to do, G5 deserves more than to end up as a vegetable. Sorry, I’m ranting.” Grace reached out to the heavy, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Never apologize for honesty. I find it better than to live behind a lie. I appreciate your candor.” The doctor was leaning over the chemistry station in the corner, working on some stimpacks and cooking up something unidentifiable. There was an awful stench though.

“Ah, Whisper. We got your latest log. And Tinker Tom managed to decode the holotape you provided from the medical terminal. I understand your hesitation in handing it over since there was indeed quite a lot of personal information regarding yourself. Either way, I’m satisfied with the end result.” Tom appeared as if called by a wave of a wand. 

“Yeah and who would have known about the Elder. OD’d on sleeping pills? Well, shit.” Des emerged from PAM’s quarters looking gloomier than ever. Grace had never seen the woman so completely broken up before. 

“He explained it as a momentary lapse of judgement. An overdose of sleeping pills and alcohol. Would have died had it not been for a Squire finding him passed out in his chair.” A thick cloud of smoke assaulted her senses, making her gag. “Des, not in my face.” Their leader blew the smoke in another direction, dread obviously plastered on her face. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I going to have to pry it out of you?” 

“Mercer safe house was destroyed by Brotherhood soldiers not too long ago. The caretaker and four synths were killed. Despite all of the defences, they managed to slip by unnoticed. The caretaker and the synths didn’t even have time to draw their guns.” Deacon followed suit, standing behind Des gently stroking her back in a calming fashion. 

“Brotherhood soldiers are not supposed to operate in that area. Either it was a complete coincidence or the attack was premeditated. Which leaves a single question. Where is the leak?” Everyone was eying each other suspiciously. Then all eyes landed on Whisper who stood, taken aback.

“It’s not me, Des. I swear. I understand that I am the most likely suspect, but you have to believe me.” There was somber silence, like a calm before the storm. 

“I know it wasn’t you.” Drummer Boy jogged over to the group, out of breath. “It was Ricky Dalton. Rumors are that he was taken to the Cambridge Police station late last night. Apparently sang like a bird.” Whisper cussed in several different languages, never really finding a word to fit to the shitstorm they had found themselves in. 

“Motherfucker.” Grace settled for. “You mean to tell me that the fucker narked? He’s met me before. I’m toast. If he told them who I was, I’m sure that Rhys could put two and two together.” 

“He just knows your agent designation. And thank fuck for me I suppose.” Deacon cussed. 

“How is that?” Des asked. Then Grace remembered.

“You made me tuck my hair away. You gave me a hat and sunglasses. Oh my God, Deeks. You saved my life.” Quickly, before he even realized what was going on, Grace threw her arms around the master disguiser. 

“That hair or yours is easy to remember. I’ve always wondered, does the carpet match the drapes?” Glory slapped Deacon so hard he flew face first into the dusty dirt floor. “What the hell, Glory! I was joking.” He rose to his now slightly wobbly feet and dusted the dirt and grime off. 

“And he’s never been here at HQ. He was fairly new and the only safe house he ever saw was Mercer. All the others are safe. Deacon, how much did you share with him?” 

“Nothing really. I only exchanged a couple of words with the man. Whisper asked him some shit about the Switchboard before going in. That’s it.” Desdemona let out a sigh of relief, obviously feeling a great weight being lifted. 

“He knows our code phrase though. All of our signs and maybe the dead drops as well. Even if you are safe, we are certainly not. Send out snipers to every available dead drop sight and make sure to erase the markings. Then contact Amelia Stockton and inform her that operations have been temporarily stopped.” Since Old man Stockton's death his synth daughter had taken up his trade, following in his footsteps. 

“What about Amari, Des?” Carrington finally asked. “And what about the packages currently in Amelia’s possession? Those synths can’t stay there for long.” Whisper remembered High Rise. 

“We take them to Ticonderoga. Re-route them through the tower until we have enough time to come up with a better plan. Deacon, Glory and myself will head to Bunker Hill disguised as caravans and inform Amelia. Then we wait until night and transport them to Ticon. I know the Brotherhood patrols relatively well. I’m confident that I can safely direct us through the streets unseen. Perhaps if we stock up on stealth-boys we might be able to-” Des waved a hand in the air. Grace’s thoughts wandered to a man, a leader, who did the same. 

“I agree with Whisper. Sorry for the interruption, but the less people that know about this, the better. Glory, Deacon you head out immediately. Find a Brahmin and a trader. Then head to the Hill.” Des had given orders, but Grace wanted to desperately get a word in before it was too late. 

“Carla. Trashcan Carla. She passes by the Hill regularly. It’s Friday today, right?” Deacon nodded. “She’ll be at the Castle. Tell them that the General sent them and give Carla five hundred caps for her cooperation and silence. You’ll find the caps in my quarters. Just have Preston escort you there. If she asks you for more, give it to her. I cannot stress enough how important it is that this woman stays alive.” Glory tilted her head.

“Why is that?” The synth asked. 

“Because this woman has trading routes between all of my settlements. She’s our primary trader. Without her, all of them will suffer. Do I need to go further or do you get the picture?” Air in the basement was usually cold and dirty and since Tinker Tom’s newly installed air vent the place seemed chillier than usual. Or it could have just been the atmosphere in the room.

“Yeah, so keep her alive at all costs. Got it. Do you think we’ll make it before nightfall?” Grace shook her head.

“No, I think you’ll need to stay at the Castle for the night. I have some things I need to take care of in Sanctuary. I’ll be back by Sunday, a little after noon. Don’t worry, Deeks. I’ll stop by Diamond City and bring Piper with me. Plus, I need to stop by Hangman’s Alley anyway. Are we all set?” There were no further questions, so Grace prepared her leave. When she was packing the bag, Deacon lingered.

“Rory.” How she loathed that name. Nate had always called her that, before the war. It was like a spell over her. 

“Deacon, please. I know that you like to call me that, but it brings back too many memories. Just please don’t, Deeks.” He understood, not that  _ she  _ did. But somehow it was just an unspoken rule that he occasionally broke. 

“I’m sorry. I just… Stay safe. And don’t die for God’s sake.” 

“I’ll stay safe. And I won’t die. I hope… Just teasing Deeks. I’ll try not to.” It was enough for the disguiser to drop the issue. He walked her to the tunnel, embracing her in strong arms. 

“I know not to call you that. But it feels so wrong to call you Grace. Or Whisper for that matter. We’re friends and I’m not even allowed to call you by your name.” She placed a hand on his warm cheek.

“We are friends Deacon. But I just can’t deal with the pain that comes with it. That name bares so much hurt and too many painful memories. I know you mean well but it cuts through my very soul to hear it.” Right now, she was hurting him just as much as she herself was hurt. 

Deacon followed her all the way through the tunnel to her great surprise. When the first foot landed on the stairs, she stopped herself and turned around, stepping back down. 

“Not Rory. Just… Just call me-”

“Lorelei?” He asked. She nodded.

“Just call me Lorelei.” 

_ In the cold night air, she became herself.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally you all know her real name. Kudos to those of you who already figured it out. This is sort of a shout out to my two favorite fics here on Archive. Grace comes from Brotherhood Legal by Kicker ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/6997813/chapters/15941443 ) and Lorelei is from This is going to tear the world apart by Bridthesin ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/6016134/chapters/13805439 ). Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, so frickin much! Love you guys! Until next time, JA NE!   
> Update!: I’ve re-written this chapter like four times already, so one would almost think that it isn’t necessary with yet another spell check. Apparently it is XD Thank you all so much for staying with me through the story, and I promise, as soon as I am done checking chapter 19, I will post 20 ;)   
> Until next time, JA NE!


	15. So carry me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected shows up and makes her life ten times more difficult...

The sun was setting across the Commonwealth sun decorating it in a lovely hue of pink and orange. It was peaceful on the road, which was rare, usually by now, at least one hoard of Supermutants or Ferals would have attacked.

“Hey, Blue? Should we stop by Starlight?” Piper had indeed been at Hangman’s Alley, prepared to leave when Grace-  _ No _ \- Lorelei had shown up. Diamond City was just a short skip to the south, where they had stopped to resupply, Of course, now it seemed like a waste of caps. 

“Yeah sure, why not?” They took a right instead of staying on the main road, walking under the overpass above which was usually run over by mutants, but they seemed to have vanished into thin air for some reason unbeknownst to the pair. 

“General.” The guard on the tower tipped his hat giving them a warm welcome and another one opened the newly constructed gate, inviting them in, someone that Lorelei recognized. 

“Jenny?” K1-98, as the institute had called the synth, was out of the garments she had been wearing when coming up from that hell. Now Jenny was wearing Minutemen standard outfit, with the insignia proudly sprawled out on a armored chestpiece.

“Thank you again for the rescue. Who knew that I would end up joining your party, huh?”  _ huh.  _ Like her father. There were many things that Lorelei hated, but the word huh and the nickname Rory was definitely on top. She pushed the annoyance down, and laughed sweetly. 

“Yeah, isn’t that a weird coincidence? So you didn’t go through with the memory wipe then?” Jenny shook her head.

“No, I never wanted to, I wanted to remember. Not all of it was bad. I worked as a filing assistant, so my job was mostly sitting at a desk all day. Others had it worse. See that man over there?” Jenny pointed to someone the General remembered quite vividly. “He’s a synth too. He was constantly experimented on, coughing blood more often than not. They were going to kill him, but Patriot got him out.” 

“H2-22, right? I remember him. Helped him get to Ticonderoga then someone got him to Amari. He probably won’t remember me though.” There was silence mixed with a little bit of sadness. Despite having only met the synth once, he sort of grew on her. “Wasn’t he out of the Commonwealth? Glory told me that he had made it out.” 

“Yeah, but the caravan he was traveling with got attacked by Brotherhood forces. They got him to the Capital Wasteland, Brotherhood is too strong there, so he joined the next caravan back, ended up here at Starlight instead.” Piper was idly chatting with Katy, an eight-year-old that had lost her mother if Lorelei remembered correctly, leaving the General and her charge to speak undisturbed. 

“It’s great that he made it back. Is Greyson here? I need a status report.” Jenny pointed to the big cinema screen, and at the very top was a small figure. She should have known… He was always up there. 

Piper stayed behind, helping with the dinner, while the General climbed the many steps to the top. Greyson was smoking and keeping an eye to the west, towards Concord as they had all heard the rumors of new raider groups hauling up there. She really needed to take care of them soon before they get too out of hand, but recent events had kept the already busy woman even more occupied. The young woman sighed, striking up a conversation with the leader of the settlement.  

“Hey, stranger.” He said as Lorelei approached. Greyson was a man in his early twenties with brown hair and gray eyes and he reminded her of both Arthur and Danse at the same time. “How’s it going?” 

“It’s going great. I assume that you’ve heard about my operations?” He nodded. “I would appreciate it if that information didn’t get out. The Brotherhood can be quite ruthless. So how are things here?” He shrugged, brought the sniper so the scope was right in front of his left eye. When there was nothing in sight, he lowered it.

“I really don’t know what to say. Things are a little bit screwed up at the moment. Mutants managed to break down a part of the fence, the food supplies are running low and the water is getting murky again. We’ve tried fixing the purifier, but it just keeps on breaking. And on top of it, we don’t have enough people to deal with both the food and the defences.” She sighed.

“So not good. Damn…” There was a slight pause as she shifted and rubbed the sleepiness out of tired eyes. “Alright, I will send someone from Red Rocket here by tomorrow and I can hand you some food from Sanctuary on my way back in the morning. While I can’t personally do much about the purifier, I can lend you Sturges for a day or so. Would that be alright with you?” A cigarette butt was thrown over the ledge, landing on the cracked pavement. “There was something else as well, but I can’t remember.” 

“Yeah; people.” 

“Oh, right. Though I can’t help where people choose to settle, I can reroute some settlers looking to settle down in Sanctuary and direct them towards Starlight. We’re getting overpopulated, but I’d hate to send someone away from what they have come to see as their home.” He understood what she meant. The people he had once called parents had thrown him out, for reasons she did not know, and that had left him wandering the Commonwealth with nothing but the clothes on his back and a rusty old pipe pistol. Without anywhere to go, he had by chance stumbled upon the old drive-in when Lorelei had herself at the time been killing off the molerats and saw Greyson cautiously approach. She had lowered her gun and had watched as he did the same. He had stayed with her, helping her build the place up from the ground and because of this, she had put him in charge. 

“Yeah, I understand. So that takes care of the immediate concerns. The beds are going bad, but that’s to be expected. We would appreciate some new ones if you have the time.” Grayson's eyes sparkled in the setting sun, making them seem almost blue. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stay for long, but Sturges will help you with anything you need. Do you have supplies here to build?” Laughter was ringing out below and her attention was briefly turned to Piper and Katy. They were playing catch. It put a smile on her face, seeing that despite the state of the world, people hadn’t forgotten how to have fun once in awhile. 

“I think so. If not Carla should be by tomorrow.” Lorelei shook her head.

“Sorry, but I had to borrow her for a mission. I can send Dan here within the week. I’ll be going to Bunker Hill tomorrow and then I’ll need to get back to Sanctuary. I might be able to bring Carla here on my way back, but I can’t make any promises.” They agreed on that and she gave the man a warm hug. 

“You’ve been extremely brave through all of this, Greyson. I know you’re going through a lot and the Commonwealth must seem scary. But the Minutemen are always here to protect you. All of you.” The boy who had once only known the luxurious life provided by Diamond City had thrived well outside of its massive walls, now being in charge of other people’s well being instead of just his own. Greyson had grown immensely during the time they’d known each other and it put her restless soul at ease. 

“Thanks. It’s good to hear you say that.” The hug was broken and they were headed to the gate. Right now, stars were beginning to twinkle. It was just past ten in the evening, but it was the perfect time for a casual stroll. There were no concerns when it came to Sanctuary, mostly because of the large population, so there was no need to hurry. 

As they were heading back to the hills, Lorelei remembered the first time she had seen this brave new world. The dry grass, the animals and the people. She had crawled out of the vault in nothing but a jumpsuit, a pistol and a pip-boy, completely unsure of what to do. Nothing was as it had once been and it scared the living hell out of her, to not know where you stood or which day would be your last.

She still remembered Nate’s dead, cold body as she stumbled out of her own pod. A part of her wished she had never signed them up for that vault, another that she had never met Nate and lastly that she had never existed. In a way, it would have been better. 

But without a little bit of rain, there can’t be sunshine and right now, her world was mostly rain. Lorelei desperately wanted to find Shaun so there was at least a little bit of light. 

  
  


“Whisper, destination in sight. Time to switch gear.” Glory was standing beside her, still dressed in her heavy outfit while Deacon had come well prepared. The man had changed before he had even set foot outside of their HQ while the synth preferred to travel in her gear until it was absolutely necessary to change. 

The alley provided some cover, but also obscured their vision of Bunker Hill. Luckily, five minutes later, they entered the gates Carla in tow and the Brahmin panting loudly. The feeding trough was by one of the shacks, so that’s where they left it, happily chewing on the grains. Whisper walked up to Amelia, greeting her. 

“Amelia. It’s good to see you again. May I ask, do you have a geiger counter?” Amelia shook her head.

“Mine is in the shop.” They had to be careful since they didn’t know how much Ricky had told the Brotherhood. Lorelei glanced left and then right, not noticing anything out of place. The gun happy lunatic, Cricket, stood behind the counter, conversing with Deacon. Deb was waiting for him to talk to her as well. Just the same old merchants who had always been there. “I have four packages that needs to be moved immediately. They have to reach the destination without any… incidents. I don’t want a damaged package, understood?” Glory was eyeing a man in the corner with great suspicion something which Lorelei picked up on quickly. She hadn’t even noticed him until now.  

“Understood. Wouldn’t want to damage the merchandise now, would we?” Glory was still eyeing the man, and she understood why. It was Knight Bauldy, someone that Lorelei had been responsible for putting in the brig. So long as she stayed in her disguise however, she should be fine… hopefully. 

“Exactly. When are you planning on leaving?” She shrugged, still worried he might be listening in. 

“We’ll stay the night and move the merchandise tomorrow,  _ at first light _ .” The synth behind the counter knew what that meant. Someone was potentially spying and they had to be extra careful until they knew what they were dealing with. 

“Alright. So you’re renting the room for the night. Two or three?” Lorelei grabbed ten caps, handing them over.

“Just one. We sleep in shifts anyway.”

“As you wish. The packages will be ready by then. Like I said, be careful.” 

“I always am.” 

  
  


Later that evening, Lorelei was still worried, a worry that just wouldn’t leave her body. Bauldy hadn’t let the pair out of his sight, and it was starting to annoy her. Not even when she’d sat down for a meal at the Savoldi family bar did he leave them alone. The chow was tasteless and grim, but the company was good. Joe was holding down the bar, serving drinks and filling orders for more food. In the corner of her eye, Bauldy was sitting down right next to her. 

“Do you have a geiger counter?” Not certain what his intentions were, she simply shook her head.

“No, sorry.” He didn’t look disappointed, but he didn’t leave. 

“Garcia, I know it’s you, and I’m serious here. I left the Brotherhood. Please, just talk to me.” Lorelei got up prepared to leave.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My name isn’t Garcia. It’s Katy. Katy Griswold. It was nice meeting you, but I really need some sleep. I’ll see you around.” Bauldy grabbed her arm gently. 

“Please, Garcia. I’m not a spy, but I know that you are. Just trust me on this one. I’m in deep shit and I need to get away, I  _ need  _ your help.” Lorelei knew she had lost. She couldn’t keep pretending anymore, but how he’d found out, she had no idea. 

“What do you want, Bauldy?” He sighed in relief, letting her go. Glory was lurking in the corner, ready to fire at the Knight, but Whisper waved her down.

“I’m a synth. I need help getting the hell out of here.” The agent eyed him cautiously. 

“And how did you find out? Have you been following me?” He nodded. Lorelei knew she had felt eyes at the back of her neck. 

“I’ve known all along. I went to Amari to get the memory wipe, but I changed my mind in the last second. The Brotherhood was my best chance for survival, but I think that someone might have found out. I can’t risk it any longer.” Deacon tried to step in, but it didn’t work.

“Amari told me to give you this holotape. Everything is on there. Please, you need to help me.” If he was indeed a synth, a code phrase would be on there. On it a single word was written. 

_ Patriot. _

“He’s clean.” The holotape was passed from agent to agent, confirming the story. Amari’s handwriting was clear as day. 

“Great. Just what we needed. Guess we have five packages to move tomorrow.” Glory was more than a little bit frustrated with the new information that was brought to light. A change of plans angered the heavy more than anything. 

“Deacon, tell Amelia that this is happening right now. Glory, you go guard the front gate. If Brotherhood soldiers approach, you whistle. We need to make it out of here asap. I’ll go wake up Carla and tell her we’re leaving. Move out.” 

  
  


It was three days later that Lorelei finally relaxed in Sanctuary again, an ice-cold Nuka Cola in hand, enjoying the day. The sunchair was comfortable and the sun was burning bright. The job at Bunker Hill, while changed, had gone off without a hitch, Bauldy had told them that Ricky had sang like a bird, giving up everything he knew in exchange for his life. Of course, Rhys had killed him the moment he was done. So typical Rhys to never trust anyone. 

“Blue, are you ready to go? You need to get back to the ship, right?” The reporter sat down in the chair next to hers, getting comfortable. Glory had contacted her again, telling her that Bauldy had chosen to join HQ just like the heavy had once done. He didn’t want his memories erased so Des had offered him a place. Ever since Clarke, there was great suspicion surrounding the new agent, but he quickly showed that he was trustworthy, giving up every ounce of information he had gathered over his months within the Brotherhood of Steel, and oh boy was there a lot of it.  

“Yeah, I just need to see Mama Murphy before we go.” Piper disapproved of the old woman’s choices surrounding the chems and had on numerous occasions voiced her concerns. 

“Are you gonna give her any chems?” She shook her head. 

“No, I just want to talk with her before we leave.” Piper huffed in disbelief. “I promise, Pipes, I will not give any drugs to the old lady.” Sanctuary was buzzing with life, making a sense of peace settle in her chest. Piper didn’t answer, just walked back to the gate. 

It was days like these that Lorelei missed her husband the most. Nate would have liked the new world, she was sure of it. He was ever the soldier so fighting came as naturally as breathing. 

Tossing the bottle into the recycling bin, she strolled the streets, looking for Mama Murphy. As always, the old woman was sitting in her chair outside of the yellow house they had dubbed “The Murphy den”. 

“Mama Murphy?” She tried experimentally, not sure if the psyker was high or not. The look in the woman’s eye told Lorelei it was the former. It must be one hell of a kick. 

“I see it. Your choices will be written in stone from this point. On one side, happiness. On the other, death. Be careful, kid. Love is a fine wire. Look for the signs… search for the humanity and love shall set you free.” 

  
  


It took Piper and Lorelei two hours to reach a safe distance to part ways. Piper was heading to Diamond City while the agent was headed for the airport, bag heavy on her shoulders. 

“You gonna be okay, Blue?” Lorelei nodded. 

“Yeah. I always am.” Piper embraced her, giving a tight squeeze on both of her shoulders before heading to the gates. 

“Hopefully Danny will let me pass through this time.” Lorelei barked out a laugh.

“Of course he won’t, Pipes. That’s why you yell raider, remember?” As she watched her reporter friend head for the former Fenway park, she couldn’t help but feel sadness washing over her. The conversation with Mama Murphy made her ponder and left her wondering. 

She opted against stopping by both the Castle and the Old North Church, just walking to the airport as the sun was once again setting. She had to remind herself why she was doing this. 

_ For Shaun. _

The signal Interceptor needed to be constructed soon, otherwise it might be too late for her son. Grace still hadn’t told anyone within the Brotherhood why she needed to get into the Institute so badly, she just couldn’t. This was her moment, and damn it if she gave up now. Victory was so close she could taste it. 

A deathclaw was lurking around the corner so the agent had to take a slight detour around a building farther away. There wasn’t enough ammo in the bag to be able to even wound the beast right now. The last op had lightened her load considerably from firing at both raiders, gunners and at some point Institute synths.

A Brotherhood patrol approached just around the bend, straight towards the deathclaw. 

“Watch out! Deathclaw!” The Knights whipped around, but too late. The first strike came before even one of them could react, leading to their downfall. Some tried to fight, succeeding in making the beast fall, but not before succumbing to their own injuries. 

The agent ran up to the Knights, checking pulses but confirming what she already knew, they were all dead. The deathclaw however it seemed, was not and it swiped at her. Grace raised her gun, and shot it in the left eye. It fell down for the last time. Another ‘claw was lurking, so she hastily tore the tags off their necks, running for her life towards the airport. 

The agent changed gear, jumping into the standard orange jumpsuit, but in the haste she hadn’t even realized the cut along her left calf that was bleeding heavily. She had no other choice but to cut up the shirt she had previously been wearing and use it as a tourniquet.   
  
  
  
A Paladin greeted her at the entrance, but she paid him no mind. She needed to see Cade right away. The limp didn’t go unnoticed and several people tried to stop her, but she just kept moving. 

Once aboard, she moved quickly. The door creaked as it was opened, but none seemed to notice. People, amongst them the Elder, were arguing in the meeting room. The Command Deck was a haze of flying insults and harsh words. 

“-Bauldy is a damn synth. It needs to be destroyed at once!” Proctor Quinlan argued. “It has too much information on the Brotherhood an-” Arthur roared.

“Enough! Quinlan, do you have actual proof or is this another wild goose chase? I need solid evidence before I can accuse a soldier of treason or send them to their deaths.” Quinlan fumbled with some papers, stumbling on his words. The Elder grabbed the paper out of his hand, skimming through it quickly. 

“This doesn’t tell me anything.” Arthur was steadfast, keeping his head held high. Anyone who challenged his authority got the same dead look as the Proctor was receiving. “It tells me that the Knight in question was in Goodneighbour. Not what he was doing there.” 

“He was walking into the memory den. A place we have long since suspected is where the synths gets their memories wiped. He was in there for about-”

“That isn’t solid evidence you’re presenting me with, Quinlan. That is circumstantial evidence puffed up to cause suspicion and riot. Where is the Knight?” Grace still waited patiently outside the door, not wanting to interrupt. 

“That’s the other thing. He has gone AWOL. We can’t find him anywhere. It just leaves me to believe that the information  _ is  _ solid.” Arthur sighed deeply, clearly annoyed. 

“Still not good enough. We can charge him with desertion, but nothing more. As for the other matter, it will just have to wait until Bauldy is present to defend himself. If he is a synth, we will execute him on the spot. If not, then you will just have wasted valuable resources, resources I might add could be used to gather more parts for the interceptor. Where are we with that, Ingram?” The crippled Proctor was hanging back, but stepped into the light once her name was called.

“Well, we have all of the materials to build it right now actually, save for a few. We’re just waiting for Knight Garcia to return.” Grace couldn’t wait anymore, as her mind was getting too foggy.  

“Knight-Captain.” Cade spun around. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I think I might need your help.” She pulled the leg of her pants up to reveal her injury. Arthur looked worried from where he stood, but because of his position as Elder he couldn’t allowed personal feelings to get in the way. 

“Oh my, I’ll get the kit. Sit down.” The couch was comfortable against her sore thighs, giving her some cushion for aching muscles. Proctor Ingram eyed the wound. 

“How did that happen?” Holotags landed on the floor, each one with a designation written on them. They usually glowed in a wonderful blue shade, but right now they were stained red.

“I tried to warn them, but it was too late. I was returning from Sanctuary when I saw a patrol. The deathclaw came out of nowhere.” The Elder finally approached, kneeling in front of her. 

“Were there any more survivors?” 

“No… I was the only one who made it out. I couldn’t stick around. There was another deathclaw just around the corner. I had to run.” Proctor Quinlan gathered the tags in his hand, looking over each one of them, then stopped on a specific one.

“Knight Lucia was not supposed to be out on patrol. She’s supposed to be guarding the mutant.” There was apparently a slip in the system as Ingram informed him. But all of that was background noise. Grace felt faint and woozy. She tried with all her might to stay awake. 

“Garcia. Stay with me. Talk to me. You’re home now, you’re safe… Garcia! Keep your eyes open!” But the world was starting to fade. It was too much. The adrenaline had finally worn off and the pain came surging through. The last thing she remembered was two strong arms wrapping around her. It felt so blissful.

_ “You’re home…” _

_ So carry me home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my little zombies, I hope you’re doing well! So yet another chapter added to my collection, and I really hope you enjoyed it. I put down a lot of effort into this one, so I would really appreciate some feedback, both praise and criticism is welcomed ^^. I just wanted to thank you all for all of your comments and the feedback, it’s been wonderful to read. When I have writer’s block I always make sure to go back and read it, just to set me on the right track again =).   
> As always, thank you, and until next time! JA NE!   
> Update!: Not much changed in this chapter, actually. Just a few phrases and dates. Until next time, JA NE!


	16. To you I owe my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family was too important to abandon, too important to leave behind or discard. And yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Christmas update! :D Happy holidays ya'll, hope you've had a wonderful time! Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we ;)

It was the pain that woke her, a dull throbbing just below the back of her left leg. The calf might as well be on fire and it didn’t take long for the Knight to become aware of her surroundings, small shuffles of papers, the keys of a terminal being pressed way too hard and a deep voice speaking softly. 

“Garcia.” Elder Maxson had sat up with her all night, keeping a watchful eye over the sleeping beauty, she just knew it somehow. “You have a knack for finding trouble, don’t you?” Because of the drugs, Grace grinned, a happy grin if not more than a little bit wicked. 

“Or it may just be that trouble finds me.” She replied. Cade had finally gotten out of the chair, walking towards the gurney. “Hey Doc. Good news?” Cade smiled. 

“Yes. I was able to stitch up the wound without any difficulty. We gave you a blood transfusion as well as some pain medication. I had to keep you sedated though, you were thrashing quite wildly.” Grace couldn’t remember if she had dreamed, but if she had it was probably a nightmare. 

“Yeah, probably for the best.” An awkward silence filled the room, but was easily broken with a joke. “Hey, do you know what you call a nurse with dirty knees?” Cade shook his head, not really paying attention to neither the Elder nor Knight. 

“I don’t know.” Arthur replied.

“The head nurse.” Cade startled her when he started laughing. The Elder was chuckling slightly and it sent a warm surge through her chest. Seeing him like this, not like the heroic Elder… but a mortal man.

“I must admit, you have dirty humor. Know any more?” The next minute was filled with filthy jokes and knee-slapping laughter from the both of them. Danse entered the room, looking more worried than ever. Arthur, from what Grace could deduce, had gotten over his jealousy and given his old friend a break. After all, it wasn’t anyone's fault that the situation was what it was. 

“What are you doing?” The Paladin asked. 

“Okay, okay I got one. A guy walks into a bar with a gun and yelled ‘who slept with my wife.’ And in the background someone replied ‘You ain't got enough bullets.’” All of them indicated different levels of amusement, but at least the joke had struck a home run. Maybe it was the drugs talking, but in this moment everything was perfect. Grace couldn’t stop the giggling, not even when Proctor Quinlan entered the room with a sour look plastered on his face. 

“Elder. May I have a moment?” Maxson rose from his seat and turned to the Knight currently on the bed.

“I will be right back. You should rest, Garcia.” Danse quickly took a seat on the metal chair, listening to her drug infused jokes, and he decided that they weren’t half bad. Some were actually quite good and some were downright outrageous. Cade left after a particularly brutal joke, leaving the two of them alone. It took all of his courage to finally speak.

“Grace… I’m sorry about what happened, but I am so proud of you for bringing their tags back. We will send them to their next of kin as fast as we possibly can. I have to ask… Did you know what Knight Lucia was doing out there?” She shook her head.

“No, I barely had time to yell “deathclaw” before it attacked. I didn’t even see who was there, it was too dark to make out any faces.” She paused. “I assume she didn’t have approval to be out in the field..” Richard bit his lower lip, gazing down with furrowed brows. 

“No. No one approved it, which is why it’s so strange that it slipped by. All of the other Knights on patrol knew that Verana was working the brig, and then all of a sudden she’s one of the Knight’s that turned up dead. She was only pulled from her duties in logistics to care for Virgil. She wasn’t even permitted to partake in field missions.” Yelling could be heard through the door. One was the Elder, the other was Quinlan. It sounded heated, badly so. 

“Have their bodies been recovered?” The voices outside the door got so loud that even through the wadded door, they were clear as day. Danse tried to distract her from the commotion, but Grace found herself unable not to listen in. 

_ “Proctor Quinlan, pace yourself. My decision is final. We are not going on a witch hunt to track down the Knight. If he does not return within the next few days, we will go with your plan. Is that clear, Proctor?”  _ Grace tried with all her might to not listen. She really did. 

_ “What if he has made contact with the Institute? What if he has been relaying information all along! Bauldy is a traitor and should be treated as such.”  _ Cade joined in.

_ “Elder, Proctor. Right now is not the time to discuss this! A Knight is currently in the medbay and she needs all the rest she can get. I suggest the both of you head into the Proctor’s office and continue this behind closed doors.” _ Quinlan huffed.

_ “The both of us outrank you Knight-Captain. If we wish to argue out in the open, I hardly see how that is any of your concern.” _ Like a calm before a storm, it was eerily quiet. 

_ “That is true, under normal circumstances that is, but as a doctor I have the right to ask you to leave. You’re hindering Garcia’s recovery by disturbing her rest.” _ Cade opened the door and turned to Danse. The Paladin peaked up at the sound of his name being called. “I suggest you get out as well. This Knight did what many would not have. She stuck around to bring back her fallen comrades tags, injuring herself in the process. She deserves some recognition and the right to have some peace and quiet around her. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some other matters to attend to.” It was obvious that Richard did not want to leave her side, but there was no point in arguing with Cade when he had issued a medical command. Without further ado, he vanished. 

The door closed, leaving Grace alone with her thoughts. 

  
  


“Ah, Knight. Good to see you back on your feet. I do apologize for the regrettable incident the other day. I hope you’re healing up nicely.” It had been a week since said incident and Grace had been stuck in the hospital bed, almost going batshit crazy. 

“I am, thank you Proctor. Any news on Bauldy?” It was the downwards motion in the corner of his mouth that tipped her off. 

“No. He’s been charged with desertion. If he does ever show up again, there will be dire consequences.” Emmett slowly walked around her feet, meowing loudly. Grace had learned early on that the cat hated most people.  _ Most.  _ It did however absolutely adore her, so it would keep wailing until he was safely tucked into her arms or resting on her shoulders, legs on one side of her neck and head on the other. 

“I can understand that. Do we know whether he…  _ it,  _ was a synth or not?” The cat purred in Grace’s slender arms, resting against her clavicle. It made her happy knowing that she at least had Emmetts trust and respect. Animals were always near and dear to her. 

“No, sadly we don’t know that either. I see the errors in my ways, but caution is in the best interest of the Brotherhood. If Bauldy was a synth, he could have been reporting back to the Institute… but the litany is clear.” Arthur’s low voice could be heard from the doorway, finishing the Proctor’s sentence. 

“ Give way your suspicion to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you.” Emmett meowed loudly at the Elder until Maxson scratched him behind the cat’s ear. The strong smell of tato soup caught her attention and it was then that she realized that she had missed both breakfast and lunch. Dinner was slowly approaching and with it a loud growl from Grace’s stomach. The attention in the room was directed at the sound. 

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten today. I’ll leave you to it.” Grace put Emmett down on the Proctor’s and was planning on heading out when it meowed again. The incessant wailing made her cringe. 

“You may bring Emmett if you wish.” Quinlan said. It brought a smile to her face, so once again she let the feline climb into her embrace. Arthur followed tow, giving a quiet “Ad Victoriam” to the man, who replied the same. 

The mess hall was packed with people as it was the second serving of the day. The soldiers on night duty had eaten half an hour earlier and were now clearing out so that the ones on day duty could finish their shifts with a well deserved meal. Arthur grabbed a bowl, and Grace went to do the same. She gently lifted the cat and put it behind her neck, letting it rest there as to free her arms. 

Danse was sitting next to Haylen, who had been given leave from the police station to resume some duties aboard the Prydwen. Scribe Haylen had taken Rhys with her, who was sitting across from the pair. Elder Maxson sat down next to the Knight, who shuffled to make room. Grace was unsure where to sit, but was pushed into the seat next to Arthur. 

“That is by far the strangest thing I have seen in a long time.” Haylen said, pointing at the cat around Garcia’s neck. “That cat hates everything and everyone, except Quinlan. Scribes run in fear when he hisses at them. And you can wear him like a scarf.” Grace chuckled. Danse just eyed them with a little bit of fear present in whiskey brown eyes.

“Some of the Paladin’s too…” Rhys muttered under his breath. Richard was about to protest when Emmett peaked up and hissed at him which he replied with a sharp intake of breath. The feline jumped down, situating itself on the Knights lap, Its paws rested on the table, eyeing the food. So Grace gave in and dipped a finger into the bowl. The cat gently lapped up what it could from the extremity.

“What?” She asked when all of them stared wide eyed at her. Grace was somewhat uncomfortable under the judgemental gazes. 

“If any of us had done that, we wouldn’t have a finger left. How do you do that?” Sarcasm dripped off her voice when she answered Rhys’s question. 

“I’m a superhero. Grognak wasn’t really a man, you know.” Humor wasn’t widely appreciated within the Brotherhood. “He likes me because I’m nice to him.” Arthur extended a hand to the feline, letting him sniff it. Emmett leaned into the touch letting the Elder stroke his soft fur.

“He’s an excellent judge of character.” When the cat leaned a little too far into Grace, Arthur’s hand followed and landed with the backside against her breast. He withdrew quickly. “I apologize, that was not my intention.” Deciding to give him a break and save Arthur from further embarrassment, Grace smiled. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Elder.” Everyone went along with that, making the young Elder relax. 

Before the war, tomato soup was a strong favorite within their household, mainly because it was so easy to make since neither Grace nor Nate knew how to cook that well. 

“Elder.” Lisa Bennett, the Scribe that she remembered from a couple of months ago, spoke. She was struck with the sudden realization that it had really been that long since the mission had started.

_ And soon it will end…  _

“Yes, Scribe?” Arthur replied. 

“Proctor Ingram is almost done with the last part of the interceptor. She wishes to have a word with you. I’ve been ordered to bring Knight Garcia with me, and if the Paladin is free, Danse as well.” Grace could hear the flooding of her blood banging against her eardrums. Her head felt like solid ice, cold and hard. As if nothing was working. If everything went according to plan, she would be reunited with Shaun soon enough. 

“Of course, Scribe. Give us ten minutes and we’ll be down at the building site.” Lisa shook her head. 

“No sir. She’s in the repair bay, working on…  _ you know what. _ ” Arthur was the only one who truly understood what that meant since it was on a strictly need to know basis. “When you’re done with Ingram they will meet you at the build site. Ad Victoriam, Elder.” The Scribe saluted before retreating. 

  
  


The Elder came back with an expression that Grace could only describe as cold. Dead eyes, furrowed brows and resting lips not moving in either direction. The term “came from a room with a guy tied, bloodied, to a chair”, came to mind.

“Now that we’re all here, there is only one thing that I need to get this thing working. I need a biometric scanner. They’re fairly common out there, usually found on turrets or sentry bots, so it should be a walk in the park for the both of you.” She looked at Danse and Garcia. “When you come back, this thing should be ready for the last part to be put in. Any questions?” There were in fact no questions to be asked. With that, they parted ways. Danse stayed behind, talking to Ingram, probably about Power armor if she had to guess. 

Grace picked through some rubble when she saw the Elder approaching in her peripheral. He didn’t move much, just stood leaned against the broken wall. 

“What are you looking for, Garcia?” He finally asked to which she shrugged, not really sure of what she was doing. Some old concrete, a couple of destroyed rebars, a ruined carpet, some glass… which she didn’t see until it was too late.

“Fuck!” The cuss slipped out before it could be stopped. She put her finger to her lips, sucking gently. The cut wasn’t deep, so that was reassuring. No more stitches for her. At this point she had more stitches than Frankenstein's monster. Arthur withdrew it from her lips, inspecting the wound. 

“Well… I guess it’s you who goes looking for trouble rather than the other way around. Why would you go picking through that in the first place?” She withdrew her hand from his, sucked some more and shrugged again. Arthur raised a brow at her. 

“I don’t know. I’m bored and until Danse is done talking to Ingram I have nothing to do. I thought I saw something shining.” The way he shook his head and sighed made her remember… well, it didn’t matter. 

“Well at least you know what it was. You’re one of a kind, you know that?” She smiled at his comment. 

“I can’t decide if that’s good or bad.” He was paying attention, and at the same time not. Most of the time he looked at her lips, noticing a small prick of blood. 

“Neither can I. But I’m glad you’re here nonetheless. Without you, Paladin Danse and his team might not have survived. And without you, he wouldn’t have been able to send word to the Prydwen to contact us. I guess we owe it to you that they’re all safe.” Those words… That candor. It made her somewhat sick. 

_ This was never supposed to happen. _

She wasn’t supposed to feel sympathy for the very people she had been sent out to kill. To empathize with the organisation she was about to destroy, To protect its members from harm, To feel like one of them. It made her feel as if though she had swallowed a chunk of ice. 

Up until this moment the plan was the same, help the Railroad free slaves, help them destroy the Brotherhood, the Institute, the threats, So that she could in turn get to the only solid thing in her life. 

_ Shaun. _

Family was too important to abandon, too important to leave behind or discard. And yet…

Everything she had gained… 

“I don’t know what to say, Elder.” She finally replied with. “Thank you I guess. I appreciate your confidence in my abilities.” The wind changed direction, blowing the stray hairs out of her face. Maybe the mission wasn’t worth it. 

_ No… You can’t think like that. _

“You’ve earned it by your own actions, Knight. Now, I do believe Paladin Danse is trying to get your attention. Go find that scanner and return safely in one piece. I cannot stress enough how important it is to succeed. Ad Victoriam.” Saluting him back, Grace watched the man walk away.

Funny how everything changes. Because with one gust of wind, she knew what she had to do. 

“Danse. I have do something, and I need to do it without anyone finding out. Not even you.” She said when he’d finally reached her. He looked puzzled. “We’ll head out together, but… we’ll part ways after we find the scanner. This is something I have to do on my own. Do me this favor, please.” Richard looked stunned, unsure of what to say. By now, there were probably a thousand questions whirling through his head. 

“I… I don’t know if I can do that. As your CO, I can’t in good conscience let you.” Danse lowered his voice. “However as your friend… I hope it’s worth it. We get the scanner, part ways and rendezvous at Bunker Hill before nightfall. Think you can manage?” Grace sighed. 

“Yes… Thank you, Richard. I promise, I will be there before nightfall. Let’s get back up and pack.” 

  
  


“Agent, how much do they know?” Whisper heard the last parts of a conversation that had probably been going on for a while. Des’s voice sounded worried. This could not bode well, Lorelei thought. 

“Ricky told them what little he knew. Good news is that we don’t have to change the dead drops. Bad news… He gave them the code phrase, that’s how I came by it.” It seemed that Bauldy was settling in well as a heavy. However, Whisper had a goose unplucked with the man.

“Whisper.” Deeks greeted when she came into view. She quickly brushed past him. 

“Bauldy… I have some bad news of my own.” This caught the ex-Knight’s attention. “The Brotherhood is looking for you. They know what you are, or at least Quinlan suspects something.” Fear was dripping from his brown eyes. 

“What?” Glory was screaming, which was out of character for the synth heavy. 

“What… What did you tell them?” He asked.

“Not a damn thing. As far as the Brotherhood is concerned, I never saw you at Bunker Hill and I have no idea where you are. But this is really bad. Elder Maxson is giving you the benefit of the doubt, letting you return to at least defend yourself, but whatever you do at this point, you’ve been charged with desertion. I can’t begin to tell you how important it is for you to remain underground… At least until…” She didn’t know if Bauldy was aware of their intentions. 

“Until you destroy them.” So he did know. He hung his head down low, admitting defeat. Perhaps he had been trying to sway the people in HQ into not seeing them as the bad guys. “Understood. I’ll remain here and work with Drummer Boy until this is all dealt with. Here…” He tore the tags off his neck and handed them over. “Hand these over to the Brotherhood… They’ll assume I’m dead and-”

“I can’t do that. That would raise too many questions. Where you were, how I got them, why I didn’t bring you back and about a million other things. There has to be a better way to do this. Everyone up there is on edge. There’s been too much shit going down recently and this could very well be the thing that finally tips the boat. Gavil’s already connected some dots.” Des gasped. 

“Is your cover blown?”

“No, not yet. But I have a feeling that it’s not going to take long. After I reach the Institute and contact Patriot, I’m getting the hell out of the Brotherhood. I’m sorry, but you’re just going to have to-” Bauldy freaked out fearing the worst. 

“Hell no! You’re not going to bring me up there to be executed! I thought you were the good guys! Please, just.” For reasons she didn’t quite understand, her arms clung around the man, embracing him. 

“No… No I’m not going to betray you, Bauldy. Glory is going to take you to Diamond City. Doc Crocker can give you a whole new face, if you’re up for it? That way you can move around without the Brotherhood recognizing you. Can you do it?” Tears fell into the soft fabric of the jumpsuit as the man wept. His own arms enclosed around her waist. 

“Yes… Yes, thank you. For everything. Thank you Grace.” She withdrew, putting her hands on both his cheeks. 

“Not Grace… Lorelei.” He smiled through the tears.

“Hi.” He laughed. “Thank you so much, Lorelei… I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Deacon was touched by the scene unfolding, placing a gentle hand on Bauldy’s back. Another soon followed until everyone in the room were standing in a circle around them.

“Luckily you will never have to find out.” 

Bauldy thought of many things, but one stood out. He looked into Lorelei’s green eyes and smiled. 

_ To you I owe my life.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and angst, what better combination is there? Well, I dunno. Maybe fluff and hate. Fuck it if I know, like I usually say. I know that this chapter was shorter than most of the others, this was sort of a filler. The next one will be longer and have so much more plot in it. Thank you for your kudos and comments, you have no idea how much it means to me that people are taking their time to actually read it. Shoutout to Morninglight, Cassie, Lady_Trevelyan84 and HancockBlocked for sticking with the story. You’re the best! So until next time, JA NE!  
> Update!: Changed chapter name as well as some of the plot. Hope you enjoy new changes ;) Until next time, JA NE!


	17. From the ties that bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go can be just as difficult as holding on...

After a solid five hour talk with Desdemona and the gang, every little detail had been worked out on their infiltration plan of the Institute, so she had left feeling a little bit more at ease and walked hastily in the direction of Bunker Hill. 

Danse wasn’t hard to spot, sitting by the bar owned by the Savoldi family, sipping on some Nuka-Cola. 

“Danse.” It caught the man’s attention as he turned to face her and Grace smiled warmly at him. “Ready to go?” Richard gulped down the last of the content in the bottle before getting to his feet. The Paladin’s power armor was guarded by a young girl named Meg, someone who Grace had payed a lot of caps to keep quiet and pretend like she didn’t recognize the agent. 

“Hey again, Mister.” Danse fished a bag of caps out of his pocket, handing it over to Meg, who smiled in return. “Alright, well I’ve got to go. It’s getting late. Thank you again for the caps, sir. Bye.” Meg skipped off to her home leaving the two of them alone. 

“Ready to head out, soldier?” Grace shook her head.

“How about we spend the night here? I’m too tired to walk. But it’s your call. Does Maxson need us to get back tonight?” It took some time, but eventually Danse answered.

“No, I suppose we could stay if you wanted. What did you have in mind?” A sly smirk indicated her purposes, one which he caught immediately. “Well then. Should we head up?” The Paladin left his armor in the back, which Amelia promised to keep safe during the night. 

The synth rented them the room, not questioning their motives. If only Danse knew what she was… 

They both agreed on a quick fuck, tearing their clothes off faster than a bullet and scattering them on the shack floor. 

“Kiss me.” Danse growled, grabbing Grace’s hair roughly tilting her head. Their breaths mingled in a fierce battle between tongues, careless of how messy it was. She grabbed his thick shaft steadily in one hand, pumping it in a hard motion. A sharp slap echoed out as his hand made contact with her ass as she moaned into the kiss, shivering and squirming. 

“Fuck… Richard.” His lips moved lower, reaching her neck as his hand slipped between her legs. Grace was dripping wet, moaning like a whore when his fingers worked their magic. Danse found the bundle of nerves and rubbed it in the same pace as her hand on his shaft. Before either of them could come, ending it all, Danse pushed her against the wall. The Paladin pinned the Knight’s hands above her deep red locks with one hand, and used the other to hoist up her legs. Grace wrapped them around his waist. 

With a sharp thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her cunt. The sensation made her jaw slacken and her mouth fell open, which he used to his advantage as he silenced her with his lips. The room quickly filled with noises like banging, moaning and panting, the wall creaked behind her, but she didn’t care if the damn thing fell down or if someone heard them.

_ Let them hear. _

“Fuck.” Each thrust hit the sweet spot inside of her and each time she tried to free one hand to rub the sensitive clit. But Richards grip was firm on both her waist and arms, there was no escaping, not that she wanted to… They were both in too deep to stop. 

His thick, hard cock stretched her to the limit and even though they’d done this countless times, it never seemed to loosen her up. It felt too good this way. 

“Fuck, Grace…” She threw her head back, almost hitting it against the wall and she would have had not Richard let both hands go and let one grab her hair instead while the other held her waist. Her own hands went down to her clit and the other rested on the Paladin’s shoulder, steadying them both. It didn’t take long for both of them to come, her first with him following not too far behind. 

Since the meeting with Cade they had both decided that it be better for Danse to withdraw before coming. Of course, common sense went out the window when pleasure took over. And oh did it take over. The semen was slowly dripping out, landing on the floor. 

“Fuck, Grace… I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“S’ok.” She said sleepily. He put her down, gathering an old rag from his pack. With great care he wiped it between her very sore legs, and when it brushed against the overstimulated nerves, Grace shook. “Wow…” He chuckled seductively, discarding the rag. 

“Should we sleep or head back?” He got around to asking while she was still getting down from her high. It took some time for her to regain full control, but when she did Grace realized just how lucky she was to have him. 

“Sleep. I don’t think I can move much right now.” Danse handed her the orange flight suit which was stuffed into her bag. Her panties were nowhere to be seen and the bra she had been wearing was gone as well. “Richard, have you seen my underwear.” They both let eyes wander everywhere before he chuckled lowly. It was good to hear him laugh… it didn’t happen as often as she would like. Usually it was just seriousness and professionalism that wandered through that brain of his. 

She gave in. “What?” He pointed at the ceiling. Grace’s bra was hanging from the old fan and her panties had gotten stuck on a nail on the wall. Danse removed it and handed it back, while she worked on getting her panties down from the wall. 

They both changed, getting into sleeping attire before landing heavily on the mattress. The room was cramped to say the least, but it was a comfortable kind of cramped. The kind where you had to sleep really close to each other and tonight he was the little spoon, and how good it felt to fall asleep listening to his heart beating. Like a drum.

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

  
  


“Knight, do you have it?” In the wee hours of morning, they had gotten up and began their journey back to the airport. After a long deserved shower, Grace had thrown her clothes on and gone to find the Paladin. As usual he was in the power armor bay, working on his set. Danse had followed her down to the airport where the Elder had been waiting for them to arrive. 

“Here. This was the last component, right?” Ingram ignored her so Grace turned to the Elder. He did not look pleased and she had no idea why, plus this morning he had been really…  _ pissy.  _

“Yes. Ingram will begin the finishing touches. With a little bit of luck it will be done in a couple of hours.” Arthur studied her from head to toe, going back up and down a couple of times. “Knight, come with me.” She did as told, walking to an abandoned part of the Logistics department. They came to a stop.

“What is this about?” She asked sweetly. 

“I would just like to kindly inform you that the lovebite on your neck is quite visible.” Instinctively her hand went up to cover it.

“Arthur. I told you to respect my-”

“This is not me speaking to you as Arthur. This is me speaking to you as the Elder. I was expecting the both of you back as soon as you were finished retrieving the scanner. This kind of behavior on a mission is unacceptable. What you two do in the confines behind closed doors is none of my business. However, if you bring them out into the field then we have a problem.” She inhaled sharply vowing to hurt Danse… A lot. “Are you angry?” 

“Yes…” She replied through gritted teeth. 

“Because I reprimanded you.” 

“No.” Someone was walking outside, but passed the door. 

“Explain.” Grace had to pace herself, taking a deep breath and regaining some composure. 

“Paladin Danse assured me that we were not expected last night and since it was too late to walk back, we stopped by Bunker Hill. It won’t happen again, Elder. I’m sorry for my actions-” He raised his hand calmly. 

“See to it that it doesn’t. I can understand that it was too late to return; the Commonwealth is after all, a dangerous place at night. But that is still not a valid reason for two soldiers to copulate during a mission, even if they are both off duty.” Grace looked him dead in the eye, her jaw so tight that she could feel her teeth almost breaking under the pressure. 

“Of course, sir. What’s my punishment?” Arthur hadn’t thought that far. He had expected her to lash out at him, maybe yell a little and then storm out. Not that he wanted her to, but he liked to think that he knew her pretty well at this point. 

“I’m willing to let it slide. You were unaware of the rules and you were swayed into believing that it was acceptable. I will deal with Danse once we’re finished here. He is your CO as well as your lover and I don’t think it’s appropriate that this  _ thing  _ between you continues.” Arthur was furious. But as the Elder he had to remain calm when speaking to those under his charge, even if they were being reprimanded. 

“Is fraternisation between superiors and subordinates forbidden within the Brotherhood?” 

“No, but-”

“Then I don’t understand why it  _ can’t  _ continue.” Maxson pulled at his hair, pacing and raising a finger at her. 

“You don’t get it, do you? You really don’t understand how this affects the Brotherhood?” She shrugged, not in a particularly good mood. “As a senior officer, Danse should  _ not  _ have persuaded you to engage in sexual activity during a mission. A mission I might add that is of utmost importance. This is top priority, but instead of completing it you were fucking.” Arthur had totally abandoned the Elder exterior and let the beast take over. And the beast was after blood. “You are right, Grace. I don’t want this to continue. Just thinking about him putting his hands on you makes me sick. That another man gets to touch you… makes me fucking furious.” He stopped his pacing, took a deep breath and focused her gaze on her. “My personal feelings aside, I’m going to recommend to Kells that Paladin Danse be removed as your sponsor.” Angry tears were spilling from chartreuse eyes, threatening to fall to the concrete flooring. 

“You’re wrong… This is personal. This is about your feelings and your feelings alone. I told you on numerous occasions that my body and my heart are mine to give away freely as I please. I understand that as the Elder your decision to remove Danse as my sponsor is just, but you laying claim to me, scaring off the man I have chosen to give my body to, is not. You can be as angry as you want to be, I can’t change that. But you going after him out of personal gain or anger is not something that I will stand idly by and watch. You do what you must. But leave your personal view of our relationship, out of the equation. Either way, you can’t win in this situation.” Arthur narrowed his eyes, clamping his jaw just as tight as hers, his hands balled angrily into fists. 

“And how is that?” It was an uphill battle to keep the tears at bay. One that she ultimately lost. 

“Because if you remove Danse as my sponsor, not will you have only destroyed your chances to earn my love and affection, but it will not change a thing. If Kells decides that it’s the best course of action, Danse and I will just be two soldiers who are allowed to freely engage in whatever the hell we want. There will be no conflicts of interests because he will no longer be in charge of me. Which means that we are just two consenting adults going to bed together. You can’t stop this. No matter how much you want it to.” Arthur lost his own battle, raising his chin. 

“So you resort to threats now?” 

“No. I’m not threatening you. You do what you think is best as the Elder, not as Arthur. If you’re as professional as you’d like to think that you are, then you will choose the former. If you’re not you will choose the latter and pursue me regardless of how many rules Danse and I break. So what’s it going to be? Heart or brain?” Grace saw the man break. Saw the choices killing him. Arthur didn’t know what to do. If he chose brain he would lose her forever, but if he chose heart…  

This woman had more power over him than anyone else. And he hated her for it. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to choose.” His eyes were glassy, but he willed them not to shed a tear. “I don’t want to lose you, but this can’t happen again. I need you to respect me as your Elder. If  _ you’re  _ professional, you won’t hold it against me personally.” Grace shook her head. 

“It doesn’t work like that, Maxson. You can’t  _ both  _ have the cookie and eat it. It’s one or the other. There is no halfway in this moment. So choose.” There was no way in hell he could. 

“Before I do, I need to know. Is there ever a chance for this to happen?” He gestured between the two of them. ”Or are you stringing me along? Because if you are, then I might as well give up now. I can’t compete when I don’t know the rules of the game.” 

Grace couldn’t answer that either. Once the Railroad had everything they wanted, he would be dead. Her brain reminded her that she was still an agent, that she was still the woman her husband loved. She was still Lorelei. But Grace… Grace was who she  _ wanted  _ to be. This mission was going to lead to both of their undoings, she knew this. And yet she persisted, telling herself “just a little while longer”. In the end she had to remind herself that she couldn’t have both either. A crossroad which she never wanted to encounter.

_ Be careful, kid. Love is a fine wire. _

Mama Murphy was right. 

“I’m not stringing you along, Arthur. But right now, you’re not a man I can look at and think of sharing my life with. Take a long hard look in the mirror. Are you who  _ you  _ want to be?” There was silence. “I can’t ask you to change for me, but if you can find it within yourself… change for you. Be the man you want to be, not the man you’re  _ expected  _ to be. No matter what choices you make in life, someone is always going to oppose to them. So instead make choices that  _ you _ won’t regret.” 

_ On one side, happiness.  _

“It’s too late for that. I’m Arthur Maxson, the last descendant of Roger Maxson. I am forged from eternal steel. A steel that bends to no one… not even to me. You’ll never be mine, will you?” 

_ On the other, death. _

Grace wept, actually shook from the sobbing. 

“Maybe it is too late then.” Arthur straightened out, blinking away a tear that had rebelliously fallen. He cleared his throat and wiped it away before straightening out the mighty battlecoat that never left his sight. Big, warm hands rested behind his broad back.

“In that case, I will put in the recommendation to Kells to have Paladin Danse removed as your sponsor. If the Captain agrees then you shall be appointed a new CO. I won’t stop the sexual conduct from happening, but rest assure that if this ever happens during a mission again there will be dire consequences. Now if you excuse me, I do believe we have an interceptor to build. Ad Victoriam, Knight.” He left her standing alone in the cold room, nothing but a flickering bulb as a source of light. 

_ Search for the humanity and love shall set you free _

But there was no humanity left. No humanity, no compassion, no love. Because this was Arthur Maxson, Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel. Forged from eternal steel. This… this was a wolf in sheep's clothing. And yet, there was no letting go. Because she really was in too deep. Because no matter what happened after this point, he would always be the man she would cling to. 

Because this was the man she loved. Damned be his flaws and his shortcomings. Damned be his heartlessness and his lack of empathy. Damned be his hatred and his malice. There was no arguing with a heart that wants what it wants. 

But for the sake of humanity… For the sake of all those out there. 

She would bring him down, even if she went down with him. This would not be their downfall, this would be their release. 

_ From the ties that bind. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!: I realized that I may or may not have missed a chapter XD That might explain some raised brows XD So here it is, hope you like it! Until next time, JA NE!


	18. To heal the wounds that I caused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a petty man...

Lorelei had set out the next day, pain of her decision still fresh in her heart, looking for some kind of escape, wishing to completely disappear into oblivion if only just for a moment, but such a dulling sensation could only be found in a bottle, syringe or at the wrong side of a gun. 

So the agent settled for something simpler, or rather someone simpler, but with that also came the bottle.

John Hancock never failed to make the woman smile, telling tales of younger years and great accomplishments such as his rise to mayor, and although she’d heard the story about a hundred times at this point, she never stopped being completely amazed by the ghoul’s strength and willpower. 

She quietly sipped her nuka cola and rum, feeling the lulling effects of the liquor burning a path down her parched throat, as she surveyed the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, though it did not surprise her. The same boring and worn out couches, the same guards on rotation, same smell of smoke and sex hanging heavily in the air and of course, the same old Fahrenheit looming over Hancock’s shoulder, watching the agent’s every move. Despite them having known each other for quite some time now, Lorelei got the sense that the ginger haired bodyguard never truly trusted her… not that she minded. 

For the very same reason Fahrenheit had, Lorelei had a hard time trusting anyone, mainly because of her work, but also because she knew people, whether they wanted her to or not. They lied, deceived and stabbed you in the back, every chance that they got, no matter how close they might have been.  

The two women would rather live in solitary than end up with a knife in their backs for being too close to somebody, although she knew that Fahr had her sights on everybody’s favorite ghoul mayor, but kept her mouth shut in fear of losing somebody so close to her. 

John cleared his throat and put out a cigarette in the ashtray atop the end table, grounding it out thoroughly. 

“You know, Gracie… From experience, it’s better to let ‘em go. He ain’t going to get better, ya know. Maxson is always gonna be a dick, so what’s the point in trying to change ‘im?” She knew that he was right, so she didn’t even try to argue. There was no point. 

“Yeah… I know. Look, I didn’t come here to talk about the world’s biggest asshat.” Fahrenheit finally sat down across from the undercover agent, crossing her legs and leaning back into the couch. 

“So why did you come here?” Lorelei knocked her drink back, gulping it down in one quick go and shuddering at the taste and made a strange grimage of disgust. 

“To get fucked up, what else?” John chuckled in his low raspy chime, following her gesture, letting his bodyguard fetch them another bottle. She came back with the worst tasting beer there ever was, but right now the agent wasn’t that picky. Anything with alcohol would do, so long as it did the trick, and boy was it doing wonders. 

The lines got foggy, and so did everything else. Her body didn’t want to cooperate or comply to her wishes, simply running its own race and leaving the poor woman by the sidelines. 

Not much else was clear after that, but there was one phrase that never left… 

_ Fuck Maxson, and his stupid dick mobile.  _

  
  


Lorelei woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and bloodshot eyes, to the crows singing their awfully horrendous tune, offending everything and assaulting her sensitive ears. The loud banging on the door didn’t help either, but it did a good job of keeping her from a peaceful slumber that she so desperately desired. 

Right now she wasn’t beneath murder, no matter the consequences, but held back her surging rage and got her tired ass out of bed to see who was lingering behind the door. 

To her great surprise, she found someone standing behind it that she’d never thought would ever set a foot in Goodneighbour. 

None other than Paladin Danse… 

And he was out of his power armor. 

“Grace, I’m sorry for everything.” She invited the man into the one room which Claire always kept empty and clean for the young woman who often visited the establishment, even if it had been a while since the last time. 

Danse sat down on the double bed, hands clasped in his lap, waiting to find the right words, but failing every time. Grace was too hungover to debate or to snap at him for not getting to the point, so she simply grabbed a can of purified water and gulped it down in one go. 

It made the head ache a little more bearable, but her stomach was still in an uproar. 

_ What the hell did I drink last night? _

Richard cleared his throat. “I… I’m sorry that I landed us in so much trouble. Normally, Maxson would just intervene when two soldiers copulate on the battlefield if it’s actually endangering the mission, but never when they’re off duty. Nevertheless-”

“He’s in love with me…” She said solemnly. Danse gazed her, puzzled by her startling confession. 

“What?”

“He told me that he was in love with me… we had a fight… and he told me that he was so jealous of you because you get me and he doesn’t. I presume by your apologies that he removed you as my sponsor?” Richard nodded, finally understanding why Arthur had been acting the way he had. 

“You once told me that he was mad at me because you rejected him… but there was more to it than that wasn’t it?” Grace nodded, ready to spill all of her secrets, and Maxson’s in the process, because Richard deserved the truth.

“It started shortly after we came back from Fort Strong, just these little things, but over time, it just… I don’t know… it just became bigger and bigger, I guess. Everything just went back and forth for so long and so two days ago something finally snapped. He told me that he was going to put in a recommendation that you be removed as my sponsor. I knew that it was because of what we have, so I asked him to choose, me or the Brotherhood.” The Paladin bobbed his head up and down, deep in thought. 

“And he chose the Brotherhood.” 

“Yes… but I think at some point he was actually contemplating pursuing me no matter the cost.” Danse stared at her in awe, letting the words sink in. 

“That doesn’t sound like the Arthur I know. Brotherhood comes before anything, even matters of the heart. Ever since Sarah-” He stopped himself, realizing that maybe this wasn’t the right time to tell her about the Sentinel, and he certainly wasn’t the right man to tell her. 

“Who’s Sarah?” By the time Grace had asked, Richard knew that it wasn’t fair to keep her in the dark, but this was a conversation that she needed to have with someone else.

“Maybe you should talk to Maxson about her.” The Knight grabbed another can of purified water and sipped slowly, savoring the cold liquid flow down her dry throat, hoping that it might still the storm in her gut. She snarled in response. 

“Yeah, as if that’s going to happen. Maxson won’t even look my way, much less tell me his deepest darkest secrets. Isn’t there anyone else that I can ask?” One name came to mind. 

“Well… there is somebody…” Garcia threw on her clothes in record time and strapped her bag on her back, ready to go. 

“Then what are we waiting for… take me to them.” 

  
  


“Knight, is there something I can help you with?” Emmett jumped down from the desk and immediately circled her legs. She tried her very best not to trip over the small creature. Grace picked the feline up into her arms, cradling him close to her heart as she cautiously stated the purposes of her visit to the Proctor’s office. 

“I need information on Sentinel Sarah… For educational purposes of course.” Quinlan rooted through some drawers, finally finding the correct file, when a Grognak comic fell right before her feet. She picked it up, placing the cat on the table, and flipped through the pages. 

“Issue #04… That’s the one where he defeats the dragon and finally finds the beautiful dame. Me myself, I prefer “The Jungle of the Bat Babies”... more action, less romance.” Marcus handed her the file, which turned out to be a holotape with something unreadable scrabbled on the front, and she in turned gave back his comic. He smiled. 

“You really know your Grognak. So you’re an enthusiast?” Grace chuckled and leaned back onto the old metal desk. 

“More like an obsessive collector. I have all of the issues. You’re welcome to them if you want, I hardly have any time to read them nowadays, and they might as well serve some other purpose than collecting dust, right?” Quinlan tried to contain his glee, but eventually the emotions came bubbling over the edge. 

“I would like that very much, thank you. When do you think you could get them?” She was about to hand over her key, telling him to help himself, when she stopped herself, realizing that he might snoop through her stuff, namely her bag with a robco pip-boy dimly lit. 

“I… eh, tomorrow I guess. I just have to fetch them from my settlement.” The Proctor was on the verge of saying something when the Elder appeared out of nowhere, standing in the doorway. 

“Quinlan, I need you to analyze some samples from the Glowing Sea.” He barely acknowledged her. “Knight.” He said quickly before turning back to the Proctor. “Get to it, Marcus. Ad Victoriam.” 

He left without another word, vanishing into thin air, basically leaving nothing behind but the faint scent of his collonge, whispering that he’d been there. Grace had to get out of there before the memories came creeping back. 

“I better get to work, these samples aren’t going to analyze themselves.” 

  
  


Lorelei had waited until all the others had gone to sleep, with only the guards on duty stalking the halls on night patrol, to sit down by the terminal in the lower levels to read the data on the holotape. She really should be in bed, but the temptation was too great to ignore until the morning, and it wasn’t as if she could sleep with everything that had happened. 

It beeped quietly as she turned it on, illuminating the area with a faint hue of lime green. Lorelei put the cartridge in, waiting for the text to become clear. 

She skimmed through the pages, finding most of the information tedious and useless, until she got to cause of death. 

“Supermutants…” Lorelei froze finally finding the connection between herself and the woman which story was plastered all over the screen. 

“Oh no…” She was so screwed. 

  
  


“Elder Maxson.” Arthur had heard the knock on the door, but tried to ignore it with all his might until answering it became inevitable. He rose from his hard metal chair and approached the door in annoyance. “May I enter?” 

“Yes, you may. So what’s this about, Danse?” The Paladin stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind him.

“I know that you’re angry with me… for having a sexual relationship with Knight Garcia.” Maxson didn’t move a muscle, just simply stood in front of his rival. The man who was supposed to be his brother in arms, although right now he hated his very guts. 

“So you came in here expecting an apology?” Richard shook his head. 

“No, sir. I just wanted you to know that it’s strictly physical. There are no feelings involved-” 

“You don’t think that she’s told me that? She assured me of that several times.” The Paladin was surprised at his words, not understanding why the man still perceived him as the enemy. 

“Then I don’t see why-” Arthur cut him off with an angry glare and a raised hand. 

“It’s because even though it’s just physical, you have something with her that I don't. It’s because I’m a jealous man and what I want I tend to get… except for her. And it makes me furious, knowing what you two do behind closed doors. Yesterday, it interfered with your work, it went out over the mission, which is why I stepped in. If you want to argue my decision regarding your removal as her sponsor, I’m afraid you haven’t come to the right place. I neither need to nor want to explain my official actions in the matter. If you want to do just that, I suggest you go speak to Lancer-Captain Kells.” 

Grace had been right regarding Arthur the entire time. The jealousy was starting to eat him up, from the inside out, leaving just an empty shell behind of what was once a great man who believed in camaraderie and sportsmanship as well as fairness. But despite this, Danse still respected and trusted the Elder with his life, which is why he had to say something.

“I understand.” When he was standing in the doorway and there was no chance of Arthur stopping him, he finally let it out “Just so you know, Grace has been asking questions about Sarah. You might want to talk to her… Just a recommendation. Goodnight Arthur. Ad Victoriam.” 

Maxson knew he should have said something, should have stopped the Paladin, but he let him retreat because a further conversation was just not in his best interests right now. Even if he wanted, in some regard, apologize for his unfair treatment, he let it rest. 

So Arthur let him go, let the Paladin retreat to finally gain some closure. 

_ To heal the wounds that I caused.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, two chapters out so close to each other, but I just had to update. I felt like I needed to give ya’ll some more Lorelei and Arthur moments ;) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and your feedback, it’s because of you that this story keeps on pouring out of my head! So thank you!  
> Until next time, JA NE!
> 
> Update!: Fixed some continuity errors, and grammar mistakes. I’ve re-written this chapter two times already, but those mistakes just keeps on slipping right through my fingers TT^TT. Oh well, until next time, JA NE!


	19. This will soon be over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for mending bridges was now...

If there ever was a time for doubt, it was now, when they were standing so close to the answers, yet so far away. 

A week had passed in virtual silence between the Elder and Knight Garcia, one of the hardest he'd yet to experience, and this morning's briefing had gotten on his last nerve when she'd failed to show up. And worse still, she was nowhere to be found, not even Danse knew where she had gone. 

It had been decided that Grace would infiltrate the Institute the following day, and Maxson desperately needed to go over the finishing touches on the plan, as did Ingram. 

Arthur sighed as he put the paperwork aside for the moment, rubbing his temples to relieve some of the tension that had built up, but once again failing miserably. 

A loud knocking on his door captured his attention.

“Enter.” And there she was, the cause of all his troubles, standing with her hair wet and tousled, with a neutral look on her face. “May I ask where you were this morning?” 

Grace looked puzzled, as if though he should know where she had been hauled up for the past twenty four hours, and it only fueled his foul mood. 

“You granted me personal leave, remember?” She told him in a dry tone. 

“I don't remember that, no. And when did I grant you such a thing?” He spat, letting the words come out rough, like daggers flying through the air. 

“Two weeks ago. I told you that I was going to be gone the day before I leave for the Institute to say goodbye in case I don't return, and you agreed. It's all in my file.” Arthur cursed himself for not checking in the one place that could provide him answers. 

But it just left him with another dilemma. He wanted to be mad at her for not being present, but since he had given her the go ahead to be with her loved ones, he couldn't, nor could he revoke such a permission just because of their personal problems. He held his tongue, realizing that she was right when he flipped through the horrendous brown paper folder. 

“I see. Well in that case, why are you here?” It was obvious that the Knight was getting annoyed with the Elder, and it only soured his mood even further. Soon enough, a rational discussion would become impossible.

“You also told me to come find you when I was done… To report in.” She bit into her cheek to prevent her from exploding with fury. 

“I see, well now that's done, you may leave.” He knew she wanted to say something else judging by her posture and her obvious lingering, but Arthur wasn't sure that it was something that he wanted, or needed, to hear right now. 

“We need to talk…” He sort of wished she hadn't opened her mouth, because now it was inevitable. 

“About?” She took a deep breath. 

“Look, we are both really hurting and I know that you're mad, but we need to put our troubles aside. I can’t keep walking on eggshells around you, Maxson. So somehow we need to find a way past this, or I have no other choice than to leave the Brotherhood.” He scribbled something down on a piece of paper, desperately wanting her to leave, but fearing that if she did, her lingering scent would mock him to no end. But he knew that at some point, he had to face the storm in order to work past this and Arthur knew that she was right, but that didn’t change the sullen emptiness in his broken heart. 

“That would be desertion, a crime I am sure you know is punishable by a trial where I cannot guarantee the outcome. You could end up in the brig or even worse… dead. I would advise against it.” Despite his anger being spitefully directed at her, Grace swallowed her own rage. She took a deep breath through clenched teeth, trying to remain calm. 

“I understand that it’s a crime… but I could always retire from the forces, settle back down in the Commonwealth as a civilian. There would be no reprimand for that, would there?” Maxson knew that the wormhole did exist, and as far as he was concerned, she had been injured enough time in the line of duty to have the right to request such a thing. He finally looked her in the eye. 

“Yes, you’re correct. And you are allowed to request retirement, but you and I both know that you won’t.” 

Grace spat out her response. “And why is that,  _ Maxson?  _ ‘Cause you’re such a ray of sunshine and just basking in your glory is enough to get me to stay?” Arthur turned to his desk, picking up both a glass and a bottle, pouring a generous amount for himself, but neglected doing the same for the Knight… he knew that she would not accept right now, the anger too great. After knocking it back, swallowing the last of the brown liquid, he licked his lips and leaned against the metal table.

“Because you know that this is the only life that you know… the way of the soldier. You won’t leave because you can’t live without being here… that’s why, despite your anger and your spite for me, you keep returning. You threaten to desert your post, but still you keep coming back, time and time again. You’ve had too many chances to run, but you don’t.” 

In part, the man was right. The undercover agent had all the information that she needed for the Railroad to take down the Brotherhood, and while initially Grace vowed to not become too involved, she had broken that promise and both fallen in love and made friends whose bonds could not be easily broken. 

The Knight brushed a strand of hair out of her face and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Maybe you’re right… or maybe you’re wrong, I can’t really tell anymore. But I can’t work under these conditions, constantly being ignored by a superior officer because I rejected him. It is within my rights both as a woman and a Knight to decline your offers of something more than the relationship between two soldiers. I am sick and tired of being treated this way, so please stop…” 

Arthur knew he had treated her unkindly, and it really did need to stop, but she constantly came up with new ways of angering the young Elder, be it disappearing without a trace or digging into his dark past, where he would rather it remain. Grace broke his chain of thought. 

“Look, I’m not blind. Getting over a heartbreak takes time, but at least treat me like you treat everyone else. You don’t have to be kind or even like me, but you have to respect me-” Arthur slammed the glass into the table loudly. 

“Respect you? You expect me to respect you and treat you fairly when you keep trying to undermine my authority.” She raised a brow. 

“Undermine you? What the fuck are you talking-” 

“I know you’ve been asking a lot of questions about Sarah. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” He wasn’t going to bring it up, he’d made that promise to himself, but when anger comes bursting through the barriers you’ve but up, there really is no stopping it. 

“No… I knew you’d probably find out somehow… As a Brotherhood Knight though, I have every right to look into those who came before me. Even if it hurts your feelings, the records of Brotherhood soldiers are on file for everyone to read.” Maxson poured another drink and gulped it down. 

“You’re dismissed. I don’t want to see you until tomorrow when you enter the Institute. Understood?” 

She was furious for his sudden dismissal of her, but enough was enough. Meddling in this for the moment would just be folly, to put more fuel to the fire would only make it burn brighter, and damn if it would spread and cause even bigger damages. No, Grace wouldn’t have it anymore, so with a quick salute, she left the upset sulking child that he was, alone with his thoughts. 

  
  


The Knight sat down across from the Paladin, chatting idly about everything and nothing when a very excited Proctor approached the table, giddy about the big pile of comics on the surface. Grace smiled at the eccentric man. 

“Ah, Knight. I presume that these are mine now.” The woman nodded. 

“Yup, all yours, Quinlan. Be careful with some of them, they’ve never been taken out of the original packaging.” She could have sworn the man blew a load into his boxers at the sound of her sweet confession. 

“Thank you, Garcia. I’ll be on my way then.” He turned to leave when he remembered the other reason he’d come to find her. “By the way, Knight-Captain Cade is looking for you. Sounded urgent.” 

She rose from her seat, curious about the reason for his sudden call on her. Grace made her way towards the medbay, knocking gently on the steel door, waiting for his response. 

“Enter.” She took a step inside, watching the older man take a sip of purified water from the can, only now realizing what a toll this lifestyle had taken on him. Withered and tired eyes gazed upon her through drooping eyelids, face filled with wrinkles and a slight hunch as he strolled over to the chair, where he motioned for her to sit on the gurney. The years had not been kind to the man, she determined. 

Cade smiled through his exhaustion. 

“I have the results back from your tests.” She remembered that he never did get back to her with the verdict, so she held her breath in anxiety. “You’re more fertile than ever. There’s nothing to worry about, Garcia.” 

“Thank you, Cade. I really needed to hear that with everything that’s going on.” He nodded slowly. 

“Yes, I have noticed something strange going on between you and the Elder. Is everything alright?” She hesitated, wanting to all costs avoid the questions. 

“Is everything I say here strictly confidential?” Cade bobbed his head up and down. “Even from Maxson.” 

“Yes, even from the Elder. So what is troubling you?” She took a deep breath. 

“It started quite a while ago, when me and Danse started… you know.” 

“Having sexual relations. I sort of figured that he might potentially be the father.” 

“Yeah, well, luckily there was no baby. Anyways, after that, Maxson started acting strange.” Cade raised his brows. 

“Strange how?” He asked. 

“Jealous, I guess. Soon after, he confessed his feelings to me. I already had similar feelings towards him, but I didn’t want to act on them. He started acting harshly against Danse, abusing his power and almost breaking their friendship, and the worst part about it… Richard had no idea why.” 

“I see.” The Knight-Captain replied with when a sudden silence hit. 

“Fast forward a couple of months to when he and I went to look for the last part for the relay. That night… we stayed at Bunker Hill, and we ended up having sex. It was too late to return here, and we were technically off duty… but the next morning, Maxson pulled me aside, telling me that such behavior was unacceptable. I was mad, of course, but not at him, but at Danse for not informing me that such actions were not permitted while on a mission. The Elder and I had a huge fight… and long story short… we’re no longer on friendly terms.” 

“I see why he removed the Paladin as your sponsor. Though I don’t understand why-” She interrupted him. 

“Because I told him that there was no chance of him and I ever becoming lovers. He’s heartbroken because of it, and so… I apparently don’t have the right to demand respect or even kindness from him. Frankly I don’t care about being treated kindly, but I do deserve equal treatment from the man I call a superior officer. Is that so wrong?” Cade sighed heavily, remembering how Arthur had come into his office a few nights ago, beside himself with anger and jealously, and yet refusing to give the man a reason. Now he finally had all of the pieces of the puzzle. Grace rose from the bedding, placing a gentle hand on the old man’s shoulder, something that made him pry his eyes open in surprise. 

“If you can find it within yourself to do so, please speak to him… make sure that he’s doing alright, or at the very least, managing. I don’t want to be the reason for his pain any longer.” She left the room without another word or even a response, heading for her bunk to get some rest…

Finally… 

  
  


Grace was woken in the middle of the night by a timid Squire shaking her tenderly, steering clear of the woman in case she flew up ready for a fight. All the Knight did was rub the sleep out of her tired and foggy eyes, waiting for the child to explain herself. 

“Knight Garcia.” Grace answered through her yawn with a simple “yes”. “Elder Maxson has requested your presence on the forecastle.” The girl excused herself, heading for her own bed, hoping to catch some sleep. 

The agent sat up and gathered some clothes to pull over her pyjamas as the night was usually cold during this part of Boston, wondering why Maxson would rouse such a young child from her peaceful slumber, just to get the woman out of her bunk and up to the Prydwen’s forecastle. 

Within two minutes, Grace had gathered everything she needed and headed for the meeting spot, greeting several Knights and Paladins who were currently serving the nightshift, until the blasted door was right in front of her. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the onslaught. 

The Elder was leaning against the railing, cigarette between his chapped lips, overlooking his would be kingdom. She snorted at his delusions of grandeur, and approached cautiously. 

“I can’t remember the last time Sarah came up in conversation.” She stopped in her tracks, watching his unguarded back. “Sarah Lyons was a formidable woman with more passion in her heart than anyone I have met before or since… until you came along.” He turned to face her, leaning back against the cold metal railing. “You’re stubborn, hardheaded, refuse to compromise or have any sense of how to address your superior officers. You think that this is a one man race and constantly set out on dangerous journeys on your own, and time and time again search for trouble…” She waited patiently for him to reveal a time for her to cut in. “You’re so much like her, it’s frightening.” 

She gasped quietly. 

“Sarah was all of those things… and it proved to be her undoing. Before you, there was only one woman that I’ve truly loved… with all her flaws and shortcomings, she was the perfect woman to me. But back then, there was no chance of us ever being united.” 

“Why?” She heard herself ask, although she did not recall giving her brain the permission to send that thought to her mouth. 

“Because she was sixteen years my senior, and already promised to someone else. Despite that, I never once stopped hoping for our union.” He paused, but this time Grace didn’t want to interrupt. This was the only conversation in so long that there were no harsh words flying through the air between them. “I’m not ready to give up on us just yet. I know that it may look as if though I only fell in love with you because you’re so much like her, but in so many ways… you’re nothing like Sarah. And I’ve fallen for those parts of you as well. I can’t live my life loving a dead woman anymore. So even if you’ll never have me, I’m letting go of her, to pursue you, despite the odds. There’s still a slight chance, even if so monumentally small it’s almost insignificant.. I know that we’ll be happy together, so all I’m asking is that you don’t give up yet either.” 

Grace stopped thinking, stopped breathing. How many times since that day had she hoped for this, for him to say those words, and yet now they only filled her with uncertainty and a heartbreaking doubt. 

“I don’t know if that’s wise.” Arthur chuckled, throwing his arms out. 

“Fuck being wise.” Grace was taken aback by his sudden lapse of decorum. “Love isn’t wise or rational. Look, I know that dropping this bomb on you the day before you’re set to enter the Institute is incredibly stupid, but I just had to say it in case…” She finished for him.

“In case I don’t return.” 

It was silent, no crickets humming their peaceful tune like they had once done so long ago, no birds flying high keeping a watchful eye over the pair, and nothing more that she wanted to say, but Arthur wasn’t done. 

“Henceforth, I’ll stop treating you unfairly, and Danse too… But you have to promise to treat me the same. We need to be able to coexist, to live in the same space without constantly getting into fights. Can we do that?” 

“Yes… we can.” 

Even though she knew…

_ This will soon be over.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!: Damn continuity errors keeps fucking up the entire story, AAARGH! XD Anyways, thank you all so much for sticking with me. I’ll edit the next chapter and after that, I’ll post chapter 21 ;) Until next time, JA NE!


	20. For I am betraying my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing tastes as sour as conflictions in your heart...

It was too clean, to pristine. It smelled strongly of antiseptic and abraxo mixed with just a hint of flowers, and it was sickening. The woman noticed a instrument board completed with a terminal where both holotapes were inserted, downloading as much information as possible, one for the Railroad and the other for the Brotherhood. Lorelei added a third holotape once the two others were done, waiting for a reply from Patriot, which took roughly a minute before everything was good and ready to go. For now, it would have to do. 

She would have to make her way to the maintenance closet, wherever the hell that was, but before any sort of direction could be determined a deep voice spoke from the intercom system.

“Hello. I wondered if you might make it here. You’re quite resourceful. I am known as Father; the Institute is under my guidance. I know why you’re here. I’d like to discuss things with you, face-to-face. Please, step into the elevator.” In front of her was an elevator, one that opened as fast as she approached it. This is not good, she thought, bastard probably had cameras watching her every step, nevertheless, Lorelei took a step inside. It closed and started moving.

“I can only imagine what you’ve heard, what you think of us. I’d like to show you that you may have… the wrong impression.”

The moment lights came into view, she saw everything. Gardens full of greenery, water flowing and glass walkways, trees that were actually blossoming underground without any sunlight there to account for the impressive growth. 

“Welcome to the Institute. This is the reality of the Institute. This place, these people, the work we do. For over a hundred years, we’ve dedicated ourselves to humanity’s survival. Decades of research, countless experiments and trials… A shared vision of how science can help shape the future. It had never been easy, and our actions are often misinterpreted by those above ground. Someday, perhaps, we can show them what we’ve accomplished. But for now, we must remain underground.” 

The elevator opened showing a hallway lit up with artificial lighting. A camera was sitting securely over the archway, confirming Lorelei’s suspicions that he was indeed watching her. “There’s too much at stake here to risk it all. As you’ve seen, things above are… unstable. I’d like to talk to you about what we can do… for everyone.” At the end of the corridor was yet another elevator which opened magically for her. The ride up was short, Father still talking over the intercom. “But that can wait. You are here for a specific, very personal reason. You are here for your son.” 

The moment the doors opened, Lorelei saw someone. Someone inside a bubble. Someone she had seen before. He had his father’s eyes, but the hair was all hers, that red hair that could not be mistaken for somebody else's. 

This was Shaun. 

“...Shaun?” She gasped.

“Huh? Yes… I’m Shaun.”

“Shaun… is that really you?”

“Who… Who are you?” He didn’t know. He’d never seen her. Had never seen his mother. 

“Shaun, it’s me. I’m… I’m your mom.” Lorelei tried with all her might to hold back her tears, but in the end they had fallen. 

“Father… What’s going on? What’s happening?”

“Shaun, are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“What’s going on? Father? Father!”

“Shaun. Open the door!” She pleaded, begging as frustration grew. 

“I don’t know you! Go away. Father! Father, help me. There’s someone here! Help me!” It broke her heart, hearing her child call out for a father that no longer lived, not that he’d remember Nate. Right now, he was calling for  _ him.  _ For the director.  

“Who is Father? Where is he?” The child was crying out several times for someone to come help him. Crying out for someone who was going to… The door next to the glass room opened and an elderly man stepped through. 

“Shaun… S9-23 Recall Code Cirrus.” Shaun slumped forward, slacking at the call of his recall code. She understood now… It was a synth all along. So then… where was the real Shaun? Where was her baby? “Fascinating… but disappointing. The child’s responses were not at all what I anticipated. He’s a prototype, you understand. We’re only just now beginning to explore the effects of extreme emotional stimuli. Please try and keep an open mind. I recognize that you are emotional, and that your journey here has been fraught with challenges. Let’s start anew. I am Father. Welcome to the Institute.” This man was crazy. And she was going to enjoy killing him, slowly and painfully. 

“I could kill you. Right here, right now.” 

“Yes. Yes you could. And I would be powerless to stop you.”

“I want answers, asshole. Now!” 

“Under the circumstances, I will forgive your… Vulgarity.” Forgive!? Was he out of his fucking mind? Forgive her. In that moment, she felt as if it was only a moment before the water boiled over, her temper rising with every passing second. “But I need you to realize, that this… situation is far more complicated than you could have imagined. You have traveled very far, and suffered a great deal, to find your son. Well, your tenacity and dedication have been rewarded. It’s good to meet you, after all this time. It’s me. I am Shaun. I am… your son.”

The world went to heck in a handbasket. And she would never forgive, not for this. For this was her son. This… was a monster. 

  
  


Arthur was standing in the Command Deck, looking over the Commonwealth when it happened. A bright flash, brighter than anything he had ever seen before, lit up the night. He knew that she had finally returned from her mission as he patiently waited for her to report to him. 

Ten agonizing minutes later, Grace stepped into his view, her complexion in the glass caught his attention. Not a single scratch or a single hair out of place, but something was off. Two days had she been gone, two insufferable days where anything could have happened to her. 

Arthur had to more often than not force his body to function properly, they were going in blind after all, sending the Knight into what could very well be her death, but because their mission here was vital, he had pushed down his own feelings instead choosing to focus on the objective. 

“Knight. Report.” He curtly ordered. But she didn’t open her mouth to speak, nor did she make a move to look at him, her eyes were wide, glued to the floor. Scribe Haylen, whom he had been speaking to a couple of minutes ago, put a steady hand on her shoulder, trying to rouse the Knight from what seemed to be a fugue state. Before the Elder could warn her, it had been too late. Grace lashed out at the Scribe, screaming a horrible high pitched scream.

“Don’t touch me! Get away from me!” Kells had heard everything, running up the stairs aiming to see what all the commotion was about. Cade had also heard, jumping down the ladder. They both tried to get contact with her, but nothing worked. Cade reached out, trying to do what Haylen had attempted. It only ended in disaster. Grace punched him in the arm, making him winch. 

“Fuck off! What are you all staring at!?” This wasn’t a fugue state… this was a mental breakdown. Whatever or whoever she had seen had riled the Knight up to such a degree to break her heart and soul was dead once he got his hands on them. The echoing scream brought him out of his thoughts. A wailing cry, clear as day crawling from deep within. 

“What are you waiting for!? Somebody sedate me!” Grace was backing away, grasping her own scalp so hard he feared she might break her scull. Arthur stepped in, grabbing her forearms gently. 

“Grace. Grace, look at me. Look at me!” It did nothing for the pleas fell on deaf ears. She was truly lost in the hell that her mind so happily supplied. Ever since the nightmare, Grace had remained strong, but right now… “Grace! Look at me! That’s an order, Knight!” But nothing got through to the shaken woman. She started struggling violently, almost tossing him over. But the Elder stood steady on the two legs God had given him. 

“Let go of me! Let go!” But he never did, instead wrapping his arm securely around her engulfing her in his embrace. The struggling stopped, arms falling to her sides. Before long, they reached under his coat tugging at the material of his flight suit. They rested where  _ his  _ hands usually rested, at the bottom of his spine. 

“Grace… You’re safe. You’re safe now. I’m here. I’m right here. You’re safe. You’re home.” The sobbing became more violent, shaking him as well. Cade made a motion to intervene, but Arthur roared. “Knight-Captain, step back at once. That’s an order.” 

“My duties as a doctor is to help the patients, and medical override-”

“Medical override, my ass. Take one step closer and I’ll have you thrown off this ship. Am I making myself clear?” Cade backed away, leaving a very stunned Kells lingering. “Get out! All of you. I’ve got it from here. Dismissed.” No one dared argue, fearing that he was serious about the punishment. Maybe he was, but right now all that mattered was her… Only Grace mattered. When they had left, he looked down. 

“Grace. Talk to me, sweetheart. Tell me what happened.” Grace shook her head, refusing. “Look, I’m not going to order you to. Not right now. Just hold on to me. I’m right here, honey. I’m not leaving you again.  _ Ever. _ ” And he truly meant it. There was no way in the depths of hell that Arthur was letting her slip through his fingers again. She almost collapsed, and despite her small size and her being light, Arthur had no strength to hold her up. So the Elder lead the Knight to one of the many couches placed strategically across the room. 

Once the woman was sitting securely on his lap did Maxson place a single kiss on her warm forehead, and he silently prayed that a fever wouldn’t erupt. 

They sat there, leaning against one another for support for a long time, Haylen peeking her head through the door occasionally, checking in on them both, making sure that everything was going well. But it wasn’t well, which she already knew. 

An hour passed, him speaking soft, encouraging words trying desperately to calm the shaking woman down. Cade stepped in, looking at them both a syringe in hand. 

“I’m sorry Elder, but-”

“What did I say?” Arthur hissed. “Step back. If you so much as go near her right now, I will break that hand clean off your arm.” Cade looked equally angry. 

“Elder, that’s enough. I may not outrank you, but I demand respect. I am the senior doctor on staff and my medical say goes. Whether you want it to or not.” At least the Lancer-Captain had the sanity to step in. 

“Enough, Knight-Captain. I understand that you’re concerned, but you’re just making things worse with those threats when the Elder has got it covered. If you go near her, I will be forced to follow through with the punishment the Elder has issued.” The doctor grew furious, but held it down. 

“As you wish, Captain. If you need assistance, I will be in the sickbay. Make sure to keep her hydrated and away from sharp objects or anything that could harm her. I know a breakdown when I see one and if this should turn ugly, she might try to harm either herself or those around her. I would take that under consideration the next time you choose to disregard my expertise. Captain, Elder.” He politely stepped out of the room, leaving the three of them alone. 

“Elder, permission to speak candidly for a moment?” Kells asked. Arthur sighed, not sure what the man was going to say, but the Elder gave the go ahead. “I would suggest removing the Knight’s firearm as well as the knife in her left boot.” Even though it wasn’t visible, the Lancer-Captain knew exactly where it was. Perhaps Grace had turned it on him more than once, a problem for another day he decided. 

“Can you kindly do that, Kells? I can’t move right now.” The Captain nodded, removing both weapons. The Knight winched slightly at the new contact, but stayed otherwise calm in Arthur’s strong arms. As a distraction, he kept placing soft kisses atop Grace’s head, feeling the softness of her red locks.  

“I’ll place them on the table. May I continue to speak freely, sir?” The Elder nodded. “I can see that you love her, but the issue with Danse is still… well how do I explain this? It would still be a issue should you choose to continue this further. I would hate to see a report at an attempt on your life come across my desk.” 

“It’s simply platonic between the Knight and the Paladin. They have both reassured me that there are no feelings involved apart from that of a strong friendship. Which is why I’m going to revoke my recommendation to remove Danse as her sponsor. I trust that won’t be an issue, Captain.” Kells reluctantly shook his head. “Good. I’m not blind to the fact that their behavior was unacceptable and that you’re in charge of internal investigations as well as the assigning of sponsors, but I believe that it would not benefit the Brotherhood in the slightest to separate the two. You will deal a punishment that you feel fit for both Garcia and Danse. Is that acceptable to you?” A slight ticking noise as well as voices could be heard from below. Kells hummed softly.

“Of course, Elder. I would suggest apologizing to Cade at your earliest convenience. You’re not above punishment yourself, sir. I just hope it was worth it.” The moon and the stars shone brightly through the windows, illuminating the room. 

“For her, everything is worth it.” A deep sigh escaped Grace’s lips, feeling content with the moment. He had finally said it. “This woman will be Lady Maxson one day. If she will have me that is. I want you to treat her as if she already was, if you can find it within yourself to do so.” 

“Of course Elder. Ad Victoriam.” A salute and a nod later, the Captain retreated to the lower levels to observe the newest readings on the instrument boards. Grace looked up at the man holding her, with red, glossy but still green eyes. 

“I love you…” She muttered. A sharp intake of breath and breathing hitched indicated that he felt the same. But she already knew that. 

“I love you too, Grace. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I can’t stand being apart any longer. I know what you said… and maybe I haven’t truly earned your heart yet, but you have earned mine. I will keep on trying, to my last dying breath. One day, we will stand together as husband and wife. I hope that you feel the same.” Tears fell once again from those beautiful eyes Arthur often saw in the deepest of dreams. 

“You really mean that?” 

“Yes. With all my heart, Grace. I mean it.” He dipped down, catching those plump lips with his own. It was short, and filled with a lot of uncertainty. Not because their feelings weren’t real, but because it was unexplored territory. She had kissed him once before, but that had just been a quick peck with no particular meaning behind it. This was real. This was love. And it was intoxicating. Too soon, it ended. 

“Maybe one day… I will say yes. But I still stand by what I said. You need to change your view on humanity. Because I can’t… I just can’t stand to see you disappear into darkness. I won’t lose you too.” Given time, Arthur would figure out how, but right now, they were content just staying in each other's arms, holding each other. Danse came rushing through the doorway. 

“Grace. What the hell happened. Cade is fur- Elder? What… What’s going on?” Richard was obviously referring to the way the young Elder was holding the Knight. When he finally understood, he smiled. “I suppose I’ve met my match. I promise that the relationship between me and Garcia will end effective immediately. On my honor.” It felt good to hear it, Arthur thought to himself. 

“I… Thank you Richard.” Grace was slowly falling asleep, finding it hard to stay awake a moment longer. 

  
  


The next time she awoke, the room was dark but warm and Arthur’s arms were still wrapped around her, holding her snuggly against his massive chest. It was hot and felt secure. Like a cocoon. She sighed deeply. 

“Grace, are you awake?” She nodded, raising a heavy head from the muscly arm she was sleeping on. The other one left her thin waist, instead reaching for the light switch. Her eyes hurt horribly from the sharp contrast of light, making her shutting them tightly. “Sorry. I know it hurts. Do you have a headache?” She nodded. “Would you like some water?” She nodded again. Arthur obliged, handing her an opened can of purified water, ushering her up slightly. Grace gulped it down quickly, chugging until there was nothing left. 

“My head is fucking killing me. What time is it?” Maxson grabbed a stimpack from the table, silently asking for permission. He got it a moment later, grabbing a slender arm in a calloused palm, piercing porcelain skin. 

“A little after one. Do you need anything else?” She attempted a smile, but it never reached green eyes. 

“A kiss. And a hug.” He gave her both, tasting the coldness of the water still lingering on full lips. It tasted heavenly. “Thanks.” It was silent for a good minute or so before he dared ask. 

“Grace… What the hell happened?” Grace loved this man with whatever heart she had left… But to tell him was to sign her very own death warrant. Should anyone within the ranks find out, her life would end before it even begun. She needed time to come up with something better to tell him other than the truth. 

“Can we talk about it tomorrow? I really can’t handle it right now.” A sigh of acceptance, though a reluctant one, left his lungs. It was acceptable for now to wait. “For now, I just want to forget. I need to not think about what happened down there. Please… Make me forget.” Grace desperately hung onto him for dear life, fearing if she let go that he would disappear into thin air. 

“Of course. How?” She didn’t give him time to think, just pouncing him instead. The kiss grew hot and heavy very quickly and she found herself straddling his warm lap. Arthur placed his hands on the small of her back, tracing patterns up and down. But this moment was not the right time. “Grace… Wait.” She pulled back with a pout. “This… You’re hurt. We shouldn’t.” 

“It’s because I’m hurt that I need this. Because I can’t spend a single moment longer thinking about what has happened. I can’t stand it, Arthur… Just please make me forget. Please?” And who was he to deny her? Clothes disappeared onto the cold metal floor leaving the both of them naked. He gently flipped her over, reaching everywhere his hands could reach. The man took a moment to study the woman underneath him. Full breasts, easily fitting into his palms. Small waist that gave her an hourglass figure and round hips, perfect for birthing. All of that could wait a little while longer though. 

It was pure bliss to breathe her in, to smell what he could only describe as her scent. Hubflower perfume with a soap that make his wobbly knees weaken further. It was becoming unbearable to just stay this way without moving forward. 

“ _ Grace _ .” He moaned when she gripped his member firmly, her hand moving up and down, pumping him into oblivion with a thumb gently stroking the tip. He could have sworn that if he died in this moment, he would die a happy man. “ _ Grace… _ Fuck. Grace.” Her name was a mantra, a holy word leaving his mouth. A chant made for the goddess herself. 

“ _ Arthur.  _ Make love to me.” She whispered, uttering silent encouragements to take it further. He could not deny her any longer. Arthur aligned himself with her entrance and gently teased her clit with the tip of his cock making her sing a beautiful tune even if it was dripping with profanities. “Fuck… Fuck. Arthur.” It was too much. The Elder gently eased into her dripping cunt, watching Grace’s face for any sign of discomforts, and was relieved when there was only pleasure he saw. 

He bottomed out, steadying himself, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Arthur nibbled and sucked, leaving red lovebites in its wake. Grace was heavily panting underneath him, letting even more tears escape. 

“Shh, it’s okay. God, I love you so much.” Grace shut her eyes tightly, grabbing onto his back as if it was her lifeline. A sharp raking of nails down his back was sure to leave angry marks in the morning, but it didn’t matter. Not right now. 

“I love you too… Okay, you can move. Fuck, you’re so big.” Arthur stopped himself from asking whether he was bigger than Danse. It would ruin the mood. He thrust carefully, placing one hand above her head while the other was holding on to a slender leg. Arthur never let his eyes leave hers, drowning in the deep vastness of the wilderness. 

“You are mine.” It sort of slipped out, but he did not regret it. It was possessive and was sure to anger her tomorrow, but for now all she could do was nod. The movements quickened, growing more desperate with each passing second. Arthur never wanted it to end, but he could feel that she was close to the edge. The warm walls engulfing his member spasmed violently as she rode out her orgasm screaming his name followed by a string of four letter words that would make Mother Mary turn a whiter shade of pale. God forbid they both enter heaven and get denied for their choices of words in this moment. 

Arthur could feel the pressure building up at the bottom of his spine. A surge, a coil and a bright light later a long desired release came. He rode it out, spilling his hot seed inside of her. Soon the stimuli was too much and his arms were far too tired to hold his weight any longer. Her hands were drawing circles on his raw back, soothing him more than anything in his life. Arthur rolled off her, pulling her close to his body. The affection made his body relax. 

Sleep was tugging at him, but he felt that something needed to be said. 

“I love you.” He said. 

“I gathered. We’ve been screaming it for the past five minutes.” Had it really been that short? No matter. They were both sated and aching in all the right places. “I love you too. We should probably sleep. Actually, I need to get some clothes from my closet. Can you stay awake or…?” He shook his head.

“Probably not. Just come back as soon as you’re done. Promise?” She kissed his tender lips, pulling the covers off her naked body. The contact made her shiver. 

“I promise. I’ll be right back.” Grace pulled the Brotherhood uniform on, not bothering with underwear. The door to his quarters creaked gently as it was opened making the Knight on watch glance over. Once he saw who it was, he looked away. Grace found herself blushing, wondering if he’d heard it all.

Cade was still sitting by his terminal when she passed by. Now was a good a time as any, she decided. 

“Cade. Do you have a moment?” He tore his gaze away, turning in the chair. 

“Knight. I do. Please, have a seat. What can I help you with?” 

“I’d rather stand.” He nodded. 

“As you wish. What can I do for you?” Grace thought for a moment not sure how to proceed. It was not her uttering those threats, but it felt only right to apologize. After all, he had done nothing wrong. 

“I know that Arthur is probably not going to say it, but I certainly will. I’m sorry for the way things went down in there. I know that you were trying to do what was right, what I asked of you. In a way, I’m glad you didn’t. At the same time I wished you would have. Is that wrong?” Cade leaned back, eyeing her up and down. 

“No… No it isn’t. There are always two sides to a cap. Thank you, Garcia. You did nothing wrong, but I appreciate your apology. Was there anything else?” 

“No, that would be all.” 

“Very well. Sleep well, Knight.” Grace left the man alone, letting him resume his work. Sometimes she wondered whether he left the sickbay, but knowing at the same time that he did. Cade had his own quarters after all. 

Grace’s bed was untouched, had been for a couple of days already, and her part of the locker was as well. The key slid in, making a weird clicking sound as it was turned. She pulled out her bag, reaching for some clothes when the pip-boy caught her attention. 

No matter how much she loved Arthur, the mission still hadn’t changed. There was no way she was going to get past it. At some point, reality had to take over and the reality was grave. Arthur needed to change in order for her to convince the Railroad to stop the ‘justice’ they tried to serve. A single holotape was all that was left of the stock, one which she grabbed and hid underneath a clean uniform, bringing it with her across the ship as she entered his quarters. 

The terminal wasn’t as loud as she thought it would be, blinking a green light as it powered up. The holotape downloaded every ounce of information it could before ejecting. Grace’s hands grabbed it, putting it into the pocket of her clean flight suit. 

She stripped down naked, lying down next to her newfound love. He stirred gently as she placed her head on his shoulder. Arthur was wonderfully warm, radiating it into her cold veins. 

That night, Grace wept wrapped up in her lover’s arms. 

_ For I am betraying my heart. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!: So, No, as you’ve all probably already figured out, this is not a new chapter. I actually realized that I missed one while going through my drive. UUUURGH! Pesky little problems I have to deal with XD Now the story should make more sense. The new chapter I actually did add was number chapter 17, so make sure to read that through one more time ;) As always, you guys are amazing. Thank you for the love! Until next time, JA NE!


	21. Any punishment you give, I shall gladly accept.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast could be surprisingly sweet.

She had woken up alone and naked to her great dismay with the sheets pulled up to cover her cold body. His side of the bed was still warm, indicating that Arthur had left not long ago, probably to take care of something. 

He was the Elder after all. 

She spun her head around, from left to right, her eyes finally reaching a piece of paper to her right. The woman picked it up and began skimming through it.

_ Grace. _

_ I had to leave, but I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. If you wake up before I come back, there are fresh towels in the bathroom. The water has already been heated up. Come find me later, after you’ve spoken to Ingram. She still needs that holotape.  _

_ I love you _

_ Arthur. _

It made a smile cross her lips and a blush dust her cheeks, it was so tooth rottlingly sweet. Nate had done the same when he’d been alive. Before the war, it had been cute little notes scattered across the house, saying something in the line of “you’re beautiful” or “I love you, honey”. Cupboards were filled with them over time, but she never did throw them out, because they were all that kept her sane when he went away. 

Grace made quick work of the shower, leaving some hot water left in case he hadn’t had one yet and with a towel wrapped around her slender frame, Grace inspected the damage from last night. Just a couple of purpling bruises, easily concealed with her suit, as well as some grab marks at the back of her thigh. 

A morning like this, where she was aching albeit a good ache, was really perfect. As if nothing could sour the mood, but that could change in a moment. She still had to turn the holotapes over to Desdemona and Tinker Tom so that they could be altered. With the new information from the mainframe, it would just sweeten the deal. It might be smart to stop by the Castle on the way back, but for now the church was the main objective. As quiet as a mouse, she snuck by both the Proctor and Paladin Danse, escaping up the stairs to retrieve her bag, and with a little bit of luck, she would be back before Arthur realized she was gone. 

She didn’t meet one person that might stop her, making the trip down to the airport smooth and without a hitch. However, when the agent passed by the storage depot, she overheard a snippet of conversation she probably shouldn’t have.

“When do you think that Liberty Prime will be finished? Gathering all of these parts are getting to be quite the nuisance. Proctor Ingram is really on our asses about this.” It was a field Scribe that Grace didn’t recognize. Nor did she recognize the second person, a Knight judging by the type of armor. 

“I have no idea, Scribe. I have orders to be on the lookout for high-powered magnets. Ingram thinks they might be at Milton General Hospital.” The Scribe sipped on some tea.

“Have they already sent out patrols?” 

“No, but I don’t think it’ll be long before they do. For now we’re just looking when we have the time to spare.” Grace left, leaving the next part of the conversation un-listened to. It was better that way. She made a mental note to find the magnets before the Brotherhood as it might be good leverage in case her new plan went south. 

_ Hold on dear. We’re getting through this. _

  
  


“Do you have the tapes?” Desdemona asked the second the agent came into view. 

“Well hello to you too. Yeah, I’ve got them all. I made contact with Patriot. His real name is Liam Binet. I met up with a synth down there as well, Z1-14. He’s devised a plan to get thirteen synths out. I say we try a last coup before we blow that place skyhigh. What do you say about getting them all?” Des shone up like the sun when hearing the new information. 

“I say it sounds like a solid plan. The network scanners?” Lorelei nodded

“I will ask Tom to look over every bit of information to see if there’s anything of value for the Brotherhood itself. If there’s any information that might hurt our operations, do you think he’ll be able to erase it?” Deacon was looming in the shadows, talking to Carrington. 

“No, I don’t think so. We might be able to put a lock on it, make sure that they can’t access that part of the tape. Don’t worry, it will fool the system. They won’t even see that information is missing. So let’s give them to Tom right away.” Lorelei followed Des to Tom’s workstation, watching as the expert hacker decrypted every last part of the information. She was unsure of how to proceed but decided to just rip it off like a bandaid. 

“I also have something else.” Des stopped in her tracks and Deacon walked up to them, standing back. “Here, this is the information off the mainframe. I was able to grab it late last night. Knock yourselves out.” Tom jumped up and down, finishing the protection on the scanner. 

“Wonderful work, Agent. Got any other tricks up your sleeve?” Lorelei did have such tricks, but should things go south it might be better to keep it to herself. But it was too late for that. 

“Yes. But first, answer a question of mine would you?” Desdemona nodded, lighting a cigarette. The fumes made the church stink quite horribly, but there was no way of getting above ground without attracting attention every time someone needed a smoke break. Grace continued; “What’s Liberty Prime?” 

Lorelei could have sworn every head in the basement turned to her. It was a deafening silence before a string of cusses broke it. 

“Motherfucker, motherfucking hell. No, please Lorelei. Please don’t tell me that’s what the Brotherhood is up to?” Deacon asked, growing more worried by the second. It was apparent on his face that this did not bode well. 

“I overheard two soldiers talking about it on my way here. Said something about constructing Liberty Prime… Wait, if it’s the Prime I knew about then it was present at the battle of Anchorage. Right?” Deacon grabbed his bald head. Had the disguiser had any hair, he would have surely pulled it out. 

“Yeah… Yeah, that’s the one. It was salvaged by the Brotherhood of Steel a couple of years ago. They renamed it Liberty Prime Mark II. If the Brotherhood has it, the Institute is screwed. One thing though.” 

“What?” She asked. In the next second he screamed so loud that Grace drew her firearm out of sheer habit. 

“So are we! We are so fucked, Lorelei! There is no fucking way we’re getting out of this without it all going to shit. I swear, this just keeps getting better by the minute.” Des had put away her own weapon having been startled as well. Glory still had the machine gun aimed. 

“Now what?” Lorelei asked. 

“I have no fucking clue. We destroy it I suppose. If we can.” Deacon said. Glory muttered something under her breath. 

“Yeah, if the Institute doesn’t beat us to it.” While a grim thought, it wasn’t totally off mark. If they learned about the situation, the Railroad would be next after the Brotherhood. What if… 

No. Though she had once vowed to watch the Brotherhood burn, she went back on that promise. It would never come to that, if lady luck was her friend. 

_ Love will set you free _

“That’s true. We’ll just have to stand back for now and observe. If it does turn ugly, we need to be able to defend ourselves. Whisper, do you think that you can gather more information?” It would take a lot of effort, but eventually…

“Maybe. We’ll just have to see what the Elder says. Without his go ahead, I doubt I’d even get close to it. I don’t even know where it is right now, only that it’s at the airport somewhere. Might be close to the stowage depot. If not, then the build site might be somewhere else.” Bauldy had just gotten back from Diamond City, and was now standing beside the group. 

“I highly doubt it. While I never actually saw the construction I heard rumors about a separate repair bay down at the airport. That’s where they’ll be rebuilding it. In case you hadn’t noticed the newly constructed walkways, I suggest you go back and have a look. Liberty Prime stood 12 meters tall back in the Capital Wasteland. From what I heard, it got destroyed in the line of duty. That’s why they need someone to help with the repairs.” It became clear all of a sudden. 

“That’s why they needed Madison.” Everyone looked like question marks, looking from person to person trying to figure out who Madison was. “Dr. Madison Li previously worked with the Brotherhood on a project. It has to be Prime. A nuclear physicist. Nothing else makes sense.” Des looked worried. 

“Have you made contact with Dr. Li?” Lorelei nodded. “Keep on working with the Brotherhood. Find a way to get more information on Prime, namely a way to destroy it. If you can’t find that, at least find out what they need to get it working.” Lorelei already knew what they needed. High Powered Magnets. Something she was going to gather before returning. The Castle would have to wait. 

“Understood. I need to get back. I’m supposed to report back to Elder Maxson asap. I also need that tape back, Tom.” It was handed over. Lorelei walked out of there, heading in another direction than the Boston Airport. 

  
  


Lorelei had found the magnets, but the place had been infested with Muties. Her vault suit had gotten horribly drenched in their blood and dirt from falling over. Robert had accompanied her, having returned to Goodneighbour. It was easy enough to persuade the mercenary to join her, provided she had enough caps that was. Even though he had insisted on not charging a friend, Lorelei had insisted saying it was for Duncan. Maybe one day, Mac would be able to bring the kid to the Commonwealth. 

She had returned to the airport with the magnets strapped to the inside of her bag in a new secret compartment together with the pip-boy. It was better than keeping it wrapped up in an old shirt. It was easy to access, provided one knew where to look. 

Ingram was patiently awaiting her arrival, clearing away the remains of the interceptor. It could be used for scrap parts, no doubt for Prime. But Grace had to remind herself not to bring it up. Not just yet anyway. 

“Hey, I’ve got the tape. I’m sorry I didn’t hand it over yesterday, I was just… you know.” Ingram took the tape off her hands, stuffing it into a storage compartment on the suit frame. 

“Yeah, I heard about that. Are you doing better?” Grace shrugged. Ingram nodded, understandingly. When the older woman had lost her legs, the world stopped making sense for a good long while. “Rumour has it that you and Maxson snuggled up on the couch. Is it true he threatened to throw Cade off the ship?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know why he would do that though.” Mary cocked an eyebrow. 

“Don’t play stupid, sweetcheeks. Men do crazy things when they’re in love. And yet they claim that women are the crazy ones. Is it also true that you and Danse had a thing?” Grace scratched the back of her head, trying to release some of the awkwardness. It didn’t work. 

“Yeah, sort of. Just platonic though.” 

“And the Elder?” The Proctor asked.

“What about the Elder?” She asked innocently. 

“Don’t play stupid now. We both know that you’re totally boning him. So is that just platonic?” The Knight wanted to answer truthfully, but couldn’t quite form the words. 

“He left me this sweet note this morning. I suppose we’re together, though we haven’t really discussed it yet. Is it forbidden? For us to be together?” Ingram shrugged trying to scratch an itch on her left leg. 

“Fuck it if I know, pardon the expression. Frantanization isn’t forbidden, but since he’s the Elder… It might at least be frowned upon. I would ask Kells though.” Grace made a mental note to do that later. “So… the sex any good?” The Knight was in no way shy when it came to talking about sex, but it seemed a little bit more personal now that it was the Elder. 

“I really shouldn’t…” She started. 

“Oh come on, I won’t tell. Cross my heart and hope to die.” 

Grace gave in. “Amazing actually. He worked out kinks I didn’t even know existed. And I’m wonderfully sore all over. Not to speak of all the marks. They’re like all over my body.” A bark of laughter startled her briefly. A Scribe approached. 

“Proctor. You’re needed for the project.” Grace decided to part ways with the red haired Proctor, heading up for the Vertibird. 

  
  


“Elder?” Maxson spun around, spotting his lover looming in the doorway. “May I come in?” The Command Deck was always open, but Grace had made a point of waiting, like she always did. 

“Of course. Something bothering you, hon?” She laughed. “What?” 

“First the sweet note and now the cute nickname. Tell me, do I get to call you baby now?” He frowned, stepping closer and leaning in for a kiss. 

“I am not a baby, Knight, as you noticed last night.” He made a point to punctuate “Knight” getting his point across. Grace just loved the way his lips felt against hers, while chapped and dry they were still heaven. “Have you been to see Ingram?” Arthur placed his hands on her hips, steadying her. 

“Yeah.” She broke away from yet another kiss. “I gave Proctor Ingram the holotape. Sorry it took so long. I went out for a walk. I just needed to clear my head. I lost track of time.” He smile, dipping down for yet another kiss. 

“That happens to even the best of us. It’s almost lunch. Want to eat with me?” She grabbed his hand, leading him to the ladder. 

“Do you even have to ask?” She paused, looking at the man in front of her. “Hey, can you just give me a moment? I need to speak to Captain Kells. I’ll be in the mess in ten.” Arthur kissed a tender and slightly cold cheek. 

“We’ll eat in our quarters.” Grace placed a quick peck on his lips. 

“So all of a sudden it’s  _ our  _ quarters. Gee, Maxy, usually people wait a little longer before moving in together. Or _ is _ that your subtle way of asking me to move in with you?” The embrace was warm and welcomed with the chilly air blowing through the ship. 

“Mmh-yes. I do believe it was. Look, I understand if it’s moving too fast. But up until last night, I didn’t realize that I hated sleeping alone. Usually it’s just a quick fuck with some random lady from God knows where, and we part ways. You’re different from them. I want you to stay. And to wake up every day next to you. If you can manage that is?” Grace smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. 

“Yeah… I think I can do that. I’ll see you in  _ our  _ quarters in ten then.” They parted ways, him heading up and her heading down. Kells was, as usual, leaning against the instrument board looking at some numbers. 

“Ah, Lady Maxson, nice to see you.” She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and blinking wildly. “Yes, I am well aware I called you Lady Maxson. Now what can I do for you?” Grace decided to let it slip, for now, and instead focus on her reason for being there. 

“I was just wondering… Is what’s going on between the Elder and I permitted? I know fraternisation is not forbidden but Arthur is no ordinary soldier. I feel like I’m stepping where I’m not welcomed.” Kells took some time to process the question before formulating into words. 

“True, it’s not forbidden… Though it could be construed as highly inappropriate. First of all, I have no doubt that the council will deny you the right to marry the Elder. Sooner or later they will find out about it, but Elder Maxson has made it perfectly clear that he has chosen you and that no other will do. Secondly, you’ll have to endure quite a lot of gossip as well as scrutiny from your fellow soldiers. It’s not going to be easy, and you will get tore a new one more often than not. I would tread carefully. Just remember that the Lady of the Brotherhood is the grace and the jewel of our proud organisation. I know that you’re not officially Lady Maxson yet, but given time I think you’ll make an excellent wife for Arthur.” Grace smiled, feeling a little bit more at ease. 

“Thank you Captain. You’ve been most helpful. Ad Victorium.” They both saluted each other. Grace was heading up the stairs when she heard him call out. 

“Lady Maxson?” She spun around. “You may call me just Michael if you wish. After all the First Lady outranks even the Captain.” She shook her head. 

“I'm not her yet, and I don’t wish to use that card on anyone. Thank you for your service to the Brotherhood, Captain. You make us proud.” The corner of his lips turned upwards. 

“Spoken like a true Lady.” And in that moment, she really believed she was. 

  
  


Later that night, Arthur called her down to the Command Deck, studying her closely. 

“Knight. I think it’s time to let you in on the secret project we’ve been working on. This is our most closely guarded secret, so this will not be spoken about outside of this room with ears that are not authorized to hear this information. Understood?” Grace cocked her right brow and chuckled. 

“Something to share, Garcia?” Ingram was standing by, looking at her. 

“If it’s about Prime, I already know.” Ingram’s jaw dropped and Arthur looked surprised. “Let’s just say neither Scribes nor Knights are particularly good at keeping secrets. I overheard them both talking this morning down at the airport. So you’re rebuilding. In that case…” She dove into the bag, retrieving a magnet. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Grace smirked at the Proctor’s question. 

“Yup, high-powered magnets for Liberty Primes limbs. Am I correct in my assumptions? Besides, why else would you invite Dr. Li to join us. After all, she was an original designer of Prime, right?” They were both as stumped as a legless rabbit. 

“How did you know where to find them?” Grace handed over the bag, not her primary one thank God, watching Ingram poke through it. 

“Let’s just say that your guesses were right. They were at Milton General. That place used to be crawling with Supermutants. So, shall I join you tomorrow for the build?” Ingram was not quite over the shock, but at least managed a quick nod. “Good. Then I will see you at eight o’clock tomorrow. Ad Victoriam, Proctor. Elder.” He stopped her as she was walking away. 

“I did not dismiss you, Knight. Furthermore, there is a slight problem. Dr. Li is stubbornly refusing to work on the project. I want you to persuade her into doing what was promised.” Grace wiggled her finger in front of the both of them.

“Actually, Madison never promised a thing. The only thing she said was that she would rejoin the Brotherhood. Actually she said “just tell whoever sent you that they’ve just regained the services to Dr. Madison Li.” Rebetum. My memory is excellent I can assure you.” Arthur frowned, straightening out. 

“I see. Well, do you think that you can persuade her?” It was just one of those moments where the skills the agent had been taught came in handy. 

“You know me, Elder. I can sell milk to a Brahmin. Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it right away. Am I dismissed?” The Elder looked over at Ingram.

“No, but Proctor Ingram is. I would like to discuss a… personal matter with you. If you have time.” Mary sniggered on her way out. 

“Just don’t have sex in the Command Deck. There’s no way to explain why no one can sit on the couches, plus it’s just bad form to-” 

“Out of line, Proctor.” Arthur curtly said, hearing her chuckle on her way out. He waited for another minute before he spoke. “So, I cleared out some space in the drawers for you. You can move in now. Also… I ordered Ingram to build a bigger bed for us. It’s gonna take some moving around, but I think it’ll fit perfectly.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. 

“Sounds lovely.” As the returned to the kiss, someone cleared his throat behind her back. Grace knew that voice. “Paladin.” 

“Knight. I just spoke to Kells. He has reinstated me as your sponsor, with quite the brutal reprimand. I assured him that such actions shall not be repeated again.” Deviousness or just idle curiosity got the better of her. 

“Which part, the one where I only rented one room or the one where we ended up fucking against the wall so hard the entire neighbourhood heard?” Many shades of red passed his cheeks. She knew that Arthur would make her pay for that later, something Grace was looking forward to. 

“Please don’t do that, Grace… Garcia. The Elder is standing right there.” Arthur let go of her waist, going back to the same posture he always had. 

“Oh, I know. I just love seeing you squirm. Besides, we all know what used to happen between the two of us, how did you phrase it again? “Behind closed doors”.” She directed that part at Arthur who was not looking happy. 

“Indeed. I am aware, or at the very least  _ hope _ , that this will not be repeated. Not with my woman or  _ any  _ woman for that woman while on a mission.” Grace was so not done digging herself so far into the mattress she would surely see the underside of it later. 

“So you mean it’s okay for me and Danse to go at it off duty? I’m disappointed,  _ Arthur _ . I thought this was an exclusive thing. Now why’d you have to go breaking my heart?” She briefly remembered the first time she had set foot in Goodneighbour, not as Grace but as Lorelei, where those words had first been spoken. 

“Absolutely not!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Wait, so we’re not exclusive? That sucks. Well I guess it’s back to Danse-” 

“That’s enough, woman. You’re messing with me, aren’t you, you devious little devil?” She smiled and put a hand on his scarred cheek. It earned at least a quick quirk of his lips. 

“Yes, I was. There will be no screwing of the Paladin in the future.” Grace spoke. Danse muttered something under his breath. 

“But the Elder is fair game?” Arthur turned at this, frowning. 

“Jealous, Danse?” She asked. He laughed warmly. 

“Not a chance, Garcia. The opposite actually. I’m happy for the both of you. Doesn’t it feel good not to fight it anymore?” It really did. Grace hadn’t even noticed it, but the underlying anxiety was all but gone. “Either way, I have some matters to discuss with the Elder. In private I’m afraid.” She kissed her lover stopping to look into beautiful electric blue. 

“Of course, Paladin.” Arthur grabbed her hip, nuzzling her neck. Placing a peck on her jaw. Then he ushered out of the room. “I’m going to pay for teasing you, aren’t I?” 

“Certainly.” 

_ Any punishment you give, I shall gladly accept.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I am finally up to snuff with my editing! I’ll probably go back a few times before the saga is done and change a couple of things, but for now it’s better left undone ;) I just want to thank you all for your amazing feedback! You’re golden! Until next time, JA NE!


	22. This was a memory worth preserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take the time you need to remember, because someday soon… it could all be gone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy smut in this chapter! Hope you like it ;) Also, drop a kudos and a comment =)

Grace was sitting down on the single bed, one that would no doubt soon enough be a double to accommodate the two of them. The ticking of the clock filled the silent room, echoing into the very walls. At least he had assured her that the room was soundproof as the man was overly fond of his privacy. 

Perhaps it was time to unpack, she thought. Her clothes went into the drawers at the foot of the bed, folding it all neatly. The footlocker itself had been moved across the room, placed in the corner next to the bathroom door. Grace would no doubt bring some other things, to make their quarters more habitable. It wasn’t bad, it was just a little… distant and cold. It didn’t remind her of a room. It reminded Grace of an office. A woman’s touch was always much better when it came to one’s private quarters. 

Though it had been Nate had decorated their room. It had turned out pretty nicely. A couple of paintings here, a yellow bedspread there and plants adorning the various tables scattered across the room. It always felt like home back then, but right now… 

The floors were dirty, the plants were dead, the bedspread and the paintings gone. Now there were just trunks scattered across the room with various items and closets for clothes and armor that had been gathered from the wasteland. 

Maybe one day she could show Arthur her collection. 

In a better world, one that wasn’t destroyed, they could have had a happy life. Maybe if Grace had found the Brotherhood before the Railroad, her life could have been different. But then again… if Lorelei had never signed her family up for the vault, Grace would have never existed. Without Vault-Tec and their horrible experiments, she would have not survived and without the Railroad, she would have perished in the Commonwealth.

There was no point in living in the past, because that life was long since gone. This was who she was now. Torn, yes, but never broken. She was not glass, she was a diamond in the rough. 

“Grace?” Arthur kneeled in front of his lover, gazing into beautiful chartreuse eyes. Grace hadn’t even noticed him opening the door, which was strange since it creaked horribly. Just like Homeplate, Grace knew she was home when she heard the sound. “I was asking if you wanted to have dinner in the mess hall or in here.” She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts that had accumulated. 

“Yeah, sure.” Arthur laughed at her response. 

“Which one is it? Here or there?” Grace shrugged, leaving the decision up to her loved one. “Alright, let’s eat in the mess hall. Might be good to converse with the rest of the soldiers every once in awhile. Sound good?” She nodded slowly, once again deep in thought. Arthur took her hand in his, kissing it lovingly. 

“Yeah, sounds good. Is Danse back from the station?” It had been two weeks since the incident in the Command Deck and Danse had requested some leave to resume some duties at Cambridge police station instead of doing paperwork aboard the Prydwen. It did some good for the man to gather his thoughts and she knew for a fact that Danse had missed his squad. He had all but been climbing the walls from being locked inside for so long. 

Arthur nodded. “Yeah, he’s talking to Cade right now. Something about Haylen falling ill.” Grace was worried all of a sudden. 

“Ill how? Is she okay?” She asked.

“She’s going to be alright. From what Danse told me, it’s a rad-fever.” She nodded. 

“Which means that she’ll get some Radaway.” Arthur nodded. “I’m almost done unpacking. Can I just have a moment longer?”

“Sure. I’ll go talk to the Paladin. Don’t take  _ too  _ long. Wouldn’t want the soldiers eating  _ all  _ the food.” A snort later and some kisses, left her alone in the moderately cold room. The next agenda on the list was finding a place to hide the pip-boy. 

The secret compartment in the bag would have to do until there was a better place to put it, but the bag needed to be placed somewhere else, rather than by the bedside. Grace decided to put the bag and its contents on a cabinet next to the couch, right next to Arthur’s duffle bag. There was no way they were going to mistake one for the other. His was pristine, whereas hers was dirt from months of travel in the Commonwealth. And the Elder wasn’t a man that snooped through somebody’s personal belongings. 

Grace entered their bathroom and undid the braid letting the hair dangle from a high ponytail, flowing down her back. It was unusual for her to let it out of the braid which certainly showed. It had grown quite a lot, now reaching to just above her buttox. It was also wavy and waffled, creating locks from being in it for so long. Before the war she used to curl it with an iron, but Grace doubted that those even existed anymore. She let two curls frame her face before tying the remaining hair into a ponytail. Despite putting the tail so far up, it was still incredibly long. Usually she double braided it, making it seem shorter than it actually was. 

A lot of people stared at her as she was passing by. Let them stare, she thought. Kells had been right in his assumptions. A lot of people had scrutinized her over the past couple of days, only now realizing the involvement between herself and a certain Elder. But Grace was prepared for that. 

Arthur was leaning against the wall outside of the sickbay, awaiting her arrival. Once she was standing right next to him, Arthur led the both of them to the foodline. Usually it was self-serve, but lately it had been more like a school cafeteria back in the days. It brought back memories of the school Lorelei usually never went to. Instead, she had skipped most days and even more lessons, hanging out and helping the lunch ladies clean up after the slobs she called peers. 

They grabbed their food and sat down across from Paladin Danse, Haylen and Proctor Quinlan. Cade sat down next to the Elder on the opposite side. Since the incident, Cade had forgiven the Elder, accepting his sincere apology. 

“Scribe Haylen, glad to see you doing better.” On cue, she hurled into a bucket she was holding onto. Danse cringed. “Or not…” Grace was in no way squeamish, having seen lot worse even while eating. She was the only one who dug into her food. Arthur wanted to abandon his, but followed her example. He himself had also seen worse. 

“Sorry. I should go. I told you it was a bad idea sitting here, Danse. How can you handle it so well, Grace?” Haylen was on first name basis with the Scribe, allowing each other to utilize their names as supposed to their last ones. 

“I’ve seen it all.” Haylen puked once more, making even Cade squirm. “Knight-Captain. You operate on people, but a little bit of vomit makes to squeamish.” He nodded, cringing. 

“A little bit, yes. Especially when I eat.” Emily rose from her seat, walking back to the sickbay. The doctor relaxed, resuming his meal. 

“What do you mean you’ve seen it all?” Grace dropped her spoon into the soup, which she quickly dug up. She turned to Arthur, opening and closing her mouth wanting to desperately answer the question. 

“Shortly after my dad taught me his trade, he became an alcoholic. More often than not, I had to clean up both puke and other very wonderful body fluids. I had to take care of him since no one else would.” It was laced with both truth and lies. 

“What about your mother?” Grace sipped some soup before continuing. 

“When dad wasn’t beating her, she stayed away when he was drunk. She’s gone now though.” Arthur was shocked. Appalled really. 

“What happened?” The Elder asked.

“He beat her to death.” All eyes were on her. Even though it never happened, Grace could feel the pain in her chest. 

“And what did you do after that?” Her fist tightened just thinking about her father. 

“I left and never looked back.” Maxson started stroking the hair out of her face, calming her slightly. 

“I’m sorry. For what happened to you. Did he ever… lay a hand on you?” Grace nodded solemnly. 

“Yeah, more times than I can count on one hand.” She took a deep breath. “It got so bad sometimes that I hid underneath the table, waiting for him to pass out…”

“I’m sorry for everything that happened to you, Lady Maxson.” Grace peeked up.

“What is it with everyone calling me Lady Maxson? I don’t suppose you have something to do with that, dear?” She asked mockingly. Arthur had neither let go of her hair nor taken his eyes off it. “Your way of laying claim, right?” The Elder nodded and huffed out a silent laugh. “Well, no matter. Until we’re actually married, you should all just call me Knight. Or Garcia.” She told the Knight-Captain. The Elder finally looked into her eyes.

“ _ When  _ we’re married?” She smirked. 

“Yeah. I already know that you’re going to ask me one day. I might just say yes. No rings though. And I absolutely refuse to wear white. It gives me a headache.” He looked confused. 

“Rings are not optional. Everyone having held the title of Lady Maxson has had the same ring, being passed down for generations.” Grace huffed. 

“Fine. Rings… But no white!” People started laughing. “Furthermore, white was worn long before the great war and represents the woman being a virgin. And… Ehm… Yeah.” The background noise consisted of Knights and Scribes conversing as well as Proctor Ingram stomping completely drenched from head to toe. “Damn. Wet much?” 

“You have no idea. There isn’t a article of clothing that isn’t wet.” People started blushing realizing what Mary was referring to. Grace just laughed. 

“Yeah, that tends to happen when you’re standing out in the rain. So  _ why  _ were you standing out there?” A soft humming voice came from the back of the room, just some Squire singing the soft tunes of Billie Holiday. She really ought to bring Travis some new records Lorelei had collected over the months in the Commonwealth, just to mix it up a little bit. 

Ingram shook from the cold. “Doing repairs. Someone broke off the railing on the flight deck, totally by accident of course.” Arthur eyed the woman. “Don’t worry, Maxson. I fixed it. It was actually a cute story-” 

“I don’t need to know the details right now, Proctor. Report it to Kells.” Ingram lingered, staring at the long red hair adorning the woman next to him. 

“Wow. I must say, I totally love the hair. Wish I could grow mine out.” Grace smiled at the older woman.

“Why don’t you?” Ingram snorted. 

“Yeah right. Because I want to get it stuck in the latch of my suit. I think I’ll stick with neatly groomed, thank you. Why did you let it grow out? I mean, that’s not exactly Brotherhood standard.” The Proctor asked. 

“I heard this story from my mother once. One that was passed down for generations. About a woman stuck in a tower, put there by her evil stepmother. One day, a prince came along. But the tower was tall and there were no stairs. So the prince had to get up by climbing her hair.” 

“Ouch.” Richard chimed in. 

“Yeah, ouch. But she secured it before hauling it down.” Grace countered. It raised several brows, one in particular. 

“The tower can’t have been that tall. Why didn’t she just escape?” Arthur asked. The others nodded in agreement, speculating. 

“The tale said that the tower was over twenty feet tall, but her hair was longer. Though, I decided to stop at the waist. I don’t want to step on it or God forbid have anyone else do just that. Or ferals grabbing it. Plus, I realized after awhile that I couldn’t be that woman.” 

“Is that so.” Danse said skeptically. 

“First of all, Danse. I’m a strong woman, not some long lost princess stuck in a tower. Secondly, the story spoke of her beautiful golden locks and in case you hadn’t noticed mine is red.” Ingram climbed out of the armor, sitting down next to the Paladin with a little effort. It was strange seeing Ingram out of her power armor. Mary chuckled. 

“I always wondered about the hair. Natural hair color?” Arthur answered instead, though she sort of wished he wouldn’t have. 

“I am a natural redhead. What else?” Paladin Danse was blushing. “Oh come on, Danse. Really?” He fell over on his own words, trying to find the right thing to say. But nothing came out. 

“I figured you dyed it somehow. Henna, maybe?” She shook her head, taking another spoonful of the warm liquid. Grace swallowed and continued.  

“Nope. Natural. I have four people to vouch for that. And all of them are sitting at the table.” Of course they all blushed. All except one. 

“Who are they?” Ingram asked, sipping on some soup a mess hall officer had brought over lest the crippled Proctor had to get back into the armor. 

“Cade, Danse, Maxson… and myself.” The last word was dotted with a smile and a spoonful of soup. Arthur eyed Richard, little bit of jealousy still present. Grace had explained to her man that there was absolutely nothing going on between herself and her sponsor, but the past was still hard to let go, so she gently nudged him in the side. “Arthur, stop it.” He turned to her. 

“Stop what?” She cocked her eyebrow, looking him dead in the eye.

“So Danse and I used to have a thing. He’s seen me naked and Cade performed an exam on me, so what? It’s in the past. Just let it go.” Maxson huffed something under his breath, something she didn’t quite get. “What is that, I can’t hear you?” He withdrew his hand from her hair, finishing the soup. 

“I said nothing.” The Elder rose from his metal chair, kissing her lips. They too tasted like deathclaw soup. 

“That’s what I thought. You in a hurry?” He nodded. “Alright. I’ve helped Dr. Li to the best of my abilities, but I’m so not looking forward to the trip into the Glowing Sea. That place freaks me the fuck out.” It made him stop in his tracks. 

He turned to the group, pale and angered. “And when was someone going to inform me of such a thing? Paladin! Explain yourself!” It was strange seeing him like this, so fired up. Sure, he’d gotten angry before mostly when they argued, but this was something else. This was protective instincts kicking in. 

“I was going to inform you at our debrief. Ingram believes that Prime’s nukes are located at a bomb disposal facility somewhere in the Sea. As per her request, I am bringing Knight Garcia with me. Will that be a problem, Sir?” Arthur’s eyes was portraying his feelings in that moment. 

“Proctor, explain.” He barked out, albeit in a hushed tone as to not attract more attention. 

“Nice, Danse. Throwing me into a Mirelurk den.”

“Are you comparing me to a Mirelurk den, Ingram?” Proctor Ingram shook her head furiously. 

“No, sir. I requested the Knight because she’s the one that has been most invested in the mission. She did bring us the magnets and is of great help with the re construction. She persuaded Dr. Li to work on it for crying out loud, and both her and Danse has been in the Glowing Sea once before.” Arthur was not amused, nor was he persuaded. 

“A trip where, may I remind you, they both almost died.” Maxson retorted angrily. 

“Elder, please. I know what you’re going to say, but Ingram’s right. No other would do. Without Garcia’s fierce dedication to our cause, none of this would have been possible. Without-” Danse started, but was cut short.

“Enough, Paladin. Request denied.” Arthur walked away, leaving everyone apart from Grace, shocked. Grace wasn’t shocked, she was pissed off. Just because they were intimate didn’t mean he had the right. Richard sighed. 

“Well… Fuck.” Danse exclaimed. “Guess I’ll have to grab someone else. Any suggestions?” Grace stood. 

“You’re taking me. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go talk some sense into my boneheaded boyfriend. Ad Victoriam.” Grace walked out, feeling more angry with him than ever. 

  
  


“What the hell, Arthur?” Said man turned, having obviously seen his fuming girlfriend walk in. “You can’t do that! Pull me off duty like that!” Arthur wanted to yell back, but settled for trying to persuade her quietly and rationally.  

“I am the Elder, I can do what I want do, especially when it involves my soldiers. My decision is final!” Something down below stopped, because it grew eerily silent, but the Knight would have none of that. She was going to scream. 

“Like hell you will! You’re doing this for personal reasons! This is personal, Arthur. Had it been anyone else, you would have wished them luck and told them to come back safe. But you’re benching me because I’m your girlfriend. We agreed that our personal feelings should not interfere with our work. That was one of the conditions for even having this!” She pointed between the two of them before raising a finger towards him. “You promised!” Maxson slammed his fists into the railing behind him.

“Damn it, Grace! Yes, this is personal. The woman I love is going in blind into the most dangerous place in all of Boston! I don’t have the strength to carry on if you don’t come back! You almost died the last time, and now, you’re willing to throw yourself into harm's way like that. Why?” Kells’s deep voice could be heard in the control room telling people to get back to their duties. 

“For the destruction of the Institute! Because it needs to burn. Because that’s our goal, and I know the Glowing Sea better than anyone apart from Danse. You want to what, send in Virgil instead? Think rationally,  _ Maxson. _ I won’t abandon this mission, Arthur. You, don’t, get, to, bench, me!” There were so many surges of feelings inside of her right now, but one thing took over, and it wasn’t anger. “You and I will head on upstairs and we will talk about this like rational people without people listening in on our conversation!” She yelled the last part directed at the people downstairs. There were steps and awkward shuffling indicated that Grace had been correct. 

“Fine.” They both climbed the ladder, heading upstairs to their quarters. 

Once inside, Grace fiercely pounced him. The kisses were sloppy and without any real love behind them. She unzipped his suit with care, but extremely fast. 

“Wait, wait. What the hell is going on? I thought we were going to talk.” He ushered her off her for a moment, grabbing her small arms in his own large ones. 

“Not a chance. I’m too fucking angry to talk.” Grace tried to dive back in, but he was holding her more firmly now. 

“I’m confused.” Grace stepped back, making Arthur let go of her as the orange flight suit was peeled down. The bra and panties followed, leaving the woman naked. 

“We’re not going to talk. We’re going to hatefuck. And when that’s done, we’re going to discuss this like the rational people we are.” Arthur looked like a big questionmark. “Arthur, I’m standing here naked. Do you really want to argue?” He shook his head, removing his clothes quickly. They both stood naked, him already half hard. 

Her knees hurt a little from the sheer force of throwing herself onto the floor. Slender fingers wrapped around his impressive member, pumping wildly. Grace took it into her mouth, sucking with great force. 

“Fuck.” Arthur grabbed her hair hard, making small prickles of tears form in the corner of her eyes. “ _ Grace. _ Fuck!” He was a loss for words when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. And thank God for Grace’s lack of a gag reflex. Once there was no air left in her lungs, she withdrew, a string of saliva connecting them. She pumped even harder making Arthur weak in the knees and left him seeing stars. 

“Get in the fucking bed, right now!” She barked out commands just as well as Arthur did and it was strangely erotic witnessing it. He did what he was told, lying down on his broad back as Grace climbed on top of him, still gripping onto his shaft. Right now, it was on full mast. Hard, long and thick. Really the most perfect cock she had ever seen. Even better than Nate’s. 

Sucking him off like this made Grace so wet, practically dripping at this point. It wouldn’t take long for her to climax. Luckily she had the ability to actually come without her partner having to rub her clit. Just a couple of well aimed thrusts and she would fall over the edge like a Knight out of a Vertibird. 

She straddled him, sinking down slowly on his erect member. It took a couple of seconds before she was fully stretched to accommodate his impressive girth. Whatever was in the waters in the Capital Wasteland it really did wonders for men, that was for sure. Once she was stretched, Grace slammed herself down hard. It felt dirty somehow, but too good to stop. 

It was brutal and in a way, violent, but they both needed to work out some frustrations. Some really big frustrations. Her fingers dug into his chest, leaving angry red marks in their wake. She eventually settled for burying them into the hair on his chest. He had a steady grip on her wide hips, pushing her down onto himself. 

“You have no idea how fucking - argh - furious I am right now!” She screamed.

“I think I get the idea.” They were both panting heavily, both feeling their releases coming. Grace was the first one to lose the battle, slumping down onto his chest. He followed, spilling his seed inside of her. 

When they were done, the room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and the smell of sex. It was peaceful. Like the calm before the storm. When he turned his face to meet hers, there was indeed one. 

Grace got up, walked into the bathroom and wiped herself down with a damp rag. Arthur was still stroking his post-sex erection, feeling it soften under his touch, when she walked back into the room. 

“Alright, get up and sit down. We really do need to talk.” Arthur went over to his uniform and pulled it on quickly. He glanced over at the clock. It was just past two. Arthur sat down, watching as Grace crossed her arms across her chest. “First of all, thank you for the sex. I really needed that. Second, you can’t do what you did back there. I am not porcelain, Arthur, nor am I glass, so please stop putting me on a pedestal or into a curio for you to admire whenever you want. Understood?” She had made her opinions clear, her way or the highway. He sighed deeply, losing the battle and the war all at once. 

“Yeah. I get it. I’m just scared of losing you. I’ll talk to Ingram and change my order. You leave once the suits are prepped.” He lit a cigarette despite her wishes, he still smoked in the room, leaving a horrible stench in its wake. 

“What made you lay down and surrender?” she asked as he smirked. 

“I saw reason.” She barked out a laugh. A warm bubbly one that made Arthur feel a little better about the situation. 

“You do not get to name my vagina reason. But I see your point. And thank you… For being the rational man I know that you are.” Outside the Prydwen a storm was brewing with thunder crashing into the ground.

The two lovers settled for just sitting in each other’s company, studying. Their eyes met, dancing into each others memories.

_ This was a memory worth preserving. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A Friday update ;) Something to keep you going to entire weekend =) As always, thank you so much for reading, and if you haven’t already, go back and read chapter 17. It’s one that got lost in editing, so hopefully it might give some more insight =P. Thank you all for your feedback, it’s been awesome ;) Until next time, JA NE!


	23. Because this was worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never realize how weak the ice underneath her feet really was… until she falls through.

In all honesty, Grace actually dreaded the treck into the barren wasteland where the first bombs had been dropped. The Elder had been gracious enough to allow her some time off, which is how she found herself walking towards the Castle. It came into view, towering everyone with its existence. It was truly a testament to humanity. Six hundred years old and still standing. Most parts had collapsed and rubble was scattered all over, but the core structure was still intact. 

The day was pleasantly warm, tricks of water droplets still caught in the withered grass. The rain had caught everyone by surprise, but it soon passed leaving a wonderful smell behind. Before the bombs fell, it was one of her favorite smells. She was glad that hadn’t changed at least. Breathing it in felt refreshing to say the least. 

Preston greeted her by the entrance, engulfing her in his strong arms. While he didn’t have the typical build of a soldier, he was still strong. Mac also came along, completing the circle. Cait, it seemed, had also paid a visit. They stood still for a moment, holding onto each other. 

“General, I’m glad you’re here. I have some troubling news though. The Brotherhood just won’t stop pestering the settlers at Nordhagen beach. Some Knight threatened them, saying they’d be back in a couple of days.” Cait used a lovely couple of four letter words, some that should never be spoken again. 

“So they’re, what?... Raiders?” Mac asked. 

“Highly organized raiders with power armor and machine guns. Boss, ya can’t seriously just roll over and let ‘em stomp all over ya! Right?” It was unsettling news, that was for sure. As the General, Lorelei refused to let her settlers be harassed like that any longer. 

“Of course I won’t roll over and let them stomp on me, Cait, but we have to be smart. As you’re well aware, I’m undercover. If  _ I  _ were to stomp in there as the General, well… let’s just say the Brotherhood doesn’t take lightly on treason.” Mac sighed.

“This is just one giant dick measuring contest, isn’t it?” Cait cackled out a laugh, slapping his back gently. “So how will you do this?” There was a moment of silence followed by some seriousness. 

“I’ll think of something. I always do. Because-”

“You can sell milk to a Brahmin.” They all chimed in unison. It brought a smile to her face. 

“No, well yes. That’s not the point I was trying to make. Because of my new mission, I won’t be around for awhile. I’m going back into the Glowing Sea.” The water made a sweet gulping sound as it flowed against the shore. 

“Glowing Sea, huh? Taking the Paladin?” Mac asked. Lorelei nodded. “Alright. Well, whatever you have to do, you do it. But you’ll talk to whoever handles this, right?” 

“Yeah, Mac. I’ll talk to the Proctor. And I’ll talk to Elder Maxson. Remind him that it’s really not a good idea to start a dick measuring contest with someone that has artillery. As for Nordhagen, I suggest you bring a couple of Minutemen and head over there tomorrow. Would be nice to see the look on their faces when they’re met by a big-ass army instead of scared settlers.” With the booming laughter, the sun had never felt brighter. They all headed to the dining room, getting some well deserved food. 

It seemed like nothing could bring them down in this moment. But of course, this was only the beginning of some very trying times. Because around the corner lay a sleeping beast. It had been set in motion. It was too late to go back. 

  
  


“So let me get this straight. You’re going back into the Glowing Sea.” 

“Yup.”

“To retrieve bombs for the Brotherhood of Steel.” 

“Yup.” 

“So that they can use them for their giant robot.”

“Yup.” 

“Mmh, now tell me. How does this not come back to bite us in the ass later? It’s like seeing a mine and asking “Wouldn’t this be fun to play with?”. How long do you think it’ll be before this blows up in our face?” Deacon had a fair point. With the bombs at their disposal, the Brotherhood and Prime had some serious power. Power that might be turned on every enemy out there, including the Railroad. 

“Don’t worry-”

“Yeah… Like that’s gonna happen.” He muttered.

“Look, I realize that arming that thing with nukes can be potentially dangerous - yes, I know, it’s actually dangerous - but trust me when I tell you that I would in no way do anything that might compromise my mission.” Des had heard the commotion, stepping in. 

“Right… So the whole relationship with the Elder is just a sham. Or are you actually in love with him?” Lorelei tried to form words, but there was just no proper response to that. “Look, I was serious when I told you that I have more than one agent up there. Word around the ship is that you’re officially his girlfriend… So is it true?” Deacon finished.

“Agent. Answer the question.” Desdemona demanded. It was too cold. The wind had changed, and was now freezing her to the core. She sighed deeply.

“Yes, we are together. And we’re in love. It’s inexcusable, which is why I’m working on a way to get out of this without having to reign war on either one of you. I realize that this situation is fucked whichever way you look at it, but I’m in this, and I’m in too deep. I can’t betray either one of you, but at some point I am going to have to choose. In the end, I will choose me. That was always part of the agreement.” Glory was spinning up the minigun but was interrupted by Carrington. 

“Wow… Yeah, just wow. I don’t even know what to say. So you’re a double agent now, is that it?” 

“No. I never told them shit about what’s going on over here. From now on I am Switzerland. I am neutral territory. My loyalty has always been with one faction. One which would never make me choose.” The strawberry blonde looked disappointed. 

“And which faction is that?” 

“The Minutemen. I stand by them, because they stand by the people. So long as neither one attacks the other, the Minutemen will not step in to interfere. I am not here to resign from the Railroad. I am here to save us all from certain death. All I ask is for you to give me a chance. To save us all. Glory, you’re right. I do have a soft spot for dumb animals, but in this situation, all of us are those animals.” Des was only seconds away from ordering Lorelei’s execution, she was sure of it, but something stopped her.  

“I know who you are deep inside, Lorelei. You’re a mother that’s lost a child, someone who has lost their entire world. You have betrayed our trust, but we won’t betray yours. So you hand the nukes over, and then what, General?” Right now Lorelei wasn’t here as an agent. She was here as Switzerland. The neutral territory. 

“Prime can’t function without an internal power source. Right now he’s running on external power coming from the Prydwen. Without the internal one, he can’t move at all. So I’ll give them the nukes. But I will not hand them the power they need to use him. I am asking as an agent, a General and a Knight if this is acceptable to you.” Carrington shared a look of disdain with Desdemona, who in turn looked over at Lorelei. 

“You have until they ask for the power source. After that, consider yourself an enemy of the Railroad. If this doesn’t stop there… well… I think you understand what I’m trying to say. I don’t wish for that to happen, like you once said, “People with artillery make dangerous enemies”. And since you’ve pledged loyalty to all the factions, you can walk freely amongst them. Until you’ve chosen how you proceed, that is. But be warned, you’re not untouchable. You can’t walk through fire forever because sooner or later you will get burned… Sooner or later, something will bring you down. I’d rather it not be us.” An act of mercy was all that she needed. It was all she wanted. 

“Thank you, Desdemona. I hope it won’t come to that either. I wish that I could say that I won’t let you down again, but I really can’t.” Carrington couldn’t stay silent any longer. 

“And how is that?” 

“Because I love him. I just need time to change his mind. We all have a common goal here, all of us. The Institute needs to be destroyed. Even if it is for different reasons…” It grew silent again, every agent having gathered around them to listen.

“You make a fair point, Lorelei. So do you have any suggestions on how to proceed?”

  
  


They had talked for a long time, going back and forth. They decided to part ways and give each other time to think, but in the back of her mind she knew. She knew that this was the crossroad she had been dreading. This was, sadly, the point of no return. 

Arthur was sitting by the terminal in their room, slamming down on the buttons so hard that his long, calloused fingers hurt. They hadn’t made love for days, sure there was the hatefucking, but that didn’t really count. That was just two people working out frustrations. 

“Hey.” She greeted. 

“Hey, where have you been?” Despite the anger he displayed at the keyboard, none of that was present in his voice. His face however told another tale. 

“Sanctuary. I needed to talk to some people there. In case I don’t make it back.” The sharp intake of breath didn’t escape her attention. “Listen, I heard a rumor while I was there.” Arthur shut the terminal down, looking squarely at her. Grace took the opportunity and sat down in his lap. He kissed her gently and pushed aside a lock that had fallen into her face. 

“And what was that?” Arthur asked. 

“Apparently, the General of the Minutemen is pissed at the Brotherhood soldiers threatening settlers at Nordhagen beach. Something in the line of “we’ll be back in a few days with more firepower”. Know anything about that?” It only seemed to further anger the Elder. 

“I’m going to strangle Teagan, I swear. I specifically told him to not use force.” Grace raised her brows. 

“Yeah well, it’s still happening. We’re not raiders, Arthur. I realize that in war there is little room for compassion, but starting a dick measuring contest with people that has artillery is just about the worst thing you can do. Keep poking the Yao Gai long enough it will poke back.” He nodded slowly, eyes glazed over. He was in deep thought. 

“Yeah… You’re right, about it all. But we need to eat too and without a steady supply of crops, our troops will go hungry. Hunting squads have already taken the brunt of that. So how do you suggest we proceed?” 

“You’re asking me? I’m not the Elder.” Arthur kissed her neck. 

“I am asking you, because I value your opinion over everyone else’s. Plus, you’re from the Commonwealth. How do we proceed without getting blown out of the sky?” It was a fair question and for the first time, she had a say in how the Brotherhood could better itself. 

“Do you know about the carrot and the stick analogy?” 

“Of course. If they won’t take the carrot then you give them the stick.” She laughed which in turn infected him. 

“Now turn it around, dear. If you can’t give them the stick then make them take the carrot. Offer up something in return for the crops. It doesn’t necessarily have to be caps. Something as simple as protection could go a long way. You have regular patrols to and from Fort Strong. Why not direct some of that manpower to helping them out? That way, we both win.” It was great seeing such a serious man smile for a change. 

“I knew there was a reason that I fell in love with you. Alright, I’ll talk to Proctor Teagan. I’ll tell him to relay the information to the troops on duty to ask the settlers what they want in return for their cooperation.” Grace kissed his lips feeling satisfied with the agreement. 

“That’s all I ask, Arthur.” 

They made love into the wee hours of the morning, holding each other closely until the first rays of sunlight broke through. It had been a long night, but it had been worth it. 

_ Because this was worth it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I realize that this was really short, but believe me, it’s just getting better. Blind Betrayal spoilers coming up, ya’ll. So bring the popcorn and lean back in your seats. I think that this story is coming to an end soon. But not quite yet. I’m having too much fun. I also realize that this is the longest story I’ve ever written, wow. Really, just wow.
> 
> As per usual, thank you so much for the feedback, I’m really enjoying reading all of your comments. Until next time, JA NE!


	24. I am myself at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blind betrayal spoilers!!!

The news hit him like a pre war truck, out of nowhere, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Grace and Richard had ventured out to find the bombs, which had been a success, however, before his lover had returned he had learned what true betrayal felt like.

_M7-97_

Danse was a fucking synth… and it needed to die. In no way was Arthur going to allow it to live, and yet, somewhere in the back of his mind memories and pleas made from his tired brain, echoed like a scream across a blank horizon. There, Danse was still his brother. In this moment… and for the rest of coming ones, the former Paladin was an enemy. Whether he knew it or not.

“Reporting in as ordered, Elder.” Arthur knew that this was going to tear them apart. He knew that this could never end well, but as an Elder… this was what needed to be done. He would lose the love of his life, but the Brotherhood would always stand behind him. Come hell and high water, the Brotherhood would be the salvation.

“Is there anything you wish to tell me, _Knight?_ ” Grace was taken aback. Arthur had never sounded so angry in the time they had known each other, not even while they argued. Something was horribly wrong.

“I’m not sure I like how you’re asking me that.” She countered. That only seemed to anger him further.

“And I don’t appreciate being betrayed by my own soldiers. Proctor Quinlan completed the decryption of the data you retrieved from the Institute. A portion of his findings included a list of synths that went missing or escaped from their underground facility. After careful analysis of the information, we’ve discovered something… unprecedented. Paladin Danse is a perfect match for one of the synths on that list.” She knew in that moment that she should have listened to Deacon and abandoned the ship and left Maxson to his fate. The words slowly sunk in, realizing that she was in the real world, not in some nightmare her brain had come up with.

“The data must… The data must be faulty.” She screamed.

“The findings have been validated by multiple sources. Quinlan wouldn’t have brought this to me if he wasn’t one hundred percent certain of the results. The data you brought back included a record of each subject's DNA. We keep the same information on file for all of our soldiers. Paladin Danse’s DNA is a perfect match for a synth they called “M7-97”. To make matters worse, he’s gone AWOL. Disappeared without a trace. His sudden absence simply reinforces our conclusion that “M7-97” and Paladin Danse are one in the same. I’m finding it difficult to believe that he never confided in you and then swore you to secrecy. After all… You were lovers once.” That just put the nail in the coffin. Arthur hadn’t called her here to give out orders, he’d called her here to break them apart. In a way, Grace should be thankful. This could have ended a lot different.

“After everything I’ve done for the Brotherhood, for you, you have some nerve accusing me of lying.” In that moment, he’d never looked more ugly with heart black as night and brain fogged with the indoctrination he’d been put through.

“I know that this is difficult for you-”

“Difficult!? No, Arthur. This is not difficult. This is excruciating. Perhaps I should have chosen him over you, synth or not, he’s a better man than you could have ever hoped to be. I won’t stand behind a man that turns his back on the very people he owes his life to. Danse isn’t the abomination, you are! You’re the monster. And I can’t ever understand how I let myself be blinded by this for so long.” It seemed like this moment couldn’t get any worse.

“You will show me the respect I’m due. I’m not your lover right now, I’m your Elder. An Elder which you have sworn loyalty to. We agreed that this-” He gestured between them. “-Would not get in the way of our duties. Or does that only apply to when you want something?” She kept quiet, afraid she might slaughter him if things turned uglier. “Look I’m not blind to the fact that Danse was your mentor. But that doesn’t absolve you of your duties. Which leaves me facing the most difficult order I have ever given. I am ordering you to find Danse, and execute him.”

All those perfect pictures, the future she had imagined for them, were crushed into a single pile of glass… Grace knew what she had to do.

“Yes, sir.” There was no more fight left in her. He really was a lost cause, destined to wreak havoc and destruction wherever his army touched down. This was the last time they would ever see each other.

“Good. Go see Proctor Quinlan. He’ll have the information you need to track Danse down. Dismissed.” She left the Prydwen with a silent goodbye, not heard by the man she had once called her lover. Only she could hear the words echoing through her sullen mind.

 

“Danse, pack your shit. Right away. We’re leaving the Commonwealth.” After a lot of digging, she found Danse without the Brotherhood. The moment Maxson dismissed her, Grace had jumped off that ship with power armor echoing through the night, heading straight for the Hill.

Some prying later, from both the people in Bunker Hill as well as some caravans saw to it that she found his location. The old Listening Post Bravo was heavily fortified, but that was to be expected. She had killed the Protectrons without any difficulty, running straight for her intended target, now standing in front of the man with a heavy heart, coming in peace.

“What are… Grace, no. I can’t leave…” He paused. “I’m not surprised Maxson sent you. He never liked to do the dirty work himself. So what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?” It was sad seeing him like that, so small and broken. He’d left the power armor at the edge of the Glowing Sea for the Vertibirds to find. She screamed.

“Fuck Maxson! I absolutely refuse to stand behind that man! That motherfucker can go fuck himself. Fuck!” She made short work of the supplies he’d gathered, pushing them into a bag.

“Grace-”

“My fucking name isn’t Grace, Danse! I’m not here as a Knight! I’m here as me and only me.” He stepped back, eyeing her with suspicion.

“What do you mean your name isn’t Grace? What’s going on?” She had to take a deep breath. She sat down in the chair standing in the dark corner with her head buried in her small hands, feeling like she might hurl at any second. “Talk to me, Grace.”

“I told you, my name isn’t Grace, Danse. I’m not her because she doesn’t exist.” It was quiet.

“Are you a synth too?” He finally got around to asking.

“No… no I’m not a synth. I’m a spy. I wasn’t sent into the Brotherhood to join your army. I was sent in to find a way to destroy you. And it’s been killing me! I can’t do this any longer, Richard. We have to get out of here, now!” When she finally looked at him, his face told the tale of a hurt and confused man. “My name is Lorelei. I’m an agent of the Railroad. I’m going to bring you to them and then we get flushed out into the Wasteland, where the Brotherhood can’t find us. Where they can’t hurt us.”

“You’re… What the fuck!? What the fuck, Grace, Lorelei, whatever the fuck your name is. Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck, fuck, fuck!” That was the reaction she had been dreading. “What the hell do you mean you’re going to destroy the Brotherhood. There-”

“Yes, that _was_ my mission. But I can’t do it, Richard. Because I grew attached. I made friends with the fucking enemy. And now I have to pay the price.” He fell to his knees right in front of her.

“Can you please just explain so I can understand.” And she did. Lorelei owed him that much. She told him about her life before the war and about the one after it. About the sun and the stars and the moon above. How she had become the General and how she’d become the protector of everything around her.

It was too fucking silent, she thought.

“Let’s get out of here. Take me to them.” Lorelei hadn’t been expecting a reaction like that. It was shocking to see the man, the one which she had gotten to know both as a soldier and as a man, being so accepting of the enemy all of a sudden. They walked out of there, together. As allies. Lorelei had left a holotape, giving Arthur some sort of explanation, with the last love she had for the man.

It was all she could manage.

 

“Sir, Garcia has gone AWOL!” A Knight burst through the doors of his private quarters, looking horrified.

“Explain!”

“Scribe Haylen informed us where Danse would most likely be. Listening Post Bravo. He was gone before we got there, and so was the Knight. All we found was this holotape.” The Knight handed it over.

“Dismissed. Report to Kells. Explain the situation and tell him that the Elder has given him the authority to bring her back no matter the cost. That woman needs to be located!”

“Yes, sir!” Once the Knight was gone, Arthur loaded the holotape into the terminal in front of him. There was some awkward shuffling before it finally became clear.

 _“Hi. I really don’t know how to say this. I’m sorry that it had to come to this, Arthur. I really am. Just know that I will always love you, no matter how much I hate you in this moment. I know that what I’ve done is treason, but I can’t abandon my morality anymore. That’s why I have to leave. I can’t stay knowing that Danse will be killed if I do. I won’t turn my back on my friends, no matter the cost. So we’re leaving. I can’t tell you where, because if I do, you’ll kill us both. Just know that we’ll be safe and sound regardless of the situation. Brand us both as traitors or don’t, the choice is yours. But just know that Danse can’t help what he is. It’s not his fault and he shouldn’t have to pay for the crimes of his creators. This is goodbye, Arthur.”_ She started sobbing violently. _“I’m so sorry. I love you so much. If you can find it in you to forgive us, please do. And move on. Find someone who stays with you through it all. Find a woman that is all that I’m not. And be happy. Don’t mourn me for too long. Just know that I love you so, so much. I have to go… Goodbye Arthur.”_  It was too much to handle. When the tape was out, he clutched it to his chest hanging onto it for dear life.

This was all that was left of her. That and the lingering scent of the shampoo she used. Of the flowers on the table. Of the perfume she wore. Her bag was gone and so were most of her clothes.  

He knew that it was lonely at the top.

But right now, he felt as if though it was the bottom and that it was an endless pit filled with sorrow and despair.

Nothing was right with the world anymore.

 

_Four months later._

 

Quite by accident, or by luck, all of the higher ranking members of the Brotherhood were down at the airport, studying Liberty Prime as it blew out every fuse they had inserted into him. It was the fourth fuse that day alone, numbering in the doussin over the past week or so.

Arthur desperately tried to push the thoughts of _her_ out of his mind, reminding himself that they had an important task at hand. But as usual, his brain failed him.

The room no longer smelled of her, but had instead been covered in a layer of smoke and alcohol. What it used to smell like before she’d been there, though her pillow still carried her sweet scent. When he missed her, he buried his face in it, inhaling deeply.

“Damn it! Alright, Dr. Li how about we try-”

“Ingram, that won’t work, we’ve tried it seven times already-”

“I know, but what if we just shift the-”

“Will you two shut up and speak English for crying out loud!?” Teagan had lost his temper, shouting at the two trying to make sense of the situation. In his peripheral, Arthur saw a figure approaching coming from the North, a bald man with sunglasses and a standard white shirt and a dirty pair of jeans. Cade met the man underneath the walkway.

“That’s far enough, stranger. You’re on Brotherhood territory.” The man smiled.

“I know. I came to talk to you actually. Now don’t be alarmed, but I’m going to bring out some people. I need you to listen to what we have to say.” The man drew his firearm which the Brotherhood responded by drawing their own, but instead of aiming it at the forces, he dropped it to the ground and kicked it far off to the side. “We’re not armed. Let’s just talk. Who’s in charge?”

“I am. Elder Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel. Who are you?” And as he said, several people came out of the shadows that Arthur didn’t even knew existed. A strawberry blonde, a man in a lab coat and a black, white haired woman who, despite the white in her hair, seemed quite young.

The strawberry blonde spoke up. “Before I answer that I need you to know that underneath your feet lay hundreds of pounds of explosives. Now I don’t want to hit this button and detonate it all, but if you attack us, I will be forced to act. Understood?” People started laughing until there was a loud banging noise from afar, out in the water. Then there was panic. “Don’t worry, that was just a test bang. To get our point across. Now that you’ve seen that we’re serious, hear us out.” Arthur reluctantly agreed.

“Very well. Proceed.” He answered.

“My name is Desdemona. And I am the leader of the Railroad. These here are my agents. On that rooftop over there are two snipers with their sights on _your_ head. Over there on the abandoned parking garage are a couple doussin agents ready to charge in should the situation get out of hand.” People turned to one another, whispering quite loudly.

“What do you want, Desdemona leader of the Railroad?” Arthur asked. Beside him, Proctor Ingram stood together with Dr. Li. Teagan, Quinlan and Cade joined their side, waiting for her to explain herself.

“We’re here with an offer. An olive branch if you will. I understand that you see us as the enemy, but we’ve been persuaded to see things another way. To work together in destroying the Institute. If you agree to a temporary truce, that is.” Maxson gritted his teeth, grinding them hard.

“Persuaded by whom?” Cade asked. Desdemona ushered from someone else to step into the light, the woman he had once called lover, looking more worn out than ever.

“Knight. Explain yourself at once!” Quinlan yelled furiously.  

Grace sighed deeply. “I really don’t know where to start. As you all figured out by now, I’m an agent of the Railroad. I was sent here to destroy you, but the more involved I became, the more I-”

“Spare us the sentiment, Garcia. Tell us why you’re here.” Cade demanded.

“We’re here to broker temporary peace between our factions. Until we part ways after the destruction of the Institute that is. We would go in together, but with different objectives. The Railroad would be responsible for freeing the synths and you would take care of the eradication of the Institute. However you choose to blow it up, is up to you.” Desdemona had answered.

“An undercover agent. I should have known. This level of treachery can not be allowed! Elder, I strongly recommend that you-”

“You don’t recommend anything right now. You heard what they said. We take one step out of place and we’ll all be burnt to ashes.” The bald man that had approached them, sniggered.

“Actually you would be goo on the underside of the blimp. Sorry, go on.”

“Whatever the terminology, just tell me why we would ever agree to such a thing?” Grace stepped forward with a very big object in her hand. Something which they no doubt needed. “What is that?”

“This is a Beryllium agitator. It’s the only thing that’s going to make Prime move. I aquired it from the Mass fusion building. Believe me when I tell you that you’re going to need this. Without it-”

“Believe you? After all you’ve done, why would I ever believe, let alone trust you again? Tell me one thing that’ll prove me wrong.” She sighed heavily deciding that this was the moment. It could no longer be left to chance. She had to let it out into the open.

“Alright… I am not who you think I am. I’m not Grace Garcia… I am…” She took a pause.

“Go ahead, tell me who you are then.”

“I am the General of the Minutemen, the slayer of the queen of the Castle. I am the Silver Shroud, the protector of Goodneighbour. I am a detective of Diamond city and I follow Nick Valentine. I am a mother searching for the son I thought I lost. I am the Vault Dweller that survived. I am over two hundred years old, having survived wars and cryostasis where others perished. I am the Agent of the Railroad set out to destroy the Brotherhood. But I am no longer your enemy. In another life I was Red Fox, an operative serving under Captain Roger Maxson. I was his lover until I married Nate. I am… Lorelei Maxson, the widow of Nathan Maxson.”

_I am myself, at last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum buuuuum! Yeah, so I sort of guessed that a lot of people would have probably figured this out by now. I’m sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger. But hopefully it won’t take too long before I get the next chapter up. Kudos to you all, darlings! Love ya! Until next time, JA NE!


	25. You're my salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion unlike any other...

The world had stopped moving, and time stood still. It wasn’t the surface that kept them standing anymore, but the distant notion that somewhere beyond lay a vast ocean where one could walk freely. Without the fear of falling through. 

_ “I am Lorelei Maxson, the widow of Nathan Maxson.” _

There was no way any of that was true… was there? As far as the Brotherhood of Steel was concerned, this woman was Grace Garcia, not… not Lorelei.

_ Maxson…  _

“That’s preposterous!” Someone yelled. Arthur couldn’t even register who had uttered those words, they just seemed to fly past him. “There’s only one Maxson still alive and that is the Elder. You’re a liar and a co-” Quinlan started, but was cut off. 

The leader, Desdemona, raised her hand a card resting in it. 

“This is the proof. But you’re going to have to let us enter the premises completely if you want it.” Call it idle curiosity or wanting the pleasure of proving them wrong, but Arthur allowed it, waving them forward. It wasn’t until every last one of them were standing with at least one foot inside, that Desdemona walked straight up to him and handed it over. 

“That’s a driver’s license.” Quinlan grabbed it from his hands before he had time to fully inspect it.

“Yes, it is. Those always carried name, social security, date of birth and so on. Now take a look at the photo.” And they all did. It was clear as day who that was. “Now take a look at her.” All eyes were on the former Knight, boring holes into her skull. 

It was true. While she no longer looked completely the same, there was no denying the validity of the license itself. This was his lover, though now slightly older and more worn out by the world, there was no mistaking this for someone else. The eyes and the hair were all the same. Quinlan gasped.  

“Lyons…” Arthur’s jaw dropped, mouth going dry and brain refusing to process the information. 

“What did you just say Quinlan?” Cade was just as shocked as the Elder. 

“Lorelei Addeline Lyons… born 2052 in California… It can’t be…” The woman crossed her arms. 

“And yet it is…” She turned her eyes, filled with shame, towards Arthur. “I know that this may come as a shock… but Sarah was a distant relative of mine.” The silence was broken by curious whispers and an enraged Proctor raising his voice loudly. 

“That’s not proof of her legitimacy as a Maxson. It just collaborates the story of her having lived before the war, and shockingly, her ties to the Lyons line. I vote-” Quinlan was hushed easily by the Railroad lady. 

“No. That’s not the only thing we brought. This is another driver’s license.” It looked almost the same, apart from the last name being changed. The story was no longer a tall tale. It was true. 

“I took my license when I was sixteen. But when I married Nate I had to renew it as you can see. To add the new name. I have other documentation that backs me up. Marriage certificate and Shaun’s birth certificate. Does that prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am who I say I am? Or do you need more?” Arthur snapped out of it, turning to the woman. 

“No… I don’t. However, you’re not a Maxson by blood. So tell me why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand.” It was a fair question, one that Arthur hoped she had the answer for. 

“There are three reasons why you won’t kill me. One, you can’t, according to Brotherhood litany, kill a Lyons, let alone the last one remaining. Two, you and me aren’t the only Maxson’s out there. I know that I might not be a Maxson by blood… but my son is.” Arthur had let it slip his mind for a moment. 

_ “To search for the son I thought I lost…”  _

_ Thought I lost. _

“Your son. He’s still alive?” She had once told him about her son, but only in passing. He looked out into the crowd, sensing the fear. Most of the people present from the Brotherhood were standing still as if nailed to the ground, one wrong step and they would all be specks in the rear view mirror. 

Lorelei nodded. “He is. But not for long. My son is the director of the Institute. I come to you, despite all of the wrong doings from all parties involved, out of a need for justice. The Railroad can’t do this without you. Nor can you do this without us. The agitator is your last chance to get Liberty Prime to walk. Without it, you’re chanceless.” 

He knew she was right… 

“And what is the third reason?” Lorelei looked as if though she was trying to form words, but there was no easy way of saying this. She knew that it was a fifty, fifty percent chance that this was going to work. She stepped closer. 

“Because if you kill me you’ll be killing us both.” Arthur didn’t understand, not at all. He didn’t care if the Railroad perished in a hail of gunfire, but when she touched her belly, he understood. 

“You’re-”

“Pregnant. The child is yours. If you don’t believe me, there’s an easy way to test it. If you’d have Cade run an  Amniocentesis , you’ll know soon enough. But answer me this… now that you know, would you still risk it? Risk killing me and finding out that I was right all along? To kill your unborn child out of a hatred for its mother?” She was right. In this moment, and perhaps for many to come… Grace had won. 

But she wasn’t Grace. This was Lorelei, a woman so fierce and so deceptive it was like a stab to his soul. Despite that, she was right. Arthur wouldn’t risk it, especially since this was the long awaited Maxson heir. The Elder gave in. 

“No… I would not.  _ If  _ the child is mine, then I will do everything in my power to keep it safe… Even if it meant saving you as well.” The white haired agent stepped up, looking angrier than a nest of deathclaws. 

“Are you just going to let him treat you like this? Like a damn oven to put his buns in? And If the oven breaks because who gives a damn, right? Are you just going to stand here and let him stomp on you?” Lorelei pleaded to the white haired agent. 

“Glory, please-”

“Hell no. There’s no humanity left in these people. I have more humanity and compassion than them and I’m a fucking toaster! The Institute may have created me, but I don’t know what kind of devil created them!” The angry synth pointed at his brothers and sisters in arms. “They take whatever the hell they want and have the audacity to call out the Institute for playing God. And  _ you _ -” Glory pointed at Arthur. “Are the unmistakable reincarnation of Adolf Hitler. I suppose we should all just bow down and hail to the fürer, right?” In the end, the bald man had to step in and restrain the raging synth. 

“Glory, enough! If we want their help, we’re going to have to accept them for what they are. Our personal opinions don’t matter in this situation. We don’t have to like them, but we have to respect them.” That was when Glory started cussing in a language Arthur had never heard in his twenty years on this earth. Eventually Glory stopped kicking and screaming and settled down. Lorelei extended something crumpled up to the Elder. He unfolded it. A photograph of two people, one which he knew, the other…  

“That’s Roger and I, the spring of 2067. I know that you don’t have any pictures of your family, so I thought I might as well give you that one.” But Arthur handed it back, or at least tried to. Lorelei wouldn’t even look at his hand, just into his electric blue eyes. The Elder gave up, placing it in the pocket of the battlecoat. Many people were staring, putting two and two together. 

“So this is all your fault?” Ingram finally asked without spite in her voice. Des cut in.

“No, this is not her fault. Nor is it his. Without her, you wouldn’t even be alive. Had she not been here, we would have stepped in regardless and ended you. Lorelei is the reason why you’re not dead right now. Them falling in love may very well have saved your lives. So if you want to argue more, go ahead… but I have a better solution. Let’s work together until the Institute is destroyed and then we part ways. After that, the Railroad won’t attack the Brotherhood unless you attack first. Does that sound like a good plan?” Desdemona spoke with great gusto and fierce determination, demanding an answer, but Arthur couldn’t even form a sentence right now. “If you agree, I will disarm the bombs. If not, we’re leaving.”

It took some time and some awkward silence before he had decided. 

“I will agree to these terms, but only if my most trusted officers agree as well.” Arthur dared look away for a second, setting his eyes on Mary. “Ingram, your vote?” 

“I vote yes. Hell if anyone can get Prime to walk it’s Grac- erm… Lorelei. So I vote yes.” It would suffice. The next one to speak was a very outraged Quinlan biting back his anger.

“I want to vote no… But given the circumstances and the logic behind this, I will vote yes as well. So long as you don’t get in our way, we’ll stay out of yours.” It was an acceptable answer. 

“Hell yes!” Teagan exclaimed, a smile on his face. “I always knew I liked you. Even if you did just screw us over royally. Just answer me one question… As the General, why did you not share your crops with the Brotherhood?” Lorelei smirked. 

“Two reasons, Proctor. First, they’re not mine to give away. They belong to the settlers that grows them. Second, you never asked. You just demanded.” Callum laughed until his face turned red. 

“The carrot and the stick, am I correct?” Her own smile disappeared when Arthur spoke. But she did nod, indicating that she had heard him. It was all that was needed for Teagan to agree, but Kells would surely have something to say about it. 

“Before I vote I want to know something as well. Did you have anything to do with the death of Initiate Clark?” There was no point in denying it. 

“Yes, sort of. He fed the ferals in the ruins underneath our feet. When I confronted him about it, I convinced him to join the Railroad instead… But when I got to HQ and explained the situation fully, he pulled a knife on me.”

“So you killed him?” Kells asked. 

“No.  _ I  _ didn’t. I can’t give that information fre-”

“I did. To protect my people.” The Captain eyed the synth up and down, obviously disgusted by the “abomination”. 

“Very well… Did you kill Knight Thames and his team? I know you operated on him, wouldn’t have been too hard to end him then and there.” It brought some other questions to light, some Arthur himself wanted answers to. 

“Indirectly, yes. I was doing a job for the Railroad when the patrol jumped us. We defended ourselves. I had two people with me, both of which died in that fight, one that I cared very deeply for. But no, I did not fire the killing blow, nor did I cause his death on the operation table.” Kells nodded, being cut off from his next question by an anxious Quinlan. 

“Was Bauldy a synth or not?” Lorelei nodded. 

“Still alive actually. Facial reconstruction in Diamond City is a wonderful thing. One barely recognized him anymore.” 

“ _ It! _ ”

“Fine, Proctor. One barely recognizes “ _ it”  _ anymore.” She mockingly made air quotes, angering the Proctor further. But Marcus held his tongue, fearing speaking out of bounds. 

“Out of respect for you, I won’t ask about Danse. However I will ask about the recon mission Beta. If you recall the-” Kells was cut off. 

“The patrol that got killed by deathclaws. No I had nothing to do with that. I tried to save them to the best of my abilities. I’m sorry for their deaths, but there was nothing further I could have done without succumbing to my own injuries.” Deacon looked at her. 

“Wait, timeout. What the fuck happened?” She waved him down, saying that she’d explain later. 

“Then since you’ve never unprovokedly killed a Brotherhood soldier, I will vote yes. Cade?” The doctor looked surprised, obviously not considering himself part of the top brass. Nevertheless, he made his choice. 

“I can’t say I’m thrilled about the idea, but I suppose I see some perks to it. Plus, I can’t in good faith kill a mother and her unborn child. As for the Railroad, I will reserve judgement until after the destruction of the Institute.” Arthur turned to the man.

“You will answer the question with yes or no only. Understood?” The mighty Elder let the beast out to play, if ever so slightly. 

“Understood. I vote yes. So long as both parties stick to the agreement.” 

So there they stood, just looking into each other’s eyes. Arthur wanted to say something to just her, but stopped himself. It would be better left until later. For now terms would have to be discussed. 

“Then we’re in an agreement. I suppose we have to come up with a plan then. Those who are part of the leadership, follow me up to the Prydwen and we’ll discuss it further. The rest of you stay down here and get Prime to work.” Glory stood still, not moving an inch. Neither did anyone else. Not until Lorelei gave the go ahead. “Is there something else?” He asked. 

“In…-” Pause. “In the interest of full disclosure, I should probably inform you that the Minutemen are on standby. “One should never mess with some that has access to artillery”, remember?” And Arthur wished he didn’t. All of those memories were ruined now, tainted. All the time he’d spent getting to know her had been useless. He sighed deeply.

“Because why not?” Arthur muttered sarcastically. Most of them made their way over, apart from the white haired synth. Glory was still just standing there, refusing to move. “And what about you? Afraid of heights?” He snarled. 

“No just afraid that all of that metal might fry my circuits. Might go haywire and kill everyone up there.” He knew that she was joking, but it still sounded serious. Others thought so too, keeping a close watch on the synth. 

“Fine. The rest of you get on the Vertibird.” He wanted to get angry and scream at the woman during the entire ride, but understood now that without her, the Brotherhood would be nothing but ashes, even if she did get them into this situation in the first place. 

Once the ‘bird was docked, he jumped off and turned around. Lorelei was about to jump herself when Arthur caught her midway down. Her waist had gotten thinner, despite the new condition. Probably from the lack of nutritious food. 

“Thanks. You can put me down now.” He followed her command, putting her feet back onto the flight deck. At 6”0 tall, he towered her with his existence. He led them all inside, but stopped in his tracks, turning to Lorelei. 

“I wish to discuss things with the Railroad in private. Without you present if that’s acceptable?” Lorelei didn’t understand why, but figured it had to do with her. “I will speak to you later… alone. We have some things to work out. I’m sure that Cade wishes to see you about the test you mentioned. Meet me in our- my quarters, in two hours.” It hurt slightly to hear him correct the slip of his tongue, but she understood why. This was no longer her home, and he was no longer her man. Instinctively, Lorelei’s hand went up to her heart saluting. But she quickly dropped it, leaving instead of staying. Like she always did, Arthur gloomily thought. 

  
  


“How can I help you?” Cade asked when he saw her enter the medbay. 

“Can you run an Amniocentesis?” Lorelei sat down on the cold examination table, leaning back and exposing her stomach.

The Knight-Captain nodded, grabbed a needle and numbed the area. He let it settle for awhile before proceeding with great caution. 

It stung, despite the anesthetic, when Cade inserted a needle into her stomach wall. It pierced the embryonic sack, extracting a small portion of fluid. Neither spoke until the needle was out, just sitting back and doing their job. Hers keeping calm and his to find out the truth. 

When the fluid was put into a vial, he checked to make sure nothing was leaking and that the sack itself was intact with the help of an ultrasound machine, something which she thought was lost to the ages. The procedure had a slight chance to lead to miscarriage which was not something either of them wanted. Nor did Arthur, she hoped. 

“Alright, everything is looking green. It’ll take a couple of minutes for the terminal to render, but after that we should have the results. So have you experienced any morning sickness?” She shook her head. 

“Nope. Didn’t last time either.” Cade nodded, noting it on a clipboard. 

“Well, all in all the baby looks healthy from what I can see. Would you like to know the sex?” When she said yes, he pulled the ultrasound machine back out. 

“May I ask why you kept it? And why you came back.” There was a pause when she thought. One filled with the beeping on both terminal and ultrasound machine. 

“Because I love them both. I tried looking into a future without them and it’s just blank. With them in the picture I can see it clearly.” He nodded absently. 

“What picture is that?”

“Arthur and I, running around and playing with the kids. Them growing up and going off into the world. Seeing our grandkids grow up until we both die of old age together and gray. Without all of them there, it’s just a white light. Without Arthur, my life will never be complete. So I kept the baby in hopes that he could see reason. I know that you all probably hate me for what I’ve done, but I’ll try every moment of every day to make it up to you.” Cade moved the machine for the last time, finally finding what he was looking for. 

“I see…” He spoke. “Well, it’s a boy. Congratulations. While I’m not a pediatric surgeon, I can certainly deliver him without problem. As for the other issue… It will probably take some time, but eventually people will start coming around.” It was hanging heavy in the air before it was spoken. “When we return to the Capital Wasteland, will you go with?” It was something she’d considered. 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ll have to discuss it with Arthur before I make any sort of decision. Can you print out a picture? They used to do that before the war.” Cade actually smiled at her and put a command into the machine. 

“They still do. Here you go. I’m going to check the results.” 

But Lorelei didn’t hear it. All that existed right now was  _ him.  _ The new life growing inside of her. The small beautiful life. Gods be willing, he would be the first of many to come, but in order for that to happen, Arthur would have to forgive her. Cade cut her train of thought short. 

“I have the results. You’re telling the truth… Arthur’s the father. I will talk to the Elder once he’s done downstairs. Do you intend to stay?” She shook her head, a wide smile adorning her delicate facial features. 

“No, Arthur asked me to wait in his quarters. Thank you so much for everything, Cade. Ad Victoriam.” Before she could correct it, she was out the door. 

  
  


It took  _ four.  _ Four hours of waiting for the angry Elder to barge through the door, rousing her from her deep slumber. Arthur angrily slammed the door, making a point of waking her up. 

“Okay, Okay, I got the message. Everything go well downstairs?” He punched the wall in response. But she did not flinch. Lorelei knew he would never lay a hand on her, even if Arthur was this angry. “Yeah… that’s what I thought. So are you going to yell?” He wanted to scream, to maim and to kill something. Sadly, the only ones in the room was the three of them. He couldn’t very well punch his unborn child or the mother carrying it nor himself, so that left the wall. 

It had gone badly. Not because the negotiations were bad, but because all Arthur could think of was her. Of the betrayal and of the deceit, but most of all, he thought of the child that had to grow up with them as parents. And of being brought into this godforsaken world where nothing was right just made him furious. 

“No, Grace… It didn’t go well… I am so angry right now, it’s not even on the map.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “Lorelei…” He corrected. “I keep forgetting.” 

Lorelei didn’t answer in words, simply handed over the sonogram. 

Arthur was taken by the gesture. Despite everything, she’d selflessly done everything to keep the baby safe. And when he had asked, she had provided proof of his involvement in the making of this new life. Lorelei tried with all her might to make this work, to ensure that their baby would grow up with two parents. It felt good to know that this woman would stand by him through it all. And more importantly, that he even got to be there in the first place. 

“It’s a boy. There’s his head, and those are the feet. In roughly about five or so months we’ll get to meet him.” Arthur just kept staring at the sonogram. The baby’s hand was extended making it look as if though he was waving. 

“My son… Our son.” They couldn’t stand around, just ignoring the argument that was coming. They had to face the music, so to speak. “We have to talk.”

“Yeah, I know. But can we just wait for like… a couple of hours? Can we just sleep for tonight and when we wake up tomorrow, we can go ballistic on each other?” That was an option that hadn’t come to light until now. Arthur supposed that it would have to do. 

“Might as well. I’m too angry to even form a proper sentence right now.” He removed most of his clothes before changing into his usual sleeping attire. Lorelei lingered, afraid of moving. Arthur noticed and turned to her. “Are you getting changed or what?” 

“What for?” She asked. 

“You’re not staying?” 

“I didn’t even know I was allowed to.” Arthur dragged the flannel shirt off her torso, placing it gently on the cupboard. She got herself out of the pants. He returned a second later with a clean black t-shirt that was way too big on her small frame. But it smelt like home, like Arthur, so she didn’t complain. 

When everything was said and done, all they had were each other. Because backing out now was not an option. Neither dared speak, fearing that it might end in disaster. So they lay there, holding onto each other for dear life, praying for salvation, and it that moment she knew.  

_ You’re my salvation. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things, #1; Yes, she was pregnant the entire time XD Well, sort of… she became pregnant just shortly before she left the Brotherhood ;) #2; I am probably gonna end up uploading tomorrow again XD Just putting it out there ;) #3; I’ve decided to end this fic within two months [If not sooner] and after that, I’ll continue Chasing Butterflies [A little sidenote for those of you following that fic], so be patient, I haven’t forgotten about it nor have I abandoned it. That’s about everything, folks ;) Have a nice day, and don’t forget to check in tomorrow =) And don’t think they’re out of the woods yet just because of this chapter. So as always, thank you for the comments and all of the kudos. They’re always welcomed. I will see you in the next chapter. Until next time, JA NE!


	26. Underneath their palms lay the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more he finds out, the more he realizes how little he knows...

It wasn’t unlike wading through the tepid waters on a warm summer’s day. To wake up and feel a lover’s embrace was like diving into rays of sunshine where the radiating heat reached the deep corners of the soul. It was warm, serene and most of all breathtakingly beautiful. That one act could mean so much was just too hard to believe. It felt like nothing could go wrong in that moment… but of course, the day could only get worse. 

Lorelei was by no means a graceful sleeper, often flailing around and waking up with hair in her mouth. Arthur however, slept like the dead. Unmoving, unresponsive and quiet as a mouse. He was the picture of sophisticated grace. She wondered if at some point during the night, she might have woken him up from the peaceful slumber he was in. Right now, she wished for nothing more than him remaining in dreamland. 

She knew that she had to face his wrath sooner than later. Preferably later… much later, but there was no arguing with reason. Lorelei placed her head on his broad, slightly furry, chest and simply listened to the thumping of his heart. Arthur’s breathing was steady, but soon became fluttered at the sudden tension above him. 

He was waking up. 

For four months he’d been alone, and now she was finally here… 

“Grace…” Arthur stopped himself, remembering the reality of the situation. “Lorelei… You-”

“I know. We’re gonna have a massive fight and you’re going to storm out and be pissed about it all day. Then you’re going to eventually forgive me so that we can live happily ever after. So just do me a favor and let’s skip that and head straight into the happily ever after part. Doesn’t that sound so much better?” There was a point to her words. But…

“That’s not how it works. If we keep putting it off, eventually it’s going to come back and bite us in the ass. I don’t intend on letting it brew any longer. We need to talk about this.” A wandering hand landed on her upper arm, drawing small and gentle circles everywhere it traced. 

Silence. 

“Yeah… I know. So should we get up or do this here?” Arthur pulled her closer, kissed the top of her head before gently nudging her off. She took the hint and got up. Without so much as a word, they both got dressed, him in the iconical jumpsuit and majestic battlecoat and her in some flannel shirt and jeans.

Like a gentleman, Arthur pulled out a chair for the mother of his child and Lorelei happily accepted a chance to sit rather than stand. Her baby bump wasn’t big enough to give her feet any additional ache, but in this moment it was just too hard to stand. Despite the early hour, Arthur needed to calm his nerves. A mouthful of whiskey was easily downed.

He leaned back, simply breathing her in. The general fullness of her cheeks were all but gone, leaving them hollowed out. Her skin was no longer glowing, but instead dull. The wonderful red hair that was usually blooming with color and life was now listless and lacked the gloss it had once carried. All in all, Lorelei looked nothing like she had all those months ago. Thinking back, it wasn’t a far stretch to imagine things were going to end up like this. Arthur should have seen the signs. He gathered the courage to speak;

“Alright, I am willing to leave Danse out of this conversation. I can’t say I accept it, but it’s something I can’t change so why bother, really? I also won’t bring up the detective synth, the silver shroud and the Railroad. Those, surprisingly, don’t bother me as much. You did what you had to in order to survive out there. Is that acceptable to you?” It took some time, but Lorelei hesitantly agreed. “Then I would like to start with you being the General. Explain it more closely to me.” 

“Fourteen months ago I crawled out of vault 111, looking for my son Shaun. I also wanted to find the man who killed my husband.” 

“Your husband, Nathan Maxson.” Arthur really didn’t want to sound angry, but she had lied to him all along. 

“Yes… I’ll get to that in a minute. So back to the General. I thawed myself out and went home to Sanctuary Hills where found my Mr. Handy robot, Codsworth. Poor thing was still trimming the hedges.” Her eyes glossed over, remembering a distant past. She quickly snapped out of it. “Anyway, he informed me that people were still alive in Concord, so I went looking. On my way there I found a dog, which I later found out was named Dogmeat… He followed me as we made our way over to the Museum of Freedom. There were so many raiders. Preston was on the balcony asking for my help. So I went… and we saved them. Turns out Preston was Preston Garvey, the last Minutemen, or at least that’s what we thought. I’ll explain that later. He made me General. I took care of some raiders, supermutans, ghouls, gunners you name it. More people needed help, and more people joined our cause. That’s when Garvey asked me to help him reclaim the Castle. We killed the Mirelurks and the queen. Since then, we’ve made the place our base. Ronnie Shaw, turns out, was a Major that served under Becket. She was reinstated shortly after I met her.” Arthur offered some water, which she thanked him for. 

“And your son? Was he the reason you came back all distraught from the Institute? Or was that part of the  _ plan _ .” His voice was dripping with disdain, obviously angrier than before. 

“No, that was not part of the plan. I went in to find my ten year old son and instead I found an old, dying man. I can’t help but thinking that if I’d been there, he might have turned out different. Maybe I could have saved him from the Institute’s brainwashing. But… there’s no point in dallying in that.” The man agreed, simply nodding. As far as fights went, this was probably the cleanest he’d ever had. 

“Now that that’s out of the way… I want you to tell me about Roger and Nathan Maxson. Tell me how you became the lover of my ancestors.” Lorelei desperately wanted to tell him everything. Every dripping, disgusting little secret. 

She reluctantly sighed. “I was fifteen when I joined Roger’s team, but I already knew him before that. Roger was a good man, but he had the unfortunate habit of stepping out on his wife. One night, he came to the alley I was working and payed me for some… sexual contact. You see, after my mom died, I ended up on the streets. I had to survive somehow, and jobs were hard to come by… so I started selling myself. Roger came to me almost every day for a month before he found out that I was only fourteen. He vowed to never come back.” It was hard speaking about it.

“But he obviously did.”

“Yeah… He heard from a detective here in Boston about a woman he’d met a couple of months before her mother’s death. I was one hell of a shot even back then, so Roger came back, and asked me to join him. I had no home, no family and no money. So when he gave me a chance to join, I did. One night…” Lorelei paused, growing more upset by the second. “Sorry… Hormones.” A single tear left her eyes. 

“Do you need a moment?”

“No… No I’m good. As I was saying. One night, shortly after I’d turned fifteen, I went to Roger’s house. He invited me in, we had dinner and then… you know. And after we were done, his wife walked in. She was furious, trying to stab me with a steak knife and threw a bunch of shit around.” 

“Understandable.” 

“Yeah… Except, Roger never told me he was married. I was the unwitting mistress. I never knew, and yet I was the bad guy. Nevermind the fact that I was the underage victim. I was the scapegoat. I didn’t forgive him for that. But I couldn’t leave him. So we kept it quieter, more secretive than it already was. I came back from a mission one day, only to be sent out a couple of minutes later. Roger was shot… I tried to stay and help, but he told me to go. I thought he was dead.” 

“He didn’t die there.” She shook her head, making red locks follow gently with the flow. “Roger Maxson died of cancer at an old age. He followed his troops through from Mariposa to Lost Hills, they called it the Exodus.” 

“I know that now… I found him later that night under a tree just outside of our premise. So, I stitched him up, told him I loved him and then we made love… when I woke up I was alone. He left me there to die. So I left him. I ended up wandering Boston, job hunting, when I met Nate. He was just sitting in the park, looking up at the sky. I was head over heals over him. And so we talked, got to know one another. Turned out that Roger was his uncle. It wasn't Nate's fault so there was no point in dwelling in that. We fell in love. Two years later, when I finally turned eighteen, we married. We moved to Sanctuary Hills shortly after that. I gave birth to Shaun six years later. A couple of months after his birth, the bombs fell and I stepped into the vault. And now I’m here, two hundred and eleven years later with yet another Maxson.” 

It was a false sense of security, a lull devoid of any kind of static. Nothing to be heard and nothing but the woman in front of him to be seen. Arthur was letting the words sink in, listening to her breathing. 

“I know I said I wasn’t going to bring up the Railroad since Desdemona already told me all about your original mission, but I want to know how you even made contact with them. How you became one of them.” He stated. 

“Ok. I won’t go into detail on how I found them or where their headquarters are, just so you know.” He nodded, understanding the secrecy. 

“It all started a few weeks after I stepped out from vault 111. I ended up wandering the Commonwealth, looking for Shaun, when I stumbled upon Diamond City. I was addicted to chems by then…” She paused, letting a tear escape. “So my friend, Piper, took me in, fed me, clothed me and cleaned me up. Some time later, when I’d told her my entire life story, she told me that walking the freedom trail would lead me to the Railroad. I never understood why you hated synths, but I’ll let that go for now. That’s a fight for another day.” He agreed. It was for the best. “I eventually ended up outside their headquarters and found the Railroad. Des was suspicious at first, but after I cleared out their former safe house of Gen 1’s and 2’s, I was accepted into their folds. Deacon became my friend, to my great surprise. I was never really that good at making friends. Over time, more friends kept coming. All of them came, but none of them left me. So that’s my story.” Arthur remembered everything about Grace, but learning all of this about Lorelei was going to take some time. 

“You once told me about your father, the man who abused you. So was that true or was it just a tall tale to gain sympathy?” Long after he’d spoken, nothing was said. Only tears fell. 

“It’s the truth, all of it. My dad was not a good man, and he did beat my mother and eventually… me, but we left when I was six, long before he had the chance to kill either one of us. We ended up here in Boston… but she got sick, and we had very little money, so I started stealing her medicine. Eventually I was caught and that’s how I met Nick Valentine… the real one.” Arthur nodded, believing her story. 

“I can’t forgive you quite yet, even if you are carrying our child.” Lorelei wiped some tears away. 

“I know, and I’m not asking you to, but for the sake of the child, don’t hate me too much.” They made an agreement to let go of the hate and settle for peace… for now. 

Arthur rose from his seat and brought over a can of water as well as an ashtray and a pack of cigarettes, but before he could light one, Lorelei stopped him. 

“May I remind you that I am pregnant, and second hand smoking can really harm  _ him. _ ” The Elder reluctantly put down the unlit cigarette, despite desperately needing it to calm his nerves. The baby’s needs would come before his. 

“Alright…” They sat across from each other for awhile before she chuckled. “What?” 

“I just realized that you finally got what you wanted. I know that I’m not Sarah, but this child is still part Lyons.” He hadn’t even thought of that. Arthur scratched his beard. 

“Yeah… that’s true. You’re not Sarah, but at least the other Elders will be pleased to hear that the Maxson line isn’t going to end with me and even more pleased that the Lyon’s line is no longer extinct. Some will be more pleased than others…” He muttered the last part. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Elder Casdin of the Outcasts always believed that Elder Lyons was too soft-”

“Elder Lyons? Sarah was Elder too?” Maxson nodded. 

“For a short while, though not the one I was referring to. Her father, Owyn, held the title before her. Henry Casdin served under the old man, until he abandoned his post in favor of starting their own organisation, and while still carrying the Brotherhood name and insignia, they believed themselves to have no connection with the main branch. Until I came along.” She wanted to know more. 

“You persuaded them to rejoin the original Brotherhood?” 

“In a way… Henry and I both stand by the old ways, preserving technology and protecting the people of the Wasteland, and while Owyn was like a father to me, he always was too generous.” She grabbed the can from the table, sipping it slowly. 

“Generous, how?” 

“He often gave away what we had, be it information or technology, essentially endangering the Brotherhood. One thing that I do agree with is Project Purity.” She raised a brow. 

“What’s that?” 

“Project Purity brought a clean water supply to the Capital Wasteland. The water is so clear there now that you can drink from any water source without fear of radiation poisoning. None of that would have been possible without the help of the vault dweller from vault 101.” Lorelei chuckled. 

“So I’m the second vault dweller that you’ve met?” 

“Yes… Joanna and you aren’t that different. Both from vaults, both with red hair and a canine companion.” She stayed silent for awhile, only drinking the pure water until none was left. 

“How old were you when you met her?” Maxson grabbed another drink, sipping on it slowly. 

“I was ten. Sarah actually initiated her into our folds… but she left not long after that. I turned eleven when I heard of her demise.” 

Lorelei didn’t have any more questions, so she stayed quiet, seeing how despite everything that had happened, nothing had really changed. The same Arthur, only now she had more answers and more information about his past. 

“Look.” He said with a deep sigh. “I have to get some work done. Desdemona wanted to speak to you, down in the Command Deck. Are you up for it or should I fetch a Squire to tell her that you-” Lorelei stood suddenly, reaching for the door. 

“No… I’m up for it. We’ll probably be awhile, but when I get back, we should really get something to eat.” Arthur eyed her slender frame, wanting to say something, but didn’t get the opportunity before the woman disappeared. He was all alone with his thoughts now… 

  
  


“Des, you wanted to see me?” The strawberry blonde whipped around, surrounded by Glory, Deacon and Tinker Tom as well as some people the agent welcomed with open arms. “Preston, it’s good to see you again.” He hugged her tightly, pulling her close. 

“It’s good to see you too, General. I’m glad to see that you’re still in one piece. Figured that Maxson might have torn you a new one.” Ronnie gave her a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Actually, it wasn’t that bad.” She turned to Des. “So what did you want to talk about?” 

“A couple of things actually, one of which being the Brotherhood’s involvement from now on. It would mutually benefit the both of us if we were able to keep a closer eye on each other, and while I’m not thrilled about the idea of having them watch our every step, I think it would probably be for the best.” Lorelei was surprised to her the secretive leader say such a thing. 

“So you’re gonna bring the headquarters here?” Des shook her head. 

“Not exactly. While it was part of the agreement that some of our agents stay aboard the aircraft at all times, I think we should also bring some of the Knights and Paladins back to the church. That might make this partnership easier.” Deacon snorted. 

“Or will lead to our doom, but what the hell, right?” The white haired synth didn’t look as if though she was aboard with the plan either, but remained silent. Whisper furrowed her neatly trimmed eyebrows and nodded. 

“Yeah, I think that it might be for the best. And while we’re at it, we might as well send some Brotherhood soldiers to the Castle as well. It would be nice with the extra security and the Minutemen are involved in this as well now.” The Major smirked. 

“You read my mind, General. We’ve already discussed it with Maxson, and he’s agreed. I’ll send word for some of us to report to the airport within the day.” Lorelei wanted to work out the details, but she felt something that stopped her. 

“I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go. You two collaborate with the Proctors and I’ll come back later. I have to run.” She was gone faster than anyone could reply, running for the Elder’s quarters. 

Lorelei busted through the doors, startling Arthur so much he jumped out of his seat. The smile on her face illuminated the room brightly. 

“What’s going on?” Before he could ask anything else, she ran over, overjoyed for some reason, and placed his massive hand on her growing bump. He suddenly knew the reason… 

Underneath his palm was a small, but undeniable flutter. 

“The baby’s moving.”

For the first time since she left, Arthur actually smiled. 

_ Underneath their palms lay the answer.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I’m a day late with the update XD I fell asleep this afternoon the moment I got home from work… Just totally conked out on the couch. Anyways, thank you all so much for your support! Please, feel free to check out my other works =) Until next time, JA NE!


	27. We move together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments pass, but memories remain.

_**One month ago.  
                                           [Location: Old north Church Basement.]** _

The first time she’d felt her baby move, she was cold and alone on her mattress in the church basement, hanging onto the pillow as if it was the only thing keeping her down on earth. Lorelei was crying, letting tears of hurt flow down her oval shaped face. The sobbing had woken him up, and he treaded across the room, as silent as she usually was.

“Lolly?” He asked tentatively. “What’s wrong?” She shook her head, refusing to answer him. “Come on, please talk to me.”

“I can’t, Danse… it just hurts so much.” He placed a hand on her growing belly, eyes wide in fear.

“How bad is it? Is it cramps?”

“No… there’s just a hole in my heart. I can’t even feel the baby move without thinking of him. I just can’t do this anymore, Richard… I need to see him again.” She wailed softly, clutching the pillow.

He sighed. “You know we can’t… he’ll execute us both for treason.”

“If he knew that I was pregnant, then maybe he wouldn’t. Please… I just want to see him. Please just take the pain away.”

Danse sighed audibly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from his own eyes. The pain was unbearable to him as well… The pain of losing a friend, a brother and a comrade.

_It's too painful to even think about._

So the former Paladin pushed the feeling back into its cage and focused on her, the pregnant woman who had no home, no husband… and no son.

He'd been too corrupted, too sullied by the Institute’s view on those above ground, but then again… The Brotherhood did the very same thing.

Danse thought back on his own life, the memories that he was certain was his own, and came to a disappointing conclusion.

He'd been just the same once.

But times had changed and so had the circumstances. He no longer thought of the non-hostile synths as enemies. After meeting both Glory and Curie, he became more at peace with it all, coming to terms with his own identity and who- _what_ he really was.

The Institute had created him, and in a sick way he wondered what would have happened if he'd never gotten out. Would he too have been a slave? A victim of his creators thirst for power?

By some major miracle, and in ways he didn't understand or remembered, he'd gotten out somehow.

Desdemona didn't recall helping him, nor knowing him before their initial meeting a few months ago. While he was completely sure that the Railroad must have helped him at some point, he didn't try to pry and answer out of the leader.

_Some things are better left in the dark._

A particularly rough sob made him shake his head to rid himself of the thoughts and think back on what she'd said.

Danse stroked her belly. “Lolly… Maxson wouldn't spare you or me just because he thinks that you _might_ be carrying his child.”

“There must be some other way, Danse! To prove that the child is his.”

“You're the expert, Lolly. Surely there must be some way to-” The mother to be flew up from her bed and put a hand over his.

“Amniocentesis. We could run a paternity test.” Danse shrugged watching the drying tears on her face.

“Maybe… but then we'd have to wait until the baby is born.” She shook her head violently.

“No, you can do it while the baby is still in the womb. You draw amniotic fluid from the uterus. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes to find out. Maybe if… maybe if I could get to Diamond City, then we could finally get evidence.” He opened and closed his mouth several times, every response felt too sour on his tongue. Like acid, laced with venom.

_Those records could be bought._

“Do you remember a couple of months ago? When Maxson told you that he’d checked in with doctor Sun?” She shook her head. “When Carrington redressed your wound.” Her hand instinctively went to her forehead, where the scar was now shining silver.

“Yeah, so?”

“They questioned doctor Sun… about your records.” Lorelei finally saw where this was going.

She sighed deeply. “He was bribed to give them my records. I wasn’t even in Diamond City that time, but still… it means that no matter how I do it, they’re bound to find out.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry, Lolly. Plus, we’d need access to Arthur’s DNA. Without it, the test would be inconclusive, correct?” She nodded.

“Yes, they would… but I need to try.”

 

_**Three and a half weeks ago.**  
**[Location: Diamond City Market.]** _

 

“Wanderer.” The doctor begrudgingly greeted the pregnant woman by her Diamond City code name, biting like a cobra with his venomous words.

“Doctor Sun.” She greeted back, rubbing her growing belly.

He grabbed a stimpack off the counter, inspecting it closely. “What can I do for you?”

“I need your help.”

“Most people who come here do.” He muttered dryly. “What do you need help with, more specifically?”

“I need you to run a test. Look, I don’t even know if you have the equipment or if such a test still exists, but I at least need to try checking with you.” He nodded and eyed the buzzing city market with great disinterest.

“What sort of test do you need?” He angrily replied.

“Amniocentesis.” Finally the good doctor whipped his head back to the woman in front of him, staring in disbelief.

“That sort of equipment is extremely hard to come by. I’m sorry to say that not even Diamond City offers such extravagance.” Sun eyed Danse, who stared back with the same intensity. “You might want to try the Brotherhood of Steel.”

For a moment, it sounded like he knew exactly who the former Paladin was, and for fear of their life, Lorelei grew stiff in her posture. But when he relaxed, so did she. He seemed oblivious enough.

But Lorelei knew to never trust someone so blindly.

So she kept a close eye on him as he spoke.

“Why?” Danse asked.

“Doctor Cade and I often consult on matters concerning the soldiers that are injured on missions. Often, they make their way to Diamond City or seek help from my colleague, Doc Crocker… well at least they used to.” The agent grew enraged.

“Sun, he killed Earl Sterling. Nick and I had to do something about it, you know that. We couldn’t just let a murderer escape.” He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I am well aware, Wanderer. I just wished-” He trailed off, going from an angry expression to a slightly more annoyed one. “Nevermind. As I said, the Brotherhood could help you, provided you have the right amount of caps.”

She shook her head. “No, I’d rather not enlist their help. My beliefs and theirs don’t exactly fall in place with one another. Is there no one else?”

“Not that I know of.” A woman lingered behind them, trying to catch the doctor’s attention. “Now if you excuse me, I have a patient. Try the Brotherhood or…” He stopped himself mid sentence.

“Or who?” Danse asked, suspiciously, wondering if the doctor knew more than he let on. Eventually the man gave in.

“Doctor Jacob Forsythe might be able to help you. He’s from vault 81, just past-” Lorelei finished his sentence.

“I know where it is. It’s just past the Chestnut Hillock Reservoir. I’ve been there before. Thank you so much for your help, doc. It means a lot to me.” He nodded and greeted the new patient, mumbling something about radiation sickness.

As they were leaving, he caught their attention with a shout.

“Just so you know, I’m not making any promises that he’ll help, but it’s worth a try.”

Lorelei smiled at him. “I know… but thank you anyway.”

 

 _**That same day.**  
_ **_[Location: vault 81]_ **

 

They almost broke into a sprint when they’d entered the vault, heading straight for the downstairs area where she knew Rachel and Jacob would be. She felt bad about running past Austin and Erin without even so much as a “hi”, but there was a more pressing issue than their feelings getting hurt.

 _Finding out the truth._  

Lorelei knew that the test would be useless, and even if they possessed such a machine she had no DNA to compare it to, but in a way… this would also be her chance to check in on her little bundle of joy, to make sure that he or she was doing alright.

To give the baby a clean bill of health would take a huge weight off her chest.

She found Jacob sitting by his desk, sipping on some water. “If it isn’t our sister in blue.” He joked, finding it just as humorous as the first time he’d said it. “How may I help you today?”

She answered, out of breath. “Doc, I need you to run an Amniocentesis test.”

His brows shot up. “Do you suspect a disease? Have there been any signs that the fetus might be sick?”

“I don’t know.” Lorelei replied.

“How far along are you?”

“I don’t know that either.”

“I see.” He said, deep in thoughts. “Is the baby moving, kicking? Anything like that?” She nodded.

“Yes, it moves from time to time.” Danse approached, close behind and placed a steady hand on her cold shoulder.

Doctor Forsythe smiled “You happy to become parents?”

Danse waved his hands in front of his chest. “I’m not the father. That’s actually the other reason why we’re here. Is there a chance that you could do a paternity test?”

Jacob looked over at his co-worker, then back at the pair. “We could, but if you’re not a potential match… I guess what I’m saying is that the potential father needs to be present in order for it to work. Is he closeby?” She gaped, trying to find the right words.

“The dad’s not in the picture at the moment, and I can’t exactly get ahold of him… but isn’t there some other way?” The doctor sipped the last of his water, got up from his chair and made a beeline for the terminal.

“I’m afraid not. Without DNA from the father, I can’t determine paternity. However, if you had something from him like hair or skin cells, I might be able to. But I’ll make no promises. If the sample is contaminated, then the test would still be inconclusive.” She shook her head.

“I don’t have anything like that. Not even a single strain of hair…”

It grew silent, an air of desperation and defeat bitterly floating through the room, the moment becoming too unbearable, leaving her breaths shallow and void of oxygen.

Eventually, the tears could not be stopped, growing too heavy for her eyes. So they all let her cry, understanding her frustration and Rachel sympathising with the woman in regards to the raging hormones that came with the pregnancy.

Danse kept stroking her shoulder, leading her towards a chair in the corner just to get her off her swollen and aching feet. They had spent two days walking to Diamond City instead of the hour that it usually took to make the trip, but seeing as the agent was with child, avoiding dangerous routes were paramount.

She shook in his arms, and all he could do was hold her tight.

In the end, they had managed to convince the doctor not to log the visit into the terminal in fear of Brotherhood forces that might come this way and looking through the mainframe, even if it was a farfetched assumption.

They could never be too careful while running from them.

 

_**Three weeks ago.**  
**[Location: On the road]** _

 

Desdemona had finally granted the garnet haired woman some time for herself, deeming the pregnant one strong and protected enough to make the trek back to Sanctuary for a few days, where she could finally see all the ones she had been missing for the past few months.

With the escape from the Brotherhood and the original plan of leaving Boston altogether had failed, the Railroad had taken them back, protecting the pair, albeit reluctantly at first.

Ever since Lorelei’s declaration of a possible war, her and the underground organisation had been on shaky grounds.

Though Deacon had forgiven her almost instantly, simply being overjoyed to see her again, safe and sound.

However…

It took longer to convince the others and to gain their trust back.

Glory had come around soon enough, and Tinker Tom had acted as if though she had never even left, and soon others had followed, realizing that sometimes the situation forces somebody into uncomfortable dilemmas and hard decisions.

Des was the last person to trust her again. Lorelei understood why, and quite frankly prefered it that way for some unbeknownst reason. In the most horrible of ways, she had betrayed her friends and sided with their enemy, for the sake of a love that was deceitful and fleeting.

She had once told her former lover that she would never turn her back on the ones that had earned her friendship, her trust and her loyalty, only to in the next second do just that.

“Love can go fuck itself.” She muttered under her breath, not expecting for anyone to actually hear her… but of course, Danse with his super hearing had.

He chuckled deeply, sticking close to the brahmin. “And why is that, Lolly?” He asked mockingly, aware of her predicament. He had after all been involved in it every step of the way, although they rarely spoke about his part in it all.

Lorelei rubbed her belly, as she usually did. “I finally understood what a complete and utter ass I’ve been to my friends.”

“In what way?”

“First, I went on a mission and completely left them behind for so long. Then, I worked with their enemy. And lastly, I fucked everything up and turned my back on them, discarding them as if though they were trash. The old me, the person I was before the war, would have turned her eyes away in shame. I may not have been a good person in so many ways, but if there was one thing I never did, was betray someone who I considered a friend.” It gave him something to think about while they were treading the treacherous wasteland, even though he should have probably been focused on their journey.

Trashcan Carla was just about to leave the Castle when Lorelei and Danse had crossed her path. They had sweetly asked if she wanted some roadside protection to which she’d replied with a warm smile and bubbly laugh.

Originally, they were expected back on Friday, but they’d pushed up the deadline slightly, hoping that Des would understand why. They both needed the pleasure of relaxation and to meet their friends again after being cooped up in the basement with the same old people everyday for months on end.

The makeshift caravan arrived at Sanctuary on Thursday, while the sun was close to setting and the bar in the settlement full with happy, buzzed people relaxing after a hard day’s work.

Preston had greeted them by the gate, welcoming them with open arms and open heart, ushering them inside to take a seat on the couches in the pub. Lorelei had denied the bartenders offer of alcoholic beverages, narrowly escaping questions from him when another settler had asked for a refill.

She sighed in relief.

Preston offered up a lively smile. “So how have you two been? I haven’t seen you in, what’s it been, a few months?”

Lolly sipped on some water, biting down on the straw. “I’ve been busy with the Railroad for the time being.” She answered, leaving the field open for Danse to answer.

Preston turned his attention to the former Paladin. “And you? Finally taking a break from the Brotherhood?” Richard didn’t smile, just kept staring into the Colonel's eyes, who looked mildly confused. “Did I breach a sore subject?”

“Sort of.” Danse offered in reply. “It’s a really long story.”

Garvey leaned back on the couch, taking a swig of his pilsner. “I’ve got all the time in the world. It’s been unusually quiet in the Commonwealth for the past week. Only a couple of Brotherhood soldiers here and there.”

She froze.

“What did they say?”

He shrugged and finished his beer. “Nothing much really. The same as always. They asked for crops…” He paused. “And for your whereabouts. They said that they were looking for you, and to come to them with any information on your location. Let your vacation run a little bit long?” He joked.  

Lorelei gasped in small, shallow breaths. “And what did you tell them?”

Preston looked at her with worry on his face. “General… are you in trouble?”

Both Danse and her looked at one another, panicked and frozen in fear. Perhaps, without knowing it, Garvey had accidentally spilled more information than they could afford to reveal.

Reluctantly, she sighed. “Yes… in deep shit.”

“Oh God… what did you do?”

When she didn’t reply, Danse swept in with his heroic mannerisms, saving her from the hurt of having to explain. “I… It started a while back. Did you know about her relationship with Maxson?” He nodded slowly. “Well... it sort of ended on bad terms. Not only did the Railroad find out about it and banish her from HQ, but…” He paused. “Some other stuff got out as well.”

“Like what?” Garvey asked.

“I’m a synth.”

In the corner Curie rose from her seat and walked over to the small group, having eavesdropped long before Danse had revealed what he was. She smiled gleefully and greeted him as if though the new information was the best thing to happen to her since being released from the vault.

“This is wonderful news, monsieur Danse. Oh I am so ‘appy! Finally, I am not the only one.” The synth doctor sat down by her newfound conversation partner, chattering about everything and nothing at all.

Lorelei eventually cut in. “Curie… could you give us a moment?”

She got up hastily in embarrassment. “Where are my manners. I apologize so much, madame. Such actions will not be repeated.” The general grasped her friend’s hand, holding it tightly.

“Don’t apologize, Curie. It’s just that… now’s not a good time. Just give us a few minutes to discuss a couple of things and then you can re-join us. Is that alright with you?” The brunette exclaimed in glee.

“Of course, madame. I will go wait in the corner.” Lolly uttered a small reply in appreciation, turning back to the issue at hand with a heavy and burdened heart.

Preston cleared his throat. “How… ehm… how did you find out, Paladin?”

“Not a Paladin anymore, Garvey… just call me Danse.” The colonel bobbed his head up and down and gestured for the man to continue his story. “After Lorelei returned from the Institute, she handed the Brotherhood a holotape containing downloaded information from their mainframe.” The garnet haired woman nodded in conformation. “At first, it seemed like everything was fine… the Brotherhood had gotten what they wanted, and Lolly instigated her relationship with the Elder… but soon enough…” Danse trailed off, the pain from the wound the Institute had caused still too fresh.

Garvey’s mouth hung open, brows furrowed in confusion. “How did it happen?”

It was her turn to console her grieving friend, holding on tightly to his strong shoulder, warm and big, feeling his hand gently touching hers. She never took her eyes off him when she answered Preston.

“Quinlan decrypted the information. On it was a list of synths that had escaped from the Institute.” She took a deep breath, calming the moving baby in her belly, which she had yet to reveal to the colonel. “The Proctor matched Danse’s DNA to one of those synths. We were halfway through our second trip into the Glowing Sea when they found out. Richard was staying behind for the supervision of the move of the nukes for Liberty Prime when he got word of it.”

The ex-Paladin peeked up, eyes glossy with tears. “I ran. I deserted my post out of fear for my life. I managed to make it to a bunker near Greentop Nursery… Lolly found me a few hours later.”

“I told him everything then and there.” She finished. Finally she looked at the man in front of them with furrowed brows. “We were going to leave the Commonwealth. Technically, we’re both wanted for treason by the Brotherhood. You can’t tell them that we were here. Promise me!” She pleaded.

Preston smiled warmly. “You know me, General. I owe you my life. It’s my time to return the favor.” He leaned forward, crossing his arms on his lap. “What did Maxson do when he found out?”

She huffed out a cynical laugh. “What do you think? He sent me to kill Danse. Didn’t even care that they were friends, brothers in arms… he just tossed him aside. All because of his twisted morals.” The snarls and insults were harsh, but Garvey understood why.

“You’ve got that right… for the past three months they’ve been pushing harder, threatening the settlements to hand over crops unless they want to end up seriously injured. I feel helpless… not being able to do anything about it is driving me crazy. The past week, it’s been calm, but soon enough…” He didn’t even want to finish the sentence, the fear of it becoming reality too strong.

Lorelei nodded slowly in understanding. “Yeah… they won’t stop until they get what they want… and until they find us, it’ll keep getting worse. Staying with the Railroad is just a temporary solution, like a small bandaid on an huge wound. They’ll never stop, Preston. Knowing this, would you risk everyone’s life for our safety?” The man thought long and hard, listening to the cheery people happily singing tavern songs while the radio playing in the background.

His eyes grew sad and glazed over, deep in his own mind. “I’d do anything for you, General… and so would many of the settlers.”

She gasped out a sigh in desperation. “But not all of them… we both know that, Garvey. I just don’t want people to end up hurt because of me and my mistakes. I can’t ask them to do that.”

“I know…” He replied. “Listen, if the Brotherhood does show up and threaten our lives, I’ll be the only one with the information regarding your whereabouts… and I’d happily lay down my life if it meant saving yours. You’re the closest thing I have to a family.”

And as they sat, cold night air blowing through her hair, she thanked the Gods for her friends.

  


The sound of a Vertibird touching down to the ground in the distance woke her up the following morning, making her fly out of bed in fear. Lorelei hastily staggered over, still groggy from sleep, to the next room.

Danse was already in the process of throwing the little belongings he had into a small bag, one that was already half full. Being on the run left little room for comfort, but the vault dweller had hoped that they’d at least have enough luck left to spend one more day in Sanctuary.

Alas, their luck had all run out.

Over the course of the past few months of running from the Brotherhood, they had gotten better at making hasty escapes, efficiently getting done within two minutes. Lorelei had quietly snuck into her room once again, to gather her own stuff, when she’d overheard them.

 _“Look, I already told you that they’re not here. How many times do I have to keep telling you?”_ She instantly recognized Preston’s voice, standing his ground.

 _“And how many times do I have to persistently return before you give up their location?”_ The pre war woman froze in fear, now finally realizing just how close to getting found out they were.

“Arthur?” Danse whispered through a gasp. “Shit… Lolly, we need to get out of here. Now.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

“Do you think I don’t realize that?” She hissed back. Danse wasn’t mad of course, just so unimaginably frightened that every word flying out of his mouth felt like venom on his tongue.

Lorelei eyed the window, peering over the broken bureau standing underneath, praying to the Saints that he wouldn’t see her.

She exhaled once she realized that he was behind several houses, out of his field of vision. The General turned to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“They’re too far away to see us. Hopefully if we sneak out towards the south, they won’t notice us.” Richard buried his face in his palms and carefully rose from his crouched position.

“Let’s head to the church.” She shook her head and flung the bag over her shoulder.

“No… it’s too close to the Prydwen. Even if we take smaller roads and more secluded places, the raiders and other scum will probably sniff us out faster than we can run for cover. Same goes for the Brotherhood soldiers.”

He nodded in agreement. “Alright. So if not the church, then where?” Lorelei shrugged and lead him into the hallway where their voices became more discernible.

“I am not leaving until I get some answers, _Garvey_.”

“And I already told you, they’re not here, _Maxson_.”

Lorelei turned to Richard. “Vault 81… but we need to move fast. Chances are that he’s gonna order the soldiers to search all the houses soon.” They didn’t wait for Maxson to give the order before they snuck out, through the window, into a bitter morning sun.  
  
  
They’d made it, avoiding any and all Brotherhood forces on their way, reaching Oberland Station in time for lunch. Nina, the oldest of the sisters of the original settlers, had greeted them both with a bowl of deathclaw stew.

Lorelei had taken a seat in the newly constructed club house there, wolfing down her meal in a hurry, offering up a small apology and an explanation. When Caroline, the youngest sister, had overheard their conversation she had very firmly, but politely, asked them to leave.

Despite Lorelei being the General, and the one having saved their lives from certain death plus helped them renovate the place from the ground up, she couldn’t ask them to risk their lives like this. Carrie was pregnant and Nina had an infant to protect, and she couldn’t find it within herself to ask this of them.

So with a smile, a warm embrace and a wave later, they had once again set out towards the vault.

The security officer on detail had been just as reluctant to let them pass, having been previously threatened by the Brotherhood on several occasions, but luckily Gwen had showed up in the nick of time.

Quickly, and effortlessly, she had waved the officers down, deeming the pair harmless enough to enter the underground facility. It seemed like a heaven neither wanted to leave.

Of course, sooner or later, reality comes along and makes you question everything you thought you knew about security.   


**One and a half week ago.**  
**[Location: Old North Church.]**  


That morning, a chilly morning at the end of November, Lorelei sat with Danse in the basement, looking over his injuries.

During yet another escape, this time from vault 81, the former Paladin had been unlucky enough to bump straight into a deathclaw, rampantly protecting her cubs and nest. Richard was of course protecting her, throwing himself straight into danger, just so that she could live.

“It was stupid!” Lorelei yelled as Carrington was patching up his shoulder.

“It was necessary!” He retorted, just as loudly.

“You could have died, Danse!” Desdemona had gathered a meeting of everyone in HQ, even inviting High Rise and Tims from Ticon and Randolph respectively. Right now however, she was looming just behind the pregnant agent, agreeing with her.

“Better me than you, Lolly. I’m expendable… you’re not.” He replied sourly, like a pouting child.

Lorelei threw her arms into the air. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? You’re invaluable, not expendable. We can’t lose you!” He shook his head, hissing as the doctor put the final bandage across his chest.

“No… I’m not invaluable, Lolly. I’m a synth. I don’t run the Minutemen, I am not the Silver Shroud, I don’t help Nick Valentine with his detective agency. Hell… I’m not even an agent of the Railroad. So, no… the value of which you speak of, doesn’t exist. You on the other hand, are all of those things. Without you-” She cut him off by grabbing his chin roughly in her hands.

“Listen to me, you stupid man. I’m not underselling myself here, nor am I letting you put me on some sort of pedestal, you dumbass. Yes, I am invaluable, but so are you. Without you in my life, I wouldn’t be able to do any of this. You’re my best friend, Danse. If you die, then I’ll just have a big hole where my heart once was. So, _yes_ , it was stupid, and you’re never doing it again.” Lorelei let go, hoping that would put an end to their argument.

But he needed to get this off his chest. “You’re pregnant.” He stated.

The garnet haired woman snorted. “So? I can take care of myself.”

He raised a brow. “Against a big ass mother deathclaw protecting herself and her babies? I don’t think so. You saw what happened to me. The same thing would have happened to you.” He sighed deeply. “Look, the baby might not be mine… but I am still part of this. Whether I was instrumental in its making is irrelevant. I am the father. We may not be together, nor have any sort of plans to ever be, but I will always consider them my son or daughter. Just remember that.”

Despite the anger, the agent smiled, stroking her growing belly. “I know… I think that once they’re old enough to realize it that they’ll consider you a father as well. You’ve been there for me through everything. Any kid would be lucky to call you “dad”.”

Danse put his shirt back on and enveloped her in his strong arms. She buried her face in his chest, taking a deep whiff. There was something about his scent that always seemed to calm her from whatever shitstorm was brewing outside of his strong embrace.

Had this been different, had she actually loved him, they could have been happy together, just the three of them… but Lorelei wanted more…

She wanted someone else.

Too soon, they let go of each other, yet they still stood close. Des placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, leading her towards the pillars.

“Alright, gather around. As you’ve all figured out by now, Danse and Whisper are being hunted by the Brotherhood. Maxson is going so far as to search every individual settlement for them… and we can’t let that continue. Amelia has reported an increased amount of soldiers around Bunker Hill and it’s making the runners extremely skittish.”

“You can say that again.” Glory muttered under her breath.

“We can’t allow this to go on any longer. Soon enough, they’re going to find us. We need to accelerate the plans.” It grew quiet in the basement as Des pulled out a paper from her pocket and spread it out on the pedestal in the center. “Now, the airport is too closely guarded to just simply waltz into high strutting.”

Lorelei remembered Clarke. “The airport ruins.” She breathed out, catching their leader’s attention. She spoke up. “The ruins underneath the airport. Do you remember Clarke?”

“Of course… what of Clarke?” Des asked.

“When he was here, the day…” She trailed off letting her eyes wander to Glory. The synth’s expression never changed, nor faltered. “You said something about placing explosives underneath their feet.”

The strawberry blonde nodded slowly. “Yes… I do recall that. So are you saying that we really should kill them? I thought we got the Beryllium Agitator to persuade them into-” She cut the leader off.

“No, I’m not saying we kill them. I am saying that we place the charges underneath their feet as a warning. That way we can safely get close to Brotherhood without them shooting us at first glance. I’ll even have Preston direct the artillery at the Prydwen just to prove that we’re serious.”

Deacon ran up to the woman and placed a wet, sloppy kiss of her cheek. “I knew there was a reason that we let you join.”

Lorelei huffed out a chuckle. “And here I thought you let me join for my looks and my excellent personality?” The disguiser patted her back.

“Well, that is partially the reason, yes.”

They were all one with each other now, standing in unison for her sake, not to bring down an enemy, but to forge new bonds. To make more allies. In that moment, Lorelei knew that she’d made the right call. “Get in position people! We move out at dawn.” Desdemona called out.

_We move together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woho! So here’s the thing, I wasn’t really going to do a chapter like this, but I really couldn’t resist some more bromance moments between Danse and Lorelei. Plus, it gives you all a clearer picture of what happened after they’d left the Brotherhood. Soooo, thank you all so much for your comments, your kudos and for you love. I really do, appreciate it *Sob* alright, that’s enough sentiment from me folks. [P.S: Yes, that is a line from the actual game. Travis “Lonely” Miles ftw, peeps!] Until next time, JA NE!


	28. Now she was home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to let go had come...

Lorelei flew out of bed, sweat dripping from her brow when the memories came flooding over her like a tsunami. She didn’t even realize that she was screaming until Arthur spun around and placed his hands on her cheeks. 

“Grace… Grace you’re alright…” He pulled her close to his chest, holding her there firmly until she finally recognized who he was. The tremors didn’t stop as she shook more violently; crying hard. 

Footsteps outside of their quarters alerted her, making her ears flutter. In the next second, the door flew open, and there stood Glory with a gun raised high. Maxson waved the synth down. 

“It’s alright, Glory… it’s just a nightmare. She’s gonna be fine.” The vault dweller sobbed brutally, tears staining his nightshirt. 

The synth lowered her weapon, but refused to leave the room until the former agent had calmed down completely. Eventually, Arthur gave in and let the white haired synth sit by the edge of the bed. She placed a heavy hand on Lorelei’s back, rubbing up and down in a soothing fashion. 

Lorelei was starting to regain herself when Cade charged into the room. 

“Is everything alright? I heard Lady Maxson scream all the way to my quarters.” The Elder nodded. 

“It was just a nightmare, Knight-Captain. Go back to bed. We’ve got it covered.” Daniel was beginning to form a sentence when Arthur’s hard glare cut him off. With a quick salute, he retreated and left the lovers and their friend, to their own devices. 

Glory sat there with them, until the stars had long since disappeared, laying ground for a new day, and a new sun to rise above the horizon. 

  
  


The next time she realized where she was, they were all sitting down around the mess hall table, chomping away on some toast. Lorelei hadn’t even touched hers, which Arthur was holding up against her lips. 

Her body spasmed, sending her into action. The vault dweller’s eyes flew open, and she breathed heavily. 

The Elder carefully kissed her cheek, waiting for her to eat. She turned her face to him, seeing concern written all across his sharp features. 

“You should eat, love.” He said sweetly, taking her aback. Ever since their “fight” the other day, she and Arthur hadn’t really been on friendly terms. The atmosphere around the two wasn’t violent or angry, just chilly… so very cold and distant. 

As if setting one foot on the other side of things was going to end this beautiful illusion they’d created. The one where they had put up spiked barriers, trying to convince everyone that they were doing alright. 

That everything was fine… 

But everything wasn’t… 

Nevertheless, Lorelei grabbed the bread from his hand, biting into it carefully. Maxson turned back to his own meal, keeping a close watch on Glory as she ate. She returned his glare with fevour.  

“What?” She asked. 

“I just wonder why you eat.” His lover paused, peering over at the Elder. “What?” 

“Why would you ask that?” She retorted, finally speaking. 

He shrugged. “I just wonder why Glory eats. She’s a synth. It’s not like she’s going to die if she doesn’t.” 

She spread some more jam on her toast. “Mind your own fucking business,  _ Maxson _ .” She spat after quite some time. 

Ingram had approached the small company.

“Good morning, Proctor. Can I help you?” Arthur asked. 

Mary shrugged. “Just thought that you wanted to know that Liberty Prime is just about ready to move. Dr. Li and I are working on the finishing touches. You’re welcome down to the airport to witness it.” 

“Let’s get to it then.” The Elder replied, finishing his meal. Lorelei stayed behind, too tired to bother with the giant robot. 

All she really wanted to do was to sleep. To lay her head down on the pillow and fall into the sweet oblivion of dreamland. She refrained from asking anyone just how long she’d been out of bed, too tired to both speak and listen. 

She turned right on her way to their quarters, stopping by the medbay, where Knight-Captain Cade was furiously tapping away on the keys of the terminal. She knocked twice on the wall, giving the man some fair warning. 

He turned with a smile. “Lady Maxson. What can I do for you?” 

Lorelei stroked her stomach, but didn’t answer. She honestly didn’t know why she’d walked into the medbay at all. Without so much as a word, she took a seat on the examination table and pointed towards the ultrasound machine. 

He took the hint, donning a pair of rubber gloves and brought out the gel. She exposed her growing belly, cringing when the cold cream coated her stomach. He offered up a small apology, and proceeded. 

“Any pains?” He asked. 

Lorelei shook her head. 

“Good. Give me a minute and… there we go.” Before her was their little miracle, waving like he always did when she checked in on her son. She waved back at the screen, smiling widely. 

Cade managed to muster up a smile as well. 

“Knight-Captain, I need your ex-” Arthur stood still underneath the archway, watching the mother of his child with a loving gaze. “Am I intruding?” 

She shook her head. “Come…” Lorelei ushered him to enter the room. The Elder took a seat next to her, placing a hand just above the area covered in gel. He held it there, watching the screen at the same time. 

Suddenly, he froze, going blank. Cade took notice. 

“Is something amiss, Elder?” Arthur shook his head, grinning at the same time. 

“No… he’s moving.” All three of them eyed the monitor, watching the precious Maxson heir kick furiously underneath his palm. 

“Congratulations.” Cade said out of the blue. Lorelei raised her brow. 

“What for?” 

“For your little bundle of joy. You’re going to make wonderful parents.” They eyed each other, finally coming to terms with what was happening. 

“Thank you, Cade.” Lorelei finally said. 

She wiped her stomach, pulled down her shirt and got up, catching Arthur’s eyes with her own. The vault dweller placed a palm on his cheek, stroking it gently. He sighed in content, grabbing her hand in his own. Maxson kissed the inside of her palm, scratching her with his beard. 

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of her touch fill his entire being. 

Yes… he now knew that he’d made the right choice. 

It was finally time to let go… to forgive, although never truly forget. But for the sake of their child, they needed to put this behind them. 

They bid the doctor goodbye and moved towards their quarters. 

Once they set that first step inside of the room, they moved quickly, tearing off clothes as they were stripped bare. Only then did the Elder lay her on the bed, taking the time to actually study her body. 

“What?” Lorelei had caught him staring. 

“It’s not healthy for you and the baby for you to be this damn small… I know I’m not supposed to tell you what to do with your body. But for the sake of the baby…” She finished his sentence. 

“Fatten up. Got it. Now will you get back down here so I can kiss you?” And the man dove down like she was his oxygen as he was under water. 

Heavier and heavier, their kiss grew until neither one of them could hold back any longer. Eventually Arthur positioned himself at her entrance, thrusting inside gently into her wet and warm cunt. 

It continued on for what seemed like hours, both of them panting furiously. 

The pace was no longer steady and calm, but instead it grew in both pressure and pleasure. It didn't take long for her to release, jerking her entire body. He followed close behind, snapping his hips forward with great need ultimately filling her to the brim with seed. 

Arthur rolled over, bringing Lorelei with him. At this point, there was nothing that could disturb the peace. Right now, they were content with this. 

It had been an incredible journey, but now it was finally over. 

_ Now she was home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, peeps ;) We’ve still got quite a ways to go XD Soooo, I have actually finished the last chapter now, though I am probably going to have to re-write it soon since I’m not completely happy with the ending XD Thank you all so much for reviewing and for sending me your love. Next chapter should be posted tomorrow ;) Love ya’ll. Until next time, JA NE!


	29. Ever the protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally saw what made him a great man...

“Absolutely not!” It had taken them exactly one week before another by fight rolled around. One fucking week and they were already going at each other's throats. It felt like this fight could have waited. 

“This is my son we’re talking about! I have the right to be there! To at least say goodbye! You can't take that away from me!” Arthur knocked back another shot of whiskey, in an attempt to dull his senses for just a moment. 

“My decision is final!” He roared. Usually that would have been the end of the discussion. Luckily for her, it wasn't up to him alone. 

Their plans were to infiltrate the Institute a week from now, but because of the pregnancy, Arthur had refused to let her be anywhere near the blast site, let alone go with them into the gapes of hell. 

“Dear Arthur, it's not up to you. As the General I have the right to decide to be there for my people. I  _ have  _ to be there.” Lorelei spoke in a ‘as-a-matter-of-fact’ tone.

“So you want to endanger our son, his life, for the sake of saying goodbye to a monster! I am the father, which means I get half the say!” The Elder was beyond furious at this point. 

“Don't you dare, Arthur! That  _ monster  _ is still my son! The only family I have-”

“You don't consider me and  _ our  _ son part of your family!? Do we mean nothing!?” Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wasn’t below murder, even if he was the father of her unborn child. 

“Stop twisting my words, you megalomaniac! I was going to say “the only family left from before the war”. You mean  _ everything  _ to me! But I loved both Nate and Shaun once! I have the right to at least say goodbye!” She roared back. 

People were probably already flooding the area outside their chamber door, trying desperately to figure out what was happening. Despite the soundproofing, their bickering could still be heard, albeit muffled; puzzling the eavesdroppers. 

“I am saying no, Lorelei!”

“And I'm saying yes!” 

“You could both die! Do you not realize that?” 

“Do you think I'm stupid? That I was born yesterday? Of course I won't let any harm to come to neither one of you! Or me for that matter. Unless our lives are in danger I won't engage in direct combat. I will stay back and observe until all of the hostiles are gone. I'm going to be there, whether you like it or not! But I just wish that I'll have your blessing. So please, just see reason!” But Arthur didn't want to hear it. Of course, he knew she was right. It was the right thing to do. To allow a mother one last goodbye with her son, but the fear of losing the two people he considered sacred in his life, was just too strong. 

“I can't do this right now. You don't have my blessing. But if you do this, I can't stop you. Nor will I let you do this alone. Which is why I'm placing you under a protective detail. Every resource I can spare will go into protecting you. I can't lose either one of you, I've fought too hard for this. You'll also be in power armor the entire time, that way, if anyone attacks, it'll damage the suit and not you.” She accepted it. That was the best it was likely to get. It wasn't bad, but to just stand around doing nothing wasn't her strong suit. 

“Okay. So we're in an agreement. I get it be there in power armor, non combatant. I can do that.” Arthur but the bottle down, feeling numb enough to face the music. Outside there were enough people to deal with.

“No you can't. You'll probably rush into a fight the second you get the chance.” She threw an angry glare his way, letting him know how much he'd fucked up with that line. “Look, I'll gladly sleep on the couch for the next week if that's what you ask for.”

“No! You'll be sleeping in the bed. I will take Danse's room. And when you're ready to apologize, you know where to find me.” It stung, especially when they were so close to what could very well be their demise. He wanted to hold her, to be there and embrace the woman he loved. If this was the last time they were together…

“Yeah. Now let's get out of here. People are probably thinking a murder went down.” She snorted and threw a sarcastic comment his way. It didn't go unnoticed as it dampened his mood further. 

As they suspected a lot of people had stopped in the hallway at the sound of trouble. So when they both exited the room, they all stood gaping. 

“Clear out and resume your duties!” They followed their Elders orders to the letter. Not one person apart from the couple were standing there. Arthur and Lorelei soon walked into the mess hall, eyes on them as they got their food. 

Emily sat by the table, a bright smile on her face when the agent approached. 

“Lorelei.” Haylen rose from the seat, throwing her arms around the pregnant woman. Surprised, Lorelei simply stood, looking into the distance. Eventually, she gave in and hugged the Scribe back. When they broke Emily spoke: “it's so good to see you. Welcome back.” The Scribe had been at the Police station for the past couple of weeks. 

“Thanks. It's good to be back. How've you been?” Without so much as asking, Emily grabbed her rounding belly, rubbing it gently. 

“I've been good, under the circumstances. How have you been? With the pregnancy and all that?” The women took a seat, her at Arthur's side and Haylen on the opposite side of the table. The Elder dug into the food.

“It's great. No morning sickness or anything like that. I do get emotional, very emotional. Though the whole pregnancy thing makes me incredibly horny.” Arthur choked on his food, gasping for air. She had waited for the perfect timing and when he had cut a big piece, she pounced. Lorelei slapped his back a couple of times until the coughing ceesed. 

“I-I can imagine, all of those hormones.”

Lorelei ignored both of her table companions and surveyed the overflowing room, recognizing several people from HQ, casually holding conversations with the Brotherhood soldiers, amongst them was Glory, sipping on some neat whiskey. Lorelei smirked. 

“So, what made you put your damn biases aside and let her stay?” She asked sweetly. 

“Reason.” He deadpanned. 

“I’ve already told you, you don’t get to call my vagina reason.” A familiar laugh caught her attention, making her spin around to face the man. “What are you laughing at, Bauldy?” 

The Elder recognized the name, remembering the new face on the former Knight, putting it into his memory. 

“Nothing, nothing at all, Whisper.” He stood silent for awhile, meeting the Elder’s eyes. “Elder Maxson.” He greeted, not waiting for a response before continuing, directing the next part to Lorelei; “Someone is looking for you.” 

“Who?” She asked. When he refused to answer, Lorelei understood who it was. “Yeah… I'll go down to the forest then.” 

“Absolutely not, you’re staying up here! The forest is too dangerous for you to wander around on your own. Whoever it is can come up here.” Arthur finished, only now noticing the new addition to the conversation. 

“Actually, I'm already here.” Like a sudden wind, he had appeared. Arthur remembered the Paladin as a serious man with a scowl. The man in front of him had never looked happier. His pregnant girlfriend rose from her seat, hugging Danse tightly. 

“Richard.” Arthur greeted the former Paladin,

“Arthur.” It was strained and awkward, but they were at least speaking with each other. After some time, Danse took the initiative.

“I begged Desdemona not to put me on rotation.” He said. “But she just wouldn’t listen.” It was strange, seeing the former Paladin out of the power armor he always wore. Now… Danse wore a v-neck red sweater with some jeans, just plain and simple and could easily be mistaken for a regular civilian. 

“Des never listens, that’s part of her problem… So why did you need to see me?” Richard brushed a strand of hair out of her face, just like Arthur so often did. 

“Is it too difficult to imagine that I wanted to see my best friend?” They all laughed, sat down around the table and resumed the conversation as if the ex-Paladin had never left. 

The scene reminded her of Sunday dinner with her closest friends, catching up with each other as if no time had passed at all, each of them sipping on some coffee while bitching about their lives. 

Some time during their conversation, Arthur placed a hand on her stomach without even realizing it as he started stroking it absentmindedly. 

Lorelei smiled at the realization.   
  
_ Ever the protector…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was really short and didn’t exactly progress the story further, but I just felt like a reunion chapter was due ;) Thank you all so much for your support, it warms my cold little heart ^^ Until next time, JA NE!


	30. Even though you’re gone now, you’re never lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s when he realized… he wasn’t meant to be this happy.

Two days later, Maxson found himself on a Vertibird headed for the growing settlement up north, holding his woman’s hand tightly. When it docked, he helped her down and they strolled down the street, taking in the scenery. 

As per their agreement, Arthur had followed Lorelei to Sanctuary to meet the rest of her so called  _ family.  _ The Elder, of course, didn’t approve of the many people in said family. The mutant, the synths and of course there was the ghoul mayor of Goodneighbour. It was difficult not to comment or at least throw a menacing glare in their direction, but it made her happy and damn him if he took that away from the mother of his unborn child. Plus he’d just been permitted to sleep next to her again so he wasn’t about to go mess that up. 

“Mama!” She exclaimed when her eyes fixated on an elderly woman sitting in a chair on a broken driveway. “Mama”, as Lorelei had called her, looked to be about a hundred something years old with wrinkles and tired eyes, but the smile made her seem so much younger. In this world, the unforgiving one, people rarely lived to see sixty. Around every corner, death awaited. Always something that wanted to kill you. Arthur often wondered if she’d had met the same faith had she not found the Railroad. Better people than her had died in this God forsaken wasteland. 

Mama smiled. “Hey, kid.” The old woman eyed the Elder suspiciously. “You’re the man from my vision.” Arthur was confused by such a statement.  _ Vision?  _ What could she mean, he wondered?

“Arthur, this is Mama Murphy. She’s a seer. Please don’t tell me Hancock gave you chems again. I swear to God, no matter how many times I tell him not to-” Hancock approached, cutting her off. 

“Woah, time out. I ain’t given that lady shit. She ain’t even high.” It was true, Mama Murphy didn’t look as if though she’d had anything even close to chems. Just a calm old lady leaning back in her chair, enjoying the day. 

“I promise, kid. I’ve been good. Haven’t had a hit in a long time.” Lorelei smiled while absentmindedly stroking her belly. It had only been a little over a week since her return to the Brotherhood, but over that week Arthur had gotten to know her better than he ever had before. 

“Good. Have you seen Preston? I want to have a word with him.” Mama shrugged, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sun. The heat had taken ahold of the Commonwealth, promising to stay for the time being despite it being early December. It was wonderful even if his coat was too warm in this weather. Arthur had chosen to leave it on the Prydwen instead grabbing some casual clothes. White shirt and some slacks had to do. 

“Sorry, kid. I think he might be down by the river.” The seer answered. Lorelei grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, leading him through the settlement she’d lived in before the war. 

“This, as you probably figured out, is Mama Murphy’s house. Used to belong to the Ms. Rosa back in the day. She had a son and a husband. Ghastly people though, but made a killer apple cobbler.” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Oh, apples used to grow on trees. They were either red or green and man were they good. I really miss them.” 

“The apples or the people?” Lorelei playfully swatted his arm with her free hand, but all with a smile on her face. 

“The apples. But I suppose I sort of miss the family too…” The wind blew into her hair slightly, making the mess of the locks cover her face. “That over there-” She pointed at another house in the distance. “-Used to belong to my best friend and her husband. Callie and Jay Cofran were probably the best this neighbourhood had to offer. Jay served in the military with Nate before he got shot in the line of duty. Got sent home… He was never really the same after that.” She spoke solemnly. It hurt Arthur just a teeny bit when Lorelei spoke of Nathan. But he had to accept that her life from before had once existed. 

“Changed how?” He asked, finding himself more and more curious of the past. 

“He became more distant, mostly kept to himself. We only saw him once or twice a week when he was out jogging. Apart from that, the only person he really talked to was their daughter Cindy and of course Callie. She confided in me a couple of times about leaving him, but she decided against it in the end. Over there-” Another house across the road was still too badly battered to do anything about. “-you had the Whitfields. They were really nice. Had a really cute little Schnauzer, that’s a breed of dog. Molly. Never saw them without their dog.” 

“And that house over there?” He asked.

“Oh that belonged to Mr. Castor. He was the neighbourhood chem dealer. A rat bastard really, tried to get people to buy his lousy chems. Had a pretty nice safe though with a lot of goodies. Part of the reason I survived this long out there…” Arthur was about to scold her about the effects of chems when she corrected herself. “Guns, clocks, ammo, you name it. No poison left though, thank God.” He let out a sigh of relief. “That house over there belonged to the Able’s. Relatively new to the neighbourhood, had lived here about six months when the war started. DiPietro was their closest neighbour. Really nice guy, but more than a little bit entitled. Thought the world revolved around him. He always brought Shaun some toys though. And, his cellar was filled with a lot of stuff that I made use of. Copper, gold and silver bars mostly and some food supplies. We use it as the food cellar now, to keep all the food in a dry and chilled storage.” Their slow pacing stopped when they once again reached Mama Murphy’s house. But Lorelei wasn’t looking at  _ that  _ house. Instead, the green eyes were focused on the one right across the street. 

“Who used to live here?” She didn’t answer immediately, instead taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

“That… That’s where Nate and I used to live. I still live in it, though I probably shouldn’t. Brings back a lot of memories I sort of wish didn’t exist. Of Shaun and Codsworth and of course, Nathan. The morning coffee, the smell of cigarettes, the abraxo cleaner. And the constant humming of the air conditioner.” Arthur frowned.

“You miss it a lot.” 

“Yeah, I do. But that part of my life is long since gone. I can’t keep clinging to the past, to the family I will never get back. I am not God… I can’t bring them back. But I can honor their memory at the best of my ability.” In the background, a dog was playing with some kids. Dogmeat, if he remembered correctly. 

“I know that I’m asking a lot… For you to kill your own son. But for the sake of the Commonwealth, the Institute needs to be destroyed.” Lorelei nodded, letting the hair cover her expression. Arthur knew she was crying without even looking at her. It was something the Elder learned. She often cried in her lonesome, not wanting people to see her weakness. 

“Yeah… I know. But I can’t help but remember the baby I held in my arms… the child I will never get back again. He was such a happy little kid. I can’t help but to wonder what would have happened, had he not been taken. Would we still be a family or would we still have been frozen to this day? There’s no point in dwelling in what if’s, but sometimes it feels good to dream… to hope. I brought that monster into the world… So I will be the one who bring him out of it. Which is why I need to be there when you blow that place to kingdom come. I may not have your blessing in this, Arthur. But I need to do this regardless of the consequences.” Arthur wished in that moment that they’d met under different circumstances. What if he’d freed her from the vault? What if…

No. She was right. There was no point in dwelling in it. What’s done is done. 

“Yeah… I just pray to God that you’re careful. Don’t charge into a situation where your lives are in danger. The rest of us can take care of that.” She huffed out a small laughter, ushering him through the door of the pre-war house. 

“I’m going to say the same to you. I can’t raise him alone. Just promise me that you’ll try with all your might to survive this. That you won’t go in guns blazing only to leave this kid fatherless. Promise me that at least.”

And Arthur promised. 

His life to her and their unborn child. He promised tomorrow, the future and the afterlife to this woman. Despite the difficulty, through the hardship and the hate he promised this woman to have and to hold. Soon enough, she would be his wife. The one and only Lady Maxson for years to come. 

Because who could ask for more?

  
  


The heat woke them up. The excessive smoke and the inability to find a breath to take. She’d rushed out of the bed, dragging him with her. Out into the streets, where people were fighting bravely. Children were screaming, men and women were battling to their hearts content. 

Many of the houses had been set ablaze, and the screaming was too much to bare. In that moment, the fire had taken everything. People were desperately fighting to stay alive, to escape their fiery graves. Their inevitable doom. But many were too far gone to even help.  

“Arthur!” Lorelei screamed as a man in a black coat grabbed ahold of the pregnant woman. The black man with sunglasses hiding the eyes of a hunter… of a killer. He spoke quickly, mumbling out several words.

In the next moment there was a bright flash and they were both gone. Vanished into thin air. But Arthur was never one to give up, so he fought until there was nothing more to fight. People lay dead in the streets, some he recognized some he did not. 

He quickly deflected a blow to his skull, one that could have easily been fatal. The same coat hung on this man in front of him, the same glasses and the same wicked grin. 

“By order of the Institute, you have to die!” But the, what Arthur deduced was a synth, never got to finish the execution. Behind him, Garvey had dealt a killing blow to the synth. It dropped with a loud thud onto the cold pavement. 

The air was bitter and cold, but somehow the heat from the raging fires bit him to the bone. He didn’t even have time to thank the man before yet another synth attacked. Arthur was handed a 10mm, putting it to good use as the enemies grew fewer and fewer. 

  
  


When the last of the evil creations met their demise, did he dare to scream. The loud sound alerted a lot of the survivors. Others were too shocked to even comprehend the situation at hand. 

“Fuck!” The Elder screamed at the top of his lungs. “They took her! They fucking took her!” Preston was shocked to his core, searching for some ounce of strength to press on. But there was none left. Too many people had died that night. So many people had woken up that morning to never wake up again. To never see another sun across the horizon. 

“Elder, calm down! We’ll get her back. I promise.” Garvey tried, and failed, to calm the man down. It was fruitless. 

Arthur now knew… Without her he would never be well again. But without him, she would have been. It hurt, the pain of realization. Somewhere through the commotion, the former Paladin ran up to Arthur. A strong hand landed on the Elder’s shoulder, offering up some comfort through the shitstorm of situation. 

“Arthur… I’m sorry. We’ll get her back, or die trying.” Arthur didn’t even want to think about what would happen to her. If the Institute had Lorelei then it could not bode well. Right now, Arthur needed to be strong. 

“Gather up any survivors and try to put out the fire. Bury the bodies and help the injured. Struges, the pump you constructed, is it functional?” Preston yelled. 

“Yeah, but we have to move quickly. Some houses might still be salvageable. Let’s hurry.” 

  
  


Come morning, they had done what they could to save as many people as possible. Many of them were, as Arthur had feared, too far gone. The small clinic was overflowing with injured survivors and the streets were littered with corpses. As the clinic overflowed, more and more people had to be put out on gurneys in the open. Underneath the relative safety of the garage port, he found her. The old woman. 

“Kid… I know this might not be the best time… but I’m in too much pain. In the aid kit, there’s some med-x… Could you bring me some?” And Arthur couldn’t find it in him to deny her request. The synth doctor, Curie, had determined what most people had already guessed. There was no hope left for Mama Murphy. She would be gone soon enough. 

The needle pierced the wrinkly skin of her arm, filling her with toxins. The seer’s eyes became clouded and her voice was hoarse as she spoke. 

“I can see it… your future. I can see your children playing in the sand… It’s beautiful. Forgive the wrongdoings of the world. Let go of the hatred and the pain… In it you will find peace. As I will now have mine.” She died long before Arthur could promise her that he would. The last gasp of air left the old woman’s lungs, leaving the badly burnt body lifeless. 

Behind him, Preston lingered. As the sun rose on the Commonwealth Arthur knew what had to be done. He had to find her… To live out his days with the woman he loved. 

Because… 

_ Even though you’re gone now, you’re never lost.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, just don’t hate me, ok? I know that this was probably the most angsty chapter I’ve ever written. I just cried my way through the entire death scene. I had to actually take a break to gather my thoughts again. FML. Well, there’s nothing more to say really except for thank you. So thank you guys for your feedback. And I will see you in the next chapter. Until next time, JA NE!


	31. She knew, deep in her heart, where she wanted to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limbo is like standing with one foot on the other side... and one outside.

There was an unmistakable throb radiating all the way from her scalp down her spine before exploding into both ribs and sternum. The lights were too bright and the air smelled too clean for her to be above ground. It was a smell she knew well enough by now. 

The Institute. 

Lorelei didn’t remember much from last night, if it even was last night… but she did remember waking up to the fire and destruction. Everything ached so she focused on the pain. It was how she knew she was alive. A harsh voice became more predominant, drowning out all the other noises floating around. 

“Mother.” The man hissed out. “You have betrayed us, you have betrayed me. Your own son. For some monster!” He paused with a deep breath, unclenching his fists. “Well… it doesn’t matter now. They’ll be gone soon enough. Shower if you wish, and then meet me in my quarters. Fresh towels and clothes are in the drawer.” He left without another word. 

Lorelei hadn’t even opened her eyes, and yet he knew that she was awake. Maybe it was the excessive whimpering that tipped him off. She feared for her child. Not the monster that brought her here, but the one currently growing inside of her. She had eventually taken Shaun up on his offer and now the waters were currently washing away all of the dust and ashes on her skin. Lorelei scrubbed so hard, in the end the outer layer of skin was almost gone. She felt raw and not in the least bit cleaner. 

She got dressed in an Institute jumper, brushed her hair and made her way to Shaun’s office, where he was sitting by the terminal. 

“Ah, mother. I trust the shower was to your liking?” Every word out of that monster’s mouth sounded so clinical. So rehearsed just to keep up appearances, to act like he actually cared about how she felt. He didn’t, she was sure of it. 

“Cut the shit, what are you planning to do with me?” Shaun’s open hand hit her face like fire. When she finally took a few steps back she saw him for what he truly was. Shaun was just like her father had once been. A monster.  

“I plan on removing that cancer from your body. To cleanse you!” He pointed to her growing belly, snarling with disappointment. Lorelei’s cheek became red and swollen and it stung like hell. “That little tumor needs to be removed so that a better one can take its place.” She was horrified. Appalled. 

“You want to use me as a fucking incubator? Who’s “tumor” are you planning for me to carry?” A sickly grin overtook his features. 

“Liam Binet will have that pleasure. I think you will get along well. His father has expressed some concerns regarding the continuation of the Binet family line. I eased those concerns by suggesting that you would take your place as his wife.” Lorelei threw a flower vase from the table at her abomination of a son. He was the cancer. 

“Fuck you! I am not your slave nor a brood mare. And if you touch my baby, I swear to God… I will kill you!” Her threat seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

“You have until tomorrow to say goodbye to it before it’s discarded. I am leaving for supper. You’re welcome to join or head back to your room, it’s your choice.” Shaun actually gave her the illusion that she had a choice in the matter. In fact, there was none. 

“I will dine on my own.” Lorelei spat. Shaun straightened out his lab coat and extended his arm to her. When she refused to take it, he lowered it. 

“Very well, have it your way. I will have X6 bring you some food. I will come see you tomorrow before the termination. I am afraid I can’t stay for the ordeal, but I’m sure you’ll manage just fine without me.” Amidst the broken vase and the faint scent indicating that he’d been there, Lorelei felt truly lost. 

  
  


“Liberty Prime will be ready by tomorrow or so help me God I will kick down the door myself!” Arthur was fuming, barking out orders and yelling at his crew. It had been two days since she’d gone missing. 

“Understood, sir.” Ingram curtly answered. Many, mostly those within the lower ranks, didn’t understand why Maxson would risk their entire operation for one woman - even if she was carrying the Maxson heir. But to him, no price was too high to finally get her safely back into his arms. 

“Good. You!” He yelled at Glory who was standing idly by. “Get me Danse immediately! I need to speak to him.” She made no move to follow his orders, instead she stood rooted to the ground. “Did I not just tell you to go get Danse? Something wrong with your programming?” 

“Something wrong with yours,  _ Maxson _ ? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not Brotherhood which means that you can’t order me around like you can with the rest of them. Now if you would ask me nicely-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ingram yelled. “Just go get Danse!” With a sigh of defeat the synth docked the next Vertibird up to the Prydwen. Arthur calmed down momentarily, taking a deep breath. 

“Thank you, Mary. I’m sorry for losing my temper.” But his words didn’t faze the Proctor. She understood the pain of losing a lover. 

They stood around for what seemed like an eternity, both Dr. Li and Ingram throwing the occasional worried look his way. 

“Elder? You needed me?” Danse never let go of his life within the Brotherhood or the formalities that came with it, even if he no longer was a Paladin, and for that Arthur was grateful. 

“Yes, I need you to head to the Castle and bring the Minutemen into this. We need all of the firepower we can get. Then ask the fellow at the Castle who runs the radio to broadcast. Any and all available Minutemen are to report to the Boston Airport. Also take a Vertibird to Sanctuary. See if they can spare Preston. If not, just ask whoever is available. We could make great use of snipers as well as people for a ground assault. Who is their best sniper?” 

“MacCready… He’s not a Minutemen but he has worked closely with them for a long time.” Arthur nodded as he started pacing. 

“Persuade him to join. Who’s best for a ground assault?” Danse cringed which did not bode well. “Spit it out, Paladin. Who is best tasked for the job?” 

“Human or not?” Arthur lost his temper. 

“I don’t care at this point, just someone with brute strength!” He barked out. 

“Strong is their best fighter.” Danse said in a hushed tone. Of course it had to be the damn supermutant. 

“Very well. How do you persuade a supermutant to join forces with us? They’re as dull as a butter knife and as smart as a board. This is just one massive shitstorm.” Arthur had not slept for two days, which was starting to catch up to him. It was biting him in the ass, so to speak. 

“I’ll talk to Strong, persuade him to join. I’ll send him from the Castle to here when I’m done there. Just order your troops to stand down and not shoot him.” Arthur huffed as he took a seat on an old chair. 

“Alright. Just make sure that thing won’t eat us all.” Danse took a seat pulling a chair up right next to the tired Elder. 

“Strong doesn’t eat humans. Part of the reason he was allowed to stay. All in all, he’s not so bad. Plus he gets along with Mac so there’s that. Would you like for me to send Hancock as well?” Arthur sighed. 

“Why not. The more the merrier. Anyone else prepared to step in?” The ex-Paladin nodded and put a hand on his friends back. Arthur sat slumped forward with head in his hands. 

“Yeah. Cait, Piper, Nick, Codsworth, Curie and Deacon will do it without question. Strong might take some convincing, but like I said… I’ve got it covered.” Before them, Liberty Prime stood trying to move. The agitator had indeed gotten Prime to power up, but there were some major issues that needed to be addressed. 

“How did we go from being brothers in arms to this? Why did you have to be a synth, Danse?” The Paladin lit a cigarette. He offered one to the Elder, which he gladly took. 

“I don’t know. I often wondered that myself. But apparently from what Tom was able to deduce, I’ve always been one. It’s always been me.” At least that brought some comfort to the restless Elder. The synth hadn’t replaced his friend after all. His friend was the synth. 

“That’s good to hear.” He paused. “I can’t let you back into the Brotherhood, you know that right? I’m just an Elder… had I been High Elder…” Arthur trailed off. Richard blew some smoke off into the distance. 

“Yeah, I know. Taking a step back I’ve realized that I’m happier now than ever. The Railroad suits me just fine and doing ops for the Minutemen has been surprisingly refreshing. I find that I enjoy life, just the way it is.” Arthur asked a question that had been plaguing his mind for a long time now. 

“Will you ever age? Or will you stay like this?” Danse shrugged. 

“Far as Carrington has determined I do age… Just very slowly. Someday I might die of old age or; I’ll live on forever. There’s no telling what the future holds.” And he couldn’t help but to agree. 

  
  


“Ma’am, was the food to your liking?” Lorelei had stopped crying and was currently picking at the remnants of the shit they called food. 

“No, it sucks. But it’s better than nothing.” She handed over the tray to the waiting courser, who in turn handed her a glass of water. Liam had come to see her shortly before her dinner; hoping that he could save her. The man had come up with a plan to flush her out the same way he did to synths. But it would take a little more time than she had. Two days he said. By then, the baby would be dead. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, ma’am. I sincerely hope that the next supplement will suit you better.” She hummed to herself a beautiful tune from a lost world. “May I ask what you’re singing, ma’am?” She found herself smiling at the courser. 

“La vie en Rose by Edith Piaf. My mom used to sing it to me while I was in her belly.” It brought back memories of hardship and hurt. It saddened her knowing that her child would never get to grow up, never got to feel a mother’s love or even see the sun rise. He’d return to his creator long before she could hold him. Tears fell as easily as water down a waterfall. It seemed X6 got uncomfortable, so he simply left, leaving the grieving woman alone. 

Once he was gone, Lorelei made a promise. 

_ I’ll get out of here with you in my arms, or die trying.  _

  
  


Shaun had woken her up the next morning, bringing some water but no food. Lorelei wished with all her might that she had never set foot outside the vault. That the Commonwealth had chewed her up and spit her out like some discarded piece of bone. 

The room was clean to excess making her gag. In front of her, a doctor sat with some pills nearby. He ushered her into a seat, tying her hands securely. They knew she wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

The moment filled Lorelei with so much dread she felt as if though she would faint. It would probably be for the best. But she was a fighter, one that would never give up. 

“I’m sorry that we have to do this, but the director has issued the order. Now please open your mouth.” She did not comply to his wishes. Her teeth may as well break under the pressure jaw tight as a coil. “Please, comply or I will have to get someone in here to do this-” The booming sound of an alarm indicated a breech in their security. 

_ Arthur. _

It would take too long for them to reach her, besides they had no idea where she was. The doctor forcefully pried her mouth open and stuffed the pill in. She tucked it in safely next to the lower row of her teeth. Then he proceeded to choke her. 

“Swallow or you won’t survive.” She did as she was told, making it appear as if the pill had gone down. “Good girl. Now you will stay here until the pill has started working. I will be back soon to check in on you.” The doctor was out the door before she could even nod. 

Once the horrendous man was gone, Lorelei spit the pill into the far corner of the room like it was acid. Someone would be down here shortly. Probably. There was gunfire right outside of the door probably about five minutes later. Something hard hit the floor as the sound vibrated through the walls. The next second, a familiar face poked into the room. Once he saw who it was, he lowered it getting her out of the binds. 

All she managed to croak out was his name. 

“Danse.” Her rescue was cut short by a shout. Outside, the doctor had returned, furiously seeing the destruction the synth had brought. It wasn’t a moment later that he burst through the door, gun held high. 

“You damn murderer!” The firearm was pointed squarely at Danse’s head. Before anything could happen, there was blood and brain matter everywhere decorating the walls in a gruesome way. It was like a painting. 

X6 stepped into the light.

“Ma’am, I suggest the two of you get out of here. Quickly, before the others show up.” There was no point in dallying in what could very well be a mass grave in a moment. Danse was hesitant as they passed the courser, but when X6 lowered the gun, Richard all but ran with Lorelei. X6 followed close behind, acting as their firepower. 

Many tried to stop them, but none survived. But soon enough, her legs became too weak to carry her. She slumped to the ground realizing only now why the water had tasted strange. Between her legs, a pool of blood had formed. She was losing the baby anyway. Danse and X6 noticed. 

“Lorelei!” The ex-Paladin screamed. He too noticed the blood. So there she lay, waiting for her baby to die. How could she have been that stupid? To accept a can of water from that monster?

“No, no, no!” She screamed as the first pain hit. It was too small to survive outside of the comforts of her warm womb. Another wave of pain hit, making her lose her breath. It rocked her so hard, she started screaming. 

Then there was a sharp sting in her right arm. In the haze she barely registered what had happened to her. She grew a little more alert, but still not enough to move. So Danse pulled her into his strong arms and ran. 

Bullets and fire were all around her, but none that managed to make out. She was too far gone at this point. There was literally no point in staying conscious. To think that she actually wanted to say goodbye to that monster. It was sickening. 

A strong male voice brought her closer to reality. 

“Lorelei! Oh my God.”  _ Arthur _ . “Danse, I’ve got her! Head to Advanced Systems, help Preston plant the bomb.” She started whimpering. “Sch, I’ve got you.” Yet another sharp stab to her arm. 

Danse hadn’t let her go and X6 was still standing around. That’s when Arthur recognized him as the courser that had taken her. He raised Final Judgement ready to deal the final killing blow. 

The pain returned. 

“Step away from her!” The Elder screamed. But the synth refused to move. Instead he kept at it. Lorelei understood what was going on. X6 was trying to save her. The jabs were stimpacks. 

“Arthur, stop!” Danse yelled. “Without the stimpacks she’ll die!” The Elder still wouldn’t lower his gatling rifle, instead spinning it up. Danse intervened, standing between Arthur and the courser. With Lorelei safely in his big arms. 

“What the hell are you doing, Danse!? That-”

“We don’t have time to argue. She saved my life and we’re going to save hers!” The pain was too much to bare, her eyelids growing heavier. 

Everything went black in an instant. 

  
  


There was a bright light. Nate was there, and so was Roger. They were ushering her forward, trying to get her to come with them. But the legs underneath her were far too weak to move. It was as if she was rooted to the ground. But there was no ground… just clouds. Maybe she was in heaven. She’d finally made it there. 

“Rory. I’ve waited for so long.” Nate’s deep voice made tears spill. He was actually there. “Welcome home.” He lept to embrace her, letting memories of the man flood every part of her essence. 

“Nate… Nate am I dead?” He let go of her, placed a palm on a wet cheek with a smile. 

“Not yet, Rory. Where you go from here is up to you. If you want to live, you need to fight.” But she didn’t know how. 

_ I can’t play a game where I don’t know the rules.  _

“Cricket.” Roger’s deep bass was lower than Nate’s. “You could stay with us. With the both of us. Or you can return… when you’re ready. See you later Alligator… Mama Murphy wanted you to hear that. You’ll know what it means…” But she didn’t. Those words meant nothing to her. Just an old tune. 

It was time to choose. With one foot in the afterlife and one down on earth. It was time to take a stand. 

_ Life or death. _

It was so peaceful up here. So sublime. To think that nothing could ever touch them up here. To never see anymore death, or hardship. To just see people she loved join them forever. 

_ She knew, deep in her heart, where she wanted to be.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry my little ones; this is not the end. Though how sad would it had been if I’d ended it there T^T. The next chapter will be out in a few days ^^ It’s going to be short one, I’m sorry to say. Oh well; until next time, JA NE!


	32. Finally a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of loosing someone can break you to pieces... but in turn - you may gain something that makes it all worth while...

“ _ Lorelei _ ?” The first thing that hit was the unbearable pain. Pain meant that you were alive, right? There was a beeping sound that desperately needed to stop. She was somehow annoyed and thankful at the same time, unable to decide which emotion was strongest. 

What had felt like days of wandering through the murky swamp had finally brought her home. To him. But it wasn’t him that was holding onto her right now. It was someone else. 

“Danse! Let go of her! Lorelei?” The next voice boomed so loudly she had to cover her ears. She tried, but her arms felt like solid metal at this point. It was a voice she knew well. 

“Arthur?” She croaked out. It was wonderful and heartbreaking at once. Every part of her being felt as if though there was nothing left but sadness and grief when in reality this was nothing like that. 

“Sch, I’m right here, honey. I was so worried about you. I thought you died. I thought I would never see you again.” She chuckled lowly. 

“See you later, alligator.” It felt so right to see him now. Despite the shock present on his face.

“Yeah… sort of like that.” He replied. But her expression soon grew more and more panicked. 

“The baby, oh my God, our son-”

“It’s alright, ma’am. It seems you have a very good cervical plug.” Danse slapped the courser straight in the arm, making him winch. “What? She does. The baby is fine. Dr. Cade said you’d make a full recovery.” She laughed and cried all at the same time; knowing that she’d succeeded. She’d protected her child.

“How long have I been out?” She felt empty despite knowing that the child was there. And yet there was no movement. 

The men in the room looked at one another, trying to find words. 

“Come one… How long have I been out?” Arthur finally gave in.

“Just shy of six months.” She gasped, trying to comprehend the information given to her. Six months. That couldn’t be right. That would mean…

“I gave birth already?” X6 fiddled with what looked like new clothing, having gotten rid of the black shades showing her a pair of brown orbs. 

“No… Not exactly. Cade performed a c-section when you were out. He’s so beautiful, Lorelei.” Arthur didn’t get to tell her more. 

“Where is he? Can I see him?” Arthur nodded. Danse left abruptly, presumably to fetch their son. “How old is he?” 

“Two months now.” Arthur answered her. 

X6 left, letting the happy couple share this moment. “You let X6 stay?” The Elder smiled at his lover. 

“Yeah. He’s been extremely cooperative. Without him, you would have died. And since he didn’t fight us, we decided to let him join.” A glass of water was placed against chapped lips, feeling like heaven as it slunk down. She coughed slightly, not being used to fluids other than the IV. 

“Join the Brotherhood?” Arthur hmed. “What the hell happened after the Institute was destroyed?” It took some time, and some really well placed strokes to her cheek before he finally continued. 

“After we blew it up, we rushed you back to the Prydwen. With the specialized stimpacks from the Institute, you both survived. I was named High Elder a month ago. Danse was reinstated into the Brotherhood. He’s Sentinel now actually. I decided to ban the hunt for synths all together.” It brought a smile to her face knowing that he hadn’t lost his humanity. 

“And the Railroad?” He shook his head. 

“Glory and Desdemona died.” She silently mourned them for a moment, remembering them both fondly. “Carrington took over. Since the Institute is gone, they relocated back to the Switchboard. Deacon and Tom survived, but… Deacon lost his left arm.” 

“That’s gotta be rough.” She said. 

“He’s actually getting by pretty well at this point. Hancock, Curie, Cait and Piper are all well. Preston lost his sight though. Mac… Mac died.” She gasped, crying out a small “no”.“Nick was destroyed…” In the span of what she perceived as a few days, she had lost so many people near and dear to her.

“Mac had a son… Duncan. Back in the Capital Wasteland. What will happen to him?” Lorelei swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. 

“Duncan was brought to the Citadel. He’s fine, a little shaken up, but otherwise fine.” In the next moment a door opened and with it came a pleasant smell of food. And something else. A small baby was resting safely in the Sentinel’s arms. “This is our son. Would you like to hold him?” As if he needed to ask.

And damn it if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing in the world. With small patches of hickory brown hair. But when he opened his lids, the most distinguishable feature were the little ones eyes. 

Cerulean blue. 

Out of instinct the new mother leaned down to smell the top of his head. It was true what they said. A baby’s head was amongst the most amazing smells in the world. Arthur placed a hand gently on the boys belly, stroking it. The baby boy cooed, reaching out for his mother. And she couldn’t help but to take it in her own. 

“Hey, baby. I’m your mom. I’ve been waiting to finally see you. Gosh, you’re so beautiful.” She turned to her lover. “What did you name him?” 

“Alexander… Alexander Robert Nickolas Maxson.” She was honored to have her son named after the ones that gave their life so that the people of the Commonwealth could live theirs. 

“Alexander means emperor of all, did you know that?” Arthur shook his head. 

“No I didn’t. That’s pretty neat though considering he’s basically a prince. At least that’s what people keeps telling me. Says I coddle him too much.” She laughed. “What?” 

“That doesn’t sound like you at all… Now where’s the brute of a man that I fell in love with?” It was his turn to laugh. Danse had sat down in the chair on her other side, looking over the new parents. 

“He became a father. But I can assure you, he’s still here. And better than ever now that you’re awake.” Alexander started crying, tugging painfully at her hair. Her lover picked up their son, placing the baby’s right arm across Alex’s chest and the other one on top. Then he tilted him slightly forward and as if a wave of a magic wand, he stopped crying. “Cade told me that this was the best way to get him to stop crying. Apparently relieves pressure in their brains or something like that.” It was a warm smile that radiated, despite the the tears. It reached him as well. 

So there they were.

_ Finally a family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… I know that this is really short, but I wouldn’t have it any other way! The next chapter will be posted today as well! Yeah, I know, two updates in one day XD Thank you all for your support and a special shoutout to HancockBlocked! P.S: Update Cold hearts in far away places soon! Please! 
> 
> Until next time, JA NE!


	33. Because reality could wait for just a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have and to hold can sometimes be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, y'all! XD

Lorelei watched as her baby took his first steps, feeling an overwhelming sense of love and pride. Alex had finally let go of her hands, walking on his own straight into his father’s waiting arms. 

Teething had been a particularly gruesome experience in her opinion. Not only was he constantly wailing from the pain, but her nipples took the brunt of it. At six months old, the bottom two front teeth had made their way up. It was cute, but at the same time extremely excruciating for the small child. In a stroke of [What could only be described as] rebellion, he’d often bite down hard into her breasts making her grunt in pain. She had decided to stop feeding the small child breast milk at ten months old, considering he had done well enough without it while she was in a coma. 

Arthur had often sat with her during those times, watching as their offspring suckled at her ample bosom. By God, it had been too long since they’d both been intimate. Not only did a baby require much time, it also required a lot of energy. But in every sense of the word, Alexander was worth it. 

“You’re such a good boy!” Arthur cooed. She definitely understood what he had meant when he said he coddled the baby too much. But in her most humble opinion, it filled her with joy seeing the man with such brute strength handle such a small and fragile life with so much care. 

Lorelei strode over to the two most important men in her life, giving them both a kiss. This was a moment unlike any other. Today was one of the most amazing milestones in all of their lives. A baby’s first step was a sight to behold and treasure. 

“He really is. I love you both so much.” Another gentle kiss was placed on both of them. A week ago Alex had turned one. Lorelei breathed in deep, steadying herself. 

It felt good to finally stand without assistance. In the beginning Lorelei could not walk more than a few steps without growing tired, often requiring help with the simplest tasks as showering, walking and sometimes even eating. 

Her limbs had gone unused for so long it was painful to even move for a few weeks. The crutch was still used from time to time, but it was more often than not placed securely next to their bed. She’d made amazing strides, surpassing Cade’s expectations for her recovery. 

But the one thing she hated most about feeling so weak was that their love life had been put on hold for the time being. It was starting to show on the both of them. Lorelei was quicker to anger and frustration, often lashing out at the smallest things while Arthur resorted to punching the living hell out of the boxing bags. He even went so far as to break a couple every now and then. After all, they were both still young with raging labidos. 

“We love you too, honey.” The ring on her finger was glowing brightly. Lorelei had eventually given in, letting Arthur place the family heirloom on her hand, promising a tomorrow. Without sorrows or heartache. 

Alex reached out, trying to grab ahold of his mother who happily pulled the murmuring child into a warm embrace. If there was one thing there was never a shortage of, it was love. Even with the fire of passion burning that had been unquenched for so long, they never failed to show each other affection in other ways.

But somehow it felt as if though it wasn’t enough.  

So when Emily offered to take the Maxson heir for the night, Lorelei jumped at the chance to hand over her son for some alone time with her fiance. He, of course, was completely in the dark about it. The entire evening had been spent trying to make the room as romantic as possible. Lit candles illuminated the windowless room, casting shadows all over. For a lack of rose petals, Lorelei had instead placed out several hubflowers leaving their quarters smelling strongly of the flower. Food and fruits, mainly mutfruit, had been placed neatly into a bowl on the table for sustenance during what she expected to be a lovemaking marathon. 

They were both romantically touch starved as Emily had told her, glaring at her husband, who never seemed to catch her meaning. Even after all this time of being married. Mitch Rhys had finally come to his senses, making an honest woman out of the Scribe who was now Scribe Haylen-Rhys. Danse had found his better half in the synth doctor, Curie who had taken her fair time to understand her feelings. But Richard had been patient with her, giving her all the time in the world. While marriage was not on the table for either one of them anytime soon, things couldn’t be better.

Preston and Piper grew steady over time with the nosy reporter now over six months pregnant. Soon enough it would be time to deliver. Cait, who had been in love with Mac, had her sights set on living a lonely life, but Lorelei suspected that the brawler was more than a little bit smitten with the master disguiser that was Deacon. The Brotherhood had been good to him, even going as far as constructing a prosthetic arm that replaced the one he lost in battle. 

Strong had taken up arms with Hancock, now serving as a the mayor’s personal guard. Hancock had found his love in Fahrenheit, who complained about having to wait for so long.

X6 never showed any sign of wanting to form any sort of romantic relationship with anyone, but the synth was young so there was hope yet. Jenny had been good to him, so maybe it wasn’t such a far stretch to assume something would happen soon. 

Lorelei lit some more candles, looked over her lingerie one more time, making sure it was presentable, before checking the mutfruit for any indications they had gone bad. She’d been doing the same thing for the past hour or so, just making sure that everything was ready for when he finally arrived. But it had been over six hours since Lorelei had last seen him. It was growing tiering to simply walk around and checking things over and over again. 

Her panties were practically already soaking with slick, making the wait that much more agonizing. Since being appointed with the rank of High Elder, Arthur had to fly back to the Capital Wasteland at least once a month and often stayed as long as a week leaving his distraught fiancé to take care of their one year old. All she wanted was a little bit of loving. 

Growing tired of waiting for the man, Lorelei started on her own by slipping her fingers into the dainty panties feeling her wetness cover her extremities. She moaned lewdly, stroking the nub at the top of her slit. The other hand landed on her sensitive breasts that had only recently stopped leaking milk. With both hands on either nub, she twisted and grinded, making stars dance inside of her eyelids. 

One finger found its way inside of her tight heat, twisting upwards to hit her g-spot at the exact right angle. Her moans became louder and louder as her movements became faster and more desperate. Before she could come however a deep husky voice spoke. 

“Don’t you dare finish without me.” She sat up in a haste, fearing that someone might have walked in by mistake, but when those words were uttered she knew that he had finally returned from his duties. 

His coat was flung over the couch until it slid onto the metal floor. The uniform was peeled off agonizingly slow, teasing her with every new inch of skin being revealed. Arthur made a point of prolonging it making her groan in want. Her fingers began working herself, teasing her to the edge only to stop as to wait for her man to come to bed. 

The boots had long since disappeared with the gray socks he had in an abundance. Soon his perfect abs, chest and v line came into view making her mouth go dry. Lorelei propped herself up on her elbows, getting a better view completely abandoning her aching cunt. Finally as he reached his hips, Arthur pulled his black boxers down with the rest of the uniform making the wait end. Neither Lorelei nor Arthur had any sort of self control in this moment. They had waited long enough. Her husband-to-be stood completely in the nude with her still in the black lace undergarments. The corset cropped off just a little over the end of her ribs, completely strapless and easy to remove once the time was right. Her panties were completely see through, giving Arthur a perfect view of her soft red locks. 

He dallied not, crossing the room in a haste to finally hold his waiting woman. Lorelei gladly accepted the embrace, letting their lips meet in a long battle. It was messy, sloppy but most of all, filled with so much lust Lorelei thought she would faint from the sheer passion. 

They broke the kiss as he quickly undid the clasps at the back of the corset, placing it on the bedside table. The brutish man delved down deep for yet another kiss before moving on to her breasts. Because they were still sensitive, Arthur proceeded with extreme caution, only carefully licking them instead of sucking. He twirled his tongue around her nipple earning him a full moan that started from the bottom of her stomach. 

Tonight, Arthur would worship at her shrine, taking in everything she had to offer. Whatever she was willing to give, he would gladly take. In return, she would do the same. 

He’d abandoned her tits, moving downwards, placing gentle kisses all the way down from her mounds to her belly button before heading back to her ribs. At the same time, his hands worked circles on her sides, grazing against the underside of her breasts occasionally.

After a while, Lorelei grew restless trying to make him move even further down to put out the fire between her legs. But he teased and persisted. The man just wouldn’t budge. 

“You know,  _ Lorelei. _ ” The way her name fell off his lips made her shiver with delight. “These underwear are not Brotherhood issue. You’ve been really naughty, teasing me with them.” No matter the time, men still enjoyed the sight of a sexy woman in lace undergarments. 

“Good thing I’m not Brotherhood anymore.” A small rap was placed on the inside of her left thigh making her cry out in pure ecstasy. 

“You’re going to be Lady Maxson soon enough.” She chuckled. 

“First and foremost I am your wife, not the first Lady of the Brotherhood… And your wife enjoys being naughty every once in awhile just as much as you enjoy seeing her being so.” Both of his hands were tugging at the small piece of fabric between her legs, tugging at them until they followed his direction. It was painstakingly slow, making her grow impatient. But good things comes to those who wait. 

The moment her panties landed on the floor, Arthur ducked down placing his hot mouth on her clit, licking and sucking softly. She cried out in pleasure at the contact. He added both pace and pressure, twirling his wet muscle around, up and down, to the sides… In every direction, some which she didn’t know were possible. 

Soon enough he inserted his finger into her. It hit that spot inside of her so perfectly her toes curled. Arthur added a second finger and then a third. They slowly began moving in and out at a moderate pace, adding to her gratification. It was bliss. 

Her inner walls began to tighten around his fingers, squeezing them tightly. Before she could come however, Arthur withdrew them earning him an angry glare. Lorelei once again propped herself up, looking him dead in the eye. 

“I couldn’t wait any longer.” He claimed, positioning himself at her entrance. He mouthed at her neck, leaving small bites and marks in his wake. 

“That’s mean. You know I was just about to-argh-come.” She was cut off mid sentence as his thick length entered her stretching her to the limit. 

“Yeah, I know. This will be so much better, I promise. To come together.” She couldn’t form a sentence, but silently agreed. 

The pace was slow at first, almost shy and experimental before steadily gaining in force and speed. Lorelei hung onto him for dear life, scratching her way down his sides with her long nails. Moans filled the room, bringing about the aroma of hubflower petals, sweat and the scent of sex. It felt as if though she was floating on cloud nine. 

Too soon it ended. 

He spurted his hot seed deep inside of her, making sure to fill her womb to the brim. He secretly hoped for the blessing of yet another child. Lorelei followed once she felt the warm sperm shoot into her, clamping down hard onto his still rock hard cock. 

They both cried out in unison, almost screaming from the sheer satisfaction of finally being one again. The low grunts that came from her man vibrated all the way through his hair covered chest all the way into her. Neither wanted to move, being both completely spent and energetic at the same time. Eventually though, Arthur rolled onto his side, bringing his soon to be wife on top of him. 

The panting was heavy and breathless, but soon enough became calm and collected. They didn’t speak for quite some time, being content with just drawing lazy circles wherever their fingers could reach. 

“Arthur?” She asked experimentally. 

“Yeah.” He answered. 

“Let’s have another baby.” The High Elder chuckled, filling her with glee as well. When he was gone, she found herself missing him with every fiber of her being. 

“What do you think I was trying to do?” Lorelei giggled, thanking her fiance for his excellent foresight. They both knew it would be a long night before sleep would finally come. They made love into the early hours of the morning, letting work lay dormant for awhile.

_ Because reality could wait for just a moment. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah! Thank you all so much for your feedback! It’s been amazing to read ^^ This isn’t the last chapter either, but the end is approaching rapidly T^T I’ve been so invested in this story for so long, and I just feel sad now that I know that we’re just a few chapters shy of the end. I’m working on another story as we speak; The raven and the Writing-desk. I’ll make sure to dedicate it to some people ^^ So stay tuned, and I’ll see you in the next chapter [Which I’ll post in a few days]. Until next time, JA NE!


	34. Finally completing the puzzle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never stood a chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next to last chapter. Smut in this chapter too ;)

Lorelei found herself four weeks later, standing in front of a Vertibird that would take them all the way to the Capital Wasteland. Naturally it would be accompanied by several others, shielding it from danger. The trip itself would take about four hours to complete and luckily they had made specialised ear covers for Alex that would drown out most of the noise. Lorelei really didn’t want her child going deaf at such a young age if it could be prevented. 

“Quit fussing, Lorelei. We have to go.” Arthur had gotten out of the bed on the wrong side this morning, being grumpier than usual. 

“I know, I know. I just… Are you sure everything is in the bag? Do you think Alex will be safe in the ‘bird? What if-” He cut her off with a gentle kiss, holding her close. Their child was sitting securely on her hip chewing on some mutfruit she’d given him. It was messy but thankfully she’d had the foresight to at least pack some clean wipes for the trip itself. Arthur broke away from the kiss, stroking her cheek. 

“Alex will be safe. Don’t worry, hon. The other Vertibirds will cover us so if anyone attacks, they will go down first.” She playfully shoved him with a pout. Lorelei never did like how her husband-to-be spoke about somebody’s life in such disregard. 

“Fine. I’ll trust you on this one. Is Danse going to be joining us in our Vertibird?” Arthur nodded, climbing up the ladder. Once he was standing upright, Arthur turned to bring Alex into his waiting arms. Lorelei got up on her own, only now noticing the Sentinel standing in the far off corner. 

“Instruments are green. Prepare for takeoff.” They were off, flying across the blue skies. As if they were floating on clouds at the speed of light. 

  
  


The journey had been tiresome and she would kill for a shower, but the moment they stepped of the metal beast her and Arthur were led to a meeting room. Alex was sleeping securely in her arms, snoring softly. An older man, from what Lorelei deduced, of asian descent showed them their place around an old table, filled with glasses of various liquids. A bottle of whiskey was presented to Arthur and he poured a small amount for both of them. 

The asian man cleared his throat. 

“Now that we’re all present, I would like to start this off this meeting by welcoming your wife to be. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Henry Casdin, Elder of the Outcast Brotherhood chapter.” He spoke. 

“Thank you, Elder Casdin. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. I assume that you-” Lorelei turned to a man sitting next to the Outcast leader. “-are Elder Nolan McNamara of the Mojave chapter.” She turned to yet another man. “And you must be Senior Scribe Reginald Rothchild.” There was clear surprise on all of their faces. 

“I see you’ve read up on the Brotherhood history.” A man standing next to McNamara sneered. She grinned slyly.  

“Head Paladin Edgar Casdin, correct?” He nodded reluctantly. “You are right, I did read up on the history of the Brotherhood extensively. One never goes into a hearing without having all the facts at their disposal.” Rothchild fiddled with some papers trying to find the right one. 

“This isn’t a hearing, Lady Maxson… simply a formal meeting. Your name used to be Lorelei Lyons, predecessor to both Owyn and Sarah Lyons on your father’s side, correct?” She shrugged. 

“That is what I’ve been told. I am a Lyon’s by blood and my aunt did give birth to a son that carried on the family name. So yes… that is true.” He tipped his glasses, nodding. He’d obviously done his homework as well. He cleared his throat before continuing. 

“You were an operative under the charge of Captain Roger Maxson who would later become the first High Elder of our order. Rumors have been circling that you had an…  _ affair  _ with him. Is that true?” He asked. 

“Yes. I did have an affair with Roger. But to be absolutely clear, I didn’t know he was married until she caught us. I thought he was just being overly cautious because of my age.” Hardin snorted, leaning against the sturdy wall. 

“And how old were you when you and Roger instigated the relationship?” Lorelei was hesitant at first, not wanting to throw the room into a frenzy with accusations. 

“Fourteen.” There were some shocked gasps while others started protesting the validity of the information. “I don’t have any tangible evidence that backs me up, so you’ll just have to take my word for it.” Arthur pulled a photo out of his pocket, letting a Scribe hand it over to the Elders who passed it along. 

“There are journal entries in Rebecca Maxson’s old diaries, a total of seventeen that mentions an operative under the codename Red Fox.” Casdin had been quiet for some time, simply listening to her talk. But now it was time to step in. 

“Red Fox, sniper, medic, stealth agent. Specialized in high profile targets such as Chinese undercover operatives. Namely for elimination. I’ve seen your records, but I payed special attention to your killcount. Two hundred and sixty seven notches in your belt. I suppose that count has gotten higher as you stepped out of the vault.” She nodded, but her eyes never left his. It would be a sign of weakness. “You’ve saved a lot of lives both in name of the Brotherhood and the Minutemen. I will leave the lapse in judgement concerning the Railroad… for now.” 

“With all due respect, Elder… when I stepped out of the vault I had nothing. I had no family, no friends and no shelter from the elements. I spent a week barely scraping by enough food to sustain myself with. There was no water purifier which meant I had to drink dirty radioactive water, I had no defenses up so raiders thought it was a particularly good idea to hit me and my settlers at night. The crops we grew got worse and worse almost wiping us all out from hunger. Not to mention having to sleep on the dirty, cold floor for several weeks to come. ” The Elder kept his gaze on her, shrugging and shaking his head with raised eyebrows. She purposely left out the part about her chem addiction, fearing that it might raise even more concerns. 

“While tragic, I fail to see a point to this.” She smiled quickly, even if it was a fake one. 

“If you would let me finish, I would get to the point.” People started getting annoyed. “While in search for my son a friend I had made, Piper Wright, told me about a group called the Railroad that might be able to help me in my search. And eventually, after several days of walking with nothing more but the clothes on my back and three weapons and even fewer stimpacks, I found them at their base. Without them, I wouldn’t have survived. They in turn helped the Minutemen reclaim the Castle as well as helped us in the rebuilding of Sanctuary Hills. So the way I see it, my ties with the Railroad is hardly, as you described it, a “lapse of judgement”. Rather, it was an alliance of convenience from both sides.” Hardin could stay silent no more. 

“And their beliefs that  _ synths  _ should be considered human. Do you actually believe that too?” It angered her further for him to even utter such words. 

“First of all,  _ Paladin,  _ You are misinformed. The Railroad do not believe synths to be human, but instead as slaves that desperately want to escape from their cruel masters. They may not be human, but no one deserves to be treated like a slave.” She paused for effect, making the man furious. “Secondly, if I don’t recall incorrectly, the Brotherhood has made use of Cyborgs in the past, have they not?” 

“They have.” He answered with great malice. 

“So robotic constructions such as Cyborgs and Liberty Prime are okay, but synths are not? Furthermore, I would like to remind you of an incident involving former Paladin Danse, now Sentinel. As you’re well aware, Richard Danse turned out to be a synth the Institute named M7-97. Now he serves as the second in command of the East Coast chapter only outranked by the High Elder himself. Are you opposed to this?” 

“We’ve made our concerns regarding the Sentinel quite clear. The council has given High Elder Maxson a year to find a replacement. A synth should not even be allowed to enter the order, let alone hold such a high position.” She chuckled, him having fallen straight into her trap. 

“‘ Give way your suspicion to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you’. The Maxson family line is the only line ever to hold the rank of High Elder, and the last surviving Maxson’s by blood are my son and his father. So unless you would like to completely disregard the Brotherhood litany, I suggest you read it more extensively.” Several eyebrows raised as well as a couple of jaws hitting the concrete floor. A small huff, an indication of amusement, escaped McNamara's lips. 

“Outwitted by an outsider, Hardin. Yes, there is a loophole in there but one that we’ve considered. As you so astutely put it, High Elder Maxson and your son are the last surviving Maxson’s by blood. In a way, we need them, but Arthur would never threaten to withhold his birthright as High Elder for such a trivial thing as keeping a Sentinel. So I’m afraid that you’re going to be disappointed when I say that the council will not go back on their decision.” She smirked. 

“As is your right as the council of the Brotherhood of Steel…” They seemed pleased to have changed her mind, but they had not. “However, allow me to present you with a different angle, if I may?” They nodded. 

“Imagine, if you will, the old world. Where Communists and the Russians were our enemies. The government was corrupt and filled with sleazy politicians that were only there for a personal gain. Judges could easily be bribed, often resulting in criminals going free or innocent people paying for a crime they did not commit. Are you all with me so far?” They nodded. 

“Alright, good. Now imagine a little bit earlier than the great war. The time is 1939 and Adolf Hitler has just invaded Poland. The Nazi leader was hunting down homosexuals, communists, men and woman with disabilities, gypsy’s and last but not least… the Jews. These people were taken from their homes, often in the dead of the night, and brought to concentration camps where they met their deaths. Cyclon B, also commonly referred to as the Nazi Gas, was amongst the most common causes of death. But even more responsible were the injuries. Broken bones, frostbites, infections etcetera. Now let me present you with some more information.” 

Arthur sat by her side, but when she rose he took Alex from her arms. Lorelei was pacing around the table. 

“This time, we’re in the seventeen hundreds, where hundreds of thousands of African men, women and children were torn from their homeland only to be shipped great lengths over sea simply to be sold as property. These Africans were treated as cattle, worth just as much as the owner payed for them. They would often try to escape their binds, following old songs to search for the road to freedom. Over time, slavery became forbidden.” 

“Is there more?” An annoyed Paladin spoke. 

“Yes, there is. Egypt, thirteen hundred years before the birth of Christ, a child was sunk into the river in a basket and floated all the way into the harbors of the Pharaohs palace. The child grew up to become the prince of Egypt. Later in his teens, the man found out that he was not in fact a prince by birthright, but instead a peasant… A boy born from a mother of the lowest standing positions of society. So he left Egypt, wandering the desert. God spoke to him through a burning bush, telling him how to save his people. That man’s name was Moses. With the help of God, he performed great wonders. He did everything in his power to save his people, eventually parting the sea so that they could safely walk through it to the other side. That’s the story of how one man saved Egypt's population from a life in chains.” 

“These are neat stories in history. How does this translate to our current situation?” Rothchild asked. 

“All of these stories have one thing in common. Anyone that can guess what?” Casdin answered. 

“War?” She shook her head. 

“Get to the point.” Hardin spat.  

“Power and greed. But most of all these are four stories of hate. These stories have one major thing in common and that is the way we treat each other or the things we do not understand. What we want, we take. What we care about, we protect. But what we don’t understand, we condemn.” People were starting to see it now, Arthur watching as his woman spoke with the true voice of a leader.  

“There is no real danger left. The Institute is gone, reduced to ashes. The surviving people were brought to safety by the Minutemen, the surviving synths to the Railroad. And the Brotherhood got the glory of blowing that place to kingdom come. Human’s, machines, mutants and ghouls alike have the ability to turn hostile at any given moment. The synths escaped because they believed in the world above ground. The human will to survive is stronger than anything else.” Everyone was deep in thought.

“While mutants and ferals might never truly be cured, I have worked closely with Dr. Brian Virgil. He’s synthesized a cure that, while  _ now  _ only works on one strain of FEV,  _ could  _ reverse the virus completely. The ferals may be beyond our help, but the ones that aren’t do not deserve to be treated the way they are. There is of course a danger of them turning feral anytime, but did you know that it’s far more likely to die from a lightning strike than it is for them to turn?” 

“I did not.” Casdin said with the others chiming in. 

“So my question to you is; Is it fair to let Danse pay for the crimes of his creators, for something he can neither help nor change? Now see the  _ bigger  _ picture. Is it fair to let every synth out there pay? Or the ghouls? The council, is in my opinion, acting as if these creations did something wrong when in fact something was done to them. So… is it fair?” Casdin and Rothchild looked at each other, laughing loudly. McNamara was smiling and chuckling quietly while Hardin was completely shocked. 

“Out of all the people you had to fall for, it had to be someone this persuasive, huh Arthur? I can’t imagine that you win many fights.” Arthur chuckled as well. 

“No, I don’t. She has a way of getting people to change their minds.” The four men turned to one another, even Hardin nodding slightly. 

“I can see what some mean when they say you’re smarter than most people, but you’re not afraid to get your hands dirty and do the menial labour on your own. A woman in the prime of her life, without radiation littering your DNA and as we’ve gotten proven, has already birthed an heir for the Maxson line. I imagine your enemies cower in fear.” She smiled. Casdin got over his laughing streak, smiling softly at the woman in front of them. Truly, one of a kind. 

“Very well, Lady Maxson… The council will take your wishes into account when we revisit the topic tomorrow. For now, it might be beneficial for the two of you to get something to eat and spend some time with your son. Ad Victoriam.” 

  
  


Arthur and Lorelei had left with Alex sleeping securely in his father’s arms, heading straight for the mess hall. It was quite different from the one aboard the Prydwen, but grader as the Citadel housed many more soldiers than the giant ship. She grabbed a bowl of soup and sat down next to her husband to be.

“So… do you think that their decision might fall in our favor?” She asked after sipping on her food. Arthur shrugged. 

“It’s hard to say. Casdin left the Brotherhood behind once before for similar deviations from the litany. McNamara might be on board… I doubt he has the manpower or the resources to spare just to go toe to toe with the East Coast chapter.” Lorelei cut him off. 

“Because of the war with the NCR?” Arthur shrugged, holding Alex closer. 

“Yes and no. First of all, the Mojave chapter isn’t big enough to do anything on their own, and yes; the war plays a huge role in that. But then there are the more immediate concerns.  _ If  _ he manages to sway the rest of the council to deny your request, then he wouldn’t just have the Mojave to back him up… he’d have the Outcasts too.” She snorted, completely confused. 

“I don’t get it… that’d be treason. Why would they-” The High Elder shook his head. 

“No, it wouldn’t be. While I may be the High Elder and thus have one vote, the council also has one. Then there’s my Sentinel who get’s a one as well.” 

“So couldn’t you just get Danse to side with you in this matter?” Maxson pursed his lips. 

“Not when his role as Sentinel is being debated. Then it’s them against me, and unfortunately that would only lead to a tie. In the event of said tie, they get the deciding vote.” She grunted, finishing her meal. 

“So they’re the tie-breakers.” Lorelei muttered, finally understanding. “So how do you sway them into seeing things our way?” 

“I don’t know. In all honesty, I’m not sure that we can at the moment. We’ll just have to wait and see what they decide. I’ll try my very best to argue against their decision should it not go as we hope tomorrow. But right now, all we can do is sit back, relax, and wait.” 

  
  


Lorelei woke the next morning to the sound of her son’s cries. She picked herself out of the comfortable bed and headed for the crib some Scribes had been courteous enough to build before their arrival. 

“There, there, Alex. Mommy’s here.” She held her son close, kissing his forehead. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. “Arthur?” She called out. “Where are you?” He came out of the bathroom. 

“Right here. I was just about to leave for breakfast. Are you coming with?” She nodded and kissed her fiance. 

“Yeah… let me just get dressed and we’ll get going.” 

  
  


As they stepped into the meeting room, Lorelei grew immensely more nervous. What if Danse was no longer permitted to be part of the Brotherhood? They’d worked so hard to get him back… 

She stared at the men sitting around the table. 

“Has the council come to a decision?” Arthur asked, basking in confidence. 

“We have, High Elder. I vote to revoke the status on the synths as enemies of the Brotherhood. Those who are non-hostile that is, as well as ghouls. Those who do turn feral will be put down without hesitation. As for the matter of the supermutant's, I’m afraid I will not budge. We will want to work with this Dr. Virgil, though. To perhaps find a cure one day. Mutants will be captured and tested on until we have a viable sample. They are still the enemy though. So don’t run off and make friends with one of them.” She was at a loss for words, trying to form words and gaping like a fish. 

“I am afraid you’re too late, Casdin. She already has a supermutant friend.” She sneered at her man. 

“Yes, Strong is my friend. One, I might add, that helped save my life during the destruction of the Institute. Strong has saved countless lives, human, ghoul and synths alike. He’s not eaten a human after meeting me and he’s great with children.” Rothchild coughed up the mouthful of whiskey he’d just had. 

“I sincerely hope that you haven’t allowed a mutant to hold your son.” She shrugged. 

“Oh, Strong does more than hold him. He reads him goodnight stories and play with him when Alex get’s bored. Also, he’s a good protector. Alexander might have very well been dead by now had it not been for the mutant. Do you wish to argue this further?” 

“No… No, if Arthur’s calm enough to allow this to happen then we will just have to reserve judgement. Me personally would like to meet this Strong to see for myself and make my own opinion.” So, Rothchild had taken what she’d said to heart. “Danse will remain Sentinel of the East Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel directly under High Elder Maxson. His authority will only stretch as far as your borders go, remember that.” Arthur nodded. “Lorelei, widow of Nathan Maxson, will instead become Lady Maxson, first lady of the Brotherhood of Steel. Their son, and hopefully more children to come, will be initiated into the Brotherhood with the blessing of the High Elder himself. The Prydwen will return to the Citadel once the construction of a new chapter of the Brotherhood in Boston, known as the Commonwealth chapter, is finished. All those in favor. Aye” Casdin finished.  

“Aye.” Rothchild chimed in. 

“Aye.” McNamara agreed. 

The last vote was surely a no, but Hardin surprised them all.

“Aye. I admit when I’ve been outsmarted. Well done, Lady Maxson.” 

Alex started crying, requiring some maternal affection as Arthur was trying with all his might to calm down the crying one year old. Lorelei picked up her son, putting him down on the table to play with his feet. Soon enough the baby stopped crying exchanging it for bubbling laughter. 

“Interesting.” Rothchild stated. 

“What is?” Casdin asked, genuinely curious. 

“Filled with affection despite being such a skilled killer. Never in my time on this earth have I found an assassin so fond of children they weren’t interested in killing. Most operatives decide against having children for this very reason, but you… you’re different. I just can’t place why.” The child’s mother placed the laughing baby on her hip, swaying gently. 

“Because I’ve always wanted a family, preferably a big one. I grew up in a broken home, having a sick son of a bitch for father and a fragile mother that broke many times over. When she died, I was all alone. I was put into the field, eliminating targets by order of my Captain without question. Only when I left did I understand what my biggest dream in life was… I wanted to become a mother. So me and Nathan had Shaun. Not that he wanted to. He begged me to terminate the pregnancy on several occasions.” Brows raised as questions popped up. 

“Why would he want you to get rid of your child?” Lorelei placed a gentle kiss on Alexander’s cheek as he played with her braid. Soon enough, the child leaned into his mother’s touch by settling his small head against her breast. 

“Because Nathan wasn’t what you’d call “father material”. Having a family was never part of his plan, but for the sake of keeping up appearances, he married me. He loved me, of course, but he never did like the idea of being tied to one person for the rest of his life nor did he want a child who did the same. Once Shaun was born though, I was surprised. Turns out, Nate was a natural at being a father. Loved Shaun and I equally.” Arthur rose, kissing her cheek before laying a gentle hand on his son’s head with the other on her back. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She shook her head. 

“Don’t be. As messed up as it is, without Nathan dying or Shaun becoming who he was… I would have never met Arthur let alone had Alexander with him. Without the Railroad, I would have never met Danse who in turn lead me to the love of my life. A friend of mine, Callie, always told me that things happen for a reason. Destiny works and operates in strange ways. This is the path I wander on… the path I’m supposed to tread.” Hardin knocked back his drink, stepped out of his armor and walked straight up to her. 

Lorelei placed the child in his arm, to Edgar’s great surprise. But despite the difficulty, he held on nonetheless. And Alex never did have any trouble with being held by strangers. Soon, the other Elders wanted a chance to hold the famous Maxson heir, if even just for a moment. 

Arthur stood behind his fiancé, holding her tightly. The strong arms she’d gotten to know, wrapped around her midsection holding her steadily against his broad chest. Lorelei placed a hand over his, holding on equally as tight. The Senior Scribe finally handed over the small child back to his mother who placed him in her slender arms. 

“Then I do believe that this meeting is adjourned. And congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. I do hope there will be more heirs in your future, if I may be so presumptuous?” She looked up at Arthur who in turn looked down at her. 

“As many as he’s willing to give me.” Arthur kissed her cheek tenderly. 

“I would have to say the same.” There was never a more loving moment than that. Holding their son while promising a new tomorrow for many more to come. They walked out, hand in hand with Alex sleeping safely in her arms. 

Arthur led his wife-to-be down a hallway in the B-ring of the Citadel towards their quarters. In the haze of the tiredness yesterday, she hadn’t gotten a good look at it. But now, she finally had the energy. 

The living room was spacious with couches, tables and several bookcases filled to the brim with books. All from poems to science and human studies which she would no doubt have to read one day. Time moved faster than she thought and the future was just around the bend. This was a scary new chapter that they ventured into, but one that she would gladly trek with her family by her side. 

Arthur had some Scribes build a crib for their child complete with pillows and colorful blankets. It was breathtakingly beautiful to witness such a ruthless man be so affectionate towards his son. Together, they placed their son down to sleep in his new bedding. A teddy bear sat in the corner, one which Alex took an instant liking to as he held onto it with all of his might. It warmed both their hearts to see it. 

“I’m going to go shower. Once he’s asleep, would you care to join me?” Lorelei nodded, coddling her baby as he fell into the safe haven that was sleep. Arthur kissed the top of her head, gathering some things from his duffle bag before entering a door in the other room. 

The water sprayed down his back, giving some much needed relief from his sore muscles. They were still sore from yesterday’s flight. Lorelei was filled with amazement, seeing the world for the first time from up above. To look down upon the world that had been reduced to ashes and dust. But she didn’t mind. And Arthur couldn’t help but to watch her watch the brave new world. 

The High Elder had been too busy daydreaming to notice his beautiful woman open the door until she stepped into the shower next to him. Luckily, being High Elder did have its perks such as a large, spacious shower with a big shower head that managed to spray them both down with hot water. 

She grabbed the shampoo, lathering both their hairs. Her hands wandered down to his beard, his chest, out his arms, back down to his navel before wrapping around his thick member. Arthur hissed lowly, enjoying the sensation. 

Childbirth had taken its toll on her body. Her breasts weren’t as perky and ample as they used to be nor was her stomach as flat as it had once been. New stretchmarks covered her slightly wrinkled belly, some which hadn’t yet faded to white. There was a scar just above her mound where Cade had performed the C-section, one that was still pink in hue. 

But despite her not looking like she once had, Arthur couldn’t help but to think that he wouldn’t have her any other way. Pregnancy suited her and even when she was in the coma, he still found himself stroking her rounding belly. It had been a major miracle that Alex had survived.

His hands roamed her body, grabbing where he could while kissing her lips with great fervor and even greater passion. One hand found its way down to her damp folds earning him a moan. Arthur found the nerves he was looking for, twisting the nub in between his fingers making the woman shudder in pleasure. 

None really had any sort of restraint in that moment, turning into a quick but much needed fuck against the wall of the shower. 

Arthur thrust into her so hard she was pressed into the wall, almost knocking the wind out of her lungs. It wasn’t even gentle at first like it usually was, just brutal and hardcore but in this moment… they both needed it. 

His hips snapped forward, making his hard member crash straight into her most sensitive spot. It sent her into a sweet oblivion, clamping down on him faster than she liked. But Arthur never really was far behind. 

The hot seed filled her wet cunt like water in soil and with the loudest grunts she had ever heard him use, he withdrew. Lorelei’s feet touched the floor and with a few wobbly steps they both regained their momentum. Arthur kissed her tenderly, washing her hair with great precision which Lorelei had to admit, felt incredibly good. 

They took turns washing each other from head to toe before turning off the searing hot water and stepping out of the stall. Lorelei draped herself with the towel, brushing her teeth and hastily put on her nightgown. Arthur didn’t bother wearing a shirt instead just putting on a pair of black sweatpants. 

In his crib, Alex was sleeping tightly, undisturbed by the previous ruckus. She swore the kid was just like his father, sleeping like the dead. It was pleasant for a change, remembering the first couple of months after waking up. Lorelei patted his stomach carefully as to not wake the sleeping baby. Arthur’s hand covered hers, completing their family. 

_ Finally completing the puzzle.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheezy =^~^=. I actually had to wait to write this chapter until I’d finished playing through Fallout 3 xD I just had to do it! It’s so good, so for those who haven’t already; I highly recommend it. Thank you all so much for your support, and I’ll see you in the next chapter - which will also be the last [Queue sad face =(] Until next time, JA NE!


	35. War never changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the end - rather the beginning of something completely new.

The once broken city of Boston came into view as Lorelei and Arthur flew back into the Commonwealth. They had agreed, this would be their goodbye to the metropolis they had come to know, where they had fallen in love. It had given just as much as it took, giving them both a fighting chance. 

Lancer Captain Kells and Elder Maxson had decided to hold the wedding ceremony down at the airport for everyone to witness. It had been a dull affair, but at the same time the happiest day of their lives. 

Before the Great War, Lorelei had loved both Nate and Roger… but that time was gone, fading with each waking moment. In its wake, Arthur had taken their place, and so had Alex. 

They were sitting in Sanctuary which was now fully repaired. Lorelei had refused to leave unless everything was finished and Arthur understood. This had been her home long before he had even set foot into this world. The people from that time now lay, resting peacefully, where a house had once stood. 

Her and Nate’s… 

She had destroyed it herself, tearing it down panel by panel only to reveal a broken interior filled with so many memories it was sickening. It took time… to deal with the loss, but Lorelei could finally say it as well as mean it.

She was over it.

That part of her life was just another passing chapter in the book of her life. Where they went from there was simply more pages to write on white, blank paper. Untainted and untarnished. 

Preston had been sad to see them leave as had Sturges and the rest of the settlers of Sanctuary Hills. Their General had formally resigned leaving the post open for the taking. Garvey had surprised her by instead of appointing a new General, focused all resources into finally uniting the Commonwealth. A council was formed, one that was granting peace to the former state of Massachusetts.

And it had been a huge success. Marcy, Sturges, Jun, Preston and Ronnie now held important positions within the Minutemen’s council with no real leader at the top. Each settlement sent a representative and to no great surprise, Greyson had taken it upon himself to represent Starlight. 

Mama Murphy’s final resting place now had hubflowers planted by the cross, and stood where Lorelei’s house had once stood. It was now a graveyard. Many people came there to mourn, to remember… but Lorelei came there to say goodbye one last time.

In the end, she had left with a smile on her face, despite the tears falling down her cheeks.

Paladin Brandis had been appointed Elder of the new Commonwealth chapter, leading the troops to new victories. He had refused to take a Sentinel yet as he wanted to wait until he had gotten used to his new position as Arthur once had. 

At last, Lorelei finally said goodbye to the friends that remained on this earth… and the ones that no longer did. It felt like a bird had finally escaped its cage, the feeling of freedom filling her chest. 

Arthur took her hand as the Vertibird landed on the ground next to the Castle. Ronnie bid them a safe journey in her own quirky way that could easily be mistaken as apathy. But Lorelei knew that she meant well. 

The ‘bird thrust off, marking the end of the chapter… but it gave way for a new one. As the Commonwealth disappeared out of their sights, Lorelei thought of so many things, but the one thing that kept repeating itself, she would forever remember… 

_ “Everything can change in an instant, whether or not you’re ready. This wasn’t the world I wanted, but it was the one I found myself in. This time I’m ready. Because I know… war. War never changes.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the ending. I know, I know, it’s sappy and full of clichés, but hey… what can I say? I’m a fan of clichés. 
> 
> I wanted to thank all of you who followed, commented and left kudos as well as those who just read and enjoyed. Even if you don’t leave feedback, you’re still awesome! ^^ 
> 
> Special thanks to HancockBlocked, Cassie, Lady_Trevelyan84 and Cornelia_16 for being such amazing readers! Love ya a bunch! ^^ 
> 
> I might or might not be working on a sequel, you’ll just have to wait and see. I don’t think that it’ll be as many chapters as Deep Sea and it probably won’t be out for a while, but keep checking the tags for more of my work. 
> 
> So thank you all so much!
> 
> Until next time, JA NE! ^^


End file.
